Car Trouble
by Batgirl21
Summary: Emma Swan a 24 year old mechanic, Regina Mills, a 35 year old real estate agent, their paths cross when Regina's car breaks down on the way to an important meeting. Can this charismatic and charming mechanic bring something back into Regina's life that's been missing for years, love? Read an d find out...this is a working progress. Rated M, just to be safe!
1. Bad Day

**A/N: OK so if those of you are coming here from the SQ group on Facebook…I welcome you! So here we are...the first chapter of my little AU SQ fiction! I actually quite love this…I have three chapters done, this is a working progress and this won't unfortunately be updated every day like my other one is! Also, I have no knowledge of anything to do with New York other than names of shops and some parts due to SVU and CSI:NY and of course our Lana is from there, so all my information is from my dear friend Google, so if it's all wrong, blame him! But anyhoe…please enjoy! Your reviews/feedback really is appreciated! Also, I do have experience working with cars, so I should know my stuff, haha!**

* * *

Emma Swan, a 24 year old mechanic worked her ass off all her life, a foster kid since birth, Emma has never had a stable home environment, abused, physically, mentally and even sexually, Emma swore she would never be made that small ever again. She worked hard to provide the life she never had for her three year old daughter Eve, she owns her own successful garage, Swan Motors, and with the help of her friends, her family, she has made it the most successful garage in all of New York.

Regina Mills, a 35 year old, wealthy estate agent, loves her job, can just about stand her ever cheating husband Daniel, who she is really only with him for the sake of her six year old son.

While on her way to an important meeting, Regina's car suddenly breaks down, enter Emma Swan who is on hand to fix it, and maybe not just her car. Will this charismatic and charming young mechanic bring something into Regina's life that has been missing for all these years? Can this young blonde change the ways of this woman, can she been the 'Savior' for this troubled and lonely 'Evil Queen'?

* * *

"Swan" August called from the office, Emma may own the best mechanical business in New York but at times, she still felt like she worked for August, he could get quite bossy when he wanted to, but then again, August just wasn't her employee, he was her friend, he was her family, he was her brother, Emma looked out from under a car bonnet at the call of her name,

"Yeah?" Emma asked, she was covered in oil, her face, her hair, her overalls, and she loved it,

"Call out, woman on Queen Avenue, black Mercedes, seems like a bitchy one too" August said as Emma walked over to the corner and stripped out of her overalls, she sighed and shook her head as she walked over towards the office, August threw Emma her keys and chuckled, "and be nice to this one" August teased, Emma stuck her tongue out and made her way out side, she sighed, it was a scorcher of a day, she smiled and reached into her pocket, she took out a bandana and tied her hair up, she then reached for her sunglasses hanging from her vest, she smiled and walked towards the black Toyota pickup that was parked across the street.

"Why is it always the bitchy ones?" Emma asked herself as she looked at the teddy that was buckled into the passenger seat, she smiled and shook her head, "looks like it's just you and me Teddy" Emma said as she pulled out and made her way towards her destination,

 **Earlier that morning**

"Mommy!" a little boy said from his seat at the breakfast table, Regina turned and smiled at her son, coffee in hand,

"Yes baby" Regina asked,

"Where's Daddy?" her six year old son asked as he coloured in a picture of a dinosaur, Regina sighed, 'he's sleeping with your grandmother' Regina desperately wanted to reply, even though he was careful, Daniel Martin, wasn't discrete, he may have hidden the physically evidence well, but the electronic ones, eh, not so much, Regina had found countless raunchy emails between Daniel and her mother, she wasn't at all surprised by the fact her husband was a cheater, he cheated on their honeymoon but to chest with her mother, that was a step too far in the feisty brunette's book, but of course, Regina wouldn't let wither know she knew until she wanted them to.

"He's at work honey" Regina said as she set her now empty coffee cup on the counter and walked over to Henry, she ran her fingers through his soft brown locks, he look like his father, however he was his mother's son, Regina squatted down beside him and was about to ask him a question when the doorbell rang and Henry was up and out of the room like a shot, Regina chuckled and walked after him,

"HENRY ETHAN MILLS" Regina shouted just as Henry was about to open the door, Henry dropped his hand straight away and glared at his mother, which just earned him one back, he giggled before holding his arms up, Regina smiled and lifted him into her arms, she placed him on her hip and opened the door, Regina had put her foot down when it came to her sons name, he wasn't going to have the pitiful name of his father, Daniel knew that Regina knew about his affairs and he also knew that she could destroy him with the click of her fingers, Regina's father was a wealthy man, one of the wealthiest, and he had powerful friends, the only reason he was successful was because he was married to Henry Mills Senior's only daughter, Regina could, if she really wanted to, tell her father of her husband's unfaithfulness, he would end him, but she couldn't do that to her son, no, she would deal with him in her own time, in her own way, she would destroy his happiness,

"KAT!" Henry shouted before launching himself at the blonde haired woman at the other end of the door, Kathryn Knightly was Regina's oldest and best friend, their fathers worked together in one of the most successful law firms in New York, with both attending NY Law School and going into partnership at Mills & Miller, in Midtown Manhattan, Kathryn and Regina have been inseparable since birth, attending the same schools, even going as far as attending Business School together and owning their own real estate company, Kathryn looked at her friend and smiled sadly before smiling at her godson and kissing his cheek,

"Hello my handsome boy" Kathryn said as she placed Henry on her hip, she pulled Regina into a one armed hug and kissed her head, "I love you" she whispered, Regina smiled.

"And I you" Regina whispered back, before pulling away and reaching for Henry, she kissed his head and set him down before crouching down in front of him, "now my little prince, go and get dressed, Mommy has to go to an important meeting and you are going to Auntie Kat's and Uncle Freddie's until I return" Regina said as she kissed his head, Henry ran off in the direction of the stairs and Regina heard his feet bang on the stone stairs as his little legs carried him up as fast as they could, Regina turned to Kathryn who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, "what?" Regina asked,

"You can play the cool card all you want Reggie, but we both know you want to kill him" Kathryn said with a small smile, Regina smiled and shook her head before walking back into the kitchen, "are you sure you're really ok?" Kathryn asked as she took a seat at the breakfast bar, Regina looked over her shoulder and smiled,

"I'm fine, it wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't my mother he was fucking behind not only my back, but Daddy's" Regina said through gritted teeth, she never had the best relationship with her mother, maybe this was to get back at her daughter, she wouldn't know, but what she did know was that there would be fireworks when it all came out.

"It would still hurt no matter who Reggie" Kathryn said, "look, how about I have Freddie take Henry this weekend and we do something, just you and me?" Kathryn asked, Regina looked at her and before she could answer she was being pulled into a proper hug, Regina sighed,

"Ok, fine, but nothing too extravagant" Regina said with a small smile, Kathryn just grinned.

 **A half hour earlier**

"Yes Mr Gold I assure you I know how to do my job" Regina growled as she out of the city towards her destination where she was meeting her clients, Robert Gold and his wife Milah, "I am on my way now yes" Regina said as she ran her hand through her hair, Regina sighed, "Mr Gold, I realize I am already late but I cannot control the traffic" Regina said, "thank you, I shall be there as soon as I can" Regina said as the pressed her finger to her earpiece and removed it before throwing it onto the passenger seat, she drove for a few more minutes and turned into a posh estate that was a short cut and took her out of the traffic, when without warning, her car made strange loud noises and then just stopped, Regina growled and tried the ignition, she tried it again, and again, and again, but nothing, she growled and hit the steering wheel, "fucking piece of junk" she said, she reached her phone of the stand and pressed her finger to the screen a few times before putting it too her ear, "Sidney, I'm not going to make meeting with the Gold's, have Fredrick see to them, and send my apologies" Regina said as she ended the car and threw the phone on the passenger seat to join the headset, she sighed and looked around, her eyes landed on a billboard advertising a garage, 'Swan Motors, your friendly neighborhood mechanics and car traders' the sign read with a picture of a car being driven by a white swan, "how convenient" Regina hissed as she grabbed her phone and dialed the number on the sign,

"Swan Motors" an all too cheerful voice sounded from the other end, Regina sighed,

"I need a mechanic, 32 Queen Avenue, black Mercedes, and please don't diddle daddle" Regina said and then hung up; she sighed before throwing her phone on the passenger seat once more.

 **Present Time**

Emma whistled as she drove down the wide street, she turned a corner into a posh estate and saw the black Mercedes sitting on the side of the road on the footpath, she pulled her jeep in behind it, put it in park and un-clipped her belt, she took her sun glasses off and hung them on her vest, she got out of the jeep just as the driver of the Mercedes was also getting out, 'why hello' Emma thought as she let her eyes rake the stunning brunette, she was wearing a tight black power suit, designer glasses and she could only assume they were designer shoes too, 'of course she's married' Emma though as she spied the diamond encrusted gold wedding ring on her finger, but little did Emma know she wasn't the only on doing some eyeing up.

* * *

Regina drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she looked at her watch for the third time, she was about to call the garage and ask what was taking so long when a black pickup pulled in behind her, a white swan on the bonnet, Regina smiled to herself and un-clipped her belt and got out at the same time as the driver of the jeep and to say she was shocked was an understatement, Regina was expecting some middle aged, sweaty man with a bear belly but what she got some something much more pleasing, the woman couldn't be much older than 25, her blonde hair was held back by a black and red bandanna, she wore a white vest, that wasn't so white, a black shirt tied around her waist, oil stained blue jeans and sandy coloured working boots, she had a tattoo of some kind on her right upper arm that seemed to go over her shoulder and a name of some kind on her left forearm, and if Regina was being completely honest with herself, she liked what she saw.

"Took you long enough" Regina hissed, Emma rolled her eyes, she was use to snobby rich woman like Regina, usually can across one of them almost every day,

"Yeah, well, traffic was a bitch" Emma said with a hint of sarcasm, Regina raised her eyebrow at the blonde and Emma just smirked, she walked passed Regina to the front of the car, "what seems to be the problem ma'am" Emma asked

"Well, isn't it your job is to find that out?" Regina said getting a bit impatient with the blonde, Emma raised her eyebrow, clearly not impressed, Regina growled under her breath and looked away, "it made a loud noise and just stopped" Regina said, Emma looked at her and then nodded,

"Kay, pop the lid for me" Emma said as she leaned against the front, when there was no movement from the brunette Emma looked up to see Regina rolling the toe of her shoe into the road, she chuckled and walked over to the driver's door, she opened it and motioned for Regina to come to her, Regina walked over and stood behind the blonde so she could see into the car, "this one" Emma said pointing to a little lever under the steering wheel, "is the bonnet" Emma said and pulled it, the bonnet made a 'pop' sound, Regina walked with the blonde to the front of the car and watched Emma's facial expressions, until the blonde finally bit her lip and shook her head,

"What? What is it?" Regina asked, Emma looked at her and smiled,

"Not good, I'm gonna have to take it to the garage, I can do nothing with it out here" Emma said with an apologetic smile, "You haven't got another lift have you?" Emma asked, Regina just shook her head, Emma sighed and put her head to her neck, "Ok, I'll give you a ride back, there's a rental across the street" Emma said with a smile, "look go make yourself comfy, I have to make a phone call" Emma said motioning to her jeep, Regina smiled and walked back to her car, she got into the driver seat and reached over on the floor of the passenger grabbing her Gucci handbag and putting her phone and the handset into it before taking her keys out and putting them all in her bag, she looked back at Emma who was standing at the front of the car on the phone, she sighed, she was startled when Emma suddenly shouted, "oh and watch out for Teddy, he doesn't like being sat on" Emma said with a smile as she went back to talking to the person on the phone, Regina smiled, she walked to the passenger door and opened it, she smiled, 'Teddy' was strapped safely into the passenger seat, she un-clipped the belt and got in holding Teddy in her hands, she let her eyes wander the interior of the jeep, she was white surprised to see it was in, excellent condition, her eyes landed on a photo frame that was safely secured to the dash, it was a photo of the blonde mechanic with who Regina could only presume was her daughter going by the blonde hair and piercing green eyes, she started at the photo, recognising the emotion on the blonde's face all too well, unconditional love, Regina was so caught up looking at the photo that she didn't notice the red tow truck pull up, or Emma talking and laughing to the brunette driving it, she didn't even notice Emma walking back to the jeep until the driver door was opened and Emma was buckling herself in,

"Ah, I see Teddy is in safe hands" Emma joked as she started the jeep up, done a u-turn and started off back the way she came, "I'm Emma by the way" Emma said glancing briefly a the brunette who was holding Teddy like her life depended on it,

"Regina"


	2. Eve

**A/N: THANK YOU! The support already is amazing! BUT my laptop crashed just as I was doing some last minute edits and this wasn't saved, so I had to go and basically rewrite half of this, I apologies if it isn't the best!**

* * *

It was a quite journey back to the city, the radio was on low, and Emma was humming along to the songs that came on, even if she didn't know them, she still hummed anyway, Regina couldn't help but smile, she wasn't a people person, but she found herself quite enjoying the company of the blonde, she felt relaxed which didn't come naturally to Regina, she sighed however when the garage and the rental came into view, Emma pulled into the rental and put the jeep in park,

"Victor is a friend of mine, he'll set you up with something until I get your car sorted" Emma said with a smile, Regina looked at her and smiled, she handed Teddy to Emma and unbuckled herself,

"Thank you, please let me know when it is ready for collection" Regina said as she handed Emma a business card, Emma looked at it and then to Regina and smiled,

"Pretty" Emma said, Regina blushed and got out, Emma followed her, Emma walked Regina into the showroom and a man wearing an expensive suit who was wearing a little too much aftershave for both Emma and Regina's liking,

"Swan" Victor said with a smile as he held his hand out, Emma smiled and accepted,

"Victor" Emma said, she then looked to Regina and smiled, "I need a favor"

 **A half hour later**

"So you haven't been arrested, there is no blood loss that I can see, you haven't any one you, so it was a success?" August teased as Emma walked into the garage, Emma stuck her tongue out and walked over and grabbed her overalls,

"Yeah, yeah, I don't see why you all think I'm this big bad mechanic that's gonna kill someone every time we get a call out" Emma said, August looked at her with his eyebrow raised, "oh come on Booth, that was one time" Emma said holding up one finger, "one time, and I was 15! 15!" Emma said, August laughed,

"Yeah, you still have that temper Em there is no denying that" August said, he dodged a oil covered cloth and laughed,

"Haven't you got a call out or something to attend to instead of annoying me?" Emma asked as she rolled her sleeves up, August just laughed as he walked into the office and grabbed his keys and his helmet for his bike, "and drive carefully please!" Emma shouted after him, he pretty much was her brother, the only family she had until she met Killian, Ruby and Leroy, who she know considers her family. Just as August was leaving the tow truck reversed into the garage,

"Why is it always the awkward ones you give me Em" the brunette said as she got out and lowered the tail,

"Not my fault Rubes" Emma said with a smile. Twenty minutes later, the Mercedes was safely unloaded and loaded onto the lift, Ruby had gotten a cup of coffee and Emma was already working on the car, "RUBY!" Emma shouted looking out from beneath the bonnet, Ruby turned, "tell Belle we said high" Emma said with a smug smile, Ruby glared at her before getting into the tow truck and pulling out, Emma chuckled and got back to work

* * *

Emma ran her arm over her sweat covered forehead for the third time in the past half hour, the air condition in the garage done nothing to help the heat, she sighed and walked over to the office, she opened the fridge and took out the last bottle of water, they had stocked it up this morning and 24 bottles was now none, she took a mouthful and sighed, the coolness of it was cooling her off rather quickly, she wanted nothing more than to just pour it over her head, she shook her head and her eyes landed on the clock,

"SHIT!" she shouted her eyes going wide, she screwed the lid back on and started to unbutton her overalls, "KILLIAN!" she shouted, a medium height dark haired man with a wicked grin that always seemed to be on his face, looked over the top of a motor bike,

"Yes love?" he said in his thick English accent, how he still had it having spent almost 30 years in America she would never know,

"I have to pick Eve up, think you can hold the fort and not flirt with every woman that passes until I get back?" Emma asked as she hung up her overalls and dropped the hood of the Mercedes, Killian grinned, he was a real ladies man and from what she could gather he was currently in a 'relationship' with a married woman named Milah, if its one thing Emma knew, stay far away from married woman, the consequences were not pleasant,

"I'm not as bad as you Swan" Killian said as he stood and wiped his hands on his black jeans, Emma scoffed and turned to wash her hands,

"He's right you know Emma, nobody is as bad as you, you even flirted with the Mayor when she came to get her car" August said as he walking into the garage with a smug smile on his face,

"Whatever" Emma said throwing the towel at Augusts' face before walking past him and punching a laughing Killian on the shoulder as she made her way to her jeep. Twenty minutes later Emma was pulling up in front of her daughter's preschool, it was joined onto the elementary, even though Eve was only three, she was smart, even smarter than Emma, Emma put the jeep in park and got out, she knew that most people looked down on her because of her cloths, many of them not seeing the rather expensive jeep she had gotten out of had thought her homeless, Emma, being use to the looks, took it all on the chin, she knew she wasn't rich as most of the parents here but she had made something for herself, being her own boss had its advantages and the profits the garage made was more money than Emma ever had in her 24 years of life, all of which went towards Eve's college fund. Emma walked over to the gate and stood beside a pixie haired woman named Mary Margaret who's son, Michael, was in Eve's class, Eve didn't like him very much because, "boys are stupid and smelly and they don't play nice" as Eve had put it on her second day, Emma chuckled remembering the laugh her and Mary Margaret had over it a few morningsafter,

"MOMMY!" Emma's head whipped around to the high pitch squeal, she smiled when she spied her daughter running as fast as her little legs could carry her, she squatted down and opened her arms, Eve leaped into them wrapping her arms and legs around her mother almost sending Emma on her back,

"Whoa, easy Calamity Jane" Emma teased as she kissed Eve's head, Emma stood and positioned Eve better on her hip, Eve was wearing her green khaki shorts, her batman t-shirt and her grey converse, her golden curls hanging down her back,

"Missed you Mommy" Eve said as she squeezed Emma's neck tightly, Emma chuckled and rubbed Eve's back,

"I missed you too Monkey" Emma said as she made her way to the jeep, she pressed the button on her key and unlocked it, she opened the drivers door and Eve climbed in, she got situated in the seat with Teddy in her hand and went to put her belt on when Emma cleared her throat, Eve looked at her and Emma raised her eyebrow, Eve sighed and slid of the seat to stand on the floor, Emma smiled and reached behind her own seat and pulled out a red and black bumper seat, Eve pouted as she watched Emma get into the drivers seat and secure it, Emma looked at Eve who was pouting and chuckled, "Stop pouting and get in it" she said with a small laugh, Eve looked at her before grinning and handing Teddy to Emma before climbing up, she buckled herself in and then held her hand out and made a 'gimme' motion for Teddy,

"Did he keep you not lonely Mommy?" Eve asked, Emma chuckled,

"Yes baby, he kept me company" Emma said, Eve looked at her with a glare, Eve had trouble with her sentence structure and she got annoyed when Emma corrected her but she soon learned that Emma was only doing it so she would learn, she still didn't like it though.

"Can we go see Uncle Booth and Killy and Auntie Ruby and Belle?" Eve asked as Emma pulled out and started to drive, Emma chuckled,

"Sure thing baby, you wanna eat first though?" Emma asked, Eve nodded her head excitedly and proceeded to ask Teddy,

"Mommy, me and Teddy would like nuggets pwease" Eve said with a toothy grin, Emma looked at her and laughed,

"Alright kiddo, nuggets for you and Teddy" Emma said as she drove towards a little cafe that they both had grown to love, it also had a kids play area both indorrs and outdoors which was a bonus for both Emma and Eve.

* * *

"Can I have nuggets please Mommy?" Henry asked his mother as they walked into a small cafe, Regina looked at him and smiled,

"Yes Henry, you may have nuggets" Regina said, Henry fist pumped the air before taking off towards the kids play section that was in the corner of the cafe, after collecting a replacement car, Regina had went and picked Henry up from Kathryn's and had decided to treat him to lunch, Regina waited in the line for her turn and only turned when she heard a familiar voice,

"Please be careful Eve" Emma chastised as her daughter almost collided with the corner of the table,

"Can we get din'saur nuggets instead Mommy?" Eve asked as she reached up, Emma smiled and lifted her into her arms,

"Well do you want Dino nuggets?" Emma asked looking from Eve to Teddy and then back to Eve, Eve looked at Teddy and then to Emma, Eve nodded and made Teddy nod which caused Emma to chuckle, "alright then, Dino nuggets it is" Emma said as she turned and came face to face with someone she didn't expect to see in an establishment like this, "Regina?" Emma said slightly shocked, Regina smirked

"Hello Emma" Regina said and then turned when the cashier shouted, 'next".


	3. Lunch Break

**A/N: This story has really taken off... so I thank you all so much, so like the last chapter, this one was lost, personally I know it isn't what it was like the first time round and I apologies for that, I hope you all still like it! Also - Reader Participation will be include in this story, which is your ideas or suggestions! I'm taking any ideas or suggestions you guys have for this story, as it's pretty new and there isn't anything too exciting written yet by me, please feel free to message me ideas!**

* * *

Emma was still standing in shock, she wasn't sure why, Regina was just another one of her customers, but she had some strange pull towards the regal woman, her eyes landed on Regina's ass and she couldn't help but smile,

"Mommy?" Eve asked taking Emma out of her daze; Emma shook her head and looked at Eve,

"Yes baby" Emma said looking at her daughter who was playing with the ends of her hair, Emma chuckled when Eve wanted to asked her something she would play with Emma's hair, "What do you want to ask me sweetie" Emma asked positioning Eve on her hip, Eve looked at her and then to Teddy,

"Well, Teddy wants to know, can he have, carrot sticks too" Eve asked, Emma chuckled,

"Well then, if Teddy wants carrots sticks, Teddy can have carrot sticks" Emma said as she kissed Eve's cheek.

* * *

Regina tried her hardest not to turn around, she kept her eyes on the menu board behind the counter and just stared at it, she heard Emma address the little girl who she now assumed was her daughter, there was a strange sensation in her stomach, something she has never felt before, she felt comfortable in the presence of the blonde while she drove her back into the city, something that has only ever happened with her friends and family, but she liked it, she would also make it her mission to find out whatever she could about the blonde,

"Here's your order ma'am, have a nice day" the cashier said as she handed Regina a tray, with Dino nuggets, a Cesar salad, a bottle of apple juice and a cup of coffee, she looked around the pretty packet cafe and spied a four seater booth in the corner, she grinned to herself and made her way over, "Henry!" she called once she reached there and the little boy ran to her, jumping into the booth which earned him a glare from Regina, Henry just shrugged his shoulders and pulled his nuggets out of the box,

"Is grandpa coming over today?" Henry asked, Regina looked at him,

"Henry Ethan Mills, where you eavesdropping on an adult conversation?" Regina asked, Henry looked down at his nuggets and shrugged, Regina sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, she wasn't sure how much of the conversation he had heard, but she prayed he only heard about her father now not coming over.

* * *

" _Whoa Reggie, don't you think you should maybe wait before you go telling your Dad?" Kathryn asked, Regina looked at her with her eyebrow raised, "I don't mean it like that, maybe you should confront Daniel first?" Kathryn asked placing a cup of coffee in front of Regina and taking her own in her hand as she sat down in the recliner opposite Regina,_

" _I want to kill him, I want him to suffer, I never thought I could ever feel like this towards anyone" Regina said, she went to take a drink but stopped, "other than my mother" she added, Kathryn almost chocked on her coffee and coughed, she glared at Regina and Regina smiled slightly,_

" _Jesus, Reggie, and you think that won't happen if you tell Henry?" Kathryn asked, Regina looked at her, "of course you d" she said rolling her eyes, "look, maybe you should just, talk to him first, see what he has to say, then talk to you dad" Kathryn said,_

" _I suppose you are right, I still want him dead, Henry's father or not" Regina added, Regina took a sip of her coffee and sat in silence for a few moments "I shall ring Daddy and cancel our plans" Regina said as she picked up her coffee cup and took a sip, neither realizing that Henry was sitting outside the door, having heard the tail end of their conversation._

* * *

Regina sighed, Henry looked at her,

"I'm sorry Mommy, I heard you say that you were going to call Grandpa, so does that mean he is coming over?" Henry asked slightly hopeful, Regina sighed,

"No honey, he isn't, however, you can go over and visit tonight if you would like and it is ok with your grandparents" Regina said, she wanted Henry out of the house if she was to have a confrontation with her husband, Henry grinned wide and went back to enjoying his nuggets.

* * *

Emma waited to be called up to order, she tried so hard not to turn around and look where Regina was sitting, she felt some strange feeling towards the brunette something she had felt before, something that had got her in trouble before,

'No, bad hormones, you got me in so much shit last time' Emma told herself as she smiled at the cashier and placed her order, she got Eve and Teddy's nuggets and carrot sticks and she got a coffee, she stood back and waited for it to be ready, within three minutes she was handed a tray and also managed to balance it while holding Eve, she looked around and there was nothing, even the outside benches where taken up, she just happened locked eyes with Regina who motioned for her to join them,

"Play it cool Swan" Emma told herself as she made her way over to Regina,

"Henry, would you mind pushing over and allowing Mommy's friend to sit down" Regina said, Henry looked up at Emma and smiled, he moved over, pulling his plate with him, Emma smiled and sat the tray down, she placed Eve down in the spot that Henry moved from,

"Alright, I wanna see clean plates, from both of you" Emma said pointing to Eve and then Teddy, Eve chuckled and nodded her head and Teddy's head, she leaned forward and kissed it, Regina had moved over to allow Emma to sit beside her she slid into the booth and grabbed her coffee "eh, Hi" Emma said awkwardly, Regina chuckled,

"Hello, Miss Swan" Regina said with a small smile, Emma smiled

"Please, it's just Emma, Miss Swan makes me feel like I've done something" Emma said taking a sip of her coffee,

"Maybe you have" Regina said with a smile, Emma almost chocked, her eyes went wide as she looked at Regina who was smiling, Emma coughed and rubbed her mouth,

"Have I?" Emma asked, not really sure where this was going,

"Yes, you have, do you not have a job to do? One of which is to fix my car?" Regina asked, Emma smiled,

"Aha, but you see, even mechanics need a lunch break, and I had to pick Monkey here up from school" Emma said motioning to Eve, who to both Regina and Emma's surprise was pretty much in Henry's lap as they both coloured in a picture Henry had taken from the play area, "and she isn't usually that friendly" Emma added with a frown, Regina chuckled,

"Nor is Henry, it seems they are more alike than we could have imagined" Regina said, Emma looked at her and then to Eve who was 'feeding' Teddy and taking a bite herself, before either woman knew it almost a half hour had passed, both had finished their coffee and had settled for some idel chit chat, Emma pushed her hair back and caught a look at her watch, she winced and ten looked to Regina with an apologetic look,

"Looks like I'm gonna have to go, I do, as you pointed out, have your car to fix" Emma said with a small smile,

"Oh, must you go?" Regina asked, Emma smiled,

"I must" Emma said, she chuckled when Regina seemed to pout, 'what is with you Swan' Emma thought as she stood up,

"Are we going now?" Eve asked, Emma nodded, she smiled and shuffled out of the booth, "Bye Bye He'ry" Eve said as she was lifted into Emma's arms and waved at the little boy, Henry turned and waved at her, nobody seeing Teddy lying under the table.

* * *

 **Ok so I'm not really sure about this chapter, I wanted to have them interact outside of the garage and thought, hey why not in the same café, also, with Teddy being left behind, does it give Regina a reason to see Emma again?**


	4. Lost and Found

**A/N: 102 FOLLOWERS ALREADY! SAY WHA! THANK YOU! And thank you to everyone who sent their suggestions either by message or in the reviews – so this one comes from anotherOUATwriter – thank you – I had great fun with this! Also a huge thank you to all of you who are reading and reviewing, it means so much!**

* * *

"Eve, please" Emma said as she rocked her hysterical daughter in her arms, Emma was near tears, she walked back and forward in the living room of her three bedroom house trying to calm Eve down,

"T…TEDDY!" Eve screamed again, Emma had driven back to the garage with the intention of working on Regina's car, but when Eve discovered that she had misplaced Teddy, well, World War III had pretty much taken place, she had managed to get Eve back in the car and had drove home,

"I know baby, I promise we'll find him ok" Emma said on the verge of tears, it was one thing to have her daughter crying, but when she couldn't stop that crying made it worse, Emma always thought Teddy was just a phase and Eve would soon forget about him, but no, Teddy, other than Emma, was Eve's best friend and Emma had bought him for her on her first birthday.

* * *

" _TEDDY!" Eve shouted as Emma rounded the corner of the toy shop, Eve who's first birthday, was tomorrow was going shopping with Emma for supplies, Emma, not having seen herself having kids, was quite shocked when she found out she was pregnant, the father, well, that would be a mystery, she wasn't into men, but somehow one night almost two years ago changed her life completely, and it was all for the better,_

" _You like that?" Emma asked as she lifted the golden colour teddy from its place on the shelf, Eve made a grabby motion with her hand and Emma handed the Teddy to her, Eve looked at her before bringing it to her mouth a kissing it then hugging it to her chest, Emma smiled, her daughter was the best thing in her life and she would live each day ensuring that she could provide the best future she possibly could for the only girl who would hold her heart._

* * *

 _ **A Year Later**_

" _Teddy?" Eve called, "where Teddy Mo'my?" a now two year old Eve asked Emma as she walked into the kitchen, Emma looked over her shoulder and pointed to the corner of the room where Eve's toy box lay, she smiled as she took off in a run and just managed to stop before colliding with the toy box, she pulled Teddy free and hugged him, Emma chuckled, Teddy went everywhere with Eve, she wouldn't leave the house without him, and recently she had left him in the jeep so he could keep Emma company when Emma was at work and Eve at school, Emma smiled, her daughter was the cutest thing ever._

* * *

"Ok baby, you have to calm down for me ok" Emma said as she kissed Eve head, Eve just buried her head into Emma's shoulder and cried, Emma was biting her lip, her emotions where everywhere,

"What is going on?" Ruby said as she walked into the living room worry evident on her face, Emma spun and Ruby almost cried herself with the look of pure hopelessness on Emma's face, Ruby bit her lip and held out her arms, "give her here" Ruby said, Emma with a slight struggle on Eve's part, handed Eve to Ruby, Emma sighed and walked into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water, just as she was about to take a drink, the water works started, Emma set the glass down and held onto the counter as she cried, she was always so weak when it came to Eve, she would do anything, move mountains, rob a bank, if it was what she wanted, and seeing her in pain and not being able to soothe it was killing her, Emma jumped when arms wrapped around her hugging her from behind,

"It's ok" a strong Australian voice said, Emma sighed and turned, she smiled sadly at the small brunette woman,

"How is it ok Belle? She's not ok!" Emma said pointing into the living room when Ruby was standing rocking side to side with a, somewhat, calmed but still crying Eve, Belle followed her finger and smiled,

"I know doll, but it'll be fine, all you have to do is retrace your steps" Belle said, then it suddenly dawned on Emma,

"The café" Emma said her eyes wide.

* * *

"She's nice" Henry said once Emma and Eve had left, Regina smiled at him,

"Yes she is honey" Regina said, they sat in silence for a few more minutes until Regina decided it was time to go, Henry smiled and shuffled his way along the seat when his foot hit something, he looked underneath the table and his eyes went wide,

"Eh Mommy" Henry said looking up, Regina who was getting her coat on looked at him,

"Yes Henry?" Regina asked, her eyes went wide when Henry pulled Teddy from underneath the table,

"She forgot her teddy" Henry said, Regina bit her lip,

"So it seems" Regina said with a frown,

"We have to give it back to her!" Henry insisted as he reached for his coat, Regina smiled at him,

"Yes we have" Regina said as she took Teddy into her own hands and waited from Henry to get his coat on, she held out her hand for him, her other holding Teddy, and she left the café, a plan already forming in her head.

* * *

Why she hadn't thought of the café before was beyond her, she had managed to get Eve pried away from Ruby, well it was more like Ruby pried away from Eve, and got her into the jeep, she was quite fidgety when she didn't have Teddy, she was also quite clingy and wouldn't let go of Emma's hand, unless it was to change gears, then she would grab it again and bring it over to her lap and play with her ring that was on her index finger, Emma smiled, here Eve was, playing with Emma's hand, Emma turned her hand over and took Eve's in her own, Eve sighed and Emma squeezed, she was about to turn the corner to head for the café when a familiar car caught her eye, she instead pulled in and park opposite her garage, she unclipped her belt and Eve's, Eve shot straight onto her lap once she was free, Emma chuckled as she held onto Eve and got out, Eve wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and rested her head on Emma's shoulder,

"Love you Mommy" Eve whispered, Emma smiled,

"I love you too baby" Emma said turning to place a kiss on Eve's head, when they got close to the garage Emma heard a voice she was actually, quite please to hear,

"Look you idiot, all I want is a number for Miss Swan, so I can return this teddy" Emma rounded the corner and saw Regina standing nose to nose with August, Henry's hand in one hand and Teddy in the other,

"TEDDY!" Eve shouted when she saw Teddy, everyone turned and Eve wiggled to get out of Emma's arms, she smiled at Regina and Regina handed the bear to Henry, Henry smiled and took it, Emma set Eve down and she ran towards Henry, "YOU FOUND TEDDY HE'RY" Eve shouted as she collided with his legs, Henry looked shocked at first but placed his hand on Eve's back,

"He said he missed you" Henry said as he handed Teddy over to Eve, Eve smiled at him and then turned,

"TEDDY, MOMMY!" Eve said with glee as she jumped up and down and then ran back to Emma and pulled her over, Emma wasn't really sure what to do,

"Thank you" Emma said looking from Henry and then to Regina, "it was World War III in here earlier" Emma said with a smile as she ran her hand through her hair, Regina subconsciously licked her lips when she saw the blonde's bicep tense, she shook herself and smiled,

"I can imagine" Regina said with a smile, Regina who felt very confident coming here, now suddenly felt like a fish out of water, "well, Teddy has been safely returned, we must go Henry" Regina said holding out her hand but not receiving her sons, "Henry?" Regina asked looking around, Emma motioned to them, who where in the corner of the garage, Emma had built and set up a mini office for Eve that had colouring books and crayons and toys and which frequently held a tea party, Emma chuckled and walked towards it, both mothers looked on in awe as Henry was sitting at the table, a pink hat on his head, Teddy to his left and Eve to his right who was pouring tea, Emma chuckled,

"You better rescue him, she had Killian in there for half the day yesterday" Emma said with a small laugh, Regina looked at her, a idea better than the one she had before popped into her head,

"I'm not sure if you're up to it, but I was planning on taking Henry to the park, would you and your daughter care to join us?" Regina asked biting her lip as she waited for the blonde to answer, Emma who was freaking out inside, smiled,

"Sure".

* * *

 **Alright my friend there you go, I hope it's somewhat similar to what you had in mind? I may have changed it up a little than what you have suggested but I hope you like all the same. I'm already working on your other suggestions, which this one sorta leads into the other one!**


	5. The Park

**A/N: Alright we have another from anotherOUATwriter….this one was quite fun to do also! I hope you all like it!**

* * *

"He's a sweet boy" Emma said as she came running back over to the bench she had left Regina at to play football with Henry and Eve, Regina chuckled,

"Indeed he is, as is Eve, she's adorable" Regina said, not using that word very often, it sounded, odd, coming out of her mouth, Emma smiled shyly and blushed, "not to dampen the mood, but when would my car be ready for collection?" Regina asked, Emma chuckled,

"Yes the car" Emma said with a chuckle as she pulled her left leg up onto her knee and slid down the bench before crossing her arm over her chest, "well, I think you know that I didn't get much done, but what I do know is that it's defiantly gonna be next week before I can even think of letting you get back in the drivers seat" Emma said, Regina raised her eyebrow,

"And why is that?"

"I'll be honest with you Gina, do you mind if I call you Gina?" Emma asked but didn't wait for an answer or looked at Regina who was staring at her, her mouth slightly open her eyes wide, "your engine is basically fucked, the timing belt is gone, you need new spark plugs, and a decent service, basically you need a new car" Emma said, this time turning her head to look at Regina, "what?" Emma said with a small laugh, Regina shook her head and smiled,

"I did not realise it was that bad" Regina said, Emma smiled,

"Yeah, when was the last time you got it serviced anyway?" Emma asked reaching for the bottle of water at the side of the bench, Regina sighed,

"Well, that's a question you should be directing to my husband" Regina said as she ran her hand through her hair, Emma stopped opening the bottle at the mention of husband but continued on like nothing had happened, 'of course it's a husband, of course she's straight Swan' Emma told herself as she took a mouthful of water,

"Maybe I'll do that" Emma said with a small smile, the woman sat in comfortable silence for another half hour when Eve ran up to them, pulling Henry with her,

"Mommy?" Eve said, looking to the ground and then back up at Emma, Emma chuckled,

"Yes baby?" Emma said, Eve lifted her head and smiled at Emma before launching herself at her, Emma chuckled and grabbed her,

"Can He'ry come and pway at our house?" Eve asked placing her head on Emma's shoulder and put her thumb in her mouth, Emma hissed playfully,

"Oh I don't know baby, I think that's a question you have to ask Henry's Mommy" Emma said looking to Regina who had Henry on her own lap, Regina smiled at Eve and Eve giggled and buried her head in Emma's shoulder, Emma smiled and ticked her stomach,

"Kay Mommy" Eve said through giggles and she grabbed Emma's hand and held it, she took a deep breath, "He'ry's Mommy?" Eve started playing with Emma's fingers, Emma chuckled at her daughters, all of a sudden shyness, Regina smiled also,

"Yes, Emma's daughter" Regina said, Eve grinned widely showing her missing tooth at the front, she giggled and then looked at Regina,

"Can He'ry come and pway at my house?" Eve asked taking a strand of Emma's hair between her fingers and playing with it, Regina smiled, Henry was blushing, brightly, Regina looked at him and smiled, he didn't have many friends and the one he did have, moved away, so Henry really had no one,

"Well, I don't know, what do you think Henry?" Regina asked looking at her son and smiling at how red he was, she ran her hand through his hair and Henry moved his head away glaring at her, before smiling shyly,

"Yeah, I suppose it would be cool" Henry said, instead he was grinning from ear to ear, he had a connection with the little girl and he enjoyed her company, he didn't care that she was three years younger than him, she enjoyed his company and didn't make fun if him or tease him, and really, he wanted to cry, no one liked him for him, they liked him because he had all the latest gadgets and technology, but Eve, Eve wanted him to give her a piggy back, and wanted him to play tea party, she even played football when he suggested it, he was happy, but he didn't want to show it.

"Well it's settled them, Henry may go to you house Eve" Regina said, Eve grinned widely, "whenever your mother permits it however" she added, Eve's face feel slightly until she moved her head closer to Emma's and whispered something in her eat, Emma chuckled but smiled,

"I think that's a good idea" Emma said looking at Eve, she then turned to Regina and Henry, "Do you wanna ask him?" Emma asked, Eve shook her head and buried it in Emma's shoulder, Emma chuckled and rubbed her back, "Henry, Eve would like to know if you would come to her birthday party next Saturday?" Emma asked looking at Henry, Henry smiled widely and then looked to Regina, Regina nodded and Henry smiled even wider,

"I would love to" Henry said, he then got up and walked over to Eve, "thank you" he said, Eve smiled and waved at him before burying her head in Emma's shoulder and giggling.

* * *

"Honey I'm home" Daniel said as he opened the door and walked in, setting his briefcase down, he heard Henry's feet hitting the floor upstairs and Regina shouting at him to slow down, he chuckled as he saw Henry jump the last three steps,

"DADDY!" Henry shouted as he rounded the corner and jumped into Daniel's arms, Daniel chuckled and wrapped his arms around his son before standing,

"Hi buddy, how you doing?" Daniel asked as he kissed his head, Henry smiled and hugged him,

"I've a new friend" Henry said shyly, Daniel smiled,

"Oh? And who is this new friend" Daniel asked as he walked with Henry in his arms onto the living room, he looked at Regina who was sitting on the sofa, her legs crossed at the knees and a glass of her famous apple cider in her hand, "Hi honey" Daniel said sweetly , Regina looked at him and smiled, Daniel's face feel, he knew that smile, he that knew that smiled well, 'She knows' he thought as he positioned Henry on his hip better, he gulped.

* * *

 **Alright guys, I'm still looking for ideas, I have a few of my own and others that you lovely guys have sent in, so if anyone has anything plese do send me them, I seriously love you guys! 3**


	6. Making Plans

**Dear guest reviewer…oh I intend to make their lives miserable haha! Enjoy this chapter guys!**

* * *

Daniel ran his hand through his think brown hair, he was in his study, panicking, Regina knew, she knew he was having an affair, but did she know with who, that's what scared him the most, Regina and Henry Senior would destroy him, if Henry didn't kill him, he didn't know what to do, he wanted to pick up the phone and let her know that Regina was onto him, but did she know who he was having an affair with her mother? Of course she did, she was Regina Mills, he knew he was fucked, he knew he wouldn't last long, he just hoped that he would still get to see Henry.

"Shit!" He said to himself as he pushed his paperwork away from him and ran his hand through his hair, "fucking shit!" he said again as he stood and walked over to the corner and poured himself a glass of whiskey, he drank it in one mouthful, it burned his throat on the way down, he hissed and closed his eyes, he set the glass down and sighed. Regina sat in her own study, her fourth glass of cider in her hands, she doesn't usually drink while Henry is in the house but she felt like she had to, she sat in her chair the card that Emma had given her with her mobile number on it, she sighed, she felt a connection to the blonde, she considered her her friend, even having only met the woman, she smiled when she remember the park and how Eve and Henry just seemed to click, she smiled, she took out her phone and unlocked it,

' _Emma, it's Regina I was simply wondering if perhaps you were busy tomorrow?'_

Regina sighed as she looked at the message she just typed, she sighed and then hit send but didn't get the usual feeling of regret whenever she sent something she smiled when her phone beeped almost straight away,

' _Hey, just in the garage, what's up?'_

Regina smiled, she could hear the blonde's voice as she read the message, but, what was up? She didn't trust the blonde enough to confide in her about her cheating husband, but then again, she didn't want to confide in Kathryn, she judged the brunette too much, Regina twirled her phone in her hand for a few moments,

' _May I treat you to lunch? As a thank you for inviting Henry to Eve's birthday'_

Regina typed, she sighed, Henry had not stopped talking about Eve since they left the park, and she couldn't help but smile at how happy her son was,

* * *

 _Henry and Regina waved goodbye to Emma and Eve, Henry sighed but was still smiling as he watched the black jeep round the corner and disappear,_

" _Did you have fun dear?" Regina asked running her hand through Henry's hair as they walked to over to their own car, Henry nodded his head and walked around to his own side,_

" _Eve is so cool, she's really funny and can play football really well" Henry said once they were buckled in,_

" _That's good, do you enjoy her company?" Regina asked as she pulled out, she looked to Henry who was biting his lip a small smile on her face,_

" _Would it be, uncool, if I said yes" Henry said, Regina chuckled,_

" _Seeing as I'm not sure what 'cool' exactly means, I think you are fine" Regina said with a small laugh, Henry was certainly mature for his age and has been mistaken for being older than he is, but Regina knows that her son is lonely, he has little friends and the one actual friend he did have moved living him, pretty much without, Regina sighed, she always had friends in school but he son was just different from most young boys, she saw the smile on Henry's face however when Eve wanted him to teach her how to do a trick that he had done while playing football, he smiled brightly and took great pride in showing the young girl how to flick the ball up over her head, she clapped and cheered when Henry done it, and she couldn't help but smile at the look of pride on Henry's face._

* * *

"Mommy?" Eve said as Emma tucked her into bed,

"What baby?" Emma asked as she leaned down and kissed Eve on the head,

"Mommy, I like He'ry" Eve said as she pulled Emma down onto the bed, Emma chuckled and got comfy beside her daughter,

"I'm sure he likes you too baby" Emma said, Eve smiled and cuddled into Emma one hand had Teddy safely secured in, Emma rolled onto her back and Eve rested her head on Emma's chest, Eve's free hand went to Emma's arm and traced her name that was tattooed onto it, in the background of her name was her own hand print with 'my love, my life, my everything' underneath her name, ladybugs, flowers and bees surrounded 'Eve', "I want one" Eve said, Emma looked at her,

"Not until you're at least 40" Emma said, Eve looked at her with her 'really' look that was just like Emma does, she chuckled , "We'll think about it" Emma said finally, Eve grinned.

"Mommy?" Eve said again, Emma chuckled, Eve was terrible at bed time, it was twenty questions, then a story, then another twenty questions, until Emma just pretend to be asleep and Eve would eventually go over herself but Emma would usually end up really falling asleep in Eve's bed, she smiled and looked at Eve,

"Yes baby?" Emma said,

"Can I get a doggie for my birthday?" Eve asked as her thumb went into her mouth, Emma smiled, she had a dog, before Eve came along and it was the best decision she had ever made, she wouldn't mind a dog, but she would need to clear it with Ruby and Belle, they didn't live there permanently but they still stayed over often enough to live there, Ruby seemed to have a strange bond with animals, especially animals, she would think that in another life Ruby would be a dog or a wolf or something.

"We'll think about a dog baby" Emma said as she kissed her head, Emma snuggled down and got comfy, she knew that she wouldn't be going into her own bed tonight, she sighed and within minutes Eve was sound asleep.

* * *

Emma whistled as she worked on Regina's car, it was on the lift and she was standing under it with a torch in one hand and a spanner in the other,

"RUUUBBYY" Emma shouted as she came out from under it, Ruby poked her head out of the office and nodded her head, Emma shook her head and smiled,

"Where is that brake oil gone?" Emma asked, Ruby bit her lip and looked away, Emma looked at her, "Ruby?" Emma asked as she put her hand on her hip,

"I may have, used it, and forgot to replace it" Ruby said, Emma sighed and put her hand on her neck and squeezed it,

"Ruby!" Emma hissed,

"I'm sorry, I thought we had more, I can go get some?" Ruby said standing up to grab her coat,

"No it's fine, you'll probably get a call out, I'll go, I need to get out of here for a while" Emma said as she unzipped her overalls and pulled them off, "I'll just go for lunch when I'm at it" Emma said, not wanting to let Ruby know that she was in fact meeting the owner of the car she was working on for lunch, Emma couldn't wipe the smile of her face just thinking about her, "what is the matter with you Swan" Emma asked herself as she got into the jeep and drove off.

* * *

 **And there we have it, chapter 6! I hope you guys like it. So the next chapter is gonna be Emma and Regina's 'lunch'! Also sorry for updating so late, it's been a scorcher of a day here in Ireland, it hit 30 something through the day so I've been spending it surfing!**


	7. Lunch

**A/N: Ok so I'm not exactly sure what it's called but I have one for my phone, but you connect your phone to your radio and then you answer the call and it comes through the radio, it's through blue tooth I think but it probably has a much more complicated name! Ok so this chapter, is gonna deal with some, dark topics, on Emma's part, well it's more like a tiny bit in a flashback, but I feel it may help Regina open up more, I'm not sure if it'll work but let's just see shall we! Please ENJOY!**

* * *

Emma drummed her fingers along to Hozier's 'Someone New' as she drove towards the supply shop at the other side of town, she smiled when her phone rang, she pressed the call button and smiled even wider when the most beautiful voice came over the radio,

"Hello" Emma said as she smiled widely as Regina's voice sounded through the radio,

"Emma" Regina said, Emma smiled wider when she could hear the smile on her face, "your not driving are you?" Regina said, Emma could hear the concern as Regina asked,

"I am actually, but I've Bluetooth" Emma said with a small chuckle, Regina sighed, "Is eh, everything ok?" Emma asked,

"Oh yes, well I was just wondering if it would be possible, to meet closer to my work?" Regina said, the nerves in her voice obvious, Emma smiled, Regina was nervous, she would never have thought the regal woman nervous when she first met her, "it's just, you see, I have a meeting that I can't be late for after lunch" Regina reasoned,

"If you want we can rearrange" Emma suggested,

"NO!" Regina basically shouted, before clearing her throat, "No, I would still like to have lunch with you Emma, and I do not want to cut it short so this way, I can still have my usual lunch and not have to worry about being late" Regina said, Emma chuckled,

"If you're sure" Emma said,

"I am"

"Okay then, send me the directions and I'll be there before you can say, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" Emma said,

"I'm surprised you can" Regina teased, Emma huffed, Regina gave Emma the directions and they both said their goodbyes, Emma punched the address into her sat-nav and smiled as she found herself driving towards a small cafe in midtown Manhattan.

 **Cafe** **Manhattan**

Emma felt slightly out of her comfort zone, yes it was a cafe but these people where in suits and uniforms and all posh, Emma who had the sense to change even though she wasn't sure why, it was just lunch with Regina, but as it was Regina she felt like the beautiful brunette needed to see a different side to the usually always oily mechanic, Emma wore a button up black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, a black pair of jeans and she wore her black converse and she had to admit, she looked pretty hot, Emma also threw her white tie into her bag, but she always thought it made her look like a waiter, she threw it in her pocket before getting out of the jeep, she decided against wearing it and just keep the first three buttons opened, she cleaned up pretty well, her hair was lying lose around her shoulders, she looked up when she noticed the door open and her breath caught in her throat, Regina wore a white shirt, a _tight_ leather skirt, black tights and 6 inch jimmy choos, Emma's mouth went dry but couldn't get her arms to move, she tried hard not to stare, she really tried but

"Jesus that ass" Emma said, Regina turned around her eyebrow raised, 'oh nicely done Swan' Emma said this time reaching for the water, she locked eyes with Regina who winked causing Emma to almost choked on her water, Regina smirk before she joined Emma at the table, a glass of what Emma assumed was white wine, when Regina was close enough Emma stood, Regina was slightly taken aback by the younger woman's attire, here she was expecting her 'rags' but NO, no, she was wearing pretty much a suit, Regina gathered herself and she had to admit, she LOVED what she saw,

"Miss Swan, I must say, you look, rather, dashing, without your rags" Regina said, Emma looked at her and raised her eyebrow,

"Rags, cheers Gina, and there was me just about to compliment you on your, attire" Emma said as she took a drink of her water, that was pretty much done, Regina smiled at the use of the nickname from the blonde for the second time, Regina felt, free, is that the right word to use for a woman, who had made a new friend and was flirting with said friend, Regina really didn't care, she felt free, for the first time in possibly years and she had the blonde opposite her, smiling like a fool to thank. Emma and Regina ordered lunch and had some pretty normal chit chat until Emma hit a nerve with the brunette,

"So your husband, you don't talk about him much" Emma said as she slid a piece of bacon into her mouth, Regina who was about to have a sip of coffee stopped and looked at Emma before setting her coffee down and entwining her fingers resting her elbows on the table,

"Should I talk about him, Miss Swan" Regina, who had teased Emma with the Miss Swan had said it with more bite than Emma was use to from anyone, Emma paled considerably, her mind flashing to not the first abusive foster home she was placed in,

* * *

" _You call yourself a girl, you can't even take it" her drunk foster father said as he stood and tucked himself into his jeans, 12 year old Emma lay on the floor, tears streaming down her face, but there was no sound, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing him break her, she waited until he left the room and the sobs came, she screamed into her pillow to muffle the sound, she then turned and sat up staring between her legs where blood had stained the sheets, she could hardly move never mind walk but she knew better than to have dirty sheets, Emma dragged herself to the bathroom and cleaned herself up before making her way back, painfully, to get rid of the sheets._

" _Miss Swan" her step father said, a chill running down her back, "I didn't tell you to move" he said as she walked into the room again, already undoing his jeans._

* * *

Emma had tears running down her face as she locked eyes with a very worried looking Regina,

"I'm sorry, excuse me" Emma said as she threw some money on the table, grabbed her coat and legged it out the door, leaving a both shocked and some what guilty Regina behind.

* * *

 **Ok so the plan is that this will possible make both women open up more, wither that actually works, well, we're all gonna have to see! I hope you all like it!**


	8. 5 Days, 15 Hours, 23 Minutes and 15 Seco

**A/N: Firstly let me just start with THANK YOU! OMG this story has really taken off, it makes me smile so much when I wake up to your reviews and new follows and favorites, it gives me a bit of a boost to get a new chapter up, so thank you! Now this chapter took a while, I'm not sure what really happened I think I just lost my trial of thought when it came to it, anyway I hope you like it!**

* * *

It has been exactly 5 days, 15 hours, 23 minutes and 15 seconds since Regina had last seen or heard from Emma and with Eve's forth birthday tomorrow she wasn't sure is she should still attend, but she knew should would have to, Henry had not stopped talking about it since he had been asked and it made Regina smile that little bit more when her son got a giddy about his new found friendship with the blonde and her equally blonde daughter.

* * *

" _We can't get her a teddy because she already had Teddy, maybe we could get her" Henry said as he held onto Regina's hand as they walked through the toy shop, he suddenly stopped causing Regina to turn and looked at him, "A BIKE! We should get her a bike!" Henry shouted as he pulled Regina down the isle to the bottom where the bike display was, Regina looked at him, a grin on his face, she followed his gaze, a batman bike, with stabilizers, Regina couldn't help but grin also._

" _I can teach her how to ride without them!" Henry said as the man loaded the bike into the back of Regina's rental car, how it managed to fit, was beyond her, but it did, Henry smiled proudly up at the man as he patted his head,_

" _You're an awesome big brother" the man said as he walked away, Henry just smiled widely, Regina face however told a darker tale._

" _Jesus Regina, A BIKE? Don't you think that was a bit much" Daniel said as he watched Regina take the bike from the back seat of the car as Henry had instructed her to do so, carefully, Regina turned her head and glared at him, it has been five godforsaken long days since Daniel knew that Regina knew about his affair but he was none the wiser if she knew it was her mother, but of course Regina knew, she was holding off however, to tell her father was one thing, to confront her husband and her mother was another, she would need support and advice._

" _A bike was what Henry wanted to get her, and no I do not think so, she is your son's ONLY friend at present and if a bike is what he wanted to get her, then is bike is what I got her, don't you have something better to do than stand there questioning me?" Regina asked when Henry had wheeled the bike into the shed beside the house, he came skipping out a smile wide on his face, Daniel looked at Regina in shock, Regina smirked before going to the shed to see what Henry done with the bike,_

" _You have to met Eve and Emma Daddy, they are so cool" Henry said as Daniel lifted him into his arms,_

" _I'll met them some day Henry" Daniel said as he placed a kiss to his head and walked him into the house,_

* * *

Regina had sat in her study many times twirling her phone in her hand wanting to call the blonde but not having the courage to do so, she should feel anger towards the blonde for humiliating her like that in the middle of a cafe she frequented regularly, but instead she felt guilt, she felt guilty for whatever she had said, or perhaps done for the blonde to react the way she did, Regina still couldn't get the blonde's face out of her head, the look of pure fear and the tears as she reached into her pocket and pulled out money before running out of the place leaving a gobsmacked Regina. Regina for whatever reason, wanted to get to the bottom of this, she had tried to reason with herself that Emma was just a mechanic who was fixing her car, but she knew the blonde was more than that, over the short space of time she had considered Emma to be her friend, and she hoped in a small way that Emma thought the same, so as her friend, Regina was going to get to the bottom of this, even if it meant losing the blonde.

* * *

Emma on the other hand was freaking out, she had walked out on Regina and had no real excuse as to why she did, nor had she rang Regina to explain, instead she had thrown herself into working on fixing Regina's car, she also knew that Regina and Henry would be attending Eve's birthday tomorrow, that's if she was still talking to the blonde never mind looking at her,

"Earth to the Swan" Ruby said as she tapped Emma on the shoulder in the office, Emma turned,

"Hmm?" Emma asked as she set her cup down,

"I said what is up with you lately, ever since your lunch break on Monday you've been away in la la land, is everything ok?" Ruby asked concern clear in her voice and on her face, Emma smiled, Ruby was Emma's best friend and was pretty much like her big sister always looking out for her and was her partner in crime when in came to doing something stupid, Emma smiled at her,

"Yeah everything is good, just starting to stress about the party" Emma said, not totally lieing, Ruby however saw right through her,

"Uh-huh, and when you start to believe your own bullshit then I'll start to" Ruby said with a smile as she pulled Emma into a hug, they broke apart with Emma's phone ringing, she didn't even bother looking at the call id and answered,

"Swan" Emma said as she took another drink of her coffee,

"Good day Emma" Regina's voice sounded from the other end causing Emma to spit her coffee out and start to cough,

"R…R…Regina?" Emma asked after getting her breath back, "Eh hi?" Emma said unsure of what exactly to do,

"Hello, are you alright?" Regina asked, Emma could hear the concern in her voice,

"Yeah, coffee went down the wrong way" Emma said as she hit her chest with her fist a few times and then rubbed the spot, "what's up?" Emma asked,

"Yes, that is the question, I, eh, I just wanted to ensure that it was still ok for myself and Henry to attend Eve's birthday tomorrow" Regina said, Emma laughed, "what is so funny?" Regina asked,

"You sound all posh, it's slightly adorable, but yeah, you guys are more than welcome, Eve seriously has a thing for Henry and Henry's Mommy" Emma teased, Regina chuckled,

"Very well then, I shall see you both tomorrow" Regina said, Emma hearing the smile in Regina's voice smiled too,

"I'll see you tomorrow, oh and Gina" Emma said, Regina smiled at the nickname,

"Yes?"

"Could we maybe talk, tomorrow, preferably after the party? I feel like I need to explain why I just, left, on Monday" Emma said, Regina smiled,

"That would be perfect, I also want to talk, I shall see you tomorrow, have a good day Emma" Regina said,

"and you Gina"

* * *

 **So there we go, I apologies if it's shitty or not what ye were expecting I seriously just lost this chapter….the next chapter we have Emma and Regina opening up a little, not sure how far yet, so your just gonna have to wait and see!**


	9. Party Preparations

**A/N: Ok so we have both Henry's in this chapter guys, I'm gonna but Henry Snr on Regina's dad, so I don't confuse myself haha! Now I also know I said that this would be the 'talk' chapter, but unfortunately it hasn't worked out that way, this is sorta, setting the scene, tomorrow guys, tomorrow.**

* * *

"MOMMY, GET UP" Eve shouted as she shook Emma awake, Emma groaned, she had fallen asleep, again, on Eve's bed, but she wasn't complaining, she loved sleeping close to her daughter, she groaned again when Eve shook her, she reached out and pulled the now giggling girl close,

"It's early baba, go back to sleep" Emma said as she kissed Eve's forehead as she curled up on Emma's chest, Eve giggled to herself for a few more minutes before eventually fallen back to sleep, Emma risked a glance at the alarm clock on Eve's locker and winced, 4:57, "it's not even five yet" Emma said to herself with a smile as she closed her eyes and drifted back of to sleep.

* * *

"MOMMY! GET UP" Henry shouted as he ran into Regina's, separate, bedroom and climbed up onto the bed and jumped on his sleeping mother, Regina jolted awake and sat up pulling the mask of her eyes,

"HENRY!" Regina pretty much shouted her voice still laced with sleep, Henry giggled as he slide himself under the blankets,

"Mommy, we gotta go, Eve is four today" Henry said, Regina smiled,

"Henry, my dear sweet boy, it is only" Regina glanced at the clock on her locker and her eyes widened, "TEN PAST FIVE!" Regina shouted, Henry giggled and slide down under the duvet out of his mother's glare, Regina rubbed her forehead and sighed, but yet she couldn't help the small smile that spread across her lips as the thought of spending most of the day with the birthday girl, and her mother.

* * *

"I forgot how stressful these things are" Ruby said as she walked into the kitchen an armful of party supplies in her hand, Emma had finally given in and gotten up at half 6, Eve had went about the house waking Ruby, Belle, Ruby's grandmother, who everyone, including Killian, August, Belle and Leroy, called Granny, Ruby and Granny where the first 'family' Emma had ever truly had, then along came August, then Killian, then Leroy, then Belle and finally Eve, she had her family, the only one she ever needed, but when Eve came along and it made her little family even more complete.

"Yeah, especially when partyzilla over there is demanding everything to be done a certain way" Emma said pointing to Eve who was currently on Killian's shoulders as she instructed August how to do the banner, Emma chuckled when August dropped it, 'accidently' and received a glare from Eve and a chuckle from Killian,

"Uncle Booth, either do it right or not at all" Eve said as she glared at him, Emma had to bite her lip from laughing at the look August threw at her,

"Oh hell no, one sassy blonde is enough in my life" August said as he chuckled before turning back around and climbing up onto the step ladder to fit the banner, Eve turned her head to Emma,

"Hi Mommy" Eve said with a huge grin as she turned back around and gripped onto Killian's hair as she instructed 'Uncle' Booth to do something else,

"I swear, she gets more and more like you every day, it's terrifying" Red said with a smile, Emma just smiled smuglyand went about filling the party bags.

* * *

"Don't scratch it Mommy!" Henry said as Regina wheeled the batman bike out of Henry's shed and to her rental car, Henry was walking beside her watching closely as his mother wheeled Eve's batman bike to the car, "Grandpa, are you going to come in and meet Emma and Eve?" Henry asked when they reached the car, Henry Snr smiled at his grandson and ruffled his hair,

"I may, they are your friends after all, and I must meet Prince Henry's friends" Henry Snr said, Henry smiled widely,

"Good, Emma is so cool, she fixes cars" Henry said with a smile as he got into the back seat and strapped himself in, Henry Snr smiled and closed the door,

"You don't have to come Daddy" Regina said,

"Nonsense, I haven't seen him, or you, smile like you both have been in a long time, I must meet the people putting those beautiful smiles on your faces" Henry said as he tapped Regina's nose, Regina smiled and moved her head away, her cheeks a bright shade of red.

* * *

"HE'RY" Eve shouted as she bolted out the door before Emma could stop her, Emma smiled as Eve collided with Henry's leg and almost knocked the poor boy over, Henry smiled brightly as he wrapped his arms around Eve, "Thank you for coming He'ry, and He'ry Mommy's, and He'ry and He'ry Mommy's friend" Eve said looking at Henry Snr with a funny look before looking at Regina and smiling, "Come He'ry" Eve said as she pulled him along the path, Regina chuckled as he and her father took the now wrapped, batman bike out of the back seat, they both turned around to see a smiling Emma now standing in front of them,

"Hi, thank you for coming" Emma said with a bright smile, Regina smiled and held out her hand, Emma looked at it and then look at Regina with a raised eyebrow, Emma smiled when Regina looked lost, Emma chuckled and took a step forward pulling Regina into a hug, Regina tensed but soon relaxed, Regina returned the hug, they pulled back and Regina smiled brightly, Regina returned it,

"Emma, this is my father, Henry, Henry this is Emma, Eve's mother" Reigna said, Emma extended her hand and Henry gladly excepted it,

"Ah, I have heard nothing but good things about you and your daughter" Henry said with a smile,

"Thank you sir, please come on in" Emma said, she then caught sight of the present, "please tell me that's not what I think it is?" Emma asked with a small chuckle, Regina simply nodded, "and let me guess, Batman?" Emma asked, Regina just nodded, Emma chuckled and walked Henry, Regina, and the bike into the house, they left the bike in the hall and went into the living room where the main party was taking place.


	10. Not All Memories Are GoodPart 1

**A/N: Bada boom – Ok so the talk is partly in this chapter, partly in the next at least that's how I want it to go, I haven't started the next chapter – my Gran was admitted to hospital last night/this morning so I'll be in and out plus at work so updates may not be for a while guys! If your reading my other SQ one then the same applies, I just forgot to add that in! Anyway PLEASE ENJOY! And please also REVIEW!**

* * *

Emma leaned against the island with a bottle of Bud in her hand as she watched Eve, Henry and Eve's 'friends' run around the living room squealing in delight as they were chased by Eve's new German/Australian Shepherd mix puppy, Swan.

* * *

" _You're getting her a dog?" Ruby asked slightly shocked when Emma pulled up outside a pet shop, Emma just smiled,_

" _She wants a dog, and I think I 'd feel more safe knowing we have a dog as well as an alarm system" Emma said as she unbuckled her belt and got out._

* * *

" _OH MY GOOODD" Ruby squealed as she cradled a mini Yorkshire Terrier, Emma chuckled at her, she was about to walk over when something caught her eye, over in the corner in a pen was the most beautiful puppy Emma had ever seen, he had the marking and the colour of a German Shepherd but he had the body and the facial features of an Aussie, Emma really couldn't help the small sequel that came out as she approached and it started to wag it's tail and circle the pen,_

" _Hi there little guy" Emma said as she kneeled down in front of the pen, the puppy ran to the edge and hoisted itself up, it leaned close enough to Emma and licked up her face, Emma couldn't help the giggle, she smiled and scratched behind his ear, the puppy's tail wagging, Emma didn't notice the tall brown hair boy standing behind her with a uniform on,_

" _Can I help you?" He said when Emma finally noticed him,_

" _Yeah, eh, how much for this guy?" Emma asked as she lifted the, surprisingly light, puppy into her arms, he put his paws on her shoulder and started to lick madly at her face, Emma tried to move her face away but couldn't move it far enough from the mad tongue,_

" _He likes you, he is usually quite nervous, this is the first time I've seen him so, excited"_

" _He's cute, what is he, exactly?" Emma asked, looking at him,_

" _He's a German Shepherd mixed with an Australian Shepherd, quite a unique mix" he said,_

" _Ok, how much?" Emma asked._

* * *

"I still can't believe you bought her a dog Emma, that's like, so cool" Henry said as he came skipping over to her, Emma smiled at him,

"Oh it is, is it?" Emma asked with her eyebrow raised and a small smile as she looked at Regina, Regina set her glass of wine down and gave her a warning look, Emma smirked before looking at Henry, "maybe if you ask you Mommy, she might get you one" Emma said, Henry smiled and ran off in Regina's direction. Emma chuckled when Regina sent her a death glare a few minutes later when Henry had ran off to join Eve and Swan once more,

"So she called him after you? Mr Swan?" Regina joked a few minutes later when she joined Emma, Emma looked at her and stuck out her tongue,

"Oh ha, ha, no his name is simply Swan, after me" Emma said rather proudly.

* * *

" _IT'S A PUPPY!" Eve squealed with delight when she unwrapped the box and the little puppy shot out and started to lick at Eve's face, the entire room went "awe" at the giggling of Eve, the puppy had climbed out onto Eve and when she moved, it climbed up her as best he could to get near her face,_

" _Ok buddy, enough of the kisses" Emma said as she lifted him into her own arms, Eve was still giggling and looked at Emma,_

" _What his name?" Eve asked,_

" _What IS his name" Emma corrected, she was met with a glare from Eve and bit her lip, she cleared her throat, "Well ,he doesn't have one, that's your job" Emma said as she sat down beside Eve with the puppy in her lap, "got any ideas?" Emma asked,_

" _I wanna call him Swan" Eve said seriously, Emma looked at her,_

" _Eh, Swan?" Emma asked slightly confused, Eve looked at her and smiled,_

" _I can't call him Mommy, because you're my Mommy, but you're called Swan" Eve said as id it was the most obvious thing in the entire world, everyone smiled sweetly at the small tear that fell from Emma's eye._

* * *

"So eh, fancy having that talk now?" Emma asked slightly uncomfortable, Regina looked at her,

"Yes, that would be nice" Regina said, she filled up her glass, but decided to also take the bottle with her, she knew that one glass wouldn't be enough. They made their way out to the back yard and took a seat on the hammock.

"So" Emma said, slightly uncomfortable,

"May I start?" Regina asked, Emma looked at her and smiled, she nodded her head and Regina smiled before taking a deep breath, "I just want to say that I am sorry, for whatever I said or did that made you walk out on me…" Regina was stopped when Emma's hand landed on hers,

"Gina, please believe me when I say that you done NOTHING to make me walk out on you, it was, just the way you said my name, it brought back memories that I've tried to forget, but one way or another, they just keep coming back" Emma said with a dry laugh that made the hairs on the back of Regina's neck stand up, she turned her hand over and linked her fingers with Emma's before squeezing,

"I am know to be a very good listener" Regina said as ran her thumb over the back of Emma's hand, Emma looked at her, she saw the sincerity in Regina's eyes and couldn't help but smile while squeezing Regina's hand.

* * *

 **What do we think guys? Not sure if it'll be tomorrow or the weekend when I next update but I'll try and not keep ye waiting too long!**


	11. Not All Memories Are GoodPart 2

**A/N: Firstly thank you all for all your well wishes for my Gran, good news is that all her tests came back clear which is all good but she has to stay in until Monday to get two more done! So thank you all so much guys! I should also add, the idea of Swan (the dog) came from my dear friend Celesse201, I forgot to add that in last chapter!**

* * *

Emma was freaking out inside, she has never spoke to someone about what had happened to her through her childhood, she had came close to telling Ruby a few times, but always felt like she would be looked at differently, but with Regina, she had the feeling that the brunette maybe had an idea of where she was coming from, she didn't want to assume but she had a feeling that Regina would understand her more.

"Are you really sure you want to know, I mean, really I'm just your mechanic, I don't think it's in my job description to be telling you all my dark secrets" Emma joked, she got a glare from Regina and bit her lip, "You still have the chance to run Gina" Emma said,

"Why are you afraid to tell me?" Regina asked, she wasn't sure why but she wanted to wrap the blonde in her arms and hug her,

"Because I've never told anyone before" Emma whispered softly, so softly it was almost missed, but Regina heard it loud and clear, she moved closer to the blonde and wrapped her arm around her shoulder,

"No judging, I promise" Regina said, Emma looked at her and saw the sincerity in Regina's eyes and smiled, she took a drink of her beer before taking a deep breath,

"I grew up in foster care, my entire life I was made to feel worthless, and then when I was six, I was placed with the first, but not the last, abusive family" Emma began, Regina had paled when she mentioned abusive, she really didn't like where this was going, but she held Emma's hand , gripped it tightly and squeezed it when she felt the blonde needed support, "I was six" Emma said,

"What happened?" Regina asked gently, her thumb rubbing circles onto the back of Emma's hand, Emma gripped her hand tightly, Regina had her own ideas of what happened when Emma was six, but she truly hoped that what she was thinking wasn't true,

"The father, he was a drunk, and his wife, well she wasn't much better" Emma began, bringing her free hand up to run her hand through her hair, she wasn't one to show emotion, she would in front on Eve, as she believed it was good to show her that Mommy did have feeling too, but to other people, she prided herself in keeping her emotions in check, "he eh" she cleared her throat, "he came into my room one night, he thought I was sleeping, he pulled back my blanket, I heard him unbuckling his belt and felt the bed move" Emma said, her voice starting to shake, Regina gripped her hand tighter and pulled Emma closer, she wrapped her free arm around Emma and she leaned into her, "I couldn't move, he was so heavy, I couldn't breath properly, I hurt, I hurt everywhere, I..I" Emma finally broke, the tears came and they came fast,

"Shhh, it's ok" Regina whispered as she hugged Emma as best she could in their current position, "it's ok darling" Regina said as she kissed Emma's head gently, Emma sniffed and turned her head slightly, she looked at Regina's lips and then to her eyes, there was so many emotions running through them, Emma leaned closer and closer and closer, but she stopped suddenly and shook her head as she cleared her throat,

"I…I'm sorry" Emma said, Regina smiled,

"It's fine, do you feel better for telling me?" Regina asked as she let her fingers run gently through Emma's hair, Emma sighed but nodded her head, Regina smiled and did what came to her, she leaned over and pressed her lips to the side of Emma's head, Emma sighed, neither of them noticing Henry Snr looking at them through the window, a smile as bright as a summer's sun on his face.

* * *

Emma walked behind Regina and her father with Henry in her arms as they walked to the car,

"I can't thank you enough Gina" Emma said as she placed Henry gently into his booster seat and buckled him in, "and you Henry, it was lovely to meet you, and hear some interesting things about Gina" Emma said as she elbowed Regina playfully, both chuckled when Regina through them both a glare,

"Thank you for a wonderful day Emma" Henry said as he hugged Emma before walking around to the drivers seat and got in, Regina and Emma stood in silence, Emma finally looked up and smiled when Regina looked away biting her lip, the near kiss that happened in the garden was driving Regina mad, her husband was a cheat, she wouldn't be like him she told herself, but if she was being honest with herself, she was attracted to the blonde, very attracted.

"So, I guess we better say goodnight" Emma said as she bit her own lip and made eye contact with Regina, Regina looked at her and smiled,

"I suppose we should, it has been a long day" Regina said taking a step closer to Emma, Emma smiled and took a step closer, they were so close they could feel their breaths on the other,

"Go night Gina" Emma whispered,

"Goodnight Emma" Regina whispered back, both of them leaned forward

"MOMMY, COME ON!" Eve shouted from the doorway, Emma chuckled,

"Great timing kid" Emma whispered to herself before looking at Regina, "I see you tomorrow about your car" Emma said and done the brave thing and leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Regina's cheek before turing and running into the house, Regina watched as Emma lifted a giggling Eve into her arms and turned so the little girl could wave, Regina entered the car,

"I'm happy for you sweetie, it's about time you had some happiness" Henry said as he started the car and pulled out, heading back to Regina's mansion, neither of them aware that they would walk in on their other half's where dirtying the sheets of the double bed in the spare bedroom.

* * *

 **OHHH MYYY GOODD! I quite liked writing this chapter..I hope you like it guys…are they about to walk in on Daniel and Cora? Mwuahahahahahahahaha!**


	12. Uh-Oh

**A/N: Ok , so if you don't wanna read about Daniel and Cora going at it, then I would skip that scene, it's just a small thing, but still, as for the rest of you, well, I would say enjoy but we'll see!**

 _Previously in Car Trouble_

" _So, I guess we better say goodnight" Emma said as she bit her own lip and made eye contact with Regina, Regina looked at her and smiled,_

" _I suppose we should, it has been a long day" Regina said taking a step closer to Emma, Emma smiled and took a step closer, they were so close they could feel their breaths on the other,_

" _Go night Gina" Emma whispered,_

" _Goodnight Emma" Regina whispered back, both of them leaned forward_

" _MOMMY, COME ON!" Eve shouted from the doorway, Emma chuckled,_

" _Great timing kid" Emma whispered to herself before looking at Regina, "I see you tomorrow about your car" Emma said and done the brave thing and leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Regina's cheek before turning and running into the house, Regina watched as Emma lifted a giggling Eve into her arms and turned so the little girl could wave, Regina entered the car,_

" _I'm happy for you sweetie, it's about time you had some happiness" Henry said as he started the car and pulled out, heading back to Regina's mansion, neither of them aware that they would walk in on their other half's where dirtying the sheets of the double bed in the spare bedroom._

* * *

"You're happier than I've ever seen you my darling" Henry said as they drove down the road towards Regina's house, Regina smiled,

"I feel free around Emma, I feel like I am finally living" Regina said honestly, Henry smiled,

"I didn't know you mother was coming over?" Henry said as he pulled into the drive, Regina ground her teeth,

"Neither did I" Regina hissed,

"Is everything alright?" Henry asked as he put the car in park and looked at his daughter, 'I can't do this' Regina thought,

"There is something I have to tell you Daddy" Regina said not making eye contact with her father, Henry was about to ask what when he noticed the front door of Regina's hosue open, what he saw next however wasn't what he was expecting to see from his wife and son-in-law.

* * *

"COOORRA!" Daniel screamed, Cora was relentless, she continued to move up and down on Daniel, burying his still pulsating dick inside her, she moaned feeling her own orgasm about to happen,

"Mmmmm" Cora moaned as she collapsed on top of Daniel's sweaty chest, Daniel still manned but managed to wrap his arm around her and kiss her head, "that was"

"Wrong" Daniel said but didn't do anything to get away from her,

"Please, my daughter doesn't know what she is missing" Cora said as she slowly lifted herself off of Daniel, both moaning,

"She knows" Daniel said, Cora paled and turned to Daniel,

"What do you mean she knows?" Cora hissed as she pulled her bra and pants on, "how does she know"

"Well she doesn't know it's you" Daniel said as he sat up and grabbed his boxers, "at least I think she doesn't" Daniel said looking at Cora, he paled at the galre she gave him, he went to grab her hand but she pulled it away,

"I love my husband Daniel" Cora said, Daniel scoffed,

"Yeah, and any chance you get you're riding me" Daniel said, he didn't even see Cora's hand coming across his face, but he indeed felt it,

"How dare you speak about me like I'm some filthy whore" Cora hissed, Daniel looked at her and sighed,

"I'm sorry" Daniel said as he rubbed his cheek while standing up to put his jeans and t-shirt on, Cora walked forward and patted his face,

"It is alright darling, I know you didn't mean it" Cora said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Now, let us get dressed properly and be ready for their arrival" Cora said.

* * *

"I thought you said we were getting dressed properly before they came back" Daniel said as he buttoned his shirt for the third time, Cora looked at him,

"My daughter is not naive, I shall leave before they return, I just wanted to stop by to" Cora thought for a second and then smiled, "well to see you" Cora ran her finger down Daniel's cheek, "walk me out darling" Cora said as she lifted her coat, she opened the door and stepped out only to be turned and pulled back into Daniel's arms, his hands going to her ass pulling her closer, none of them heard the banging off doors before it was all too late, they pulled apart and they both paled.

* * *

"I'll kill them" Henry hissed as he watched his wife grope her son in law, he looked to Regina who looked like she was about to kill, they locked eyes and got out. Regina had never seen her father move so fast, he was on the porch before she could even get around the car.

"Daddy!" Regina shouted when Henry punched Daniel, he then turned to Cora, his hands still in a fist, Regina ran and stood in front of the father, "Daddy, you don't want to do that" Regina said as she put her hand on her father's chest, "please Daddy" Regina said, Henry looked to Cora and then to Daniel who had blood trickling from his nose,

"I will kill you, if it's the last thing I do" Henry said with a growl as he looked at Daniel, he then moved his gaze to Cora, "and as for you, pack your bags and get out, I don't want a whore for a wife who fucks her own daughters husband, you make me sick Cora" Henry said, Cora and Daniel looked at each other and then to Henry, "To the count of three" Henry said, both of them scampered quicker than either Henry or Regina had ever seen.

"You heard him, leave, both of you, before I do something I will live to regret" Regina said as she turned on her heel and went to the car to get Henry, who luckily was still sleeping.

* * *

 **A/N: So I had planned for Daniel and Cora to happen a different way but I just went with it, what do we think? Did I do ok? Will Henry made do on his treat? Is it Emma's time to shine? Your thoughts and suggestions are welcome, and as always, PLEASE REVIEW haha!**


	13. Changing

**A/N: Ok so this is more a filter chapter than anything else, it's also quite short too guys!**

* * *

Regina paced the length of her living room, her father standing at the window with a glass of whiskey in his hand, he moved so fast that Regina almost didn't see him, she followed him as he went to the front door and opened it, a tall man with shaggy brown hair along with an evil smirk stood on the other side,

"Jeff" Henry said as he motioned him to come in, "thank you for coming" Henry said, Regina took one look at him,

"Oh no, you are not organising their deaths in my house" Regina said as she folded her arms across her chest and raised her eye brow at her father, Henry smiled,

"Do not fear my love, this is just a business call" Henry said,

"Well it better be, Henry is asleep, I do not want him to hear how his father and grandmother will die" Regina said as she turned on her heel and made her way up the stairs leaving her father and Jeff to discuss 'business'.

* * *

"Hey Swan" Killian said as he walked into the office, Emma lifted her head from the accounts she was working on and pulled off her red rimmed glass and placed them on her head,

"Yup?" Emma said,

"A, Miss Mills is here to see you" Killian said with a confused look on her face, Emma smirked and pushed her chair out, she walked out of the office, patting Killian on the shoulder and walking outside to see Regina leaning against her black Porsche rental, she wore, not what Emma was expecting, Emma stopped in her tracks and let her eyes rake over the brunette who was causing wetness to form in her underwear, Regina wore, black jeans, black boots, a AC/DC t-shirt and a red and black shirt was tied around her waist, Emma gulped and shook her head before walking towards Regina, Regina smirked, she saw Emma's reaction to her attire and she was so very, very pleased.

* * *

"But I wanna go see Emma too" Henry wined as he ate breakfast with his mother and grandfather, Regina smiled when he started to pout,

"Do not pout Henry" Regina chastised, Henry only pouted more, causing Henry Snr to chuckle and Regina to glare at him,

"But I wanna go" He said again this time crossing his arms over his chest and pouting, Regina and Henry Snr both couldn't help but chuckle,

"Tomorrow baby, tomorrow" Regina said as she kissed his head and went to get ready.

* * *

"Are you wanting to give her a heart attack?" Henry Snr asked as he stood in the doorway of the living room, watching as Regina tied a shirt around her waist,

"It isn't my intention" Regina said honestly, Henry looked at her with his eyebrow raised,

"Well, I think you look lovely" Henry said as he walked in and wrapped his arms around Regina,

"Thank you, I must go" Regina said,

"So, you're just going to land in on her and what? Whisk her away for the day?" Henry asked, Regina looked at him,

"You make it sound like I'm taking her on a date Daddy" Regina said as she applied her lip gloss, Henry smiled,

"I'm just happy to see you smile so brightly for once" Henry said, Regina looked at him and smiled.

* * *

"Well this is a surprise, but eh, your car isn't really ready just yet" Emma said as she rubbed the back of her neck, Regina smiled at her,

"That is not why I'm here, I just wanted to spent my lunch break with you" Regina said, it may be a small lie, but what Emma didn't know wouldn't hurt her,

"Ahh, ok, it's not really break time yet.." Emma began,

"You are the boss are you not?" Regina asked, Emma simply nodded, "then you can take a break whenever you want" Regina said, Emma just smiled at her and shook her head,

"Give me two minutes" Emma said before running back, and two minutes she was, Regina, who before, would have looked down her nose at Emma's choice of clothing if she had not have known her, now however, she found them, quite the turn on. Emma who had taken her hair down from the bandanna hung loosely around her shoulders and back, she wore a black vest, her abs could be seen, dark blue jeans her sandy boots and a dark blue shirt tied round her waist, "I'm rubbing off on you" Emma said as she touched the shirt around Regina's waist, Regina looked at her and smiled,

"Possibly" Regina said with a smile before opening the driver's door and getting in, driving towards the café that they shared their first coffee at.


	14. Poor Baby

Emma smiled when she saw where Regina was taking them,

"Nice choice" Emma said with a smile as she got out of the car, Regina looked at her and smiled,

"I thought it was appropriate" Regina said with a smile, Emma looked at her as she closed the door,

"Appropriate?" Emma asked as she rounded the car and walked in with Regina,

"This, was the first place we had a proper conversation" Regina said, Emma looked at her and laughed,

"I suppose it is" Emma said, they both walked to the counter and ordered, Emma a cinnamon Latte and Regina following her lead, both also ordered a slice of apple tart.

* * *

"NO" Eve shouted as she ran away from the teacher,

"Eve, he didn't mean to"

"I WANT MOMMY!" Eve shouted as she curled up and pulled her knees up to her chest, the teacher, who was a young woman called Ashley, was only recently hired, she ran her hand through her long blonde hair and sighed,

"Ok sweetie, but I need you to come out" Ashley said as she knelled down,

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Eve screamed again, all the other kids where looking at the corner, and one of the little boys walked up to the boy who had pushed her,

"You a meanie" Tommy said as he looked at the small curly haired boy,

"She took my car" he said,

"Roland, come here please" Ashley said as she stood up, Roland sighed and walked over to Ashley, "what have I told you about pushing?" Ashley said as she squatted down in front of the little boy, Roland was six, and really shouldn't be in the kindergarten class, but he had moved from England with his parents and was behind in school and he wasn't the most brightest for his age, he struggled, but he was doing ok, he was shy when he came here, but not anymore,

"Not to push" he said, "but she took my car" Roland said as he held up the black pickup truck, that looked exactly like the one Emma drove, Ashley looked at it and shook her head,

"Roland, that is Eve's car" Ashley said,

"NO, IT'S MINE!" Roland shouted,

"NO, IT'S EVE'S" the entire class shouted, there was shouting and screaming from all directions,

"I'm gonna need some help" Ashley said as she picked up the phone, "Hi, Emma?" she nodded, "It's Ashley, Eve's teacher, you, might want to come down, Roland stole her car again and she's refusing to come out of the corner" Ashley was met with a dial tone, she looked to Roland and sighed, "you're lucky you're just a kid" she said to herself as she walked over and lifted him out of the pile of screaming kids,

* * *

"Henry wanted to come along, I had to wrangle my father in to keep him occupied" Regina said, Emma looked at her and smiled proudly,

"He's a cool kid, Eve's is very fond of him" Emma said as she took a sip from her coffee, Regina smiled at her,

"Henry is rather fond of Eve, and of you" Regina said smiling, Emma smiled shyly, a small blush on her cheeks, Regina chuckled and was about to continue teasing the blonde when her phone rang,

"Excuse me" Emma said as she pulled it out of her pocket,

"Yeah it's me" Emma began, her face paled which drew Regina's attention immediately, "I'm gonna kill him, I'll be there in two minutes" Emma said as she ended the call and looked to Regina,

"Everything ok?" Regina asked,

"Perfect, look would you mind driving me to the school? A little shit took Eve's car and she's upset" Emma said as she stood up and lowered the rest of her coffee, Regina nodded and they both left.

* * *

"Ashley called me" Emma said walking into the reception, the receptionist tensed when Emma spoke, something that neither Emma not Regina missed, the receptionist nodded and stood escorting Regina and a very pissed off Emma to Eve's classroom,

"Miss Swan, I must ask, that you relax and try not to scare anyone, I don't want to have to explain your behaviour to parents a third time" the small receptionist said, she received a glare from Emma but a nod also,

"M..MOMMY!" Emma heard Eve screm when she opened the door,

"Eve, please, I promise your Mommy will be here very soon, can you come out for me please" Ashley tired, but failed, Emma pretty much ran to where Ashley was kneeling on the floor she dropped to her own knees and opened her arms,

"Come here baby" Emma whispered, Eve's head shot up and the little girl lunged at Emma, knocking her off balance, if it wasn't for Regina standing behind her she would have went on her back, "shh, it's ok baby, I'm here" Emma whispered as she stood up and rocked Eve, Eve gripped onto Emma and wouldn't let go, Emma locked eyes with little Roland and growled, Regina on instinct, but her hand on Emma's back,

"Easy Emma" Regina said, Emma locked eyes with Regina and sighed,

"Lets get you some air ok baby" Emma said as she kissed Eve's head, Eve just gripped Emma tighter, Regina followed Emma out, but wasn't expecting Emma to just suddenly stop, Emma growled,

"Hello, Emma" a small man said in a thick English accent, Emma growled,

"Can you go to Regina for a minute baby" Emma said to Eve, Eve gripped her tighter and pulled her tight,

"No" Eve said simply, her legs squeezing tighter, Emma sighed,

"You sort your brat out Hood, or I swear, he makes her even feel uncomfortable, he'll be dealing with me" Emma said, "Let's get you home baby" Emma said as she kissed Eve's head and walked away, leaving a gobsmacked Robin.

* * *

"Finally managed to get her down" Emma said as she walked into the living room and smiled at Regina who was sitting on the sofa with a cup of coffee in her hand,

"Is she ok?" Regina asked, Emma smiled sadly as she took a seat beside her,

"She's settled" Emma said as she curled her feet under her and sighed,

"I take it this isn't the first incident with the Hood boy?" Regina said with slight irritation to her voice,

"He's a little shit, and his father needs a good smack" Emma said as she grit her teeth, Regina couldn't help but chuckle,

"Well, I don't see violence being the answer, no matter how bad the person deserves it" Regina said,

"Speaking from experience?" Emma asked, Regina smiled,

"Unfortunately I am" Regina said with a small smile,

"You know, you're not the only good listener" Emma sadi as she nudged Regina's shoulder with her own, Regina looked at her and smiled,

"I'm afraid this will require something stronger than coffee" Regina said with a small smile,

"Got it" Emma said with a smile as she took Regina's coffee cup and ran to the kitchen, leaving a chuckling Regina behind, she reappeared with a bottle of wine and a 6 pack of beer and a wine glass, Regina looked at her with her eyebrow raised, "Oh I don't drink it, it's been sitting in the fridge for ages so you may as well drink it" Emma said as she set the bottle and the glass in front of Regina and placed the beer on her side of the table, Regina looked at the wine and then to the beer and surprised Emma when she reached for the beer instead,

"I'm not a fan of wine either Miss Swan" Regina said, Emma swallowed,

"Ok then" Emma said, she then looked to Regina and pouted, "but that's minnee" she wined causing Regina to laugh, Regina chuckled as she handed a can to Emma who smiled widely, they both got comfortable,

"I do not know where to begin" Regina said first breaking the silence between them,

"The start is always a good place" Emma said with a smile as she swallowed her mouthful of beer, Regina smiled,

"I suppose it is"

* * *

 **A/N: Let me start with saying if this is really shitty, blame my writers block haha! But on a serious not SORRY for not updating, I hit a brick wall at the beginning of this chapter and it put all my stories on the back burner and this is the only chapter I've actually managed to get finished, the others are a working progress so my apologies if you are waiting for an update, they will be updated as soon as I get rid of this god awful writers block haha! Anyway, so is Regina about to admit everything to Emma? How will Emma react? Can Regina find salvation in Emma? Unfortunately you're gonna have to wait and find out! Also, Robin is probably gonna be hated in this also! I really dislike that man haha!**


	15. Weight Off Of My Shoulders- Part 1

**A/N: Not sure how some of you took to the last chapter with Emma and Eve and all that! Let me just clear up that Emma isn't violent, well not in front of kids, and I should have probably described about the whole having to explain to parents 3 times thing a bit better, we all hear people arguing, that's what it was, Emma arguing, in the hall, with another adult, not that that is any better but just to clear it up! Anyway enjoy, or if you don't that's ok too I guess, whatever suits yourselves :)**

* * *

Previously in Car Trouble

" _Well, I don't see violence being the answer, no matter how bad the person deserves it" Regina said,_

" _Speaking from experience?" Emma asked, Regina smiled,_

" _Unfortunately I am" Regina said with a small smile,_

" _You know, you're not the only good listener" Emma said as she nudged Regina's shoulder with her own, Regina looked at her and smiled,_

" _I'm afraid this will require something stronger than coffee" Regina said with a small smile,_

" _Got it" Emma said with a smile as she took Regina's coffee cup and ran to the kitchen, leaving a chuckling Regina behind, she reappeared with a bottle of wine and a 6 pack of beer and a wine glass, Regina looked at her with her eyebrow raised, "Oh I don't drink it, it's been sitting in the fridge for ages so you may as well drink it" Emma said as she set the bottle and the glass in front of Regina and placed the beer on her side of the table, Regina looked at the wine and then to the beer and surprised Emma when she reached for the beer instead,_

" _I'm not a fan of wine either Miss Swan" Regina said, Emma swallowed,_

" _Ok then" Emma said, she then looked to Regina and pouted, "but that's minnee" she wined causinfg Regina to laugh, Regina chuckled as she handed a can to Emma who smiled widely, they both got comfortable,_

" _I do not know where to begin" Regina said first breaking the silence between them,_

" _The start is always a good place" Emma sid with a smile as she swallowed her mouthful of beer, Regina smiled,_

" _I suppose it is"_

* * *

Regina took a mouthful of her beer and let it trickle down her throat, she could feel Emma's eyes on her and she felt rather proud that she was holding the blonde's attention, Regina took another mouthful of her beer and Emma chuckled,

"You know, you don't actually have to tell me, it's just, you listened to me, I'm just returning it" Emma said as she placed her hand on Regina's arm, Regina felt something along the lines of a wave of energy pass through her body when Emma touched her arm, it wasn't the first time, but this time, it seemed different,

"My mother, has always been the driving force in my family, she wasn't from a wealthy background like my father, her father worked as a door to door sales man" Regina began, "I never knew him, he died long before I was born, how she met my father however I still find hard to believe" Regina said with a small smile,

"How did she met him?" Emma asked,

"At a barn dance" Regina said seriously that Emma couldn't help but laugh,

"Whoa, Henry Mills, as in THE Henry Mills went to a barn dance" Emma said, "Ok, I need to see like, photographic evidence of this" Emma said with a chuckle, Regina smiled, Emma was making her feel relaxed, a lot more than she thought she could feel considering she was about to revel a big part of her life to her,

"I think I may have one or two somewhere" Regina said, she then sighed and sat back getting comfy once more, "she met my father at the charity barn dance, according to my father it was love at first sight for him, but for my mother, not so much, she had her eyes on a younger man" Regina said with a dry laugh,

"She's been a fan of younger men I take it" Emma said not missing the almost venom laugh,

"Oh she still is" Regina said bitterly looking at Emma, Emma gulped and nodded before taking another drink as she waited for Regina to continue,

"MOMMY!" Eve's scream came from down the hall, Emma was up and out of the room before Regina could even turn her head to look at her, Regina sighed and sat back on the couch, she tucked her legs under her and two minutes later walked back into the room and small guilty smile on her face,

"Don't even think about apologies to me, Eve needed you" Regina said before Emma even got a word out, she smiled and sat down, this time, a little closer to Regina,

"She got freaked cause I wasn't in the bed with her, but I explained that Mommy had a friend over, meaning you" Emma said with a smile, "and that I wouldn't be able to sleep just yet" Emma said,

"Taking priority over Eve, my, my, I must be special" Regina said teasingly, Emma smiled at her,

"Well, nobody takes priority over my baby, but you're up there" Emma said as she lifted her bottle as tipped it to Regina with a small grin on her face, Regina chuckled, she felt so comfortable in Emma's presence even if what she wanted to do, she was starting to fall hard for the charismatic mechanic , and she was fall hard, very, very fast, and she wasn't sure she could wait until her split from Daniel, officially, to make her move on the charming mechanic, before someone else did.

"That is good to know" Regina said with a wicked smile, Emma smiled and ran her hand through her hair,

"So, where were we before 'madam I can't sleep without you Mommy' screamed for me" Emma said with a small smile, "You're mother was, is, a fan of younger men" Emma said as she took another swig of her beer,

"Hmmm, yes my mother" Regina hissed, "even after marrying my father and having myself and my younger sister, Zelena, it still did stop her from having affairs with younger men, and she has crossed the same line not once but twice" Regina said.

"What line is that exactly?" Emma asked taking another sip of her beer,

"She slept with my brother in law" Regina said, Emma choked on her beer and began to cough, Regina's eyes went wide as she turned and patted Emma's back, "I'm so sorry" Regina said as Emma tired to catch her breath back,

"It's..ok" Emma said after a few moments, she looked at Regina who look horrified Emma smiled, "Really Gina, it's totally ok, I just wasn't expecting that" Emma said with a small smile as she rubbed Regina's knee, Regina was sitting right beside her now, and her hand was still on her back rubbing gentle circles, Emma then looked at Regina, she took in her facial expressions and the sadness in her eyes, she gasped and but her hand over her mouth,

"Oh please tell me she didn't" Emma said after a few seconds of silence, Regina looked at her and smiled sadly, a lone tear slipping from her eye, "She didn't sleep with your husband!" Emma pretty much whispered,

"Oh, she did" Regina said, and the water works came and she didn't care, Emma wrapped her up in her arms and held her as the tears she refused to let fall fell, and they fell, harder than they ever have before.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok so we have Zelena, not sure yet if I'm gonna bring her in as a character or just have Regina talk about her, what do we think? But if I do, I think I'll have her like, really nice and they're really close, but she lives in England, I'll work something out haha! Thoughts please guys.**


	16. Weight Off Of My Shoulders- Part 2

**A/N: I did plan to have this up on Saturday but that hasn't worked out like that, my laptop wouldn't connect to the internet, turns out that my modem is fucked haha! BUT Happy (belated) 4** **th** **of July, I hope all of you that celebrated had a good day! We don't actually celebrate it here in Ireland, but there was a barbecue in honour of it so I ended up going to that! The response for Zelena has been amazing, and I can confirm that she will be in it, and she WILL be like, lovely and nice and sweet and caring and protective, nothing like the shows Zelena, my Zelena will be the best little sister EVER! Enjoy the chapter guys!**

* * *

Regina just let herself be held as she cried, she cried years worth of heartache at the hands of her husband and her mother, she cried for the little boy who would more than likely not grow up around his father, she cried for herself and she cried and cried and cried,

"It's ok" Emma said gently as she rubbed Regina's back affectionately, she wasn't use to this, being someone else's support or comforting someone other than Ruby, who usually just needed a smack around the head and good telling off and she was sorted, but this, all emotional and all, it wasn't something she was use to, but she found that with Regina, she was up for trying anything, she moved arounf on the couch a little and managed to gently pull Regina onto her lap and start to rock her, something that she learned soothed Eve when she was upset, Regina's arms had made their way around Emma's neck and was squeezing gently every now and then, Emma just held Regina on her lap for a while, neither one of them wanting to move,

"I'm such a mess" Regina said when she finally pulled away, rubbing at her eyes, the mascara having ran down her cheeks, Emma chuckled,

"Well, I think it's understandable" Emma said as she lifted a tear from each cheek with her finger, they locked eyes and for a small second, everything felt right, Regina however realising the position she was currently in, shifted out of Emma's lap her hands however, stayed locked with Emma's when they met, Emma smiled and gripped them tightly, "I'm willing to listen, or even be a punch bag if you want to vent your anger" Emma joked, and it worked, Regina laughed, it was a small laugh, but a laugh none the less, she dried her eyes and sighed,

"You know, I don't think it would hurt me so much if it wasn't my mother he was fucking behind my back" Regina said, Emma looked at her,

"It would still hurt Gina" Emma said, she looked slightly confused when Regina laughed, genuinely laughed, "are you ok?" Emma asked, Regina went from crying to a full out laughing fit in the space of like, two minutes, something that she thought only Eve could manage, Regina waved her hand and eventually calmed down,

"Ohhh, I…I'm sorry, it's just" Regina began but laughter took over once more, Emma looked at her and she really couldn't help but laugh too, "It's just, Kathryn, my dear, dear friend, actually she's my best friend, said exactly the same thing" Regina said when she had finally calmed, Emma looked at her and smiled,

"Well, great minds think alike" Emma said with a smile, Regina chuckle but soon remembered the subject of their conversation and the smile fell, "you know, we don't have to talk about your mother or her cheating ways, we can just, by pass that and tell me about you sister" Emma said, Regina smiled widely,

"Zelena, has always been more than my sister, she's been my best friend, even though she is younger than me she acts as if she is older, she can be, rather protective, especially where Henry and myself is concerned" Regina began, Emma smiled, she herself knew how protective people can be, she saw herself as having a protective instinct, she even considered herself having one towards Henry, and even Regina.

"Does she live around here?" Emma asked, wanting to know as much as she could about the woman sitting beside her,

"No, she lives in England, with her husband" Regina said, Emma's eyes widened,

"The same guy your mother had an affair with?" Emma asked slightly shocked, Regina nodded, "Wow, she must really love him" Emma said, Regina smiled,

"That she does, however it was soon discovered that my mother had spiked Walsh's drink and thus he had no recollection of the events of what had happened," Regina said, Emma looked at her, not really sure if she wanted to believe any of what Regina was saying,

"And your sister bought it?" Emma asked, Regina looked at her, "no, I'm not judging, I'm just, surprised is all" Emma said,

"My sister, is not very trusting, a bit like you and me" Regina said, she got a glare from Emma and chuckled, "however she loves hard, she also had to consider the fact that she was pregnant" Regina said,

"Well now I can see why" Emma said, "so, her husband took a blood test or something that proved his drink was spiked?" Emma asked, Regina simply nodded, "wow, now that's just borderline desperate" Emma said, Regina couldn't help but chuckle, "for Cora I mean" Emma continued, "I mean, to drug her son-in-law, Jesus" Emma said as she reached for another beer,

"Indeed, Zelena, knowing her husband, knew that he would not willingly cheat on her, forgave him, even if, in a way, there was nothing really to forgive" Regina said,

" So what, when Walsh, didn't want your mother, she tired your husband?" Emma said, Regina winced and Emma teased, "I didn't mean to be so crude, I just, want to try and get my head around the fact that your mother, well, she isn't exactly normal" Emma said,

"Yes, I suppose you could say that when Walsh failed, she set her sights on Daniel, and of course, Daniel, already being a cheat, didn't say no to my mothers advances"Regina said, she turned her head when she heard Emma growl, she couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips at the look on Emma's face, "you see, Daniel, has always and will always be a cheat, I knew that when I married him, however I was, at that time, blinded by my love for him, I thought, he was my true love, as time went on however, I realized that I wasn't in love with him, I was in love of the idea of being in love with him, if you catch my drift" Regina said,

"Oh yeah, he's a cheat and you thought you loved him, nothing too hard to catch" Emma said as she took a mouthful of beer, she wasn't sure where the feeling came from but she wanted to knock some sense into him, or just knock it out, she felt suddenly rather protective of the older brunette woman and for the first time in a long time, she wasn't scared of that feeling.

* * *

 **So this little moment between Regina and Emma seems to be taking up more than the two chapters I had intended it to be! Also, I can confirm that Zelena has officially been wrote! I just need to write around her introduction haha! And thank you too all of you who are still sending me ideas and suggestions and if I haven't got to your's yet I apoligies, maybe you could message me again and give a reminder! Oh and review please!**


	17. Weight Off Of My Shoulders- Part 3

**It's a double update...yay! No, I'll be away for the weekend so this should keep you guys going until I get back! Also, we focous on Emma more in this chapter than Regina!**

* * *

Regina had now moved to placing her feet in Emma's lap as Emma had her hands on Regina's legs, Regina moaned when Emma removed her shoes and started to massage her feet, Emma smiled proudly but seriously couldn't do anything about the wetness in her underwear, when Regina moaned again Emma cleared her throat awkwardly causing Regina to take her hand from her eyes and look at Emma, she chuckled, knowing exactly what was wrong with the blonde, so Regina being Regina, decided to play with her, just a little,

"God, Emma" Regina moaned, Emma stopped the massage to take a deep breath, even though she was, she assumed, 10 years younger than Regina, when in fact she was 11 years younger, she looked at Regina with nothing but lust,

"You know, you keep moaning like the way you are, I'm not sure I'm gonna be able to control myself" Emma said and this time instead of massaging, she tickled, Regina squealed in delight and started to kick her feet, but she couldn't get far, Emma had both her feet in a death grip,

"Em…Emma! P…Please!" Regina begged thought gasps, Emma chuckled and finally stopped, she got a glare from Regina and a shove with her foot but Emma just chuckled and stuck her tongue out at her, Emma just happened to look at the clock and saw that it was coming on almost 2 am, she winced, she hasn't been up this late just taking since, well since Ruby had her little crush on Belle and would wake her at every god-awful hour for relationship advice.

* * *

" _Emma, EMMA!" Ruby whispered as she shook Emma awake, Emma who was curled up with Eve in her arms in Eve's bed jumped and looked around the room, when her eyes fell on Ruby she growled at her friend before untangling herself from Eve and climbing out of bed, when they left the room, Emma hit Ruby on the back of the head and walked passed her, Ruby chuckling as she rubbed her head,_

" _This better be good" Emma said, she didn't want to look at the clock but did, "aw for fuck sake, really Rubes? As if I don't have to get up early as it is" Emma said as she glared at Ruby again,_

" _I'm sorry, I just, I needed to talk to someone" Ruby said as she curled up on the couch, Emma sighed and walked over, moving Ruby's feet so she could curl up into her side, Ruby smiled and wrapped her arms around Emma and waited for her to get comfy,_

" _You know, if you weren't like my sister, I would kick you and your crushing ways out" Emma said, Ruby chuckled and kissed her head,_

" _Even then, you love me to much to do that" Ruby teased, it was now Emma's time to chuckle,_

" _I suppose there is some truth to that" Emma said with a yawn, "ok, you have like, twenty minutes to tell me before I fall back to sleep" Emma said as she curled into Ruby better and got comfy, Ruby smiled and kissed Emma's head before rattling off everything she could get into in the twenty minute time frame she was given._

* * *

Regina who didn't really want to talk about Daniel or her mother at this moment decided against that went for something she wanted to know more about,

"So seeing as I was victim to the tickle monster" Regina said with chuckle causing Emma to smile proudly, "why don't you tell me something about yourself? Maybe how you became a mechanic and how you became a mother to the most beautiful little girl" Regina said with a bright smile, she only ever smiled like that when she spoke about Henry or her father, but she was smiling like that when she spoke about Emma and Eve, and she wasn't at all ashamed of it, Emma herself smiled brightly at the mention of Eve,

"Well the mechanic just sorta came to me, as you know I grew up in care, but not all of the houses was bad, actually most of them where great bar three or four of them" Emma said as she reached for another beer, the beer bottles where stacking up but she didn't care, she was enjoying herself, even if she was know reliving old memories, and would be opening old wounds, "This one family, the Booth's" Emma said with a smile, "even thought they were my third family, they were the only ones that actually felt like a actual family to me well, bar Rubes and Granny, anyway, Geppetto" Emma said causing Regina to give her a look, "his name is actually Gino, but he got called Geppetto as he use to fix and make toys in his younger years" Emma explained, "but I've always called Geppetto, anyway, so he owned his own garage and his eldest son, August, who I believe you already know" Emma said with a small smile, Regina blushed lightly but nodded, Emma chuckled and continued, "well Gep and August use to work in it, when I was old enough they let me watch and within time, I was helping them under the hood and under the car, until eventually myself and August took over, then when I moved away I opened my own garage, August soon followed and Swan Motors was established, even if I actually own the place, it would be really nothing without him, and Killian, Ruby and even Leroy" Emma said with a small laugh, "so that's really how the mechanic started" Emma said, Regina smiled, she could imagine a younger Emma, not much younger though, getting dirty and oily because of a car, and she had to admit, it was doing things to her,

"Well I can't say I'm surprised, even at the party I thought he was your brother, he is very good with Eve" Regina said, Emma smiled widely at the mention of her daughter,

"He is, and Eve, well Eve, is the best thing to ever happen to me" Emma said with a smile, "I wasn't in the best of places before I had her, but when I did, she changed my life, I couldn't picture it without her in it" Emma said, something that had occurred to Emma many times since having her daughter, "she changed me, and I wouldn't look back" Emma said,

"What did she change about you?" Regina asked, slightly intrigued,

"I drank, a lot more than I do now, the garage wasn't doing so good and I slept around, something that I am not proud of," Emma said, "that sleeping around however, had led to Eve, something that I would never change, but the minute I found out that I was pregnant, well, that changed my life, I started to think about things from a different prospective, the garage , I let August and Killian look after, I mean even if I wasn't showing or that far along, I still didn't want to risk anything by ending up getting crushed by a car, but I worked until I was four months, then August and Killian took over, I didn't come back to work until Eve was almost one, I just felt, so different after she was born you know" Emma said, Regina smiled,

"I know what that feeling is like, I did too, after I had Henry" Regina said, "and Eve's father, he isn't in the picture?" Regina asked, Emma looked at her curiously and smiled,

"No" Emma said immediately, "I haven't heard from him since Eve was born" Emma said,

"So he knows about Eve?" Regina asked, Emma nodded,

"He does, but, he moved away, he wanted nothing to do with her, said that she was a mistake" Emma said as she gripped her beer so tight Regina thought that the bottle would break in her hand, Regina touched her hand and took the bottle from it, she then took Emma's hand in hers and moved her thumb over the back of it,

"I cannot even begin to imagine what that must have felt like, to have someone say that about your child" Regina said, Emma looked at her,

"Well , let's just say that he left with, a little more than what he bargained for" Emma said, Regina couldn't help but chuckle, "what about you? You never wanted to have any more kids?" Emma asked turned around slightly so she could see Regina better, she regretted her words pretty quicker at the look of sadness on the brunette's face,

"I cannot have any more children" Regina whispered.

* * *

 **An extremely long chapter, I didn't realize how long until I re-read it, it'll make up for my late updates! I hope you enjoy, so next chapter is going back to Regina based!**


	18. Weight Off Of My Shoulders- Part 4

**A/N: The medical stuff involving Regina comes from anotherOUATwriter, thank you darling!**

* * *

Previously in Car Trouble...

" _I cannot even begin to imagine what that must have felt like, to have someone say that about your child" Regina said, Emma looked at her,_

" _Well , lets just say that he left with, a little more than what he bargained for" Emma said, Regina couldn't help but chuckle, "what about you? You never wanted to have any more kids?" Emma asked turned around slightly so she could see Regina better, she regreated her words pretty quicker at the look of sadness on the brunette's face,_

" _I can not have any more children" Regina whispered._

* * *

Emma looked at Regina her eyes wide, she tightened the grip she had on Regina's hand tighter,

"I…I" Emma for once in her life, was speechless, what was she suppose to say to that, Regina had just told her that she cannot have any more children, "I'm sorry" Emma finally managed out,

"It is alright, I feel like that is also one of the factors why my husband wishes to sleep with other woman" Regina said bitterly

"Hey, no offence Gina, but your husband is a pig, I mean, look at you" Emma said motioning to Reigna with her free hand causing her to smile, "Hell, if I was married to you, I'd be showing you off and bragging about how hot my wife is" Emma said before she realized what she had said, when she did, she smacked her free hand over her mouth and looked to Regina, who couldn't help but chuckle,

"Well I can't say I'd be hiding you away either" Regina countered back, Emma looked at her and smiled, both of them laughed before the laughter died down and they got serious again,

"What, eh, what happened?" Emma asked, she moved closer to Regina, and squeezed her hand,

"I had a tumor" Regina said, Emma gasped and Regina looked at her, "it wasn't cancerous, but a tumor none the less, it was benign, which meant that it couldn't spread anywhere else" Regina began, she felt Emma grip her hand tighter and done the same in return, "They monitored me throughout Henry's pregnancy, as a benign tumor can transform into a cancerous one. I wanted to have a natural birth but the doctors wished against it, so I went with a c-section, and when the time came, it was discovered that it was bigger than they had first realized and therefore had to operate, they removed my uterus" Regina, tears falling unknowing to herself until she felt Emma's thumb wiping them away, Regina smiled sadly and gripped Emma's hand even tighter than before, "because of that I…I can't have any more children" Regina said as the flood gates opened, she cried, and Emma pulled her into her arms once more, Regina not caring wrapped her arms around Emma tightly, this was the first time that she was open about why, Kathryn was the only other person that knew, and Regina never felt like she could tell anyone other than her, but with Emma, she felt like she could tell the younger woman anything.

* * *

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and held her as she cried, Emma didn't know what to say or what to do so she done what came natural and just held Regina, she held her and tried her best to give her as much comfort as possible.

* * *

A half hour must have passed with just Regina sitting in Emma's lap, her arms wrapped around her neck, however the grip has loosened and Regina's breathing had evened out, Emma moved her head to look at Regina, she smiled, Regina had fallen asleep on her, she smiled, she maneuvered herself and Regina off the couch without waking her, she walked down the hall to her room, she pushed the door open with her foot and walked in, she gripped Regina securely with one hand as she pulled the duvet down, she gently lay Regina in the bed, removing her watch, necklace and earrings and placed them on the dresser, Emma then pulled the duvet up and tucked Regina in leaning down and placing a small kiss on Regina's head before leaving the room and leaving the door open slightly as she left. Emma walked down the hall to Eve's, she pushed the door open and smiled, Eve was sprawled out on the bed, Teddy safely tucked under her arm and the other was curled under her, Swan, sleeping soundly under her bed, Emma smiled, for the first time in her life, she felt truly happy, she had her daughter who she loved more than life itself, she had her own business that was doing better than it ever was, she had friends that she had the pleasure of calling her family, and she had a friend in Regina, a true friend, one she didn't have in a long time. Emma walked around the kitchen cleaning up the beer cans and the take away cartons that they had earlier that night; she put them all in a black bag and left it outside the back door, she walked over to the island and pulled out the account book out of her bag as well as the rota, she wasn't tired and didn't really want to sleep yet so she finished the accounts and done up a new rota, something that she knew none of them followed but she done it anyway to pass the time, when she had finished she walked back over to the couch and sat down, pulling the rug down from the back, she pulled off her watch and placed it on the now clean table, she curled her feet up beside her and lay down, pulling the blanket over her, she sighed and closed her eyes, falling asleep with a smile on her face.


	19. Like A Proper Little Family

**A/N: One of my favorite chapters to write!**

* * *

Emma yawned and stretched, the couch wasn't the comfiest of places but she would sleep on it often, especially when she couldn't sleep and would watch some TV, she looked at the clock and saw that it was coming on 7, she knew with her not having slept in Eve's bed that the little girl would ne coming looking for her, she smiled and got up and stretched again before making her way to the kitchen to put the coffee on and make her signature, cinnamon pancakes.

* * *

"Mommy?" Eve whispered as she patted the bed, she shot up, "Mommy?" Eve said a little bit louder, she looked around the room and started to panic, she had woken up a few mornings with Emma not with her but she had found her in her own room getting dressed, Eve scrambled out of bed, Swan, who was lying under it, stretching and following her, Eve grabbed onto his collar as they made their way down the hall to Emma's room, Eve pushed opened the door and smiled, 'Emma' was curled up with her back to her, the duvet up over her head, Eve grinned and took off, Swan close on her heels, Eve climbed up onto the bed and jumped on 'Emma' "MOMMY!" Eve said as she jumped on 'Emma's' side and wrapped her arms around her,

"Hmm?"

"Mommy, get up" Eve said with a smile, but when 'Emma' turned around, the smile soon fell and fear was evident on her face, "You…You not my mommy" Eve said,

"Eve?" Regina said as she rubbed her eyes and sat up more, she looked at the little girl who was pale and was slowly making her way off the bed, "Good morning" Regina said, Eve didn't take her eyes away from Regina, when she finally got off the bed, she turned and legged it,

"MOMMY!" Eve screamed as she ran into the kitchen, Emma spun and was almost thrown off balance when Eve barrelled into her, "MOMMY!" Eve screamed again, Emma picked up the little girl, Eve wrapped her arms and legs around Emma and clung onto her tightly,

"Hey, what's up?" Emma asked as Eve started to cry, "Hey, baby, look at me" Emma said as she tried to pull Eve back, Eve gripped her tighter,

"Mommy, someone else in your bed" Eve whispered after a few minutes, she had calmed down enough, Eve had rested her forehead against Emma's and started to play with her hair, Emma smiled and ran her hand up and down her back, Emma smiled,

"Did you get scared?" Emma asked with a small smile, Eve nodded and rested her head on Emma's shoulder, Eve shook her head but her lip trembled,

"Mommy, I don't get scared" Eve said, Emma smiled and look at her, Eve hit her face in Emma's hair, "maybe a little" she whispered into Emma's neck, Emma chuckled and rubbed her back,

"Ok, how about you help me make breakfast" Emma said, Eve smiled widely and Emma turned around and placed Eve on the counter and handed her the wooden spoon to stir.

* * *

"Mommy, why is He'ry's Mommy sweeping in your bed?" Eve asked as she stirred the bowl, Emma had explained that it was Regina that was sleeping in her bed, causing another round of questions from the little girl,

"Gina had a sleepover last night baby" Emma said, not really sure what to say, Eve looked at her,

"He'ry not here?" Eve said as she suddenly stopped and looked at Emma, Emma smiled,

"No baby, Henry isn't here" Emma said, she smiled when Eve pouted and folded her arms,

"Want He'ry" Eve said, Emma chuckled and kissed her head,

"Perhaps I can arrange for Henry to come over for breakfast" Regina said from the doorway, Eve's head snapped around and she reached for Emma to lift her down,

"Can you pwease He'ry's Mommy" Eve said with a smile as she grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her further into the kitchen, Regina looked at her and smiled,

"You may call me Regina" Regina began she the smiled, "or Gina, if you like" Regina said as she locked eyes with Emma,

"He'ry's Mommy" Eve said with a nod of her head, Emma chuckled while Regina pulled a confused face,

"You're gonna be Henry's Mommy until she feels comfortable to call you anything but" Emma clarified when Eve let go of Regina's hand and ran back to Emma, Emma lifted her up and kissed her head,

"I see" Regina said, she wasn't upset, as such, she had a strange sense of wanting to be called Regina by the little girl, but she was quite shy and would cling to Emma often, she sighed and looked at them as Emma had placed her back on the counter and was stirring the bowl of batter, she looked to Emma who was now standing in front of Eve facing her a smile on her face her arm extended with a mug of coffee,

"Freshly made coffee" Emma said with a smile, "I wasn't sure if you took milk or cinnamon in it so I just left it black" Emma said, as she ran her hand through her hair, Regina smiled,

"Thank you" Regina said, not sure why the gesture from the blonde made her feel giddy,

"He'ry's Mommy" Eve asked not taking her eyes from the bowl, Regina smiled and walked over to her,

"Yes Emma's daughter" Regina said, Eve smiled widely and then giggled as she kicked her feet out,

"Can, can you wing He'ry and ask him to come over for Mommy's pancakes?" Eve asked not meeting Regina's eyes, Regina smiled and lifted her head with her finger,

"I'm sure Henry would love to come for pancakes" Regina said, Eve smiled widely and turned back to the batter.

"Mommy, it's done" Eve announced, Emma turned around and looked into the bowl, she smiled and leaned over and kissed Eve's head,

"Good job baby" Emma said, Eve smiled proudly and Swan barked causing Emma to laugh and bend and rub behind his ear, "and you Swan" Emma said, Swan looked proud of himself as she sat up his head held high, his tail wagging,

"Excellent, I shall see you soon, thank you Daddy" Regina said as she walked back into the bathroom having left to call her father,

"He'ry coming?" Eve asked a smile on her face, Regina looked at her and nodded, Eve clapped her hands and reached for Emma, Emma who was trying to cook the pancakes managed to lift her into one arm, Regina walked over to them and stood beside Emma,

"Do you want me to take her?" Regina asked, Emma looked at her and then to Eve who was playing with her hair, Emma smiled at her,

"Baby, how about you go with Gina and wait for Henry?" Emma asked, Eve looked at her and then to Regina who was smiling at her, Eve buried her face in Emma's neck and Emma kissed her head, before pulling back and nodded, she smiled at Regina and reached for her, Regina smiled and took Eve into her arms, not realising how light the little girl actually was,

"Wow, you are heavier then you look" Regina teased, Eve smiled and rested her head on Regina's shoulder as Regina walked into the living room and sat on the sofa and turned so she could still see Emma but she was also looking out the window, Eve sat on Regina's knee, her back to her chest as she took one of Regina's hand and played with her ring,

"He'ry's Mommy?" Eve said, Regina smiled, as much as she would love for Eve to just call her Regina or simply Gina, it was adorable coming from the young girl,

"Yes?" Regina said,

"Can He'ry sweep here?" Eve asked, Regina smiled,

"Perhaps sometime he can, if it is ok with your mother" Regina said, Eve smiled widely and shot of Regina's lap and took off, Regina not knowing why soon understood when she heard the banging of car doors and Eve's high pitch squeal of joy and Swan's bark, Regina walked out into the hall and smiled, Eve was pretty much in Henry's arms and Swan in her fathers, Regina chuckled when both Henry's looked at her,

"He'ry here" Eve announced as she pulled Henry into the kitchen, Emma turned and smiled,

"Hey kid" Emma said, Henry smiled at her and took a seat at the table where Eve had dragged him over to, "Hi Henry" Emma said as Henry Snr came into view in the doorway,

"Good morning Emma" Henry said, "I must go, I have" Henry paused and looked to Regina, "business to attend to" Henry said, Regina shook her head a small smile on her face however, Emma looked between both Henry and Regina and could only guess it was something to do with Daniel and Cora.

"Are you sure you won't stay for breakfast? There is plenty to go around" Emma said as she set two plate full of pancakes on the table, a pot of coffee and two cups of juice for Eve and Henry, Regina looked at her father and smiled, Henry chuckled,

"Thank you, I think I might" Henry Snr said as he took a seat at the head of the table, Emma at the other head, Eve and Henry to his right and Regina to his left beside Emma, Swan going between everyone for something, Emma looked around her and couldn't help but smile, to anyone looking in on them, they would assume they were having breakfast as a proper little family.

* * *

 **A/N: One of my favorite little moments between Eve and Regina. Also, for those waiting for an update of A Different Kind of Beginning, one was posted just before this chapter...I'm sorry it took so long guys! Also please tell me your thoughts and if you have any ideas please throw them my way!**


	20. The 'Husband'

**A/N: A small little bit of violence in this chapter guys, nothing too serious, just a punch.**

* * *

Daniel walked up the drive, his tail between his legs, it had been almost a month since Regina and Henry had found them out, it had been almost a month since he had seen his son, it had been almost a month since he was home, not that he could really call it that anymore, but it had only been two days since he received the divorce papers, papers he wasn't going to sign until he explained himself to his wife, if he could even call her that now.

* * *

"EMMA, EVE!" Henry shouted as he launched himself at the blonde's, Eve who was in Emma's arms laughed and Emma chuckled when Henry wrapped one arm around Emma and one around Eve, Emma patted his back and Eve rubbed his head,

"Hey kid" Emma said as she ruffled his hair,

"Hi He'ry" Eve said with a small smile, Henry pulled back and smiled,

"Hi, come in, Mommy is making lunch for us" Henry said as he grabbed Emma's hand and pulled them both in, Emma smiled as she was navigated through the hall and into the kitchen Henry came to a stop when he spotted his father and mother out in the garden, "uh oh" Henry said, Emma looked at him and then through the window to Regina and the man she was having a rather heated discussion with,

"Who's that man Henry" Emma asked,

"That's my Daddy, he doesn't live here anymore cause him and Mommy fell out" Henry said, Emma growled under her breath and she set Eve down,

"Hey kid, how about you two go and play and I'll go get your Mommy" Emma said as she ruffled his hair then leaned down and kissed both kids heads, she watched as Henry walked down the hall holding onto Eve's hand as Eve told him about what she had done at school, she smiled but then her smile faded when she heard shouting, Emma stood up and set her shoulders as she made her way into the kitchen and out the door.

* * *

"Fuck it Regina, HE'S MY SON!" Daniel shouted,

"The moment you decided to bury your dick inside my mother, and other woman, you lost the right to call him your son" Regina said back, even though she didn't raise her voice it still made the hairs on Emma's arms and neck stand to attention, however the protective person in her shot into action when Daniel reached for Regina, Regina not realizing Emma was in the garden was pretty surprised when a body pushed her back, gently enough that it didn't knock her off her feet,

"Back off, pig" Emma hissed, Daniel's eyes grew wide and a evil smile came onto his face, he looked passed Emma to Regina, Emma growled and stood protectively in front of Regina, "So you're Daniel" Emma said not helping the smirk that crossed her lips, Daniel looked from Emma to Regina once more and saw the look on Regina's face, he knew he shouldn't considering the situation he was currently in but he couldn't help it,

"Oh, oh this is too good" Daniel said as he put his hand on his chest and started to laugh, Regina grabbed Emma's arm and squeezed, she turned her head to look at Regina who was giving her a pleading look, Emma just nodded and turned back to Daniel, "you're as big a hypocrite as me" Daniel said when he finally stopped laughed and glared at Emma and Regina, Emma stepped to the side so Regina was out of his view, he smirked, "got yourself a body guard hey Regina, what, you fucking her too" Daniel said, he started to laugh again and before he could even brace himself a fist came flying at him and knocked him to the ground,

"EMMA!" Regina shouted as she lunged forward and grabbed onto Emma's arms,

"You bitch!" Daniel hissed as he grabbed his jaw and stood, he clenched his fist and took a step closer,

"Take another step and I'll make sure you never take another" a voice came from behind all of them, Daniel visibly paled and he unclenched his fists, Emma and Regina turned to see Henry Snr standing in the garden a cane in his hand, Daniel swallowed,

"I…I was just leaving" Daniel said as he pretty much ran from the garden, Regina turned back around to Emma and pulled her close,

"Let me see your hand please "Regina said not really waiting for Emma to answer as she lifted the hand and examined it.

* * *

"I should throw you over my knee, you could have gotten hurt Emma" Regina said as she placed an ice pack over Emma's knuckles,

"I usually use my fists before my head in some cases" Emma said with a small smile, Regina looked at her and smiled softly,

"Why did you hit him?" Regina asked, Emma just sighed,

"I'm not really sure" Emma said honestly, she wasn't sure why she hit him, she knew she wanted to the moment Regina had told her about his cheating,

"Well, as much as I appreciate it, I would still like for you not to hit, especially when the children are just a few feet away" Regina said, Emma couldn't help but smile, she said children, not just Henry, she couldn't help but think that maybe Regina wanted something more than friendship but she didn't want to get her hopes up, a woman like Regina would never she anything more than friendship in the blonde, and if Emma was being completely honest with herself she was shocked Regina even saw that in her.

"Sorry" Emma said, Regina chuckled and took the ice pack off her hand, "what, what was he doing here anyway?" Emma asked, Regina looked at her,

"I, I filed for divorce" Regina said, Emma looked at her,

"Seriously?" Emma said, Regina nodded, "Wow" Emma said, "I mean, I know you spoke about it but I didn't think you would do it this quickly" Emma said, Regina looked at her,

"There is no point in hanging around knowing that I want nothing more to do with him" Regina said, "and besides, I want to move forward with my life" Regina said as she looked at Emma,

"Well good for you" Emma said, Regina smiled at her,

"Now, I know I had organised lunch but due to other things, I have unfortunately not been able to prepare anything" Regina said,

"Why don't I whip up something?" Emma said, Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "what?" Emma asked with a small laugh,

"You have already made myself and Henry breakfast, twice, and dinner once, I think I should be the one making you something" Regina said, "and besides, you are injured" Regina said, she got up and walked over to the fridge/freezer and pulled out a dish towel that she had placed in there about ten minutes before, "now, go and sit and hold this on your hand, I will prepare something" Regina said, Emma was about to argue when Emma gave her a glare, Emma smiled and stood taking the cold towel into her hand,

"Yes boss" she mocked saluted and walked into the living room to join Henry Snr and the kids, Regina smiled, she had her own little family in the other room and if she was being completely honest with herself, she wanted them to truly be her family.


	21. A Sudden Realization

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Also a double update – it might save my life!**

* * *

Regina smiled, her relationship with Emma had been going good, Emma was pretty much her best friend, other than Kathryn, but recently, she has been starting to feel things for the blonde she has never really felt before, things that she never felt with Daniel.

"Reggie, you've been starting at the wall since you came here" Kathryn said as she set a mug of coffee in front of her,

"I have a lot on my mind Kathryn, I'm sorry if I am not very sociable" Regina said, Kathryn smiled,

"It hasn't got something to do with your new friend and her daughter?" Kathryn asked, the look Regina gave her told her everything, "Aw Reggie, you seriously don't know do you?" Kathryn said with a small chuckle,

"And what, pray tell, is it that I apparently do not know" Regina said glaring at Kathryn, Kathryn just smiled and sipped her coffee.

* * *

"EARTH TO EMMA!" Ruby shouted as she threw a cushion at her, it smack Emma in the face causing her to turn and glare at her,

"What?" Emma asked, Ruby smiled,

"You know, you're worse than a love sick puppy" Ruby said as she wrapped her arm around Belle,

"Me, you must be forgetting that YOU, were worse than a love sick puppy" Emma said as she wrapped her arms around the pillow and lay back on the chair, "and what is that I'm apparently so love sick over" Emma asked, Ruby smiled and Belle just rolled her eyes,

"Oh no my friend, it's not what, but who, and if you really don't know, then you've been out of the game longer than I thought" Ruby said, Belle looked at her and smiled, Emma looked at both of them not really having a clue what they were on about.

"Leave her alone" Belle mouthed as she elbowed Ruby in the side, Ruby glared at her but smiled and nodded, Emma looked at them, not liking the look both of them was giving her, they knew something she didn't and she didn't like it.

* * *

Emma whistled as she worked on a motorbike, she didn't hear the footsteps approach her until hands where over her eyes, she gasped and grabbed them, the chuckle that followed made Emma sighed and smile before turning and taking the hands into her own,

"You know, you're going to do that some day and you'll get hurt" Emma said,

"Yes, of course" a tall woman with black hair said as she leaned forward and kissed Emma's lips gently,

"Lily" Emma warned said as pushed her away gently,

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you didn't want anyone to see us" she said loudly as she wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, Emma sighed and leaned her forehead against Lily's

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say someone is trying to make someone else jealous" Emma said as she nodded to August who was looking a them, "can you just stop kissing me trying to make him jealous and just go and talk to him" Emma said as she pushed Lily away who chuckled and slapped her shoulder, she skipped over to August and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him,

"See Swan, they always prefer the big brother" August said as he pulled Lily close to him, Emma just stuck her tongue out at him as she went back to fixing the bike, none of them noticing Regina, standing outside the garage, a small tear rolling down her cheek as she wiped it away, she turned on her heel and made her way back to the car.

* * *

Emma drummed her fingers as she waited for Regina to answer the phone, she sighed when it went to voice mail, for the third time,

"Ok, so either, you're avoiding me, you've forgot your phone or you're at work, either way, I hope I can still take you for that lunch we talked about, if not, just eh, just let me know and we can rearrange" Emma said as she hung up and twirled her phone in her hand, she looked at the clock and sighed, she poked her head out the door, "Rubes" Emma said, Ruby looked out from under the car she was working on, "you couldn't do me a favor and pick Eve up, I need to do something" Emma said, Ruby nodded.

"Can I help you" A snotty receptionist said when Emma walked up to the desk,

"Eh, yeah, I'm here to see Regina Mills" Emma said as she drummed her fingers on the glass desk, the receptionist looked her up and down,

"You, are here to see, Ms Mills?" she said with a small laugh, Emma looked at her and ground her teeth,

"Yeah I am actually" Emma said,

"Name" the receptionist said rolling her eyes,

"Emma, Emma Swan" Emma said, the receptionist looked at her and then typed,

"You can go on up" she said without looking up, Emma smiled, she had to love Belle, hacking into Regina's office and getting her to, make, an appointment with her, even if she didn't know it. Emma rapped on Regina office door, the butterflies where fluttering in her stomach as she waited for her say to walk in.

"Come IN!" Regina snapped, Emma wasn't sure if she was about to make Regina's day better, or make it worse, she was soon going to find out.

* * *

 **A/N: Mwuahahahahahahahahaha…this was wrote at a god awful time so the Lily thing seemed amusing at the time. I also went to re-write it but I felt that it help with how I wanted their relationship to go! I also have like another few chapters wrote, (the writers block proved useful after it cleared) if you're all good I may have another double update before the night is out!**


	22. Something New

**A/N: As promised! I don't know about you guys, but 21 chapters without something actual SQ solid was too much for my poor heart! I am also so tempted to leave this as a single update just for a dramatic effect ha!**

* * *

Regina wasn't sure when it had dawned on her, she wasn't sure what her actual feelings where but she did know, she did know that she cared for Emma, a lot more than a friend should, she cared for her more than she would someone she would consider a friend, she wanted to be more to Emma, she wanted Emma to be something more to her, that's why she decided to make a surprise trip to the garage to take Emma to lunch and, well she wasn't sure what she would do at lunch but she wanted to spend time with the blonde, however when she arrived at the garage and saw the blonde kissing the black hair woman, her heart broke, it broke into a million pieces, she couldn't stop the tear that feel as she watched Emma smile at the black haired woman, the playfulness she had towards her made her heart ache, she rubbed at her eyes and got back into the car, heading for her office, where she would drown herself in paperwork until she went home to her boy.

* * *

Regina sighed as she heard a knock at her door, she didn't have an appointment, her employees knew not to disturb her so whoever it was, was about to breath their last breath,

"Come IN" Regina barked, she didn't even lift her gaze, she wanted to give the person a moment to take in the last surrounding before they died, Regina ground her teeth and lifted her head about to lay into the person however her breath caught in her throat when she saw the last person she thought she would see, "Emma" Regina breathed out, Emma smiled and walked further into the room, "Wha…what are you doing here?" Regina asked, Emma smiled,

"I had Belle do a thing and get me an appointment with you, she may have had to move a few people around" Emma said as she took big long, but slow, steps into the room, Regina couldn't help bit look at Emma, instead of jeans, she was wearing khaki shorts, along with her sandy boots, and a red vest, her muscles seemed to be getting bigger and bigger every time she saw her, Regina gulped, Emma was making her feel things she had never felt in a long time,

"She done a thing" Regina said as she twirled a pen in her hand, Emma smirked and nodded,

"Well, you where pretty much ignoring my calls, I was worried I done something to upset you" Emma said as she stood infront of Regina's desk, the smile on Regina's face fell slightly causing Emma to frown, "hey, what is it" Emma said as she took a seat,

"You, you didn't tell me you where seeing anyone" Regina said, so quietly that Emma almost missed it,

"Seeing someone, who would I b…" but she paused, she couldn't help but smile, "Ahh Lily" Emma said with a laugh, "you, eh, you weren't at the garage this morning where you?" Emma asked, Regina who didn't make eye contact gave Emma the answer, Emma reached across the desk and took Regina's hand in hers, "I can assure you that I'm not seeing anyone" Emma said,

"But that woman you where kissing" Regina said, Emma looked at her and chuckled, Regina blushed,

"Was a friend, who is constantly trying to make her boyfriend jealous" Emma said with a smile, " and I also wouldn't have called _that_ a kiss" Emma said, she chuckled at the confused look Regina gave, "Lily is Augusts' girlfriend" Emma said, she smiled when it suddenly dawned on Regina and she couldn't help but chuckle at the blush that took over Regina's face, Emma moved around and knelled down pulling Regina to a hug,

"Well, I feel slightly foolish now" Regina said, Emma chuckled and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear,

"Why would you feel foolish?" Emma asked as she let her hand rest on Regina's face, Regina leaned into it and sighed,

"I was jealous" Regina whispered, Emma smiled, she wasn't sure why but she leaned forward slightly,

"Jealous, of me?" Emma said as she was a breath away from Regina's lips, Regina smiled and leaned a little closer,

"Of her" and Regina closed the gap between them connecting their lips in a delicate kiss, Regina couldn't help the small moan that escaped her lips as her hands went to Emma's shoulder's pulling her closer, Emma who went onto her knees pulled the chair closer, Regina, smiled and moved her lips with Emma's.

"You've no idea how long I've wanted to do that" Emma said as she pulled back, Regina looked at her and smiled,

"I wanted to take you to lunch and tell you how I feel" Regina said as she started to play with Emma's hair, Emma smiled and leaned over, she kissed her gently and then stood up pulling Regina with her,

"I can also say that I didn't exactly plan on walking in here and just, kissing you, I had a whole thing planned, dinner the works, then take you to central park and sit under the stars" Emma said, Regina looked at her, she couldn't stop the tears that filled her eyes, Emma was so sincere and for the first time in a long time, she felt like she was the center of someone else's world.

"Well, I'll not say no to you still doing that" Regina said as she pulled Emma close and connected their lips again, Emma smiled into the kiss, they broke apart by clapping, Emma turned and looked at the red haired woman with piercing green eyes staring at them, a smile as bright as a summers day on her face,

"Well sis, I must say, for once, I can't complain about your choice of partner" the woman said in a thick English accent as she walked into the room, Regina squeezed Emma's arm before running and meeting her half way across the room pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Zelena"

* * *

 **A/N: I actually had planned for the whole kiss thing to actually happen the way Emma described in Central Park and all that, but I thought that maybe this would give it a bit more umph. I also know it's quite short but, yeah I have no excuse!**


	23. Sister, Sister

**A/N: I can't get enough of your reviews guys and because I'm in such a good mood, another chapter, that's a four chapter update!**

* * *

Previously in Car Trouble.

" _You've no idea how long I've wanted to do that" Emma said as she pulled back, Regina looked at her and smiled,_

" _I wanted to take you to lunch and tell you how I feel" Regina said as she started to play with Emma's hair, Emma smiled and leaned over, she kissed her gently and then stood up pulling Regina with her,_

" _I can also say that I didn't exactly plan on walking in her and just, kissing you, I had a whole thing planned, dinner the works, then take you to central park and sit under the stars" Emma said, Regina looked at her, she couldn't stop the tears that filled her eyes, Emma was so sincere and for the first time in a long time, she felt like she was the center of someone else's world._

" _Well, I'll not say no to you still doing that" Regina said as she pulled Emma close and connected their lips again, Emma smiled into the kiss, they broke apart by clapping, Emma turned and looked at the red haired woman with piercing green eyes staring at them, a smile as bright as a summers day on her face,_

" _Well sis, I must say, for once, I can't complain about your choice of partner" the woman said in a thick English accent as she walked into the room, Regina squeezed Emma's arm before running and meeting her half way across the room pulling her into a bone crushing hug._

" _Zelena"_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked as she pulled back and cupped Zelena's face,

"Daddy rang and told me what happened between Daniel and that god awful woman we call mother" Zelena said, "However, I am more interested in knowing who the fine woman who was kissing my sister is" Zelena said as she pulled away from Regina and walking to Emma and extending her hand, Emma looked at it, from her to Regina and then back, "I'm Zelena, Regina's younger and more attractive sister" Zelena said, Regina snorted and Emma chuckled as she shook her hand,

"Emma, Regina's eh, just Emma" Emma said, Regina couldn't help but smile at the blonde's sudden shyness, Zelena smiled widely,

"Oh I know who you are Emma Swan, I have heard A LOT about you, and most of it from my nephew and our dear father, both who seem to have quite the soft spot for you" Zelena said as she linked her arm with Emma's and walked over to Regina where she linked her other arm.

* * *

"I have never seen you smile like that" Zelena said as she looked at Regina who was watching Emma kick some poor guys ass at pool,

"I haven't had reason to smile in a long time" Regina said, not taking her eyes off of Emma, Emma feeling eyes on her, looked up and smiled widely at Regina,

"Yeah, ok, I want to know everything, how you met, when you realized you loved her" Zelena said, Regina spun suddenly,

"Have you forgotten that I am in the mist of a divorce and have no time for love" Regina said, Zelena just burst out laughing causing Regina to look at her with a confused look, "what is so funny" Regina said crossing her arms,

"Aw sis, you are so blind, the way that woman looks at you, G, she worships the ground you walk on, and in fairness, I've seen you look at her the same, take it from me, it's love" Zelena said taking a drink,

"It is not love" Regina said forcefully, not sure who she was trying to convince, Zelena, or herself,

"Jesus, how do you drink this shit" Zelena said as she set the beer down, Regina looked at her and laughed, "what are you laughing at?" Zelena asked,

"I have seen you drink that same beer in London" Regina said,

"Yeah, at least there it tastes like beer, here it tastes like, piss" Zelena said,

"Well that's what you get for drinking someone else's beer" Emma said as she took the beer out of Zelena's hand and lowered it, Zelena glared at her causing Regina to chuckle.

"You know, I take back what I said about you earlier, I'm just going to put up with you for the sake of my sister" Zelena said glaring at Emma, Emma chuckled and sat down, Regina moved into her lap, Emma's arm went around her and drew patterns on her lower back, the glare soon died and a smile graced her face.

* * *

"You know, I never thought I could feel like this after so long" Regina said as she played with Emma's fingers, Emma looked at her and smiled, this relationship may only be a few hours old, but Emma had never felt happier.

"Well, I think you deserve happiness after everything you've been through" Emma said as she leaned up and kissed her cheek, Regina smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her lips to hers where she kissed her gently,

"I could get use to this, just sitting like this, kissing you" Regina said as she leaned her forehead against Emma's,

"Aha, well unfortunately you'll be fighting Eve for my kisses" Emma said with a small smile, "and you'll have a tough fight, she may be four, but when it comes to Mommy, well, you'll be surprised" Emma said with a small smile as she reached for her beer but Regina's hand stopped her,

"Do you think I can be Regina or Gina, I mean, seeing as I am now, kissing her mother, Henry's Mommy is a bit too formal" Regina said, Emma chuckled but nodded,

"Just for you Gina, I'll see what I can do" Emma said, Zelena just say back and watched the exchange between her sister and her new love, even if neither of them wanted to admit it, but they were so in love.

* * *

 **A/N: It's short I know! I'm sorry! But I hope you enjoy all them updates!**


	24. Ready or Not

**A/N: OK, I seriously can't tell you all how much the response for those four chapters yesterday meant to me, I actually wanted to cry, you guys are so great, that great in fact, that I'm gonna give you another double update! Yes, you read that write! Enjoy my lovely, lovely friends!**

* * *

Henry watched as his mother went about the kitchen whistling to herself, Henry may only be six, but he knew when something was up with his mother, and something was definitely up with his mother.

"Mommy" Henry said as he pushed the colouring book away from himself and crossed his arms setting them on the table, Regina spun and looked at Henry,

"Yes?" Regina said with a smile, Henry looked at her funny before sighing and crossing his arms,

"Mommy, you're acting funny" Henry said, Regina looked at him confused and he sighed again, "Mommy, seriou'ly" Henry said, Regina chuckled and sat down on the other side of him,

"How am I acting funny?" Regina asked wanting to know why he thought she was, as he said, acting funny,

"I don't know, you just are" Henry said with a shrug, Regina chuckled as she got up again and started on breakfast.

* * *

" _Whoa oh-oh-oh-woahh_ " Emma sang into the spatula as she waited for the pancakes to cook, Eve, Ruby and Belle all looking at her, " _There she stood, in the street, smiling from her head to her feet_ " Emma sang, " _I said, hey…_ "

"Mommy is not the same Mommy, Auntie Ruby" Eve said as she climbed onto Ruby's lap and grabbed her hands and wrapped them around herself, Ruby smiled and watched and listened as Emma danced around the cooker singing 'All Right Now' one of Emma's favourite songs, however, a song she hasn't sung in years, "She's been taken by aliens" she screeched when Emma spun and started to head banging to the chorus, Eve scrambled off of Ruby's lap and took off into the kitchen, she ran into Emma's legs, "MOMMY!, MOMMY!" Eve shouted, Emma stopped and looked down pushing apart her hair so she could see,

"Eve?" Emma asked, Eve tried her best to climb up Emma and Emma got the hint and lifted her into her arms, Eve's arms wrapping around her neck,

"I'll save you Mommy" Eve said as she reached for the drying cloth and started to hit Emma's face, causing Ruby and Belle to laugh and Emma to dodge countless attempts to wound her, Emma grabbed Eve under her arms and held her away from her body,

"EVELYN LUCIA SWAN!" Emma shouted, Eve's eyes went wide when Emma used her full name, she looked to Ruby and Belle who were trying to suppress their chuckles,

"You are MY MOMMY!" Eve squealed wrapping her arms around Emma's neck, Emma smiled and looked at Ruby and Belle who shrugged not really sure what Eve meant but still having a small idea, ever since Emma went to Regina's office three days ago, Emma, was a completely different Emma Swan.

* * *

" _All right now, baby it's a all right now_ " Emma sang as she drove into work, Ruby looking at her a smile on her face,

"You do know, you've been singing that same song all day right?" Ruby asked, Emma looked at her and shrugged as she continued to sing, Ruby just rolled her eyes and chuckled, "So eh, you gonna tell me why that smile hasn't left your face in days?" Ruby asked, Emma looked at her,

"I don't know what you mean" Emma said, knowing fine well what she meant,

"Whatever you say Swan, whatever you say" Ruby said with a small smile of her own.

* * *

"Mmmm" Regina moaned as she pulled away from Emma, Emma growled and crashed their lips together again, Regina couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her arms around Emma's shoulders, Emma, was just a couple of inches taller than her, but when Regina had heels on, Regina was just an inch taller than Emma, which she used to her advantage, Regina moved her hands around the front and one of them got to work of the buttons of Emma's shirt while the other went to Emma's belt, as much Emma wanted to fuck Regina senseless, she didn't want to do it in the middle of Regina's living room, no, she wanted it to be special, she wanted Regina to feel special and that's why she grabbed Regina's wrists and pulled away,

"Nope" Emma said, popping the P, Regina looked at her and Emma leaned in and kissed her, "Oh no, I want to have sex with you G, just, I don't want to do it here, in your living room, with your sister and both our kids next door" Emma said seriously earning a small chuckle from Regina, "No, I want to make love to you Regina, I want to make you feel loved, I want to make you feel special and I want to make you feel like you're the only woman in the world, and let's face it, you really are the only woman for me" Emma said as she kissed Regina's nose and pulled back to button up her shirt, she didn't notice the silence or the small tears that fell from her eyes at the sincerity of Emma's words, "Hey, what's wrong" Emma asked wrapping her arms around Regina's waist pulling her close, her thumb wiping away the tears and her lips kissing Regina's nose,

"I…I" Regina began but couldn't get anything out, she sighed and just rest her head on Emma's shoulder causing Emma to chuckle and wrapped her arms around her and kiss her head, they stayed like that for a few minutes until Regina pulled away and looked at Emma and smiled, "I cannot even begin to describe how you make me feel Emma" Regina said with a small smile, Emma smiled shyly and turned her head away turning back to Regina biting her lip, Regina who loved when Emma done that couldn't help but lean in and kiss her, "you really have no idea how you make me feel" Regina said as she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and pulled her close when they were about to connect their lips a throat cleared and they turned their heads to see Zelena standing in the doorway her arms crossed and a not so amused look on her face,

"You know I love you and are ecstatic to see you happy darling, but when you are constituently kissing blondie it makes me feel slightly uncomfortable!" Zelena said, Regina chuckled as Emma glared at her, Zelena smiled and walked in and wrapped her arms around both of them pretty much making a Emma sandwich,

"You know, my dream was to always have a three some with sisters" Emma said with a wink to Zelena, Regina gasped and pulled back looking between Emma and Zelena, Regina growled and pulled Emma towards her, Emma's back to her chest,

"Don't even think about it" Regina growled as she kissed behind Emma's ear, Emma leaned into Regina's embrace as Zelena looked on, she couldn't help the smile that graced her face, her sister was happy, for the first time in a long time.

* * *

 **A/N: The song in this chapter was inspired by my constant watching and obsession of Colin O'Donoghue singing at Fairytales! The song in question is All Right Now by the amazing Free.**


	25. A Day Out

"I could get use to this" Regina said as she curled into Emma more as they sat on the towel as they watched Henry teach Eve how to swim, in the sand, they were not to go near the water without both Emma and Regina, Emma who would usually be in the water by now with Eve decided to go against it, was propped up on her elbows, she was only in her underwear having stripped off before Henry and Regina got her.

"So could I" Emma said with a smile as she leaned over and kissed Regina's head, "you know, if you want a night with Zelena and your father, I'll be happy to take Henry, seeing as Eve hasn't shut up about Henry having a sleep over it'll be a good excuse" Emma said, Regina pushed herself up and looked at Emma,

"I was actually planning on asking you to do that anyhow" Regina said with a small smile, Emma smiled,

"Great minds, Gina, great minds" Emma chuckled, just as Emma was about to leaned up and kiss her she heard a high pitch squeal from Eve and a scream from Henry, Emma and Regina broke apart and chuckled, the tide had came in and soaked them, they squealed in shock but Emma stood, knowing the face Eve was pulling was about to start the water works,

"MOMMY!" Eve screamed as she ran towards Emma, Emma had gotten up and was half way across the sand and fell to her knees, she watched her daughter run as fast as she can through the sand and barrel into her,

"Shuusshh, it's ok baby, it's just water" Emma said,

"Mommy, it almost got me!" Eve cried, Emma wrapped her arms around her and sat in the sand, Henry had ran over, concern on his face, his mother had joined them too, clasping two towels in hand,

"Is she ok Mommy?" Henry asked as her walked into Regina's open arms when she wrapped a towel around him and held him close,

"I think she just got scared honey" Regina said,

"Mo'my, don't wana pl'y no more" Eve said with her thumb in her mouth, Emma smiled and kissed her head,

"Ok baby, you don't have to play no more" Emma said, running her hand through Eve's hair,

"Hu'gry" Eve said with a small whine causing Emma to smile,

"You wanna go get some food?" Emma asked, Eve nodded and lay her head on Emma's shoulder, her free hand wrapped around Emma's neck holding on for dear life, Eve nodded and Emma smiled she turned to look at Regina and Henry, Henry was sitting in Regina's lap, her hand also going through Henry's hair, "Will we ask Henry and Gina if they wanna come too?" Emma asked Eve, Eve nodded but made no move to get up from Emma's lap, Emma chuckled and positioned Eve so she could stand, she then positioned her better and walked over to Regina and Henry, "So, Eve thinks we should go get food, what do you think?" Emma asked, Henry looked at her and smiled, he then looked at Regina and she chuckled,

"I think that is an excellent idea" Regina said, Emma smiled and held her hand out for Henry, Henry took it with a smile as he took Regina's other hand and they made their way back to Emma's jeep. Emma drove for about a half hour before pulling up outside McDonalds, Emma didn't like Eve eating junk, and she tried her hardest to ensure that Ruby Belle, Granny and the boys didn't do the same, but every outing Eve had with Belle and Ruby, McDonalds was always mentioned, with Ruby and Belle glaring at Eve and then looking apologetic at Emma. Eve had announced that her, Henry and Teddy wanted a McDonalds and Eve, who only usually wanted Emma's full attention never asked to go to fast food places that often and no matter how hard Emma tried to get Ruby and Belle to kick the habit, she found herself driving towards it,

"I'm gonna be such a hypocrite if Ruby, Belle and the boys find out" Emma said as she lifted Eve out of the jeep while Regina helped Henry, Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Emma chuckled, "I tell them off when they take Eve to McDonalds on days out, I don't really like her eating fast food" Emma said, Regina looked at her and chuckled,

"Well, it wasn't all Eve if I remember correctly" Regina said as she took Henry's hand, Emma smirked and walked in behind them. Almost a full hour later Emma was carrying a tired Henry and Regina was carrying a almost reluctant Eve, Eve was definitely a Mommy's girl and it was evident when Regina saw the look in her eyes when Emma picked up Henry,

* * *

" _But…but you..you my Mommy" Eve whined her lip trembling, Emma smiled and as best she could with Henry in her arms squatted down in front of her daughter,_

" _I'm your Mommy" Emma confirmed causing Eve to small slightly through her tears, "but Henry is too heavy for his Mommy to carry so I'm going to do it" Emma said, Eve looked to Henry who's head was tucked into Emma's shoulder as he looked at Eve wide eyed,_

" _But…but, you're my Mommy!" Eve tried again, Emma sighed,_

" _I know sweetie, how about we switch, let Henry's Mommy carry you to the car and I'll carry Henry?" Emma said as she ran her fingers through Eve's hair, hating seeing her daughter upset, Emma would have caved if Eve hadn't of looked at Regina who then knelled down and held her arms open, Eve looked at Emma and Emma nodded with a smile before Eve, not taking her eye's from Emma walked backwards into Regina's arms and spun quickly so she was latched onto her side but still keeping a close eye on her Mommy._

* * *

"You know, I'm slightly jealous" Regina admitted when Emma was driving back towards Regina, Emma looked at her with a confused look out at the corner of her eye,

"Huh?" Emma asked as she moved her eyes back to the road,

"Eve" Regina said motioning to Eve, "she's completely in awe with you, it's like you can move the moon and the stars if she just asked" Regina said, Emma looked at her and Regina chuckled, "She worships the ground you walk on Emma, she worships you, something that I don't think Henry had with me" Regina said quite dejectedly, Emma looked at her in shock,

"Gina, I've seen how Henry looks at you, believe me, he thinks the world of you, the way that little boy looks at you, I know that look, he adores you, so, so much" Emma said as she lifted her hand from the gear stick and squeezed Regina's.

"Thank you" Regina said seriously as she squeezed Emma's hand back before Emma took it away and shifted gears, they pulled up outside Regina's house not long after, Emma who didn't want to wake the now sleeping Eve by going into the house with Regina, but oh how she wanted so she stopped the jeep and put it in park,

"I would walk you to the door but I don't want to wake Grumpy Pants before I get her home, she can be one cranky little madam in the mornings" Emma said with a smile as she took her hand off the steering wheel and laced her fingers with Regina's. "I had a really great time today" Emma said,

"Thank you for inviting us" Regina said as she let her hand reach up and pushed a stand of hair behind Emma's ear, Emma smiled at her and leaned over and kissed Regina gently and quickly, knowing that both Henry and Eve where in the back, neither knowing of their mother's blossoming relationship.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Emma said when she pulled back, Regina smiled at her and nodded before opening the door, walking around and talking Henry out of the car seat, he started to mumble in his sleep causing Emma to chuckle, she watched as Regina walked up the path and the door opened revealing Regina's father who took his grandson from her, waving to Emma and walking inside the house, Emma didn't move until she saw the lights downstairs go off and the ones upstairs, she waited until they went off and waited after minute before pulling out and heading towards her own home.

* * *

 **A/N: So I had the start of this chapter wrote a total different way on my phone, but my phone was dead when I wrote** _ **this**_ **, I had Eve confront Regina about kissing Emma on the beach, but I can assure you, I think it's rather funny, however, that chapter has been pushed back a small bit as I've wrote two more after this, anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


	26. It'll Be Alright

Emma lay on her back, one arm behind her head the other wrapped around her daughter, Emma looked to Eve who was curled up lying on top of Emma, her thumb in her mouth and her other hand holding Emma's top in a death grip. It wasn't uncommon for the little girl to curl up on Emma, but it didn't happen as often, but when it did, it was the result of a nightmare, one that little Eve, had trouble with every now and then and resulted in her clinging to her mother for dear life, luckily it was a Sunday, where they both could be at home and Eve could cuddle with her Mommy all day. Emma moved her head when Eve's started to move back and forward and her grip tightened on her top, Emma gripped Eve tighter and just as she suspected Eve's eyes opened wide and the little girl started to cry.

"Shush" Emma whispered as she ran her hand through Eve's hair, Eve cried into Emma's shoulder as Emma kissed her head and whispered everything would be ok, she hummed and ran her fingers through Eve's hair, the little girl clinging tightly to her mother as she drifted off into dream land once more, Emma not releasing the grip she had on Eve held on as she too followed her daughter into dream land.

* * *

Regina hummed as she made pancakes, it was coming on eleven o clock and Henry was still sleeping, Regina, who wasn't keen on Henry sleeping too long, had begun letting him sleep longer which in turn made Henry less grouchy when he had a nap during the day. Henry walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes,

"Morning Mommy" Henry said through a yawn as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen, Regina turned and smiled,

"Good Morning my little prince" Regina said as she walked over and lifted him into her arms, he maybe six years old but Henry was Regina's little boy, no matter if he was a teenager, Regina would still take him into her arms,

"Still tired" Henry said through another yawn resting his head on Regina's shoulder, "can we go see Emma and Eve today?" Henry asked as he wrapped his legs around Regina's waist, Regina smiled,

"I shall ring Emma and see if it is ok" Regina said as she kissed his head, Henry nodded and wiggled out of Regina's arms before climbing up onto his chair at the island and pulling his colouring book towards him, Regina smiled and ruffled his hair before turning back to make pancakes.

* * *

 **Come stop your crying,**

 **It'll be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight.**

 **I will protect you from, all around you.**

 **I will be here, don't you cry**

Emma sang as she rocked Eve in her arms, they've been up for a few hours and Eve hasn't been set down once,

"Sing Mo'my" Eve said as she played with Emma's hair and had her thumb in her mouth, Emma smiled and kissed her head,

"Yes, Princess Eve" Emma said,

" **For one so small, you seem so strong,**

 **My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,**

 **This bond between us can't be broken,**

 **I will be here don't you cry."**

"Did someone have a nightmare?" Ruby asked as she walked into the kitchen in her gym gear, Emma looked over her shoulder and nodded before looking at her confused, Ruby smiled, "you forget how well I know my goddaughter, and you, you only sing that song when she's really upset or had a nightmare, I'm going for a nightmare as she clinging to you for dear life" Ruby said as she walked over to them, "how you doing darling" Ruby asked Eve as she leaned in and nuzzled her nose, Eve giggled and grabbed Ruby's hair, pulling her close and kissing her nose,

"Love Auntie Ruby" Eve whispered, Ruby smiled proudly,

"Love Eve" Ruby said as she kissed her head, remembering the first time she took Emma out after Eve was born,

* * *

" _Is that a smile for Auntie Ruby" Ruby said in her best baby voice as she leaned over the basket that held Eve, to see the four month old smiling up at her, "yes it is, that's a smile for Auntie Ruby" Ruby said tickling her stomach, ever since she was born, Emma had trouble being away from her so Ruby and Granny decided that Emma should have a day to herself, and it didn't go down to well with the young mum._

* * *

" _So what, you expect me to just leave her, what if something happens?" Emma tried to argue as she cradled Eve at the breakfast table, Granny rolled her eyes causing Ruby to chuckle,_

" _It's not like she's gonna disappear if you leave her" Granny said, Emma looked at her with a glare and Granny couldn't help but chuckle, "You're going to have to leave her at some stage Emma" Granny reasoned as she walked over and lifted Eve out of Emma's arms, Emma wanted to take her back but looked at Ruby who shook her head,_

" _I…I feel like I'm failing her if I'm not here all the time" Emma said with as she ran her hand through her hair, Granny and Ruby both looked at her with sad smiles,_

" _Emma, you could never fail her, she's only four months old but I think we all know that you love her more than life itself, nothing you do will ever fail her Emma, and leaving her for a hour, it's not going to damage her in the long run, it's going to show the both of you that you can survive without the other around all the time" Granny said as she positioned Eve in one arm and brought Emma into a one armed hug with her free arm, "now, go with Ruby and enjoy yourself" Granny said, Emma smiled at her, she took Eve and kissed and hugged her before Granny was prying her away._

* * *

Ruby smiled at the memory.

"You know you aren't going to fail her Emma" Ruby said, Emma looked at her with smiled, "I think it would honestly be impossible to fail her, I mean, she worships the ground you walk on, I think it's safe to say Emma that, you could sit on your ass at home every day and that little girl would still think you make the moon and stars move" Ruby said, Emma looked at her and then to Eve who was playing with Emma's hair, her eyes getting heavier and heavier, Ruby ran her hand through Eve's hair and then looked at Emma, "you could never do wrong by her Emma" Ruby said,

"Mo'my, tir'd" Eve said her thumb in her mouth, Emma smiled at her and Ruby held out her arms,

"Come here baby" Ruby said, Eve looked at Ruby before looking at Emma for confirmation, Emma nodded and Eve leaped into Ruby's arms, snuggling into her the same way, "How about, Auntie Ruby reads you a story?" Ruby said as she walked out of the room, Emma couldn't help but smile, she went about making something to eat when her phone rang.

"Hello" Emma said holding it with her shoulders as she turned the sausages,

" _Hello darling"_ Regina said, Emma smiled widely,

"Hi" Emma said, "What can I do for you?" Emma asked,

" _Ah well, Henry would like to know if you would like to join us today"_ Regina said,

"Join? Doing what exactly" Emma asked as she put the sausages on a plate and set them in the oven to keep warm as she poured pancake batter into the pan,

" _Well Sundays' we usually have a day at home, just me and Henry, however seeing as, well, seeing as I know have you, I thought that perhaps, we could spend the day together, watch some movies, Henry wants to show Eve his new game"_ Regina said, Emma chuckled, she couldn't help the huge grin about being included in something like this,

"I would love to Gina, but, Eve didn't have a good night last night, Ruby's putting her down for a nap" Emma said,

" _Oh, well perhaps we can rearrange"_ Regina said,

"No, no, can I just get back to you? I'd love to come and just hang out, but someone gets rather clingy when they've had a nightmare" Emma said,

" _That is fine, I look forward to hearing from you, I,,I'll speak with you later"_ Regina said, Emma smiled,

"I'll see you soon darling" Emma said with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Nothing too exciting in this chapter guys, also the song is 'You'll Be In My Heart' by the AMAZING Phil Collins, from my favorite Disney movie Tarzan! On a more serious note however, I've been getting some reviews about how clingy Eve is and how it isn't cool and what not, Emma has always only been Eve's (that does sound rather possessive actually :L) so with Regina and Henry coming into their life on a more permanent basis is gonna ruffle some feathers for everyone. If it does become a problem for anyone, let me know and I'll try and change it as best I can! Also, I don't really put song lyrics into my stories, so I go between italics and bold, sorry if it's confusing, I've never done it before.**


	27. The Word Is Family

**A/N: Thanks to a kind guest reviewer, I posted the wrong chapter! This should go before the last so, yeah, we may have jumped the gun a little!**

* * *

Emma only had to mention Henry's name for Eve to agree to no longer spending the day with her Mommy and her Auntie Ruby, she was still rather clingy when it came to getting changed and Emma had a hard time getting out of her sight for more than a minute.

"Mommy" Eve asked biting her lip as she watched Emma from Emma's bed, Emma looked over her shoulder and smiled,

"What's up baby?" Emma asked as she squatted down in front of her, Eve bit her lip and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, Emma smiled and pulled her close,

"C'n we w'ar the s'me" Eve said into Emma's hair, Emma smiled, Eve had refused to get dressed until Emma had, Eve was going through her "I want to wear what you do Mommy" phase, which meant that Emma pretty much had to go and buy Eve and entire new wardrobe, Emma and everyone else though it would last a couple of days to a week, but Eve surprised them all, as this phase, has been going on just about two years,

"We can wear the same" Emma said, Eve pulled back and smiled her thumb in her mouth, she wrapped her arms and legs around Emma and rested her head on Emma's shoulder, Emma smiled and stood before walking into her own closet, "ok, what are we gonna wear" Emma asked as she hit the light on and the closet light up, one side of the closet had Emma's cloths, and the other, had the exact same, just five sizes smaller, Eve turned in Emma's arms,

"Batman" Eve said with a smile as she spied Emma's batman t-shirt, Emma bit her lip she hadn't got to doing the washing yet, Emma really couldn't blame the child, her own obsession with it had obviously passed onto her daughter and Emma couldn't be prouder,

"Eh Batman's out, I haven't washed your t-shirt yet" Emma said, knowing that her daughter would have changed her mind the minute they both dawned them,

"Har'y" Eve said pointing to Emma's 'Harry Potter' t-shirt, Emma smiled, now that obsession she was not one bit ashamed off, although Eve hadn't actually seen the movies, Emma had read _'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'_ much to both Eve and Emma's enjoyment,

"Harry it is" Emma said with a smile, she pulled her own Harry Potter t-shirt and then Eve's setting them on the chair at the door, "Shorts or jeans" Emma asked next, Emma wanted to wear her army shorts, but it was Eve's turn to 'dress' them, Eve as if reading her mother's mind pointed to Emma's army shorts, Emma smiled proudly and pulled both pairs off their hangers, twenty minutes later, a matching, Emma and Eve walked out the front door, Eve in Emma's arms refusing to be set down, Emma managed to convince her to get into her car seat, Emma chuckled when Eve pretty much glaring at Emma as she walked around the jeep and pretty much attacked her hand when it was in reaching distance, Emma chuckled and pried her hand away for long enough to change gears.

* * *

"Why I gotta dress up?" Henry asked as he glared at Regina fussing over his untameable hair, Regina smiled,

"Because, Emma and Eve are coming over, and Mommy wants you to look handsome" Regina said, Henry dodged her spit clad hand when it came near his head,

"But I am handsome Mommy" Henry said as if it was obvious, well, it kinda was, Regina couldn't help but smile at her and help to button up his shirt, properly, the first attempt was horrifying, Regina smiled when Henry's head shot up and he took off in the direction of the front door, "COME ON MOMMY!" Henry shouted knowing he was not aloud to open the door without an adult, Henry was jumping from one foot to the other, Regina chuckled as she opened the door and Henry shot out and hugged Emma almost knocking the blonde off balance,

"Hey kid" Emma said with a smile, she was never this much liked by any kid, other than Eve, Emma wrapped her free arm around Henry's shoulders,

"Hi Eve" Henry said with a small smile and a wave, Eve who was clinging to Emma, waved and smiled before burying her head in Emma's neck, Henry looked at Emma confused and Emma smiled,

"It ok, she's just in' Mommy hold me and don't put me down' mode" Emma explained which seemed to do the trick, Henry smiled and nodded and stepped aside, Regina was standing, smiling at her with more affection than the blonde had ever had, Emma walked in, and set Eve down, she held Emma's hand for a minute before looking at Henry, Henry smiled and held out his hand,

"We can go play for a while" Henry said with a smile, Emma squeezed Eve's hand and she let go and grabbed Henry's, Emma smiled as she watched Henry and Eve walked down the hall hand in hand, Emma smiled and turned around, Regina was leaning on the living room doorway a smile on her face, Emma smiled,

"Hi" Emma said shyly, Regina smiled and pushed off the wall and walked over to Emma, unzipping her jacket,

"Hi" Regina said as she pushed it off Emma's shoulder's and kissed her, "You look lovely darling" Regina said taking in the black Harry Potter t-shirt, the shorts and a pair of converse, Emma smiled,

"Thanks" Emma said, "You look amazing" Emma said taking in Regina's jeans, brown shirt and boots, "You look really amazing" Emma said letting her hands wrapped around Regina's waist and then move up and down her sides, "Really, really amazing" Emma repeated, Regina smiled proudly, she had never got a reaction like this from Daniel when she wore jeans, she never got a reaction at all when she wore anything she felt good, and right now, having Emma's hand travel over her sides and have a look of lust in her eyes, Regina felt like not even her mother's presence could damage her good mood, Emma moved her arms behind Regina and pulled her close and gave her a small kiss.

"I missed you" Regina said when they pulled back, Emma smiled and leaned forward and nuzzled their noses,

"I missed you too" Emma said pulling Regina into a hug, "So, what are we doing today" Emma asked when she pulled back.


	28. A FAMILY Day Out

**A/N: Not sure if you guys actually noticed but a kind guest reviewer did, there is a chapter before this that I forgot to post,not really sure how that happened, so you wanna know what happens before, you gotta go back, I'M SORRY!**

* * *

 _Previously in Car Trouble_

" _Hi" Emma said shyly, Regina smiled and pushed off the wall and walked over to Emma, unzipping her jacket,_

" _Hi" Regina said as she pushed it off Emma's shoulder's and kissed her, "You look lovely darling" Regina said taking in the black Harry Potter t-shirt, the shorts and a pair of converse, Emma smiled,_

" _Thanks" Emma said, "You look amazing" Emma said taking in Regina's jeans, brown shirt and boots, "You look really amazing" Emma said letting her hands wrapped around Regina's waist and then move up and down her sides, "Really, really amazing" Emma repeated, Regina smiled proudly, she had never got a reaction like this from Daniel when she wore jeans, she never got a reaction at all when she wore anything she felt good, and right now, having Emma's hand travel over her sides and have a look of lust in her eyes, Regina felt like not even her mother's presence could damage her good mood, Emma moved her arms behind Regina and pulled her close and gave her a small kiss._

" _I missed you" Regina said when they pulled back, Emma smiled and leaned forward and nuzzled their noses,_

" _I missed you too" Emma said pulling Regina into a hug, "So, what are we doing today" Emma asked when she pulled back._

* * *

Regina chuckled and kissed Emma on the nose,

"That, is a surprise" Regina said with a smile as she kissed the pout that had formed on Emma's lips, "And don't pout, it makes you look too cute" Regina said kissing her lips again, Emma smiled and kissed Regina before pulling away and looking around the hall,

"Your house is so beautiful" Emma said, Regina looked at her and smiled,

"It is much more with you standing in it" Regina said, Emma blushed and looked away a small smile on her face, Regina smiled and pulled Emma into her arms once more, Emma wasn't use to someone saying such things about her, she was use to people telling her she was no good or worth nothing, so hearing Regina say that, she didn't know how to respond, so she done what she knew she could do with Regina and pulled her into a hug, Regina who wasn't sure what was happening accepted the hug,

"I..I'm sorry, I'm just getting use to this" Emma said pulling back and looking at Regina with a small smile, Regina smiled and kissed her nose,

"You never have to apologize to me for being you Emma" Regina said as she kissed her nose once more before grabbing her hand and walking them into the living room that had all changed, Emma whistled, the last time she was here it was the day Daniel, she didn't enjoy herself as much as she would have liked, but the sofa and arm chairs had all been rearranged,

"I like it this way" Emma said as she motioned to the room,

"So do I, it was Henry's idea, he never liked it the other way" Regina said walking over to the tv and turning it on, she turned back around and chuckled, Emma was sitting on the couch, her feet on the table and her arm on the back on the couch, Regina smiled, she could get use to this, having Emma here, having Eve here, just chilling, something she had never had with Daniel, she never had the urge to do that with him, especially after Henry was conceived,

"Come sit with me" Emma said taking Regina out of her trans as she patted the spot beside her, Regina smiled and walked over, sat down beside Emma, tucked her legs beside her and cuddled into Emma, Emma smiled and let her hand fall onto Regain's shoulder where she played with her hair,

"I really, really like this" Regina said with a small chuckle, Emma smield and kissed her head,

"So do I" Emma said, she heard the pitter patter of feet but didn't pull away, she waited and when Regina didn't either she smield, she expected Regina to pull away and put distance between then but was more than surprised when she didn't

"Mommy, are we going now?" Henry asked as he stood in the doorway, Regina looked around Emma and nodded,

"Go and get your shoes on" Regina said, Henry smiled and ran out of the room, "Are you ready for the best day out you've ever had?" Regina asked as she curled back into Emma, Emma looked at her and chuckled,

"I thought you saud you usually stay home on Sundays?" Emma asked, Regina gave a sly smile,

"This Sunday, plans have changed" Regina said with a smile, Emma chuckled and shook her head,

"Give me all you got" Emma said, Regina grinned before standing and pulling Emma up.

* * *

"Where are we even going Regina" Emma asked as she watched them drive even further out of the city, it was the middle of the day but Emma hadn't a clue where she was,

"Patience is a virtue my dear" Regina sadi as she reached for Emma's hand and squeezed it before taking it back to change the gears, Emma smiled and leaned her head back and closed her eyes, a high pitch squeal make her jump and turn around her eyes wide,

"MOMMY LOOK!" Eve said pointing out the window, Emma followed the little girls finger and saw the tall tent of a circus, Emma rolled her eyes and looked at Regina who had a huge grin on her face, she chuckled and sat back in her seat.

* * *

"Can we go see the el'hants Mommy?" Eve asked as she held one of Emma's hands and one of Regina's. Eve who had chosen to sit one Regina's knee until it started was a turning point for Eve.

* * *

" _MOMMY, IT'S A CIR'US" Eve squealed as she hugged Emma's neck when she lifted her out of the car, Emma chuckled,_

" _I see that" Emma said as she closed the door and set Eve down, Eve grabbed onto both Emma's hands and turned so she could see in front of her but also stand on her mother's feet, "Lazy" Emma said with a shake of her head as she, slowly, walked around the car to Regina who was waiting holding Henry's hand,_

" _Are we ready?" Regina asked, Emma and Eve both nodded and followed in a more slower pace, towards the ticket booth._

" _I still can't believe you bough Ring Side tickets, those things cost are expensive, and you didn't let me pay either" Emma said throwing Regina a glare while she positioned Eve better in her arms as they walked through the crowd, Regina motioned them to a seat that was right at the edge, Regina went in first, followed by Henry and then Emma, there was only three seats and Emma knew that Eve wouldn't be willing to sit on one on her own, she liked to be held, but what surprised Emma and Regina most, was when Eve scrambled off Emma's knee and over and sat herself on Regina's lap, Regina looked wide eyed at Emma who was just as equally wide eyed, Emma shrugged and smiled,_

" _Just go with it" Emma said as she went about finishing her discussion with Henry about how he's never read or watched Harry Potter._

 _Regina sat as still as a statue, not wanting to move in case it would disturb Eve, this was possibly the first time Eve had, willing went to her and she done it on her own, something that seemed to shock not just Regina but Emma also, she looked over and saw that Henry was now occupying Emma's knee both engaged in conversation, Regina's attention went back to Eve however when she pulled on her hand,_

" _Yes, darling" Regina said, Eve smiled at her and pointed to the steel cage in the corner of the ring,_

" _What that for?" Eve asked, Regina smiled, should she tell Eve that it was where the Lion was going to be put into when it came in and out of the ring, no,_

" _It is a house" Regina said,_

" _A HOUSE!" Eve said through a giggle, "That's silly" Eve said as she giggled for a few more minutes before looking over at her mother and Henry, the giggles suddenly stopped and Regina thought that all hell would break lose but she was surprised, "I like He'ry" Eve declared, Regina smiled,_

" _Henry likes you too" Regina said, she couldn't resist running her hand through the golden locks that were just like her mothers,_

" _Mommy likes He'ry too" Eve said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, Regina chuckled, she couldn't help it, she leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss to Eve's head before wrapping her arms around her, Eve didn't seem to mind and snuggled back into Regina's arms, she played with the bracelet that was on her wrist. Regina smiled, she felt content, more content than she had felt in years._

* * *

"Today was amazing Regina thank you" Emma said as they walked back to the car, Eve had insisted on stay with the elephants for well over a half hour, Regina looked over at her and smiled,

"I'm glad you had fun" Regina said,

"I had fun" Eve announced before pulling her hand out of Regina's and lifting her arms up to Emma, Emma smiled and lifted her into her arms,

"So did I" Henry said his hand clasped with his mothers, Emma smiled and turned her head kissed Eve's,

"You tired baby" Emma asked, Eve nodded and snuggled into Emma's neck, Emma chuckled and wrapped her arms around Eve more protectively, "you know, she has never done that before" Emma said, Regina looked at her,

"Done what before?" Regina asked, Emma smiled,

"Just, crawled out of my lap, I mean she has, with Ruby, but she's know her since she was both, she's never done it with anyone other than our family" Emma said as she kissed Eve's head, her little thumb was in her mouth and her other hand was playing with Emma's hair that was down her back,

"I will admit, I was slightly shocked" Regina said, Emma looked at her to continue and so she did, "Since I have known her, her interactions with me have been by you're influence" Regina said, Emma looked at her and she chuckled, "She has had to adapt to your attention not being solely hers, I have had experience in that department" Regina with a smile as she motioned to Henry who was looking around him as he held onto Regina's hand, "My point however, is that I was happy, that she felt she could open up to me, I was afraid that she would not" Regina admitted, Emma smiled and reached for her hand bringing it up and placing a kiss on the back,

"Thank you, this is a big step for her, she isn't use to having to share me, as such, so for her, to just, crawl into you lap, that was big Gina, really big, trust me, Henry's Mommy will be no more" Emma said with a goofy smile as she peppered another several kisses onto Regina's hand.

* * *

 **A/N: FINALLY some interaction between Eve and Regina, I quite liked it, it took me a while to come up with something and that's what I came up with! I hope you all like it! Reviews are most welcome!**


	29. Sleepover

**A/N: This chapter is about a week after the circus, I wanna move this story on instead of doing like a day to day thing, so time jumps will happen! I know our ladies haven't exactly told their kids yet that they are you know, together, but I have a pretty sweet idea, it involves Eve and her love for her mother and her only allowed to kiss her, I have it all planned, just need to write it! Anyway, a little bitta fun for Henry, Eve and Emma so yeah, enjoy some small kids and an even bigger one getting up to no good!**

* * *

"Is auntie Lena staying with us Mommy?" Henry asked as Regina helped him properly button up his shirt,

"Yes, she was staying with Grandpa, but now, she's going to come and stay with us, with Uncle Walsh and your cousin Charlie get here" Regina said,

"And I'm staying with Emma and Eve for how many nights" Henry said with a huge grin, Regina chuckled and rolled her eyes,

"For two nights, and you must be a good boy and remember your manners when you are there, I do not want to hear that you were misbehaving while at Emma's" Regina said in her no nonsense voice and giving Henry a stern look,

"I always remember my manners Mommy" Henry said proudly, Regina smiled and kissed his head,

"That you do, and I am very very proud of you for that, but you must also behave. I know Eve is your best friend but while you are staying at Emma's you must do what she says" Regina said, Henry smiled and nodded,

"Emma said we can have hot chocolate and watch a movie before we go to bed" Henry said as he walked into the kitchen holding onto Regina's hand, Regina smiled, ever since Eve had revealed this little secret that her and her mother does on a Saturday night, Henry has been trying to persuade Regina, it has not yet worked, "AND" Henry said as he pulled on Regina's hand, "she's gonna read us a story" Henry said as if it was the best thing in the world, and seeing as Emma was pretty much all the little boy could talk about, Regina wasn't surprised.

"I read you a story" Regina said mock hurt, Henry smiled

"Mommy" Henry said seriously that Regina had to bite her lip to stop herself laughing, "you tell good stories" Henry said with a smile, " but, Emma's are awesome!" Henry said with a bit too much enthusiasm, Regina chuckled and looked at Henry with a raised eyebrow, "well, so Eve says" Henry added his cheeks red with blush, Regina chuckled and ruffled his hair,

"Come my sweet boy, we must get you fed before you go to your Daddy's" Regina said walking them both into the kitchen and helping Henry up onto the stool at the island,

"Why can't I just go to Emma's?" Henry asked pushing his colouring book away when Regina set it in front of him, Regina looked at him with a rasied eye brow,

"Henry you haven't seen Daddy in a few weeks" Regina said, Henry sighed,

"I don't wanna go to Daddy's" Henry said crossing his arms in front of himself, "I don't want to Mommy, he made you sad" Henry said looking up at Regina unshed tears in his eyes, Regina gasped and dropped the knife she was using to cut some bread and rounded the table and took Henry into her arms quicker than either could have anticipated,

"Henry…" Regina started,

"NO!" Henry shouted, "I don't wanna go to Daddy's" Henry said the tears falling, Regina gathered him into her arms and kissed his head, if Kathryn hadn't have put the idea of Henry hating her down the line for not letting him see his dad, Regina would never had agreed to this, however Regina still wanted Henry to have a somewhat of a father figure in his life,

"Ok, I shall ring him and tell him you don't want to go" Regina said kissing his head, the look Henry gave would make her heartbreak, "You will not go or do anything you don't want to do Henry" Regina said kissing his head before going to get up, Henry grabbed her hand, Regina smiled and reached for her phone she dialed Daniel's number,

"Regina, everything alright" Daniel worried voice sounded from the other end, Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes, but she did know that he cared about Henry, even if Henry wasn't always on his mind when he done most of the things he done,

"Henry no longer wishes to spent the day with you, and until he says otherwise, he will not be" Regina simply said, Regina didn't want to seem like a bitch but when it came to her son, she would move the earth for his happiness, therefore she would ensure that when it came to his father, Henry would not be put in the firing line, she knew, that when it came to the divorce and custody of Henry that she would be granted it, and Daniel, if he was lucky would have weekends, but from the way Henry has been acting about his father, Regina wasn't sure he would even be getting that. "Now, my handsome little Prince, what shall we do now?" Regina said with a smile as she looked at Henry.

* * *

"Hey kid" Emma said as Henry barreled into her when she opened her front door, she wrapped her arms around the little boy and ruffled his hair,

"Hi Emma" Henry said as he squeezed Emma tighter, "Where's Eve?" Henry asked pulling back and looking around when he wasn't met with his usual high pitched squeal,

"Ruby kidnapped her" Emma said seriously, she chuckled when Henry looked at her wide eyed, "I'm joking kid, no she took her and Swan for a walk, I was working late" Emma explained, a throat clearing brought both Emma and Henry's attention to Regina, who was dressed in skinny light blue jeans, heels, a black button up shirt and a black waistcoat, Emma's mouth suddenly went dry, Regina looked quite, proud, of the reaction, this was a very new relationship for both and Emma had never once looked at her, like she wanted to rip the cloths of her where she stood, and she found out, she found that look quite, arousing, Emma cleared her own throat and looked back to Henry, "How about you go and pick a movie while I talk to your mom?" Emma said, Henry shot off and rounded the corner, Emma looked Regina up and down as she approached the door, Emma gulped and when Regina was close enough, Emma grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her towards her, crashing their lips and bodies against each other, "God, I missed you" Emma panted whenever they pulled away, Regina smiled and ran her tongue along Emma's lips before leaning her forehead against the blondes. Emma gave a goofy smile

"I missed you too" Regina said wrapping her arms around Emma's neck and pulling her in for another kiss, "you have all the necessary numbers" Regina said, Emma rolled her eyes, chuckled and nodded.

"I have yours, Zelena's, your dad's, the doctor AND the fire brigade" Emma said with a smile causing Regina to glare at her, "We'll be fine darling, you're acting like I've never babysat before, or have you forgotten that I have a daughter?" Emma asked with a smile, Regina chuckled,

"I'm sorry my love I just worry about him, he's never actually had a proper sleepover before" Regina said, Emma raised her eyebrow and Regina chuckled, "well, he did, he got half way through until it came to the actual sleeping part, he had a panic attack and wished to come home"

"He'll be fine, I'll have him that tired out that he'll be asleep before nine" Emma teased, she saw the smile Regina forced and leaned forward kissing her lips gently, "I'll keep you posted throughout the night" Emma said, Regina smiled and nodded, she then looked at the clock and gasped,

"I must go" Regina said, "HENRY!" Regina shouted, a few seconds later and a shoe and sock-less Henry came running around the corner and barrelled into Regina who had squatted down, her arms open, "Be good for Emma" Regina whispered as she kissed his head, Henry nodded, "I love you" Regina said

"Love you too Mommy" Henry said pulling back and kissing Regina, Regina smiled and pulled him in for another hug, kissed his head, Henry wrapped his arms around her neck once more and squeezed tight, when he pulled back he looked at Emma, "Can we watch Harry Potter Emma?" Henry asked, Emma looked to Regina who nodded,

"Sure kid, go get the DVD and I'll be in, in a minute" Emma said, Henry smiled and took off, Emma looked at Regina who was holding back tears, "He's gonna be fine, Eve's gonna be back any minute, we're gonna watch Harry, we're gonna have some food, watch some cartoons then bed time" Emma said as she walked Regina to the door, "I'll call you first thing in the morning" Emma said as she kissed Regina, Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and pulled her close,

"I….I'll see you tomorrow" Regina said as she pulled away, Emma smiled and nodded, she kissed her nose once more and watched her walk down the path and get into her car, she waved and blew her a kiss as she drove off, she closed the door and walked into the living room where Henry was sitting the floor admiring Emma's, quite impressive, DVD collection, which comprised of mostly Disney, box sets from Star Wars to Harry Potter and the occasional horror movie,

"Impressive huh" Emma said as she sat crossed leg beside Henry, Henry just nodded and turned to looked at her,

"There's so many" Henry said in awe, Emma chuckled,

"Yeah" Emma said,

"Can we watch this one too" Henry said pulling 'Hercules' out of the shelf, Emma smiled,

"Oh yeah, that's a good one" Emma said, you wanna watch Harry first?" Emma asked, Henry nodded, "Ok, you wanna get your jammies on?" Emma asked, Henry nodded and ran over to his bag, "I'll show you where you're gonna sleep" Emma said as she stood and extended her hand and walked them down the hall, "You get your own room" Emma said,

"Wow" Henry said, his eyes going wide, Emma smiled, this use to be the box room where everything went, but Emma decided to make it into a second guest room, "This is so cool!" Henry said, there was a bunk bed with Dinosaur bedding, a football mat, batman posters and a desk that had colouring books and three sets of colouring pencils, Emma smiled,

"Thank you" Emma said proudly, "You get changed and I'll go get us some treats" Emma said as she left Henry to get changed, he walked around the room and couldn't help the smile that never left his little face, he looked at the locker beside the bunk bed and smiled even more, it was a picture of him and Eve at the park, Henry was teaching Eve how to play football and was standing behind her holding onto her, Henry smiled widely, his little eyes filling with tears, Eve was his best friend as was Emma and he couldn't be any happier.


	30. A Night Full of Fun

**A/N: Firstly, the support for this story has been amazing, I really couldn't ask for better reviews and readers, consider you all my new friends! We have continuation of the previous chapter, let the fun begin, this whole sleepover looks like it's gonna be about 3 or more chapters! They're getting longer and longer as I write them!**

* * *

"Mommy, I home!" Eve shouted as Ruby opened the door, Eve had one hand in Ruby's and the other was holding onto Swan's lead, Ruby the main on holding it however,

"I'm in here baby" Emma shouted from the living room, Eve let go of Ruby's hand and Swan's lead and took off into the living sliding to a hault when she saw Henry curled up at Emma's side,

"HE'RY YOU HERE!" Eve shouted and ran and jumped onto the couch wrapping her arms around Henry, "Hi He'ry" Eve said,

"Hi" Henry said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Eve's back, Eve smiled

"Chopped liver" Ruby said with a smile as she stood in the doorway, Emma tilted her head back and smiled,

"I know" Emma said with a pout, Ruby chuckled and walked in sitting on the arm of the couch,

"I still love you" Ruby said leaning down and kissing Emma on the forehead, Emma was suddenly winded by a tiny body jumping on her,

"MOMMY!" Eve said as she jumped onto Emma's chest,

"Hi baby" Emma said, looking at Ruby who was smiling, "Did you have fun with Auntie Ruby?" Emma asked as Eve snuggled down into Emma's chest, one hand ran through her hair and the other was running through Henry's,

"We went to the park, and Auntie Ruby went on the swing" Eve said through a giggle, causing Emma to look at a now heavily blushing Ruby,

"Did she really" Emma said in a excited voice, Eve nodded,

"Den, den we gots ice-cream" Eve said, Emma looked at Ruby again who was biting her lip, Emma chuckled and shook her head,

"Ice-cream huh?" Emma said, Eve smiled and nodded while Emma chuckled and looked at Ruby again, "Did you say thank you?" Emma asked, Eve nodded,

"I gave Auntie Ruby a hug and kisses" Eve said, she then looked to Ruby, "kiss kiss" Eve demanded making a grabby motion with her hand, Ruby smiled and leaned down and kissed Eve, "love Auntie Ruby" Eve said with a smile,

"Love Eve" Ruby replied, she then looked to Henry, "Hi there, you must be Henry" Ruby said as she walked around the couch and squatted down infront of him,

"Yes" Henry said shyly nodding,

"I've heard a lot about you" Ruby said, "I'm Ruby" Ruby said holding out her hand, Henry smiled and took it,

"Henry Mills" Henry said, Emma smiled, he was such a charmer and his manners were exceptional, Ruby looked to Emma wide eyed and she just shrugged,

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Henry Mills" Ruby said as she stood and ruffled his hair, Henry smiled and tried to dodge out of the way, Ruby chuckled and patted his head before looking at Eve and squatting down infront of her, Eve sitting in Emma's lap, "And I'll see you soon Monkey!" Ruby said tickling Eve's tummy, Eve giggled and pushed her hands away before burying her face in Emma's chest, Emma and Ruby both chuckled, Emma stood with Eve in her arms and set her on the couch,

"I'm gonna walk Ruby to the door, I'm gonna be right back" Emma said as she looked between them, "Don't move" she said narrowing her eyes and making her way to the front door with Ruby following,

"Nice little set up you got there Swan" Ruby teased as she motioned her head to the house, Emma rolled her eyes and punch Ruby's shoulder, "Eh, ow" Ruby said rubbing the spot Emma just smacked, Emma stuck out her tongue before pulling Ruby in for a hug, squeezing her tightly,

"I love you" Emma whispered kissing Ruby's head, Ruby smiled,

"I love you too" Ruby said pulling back and kissing Emma's nose, "You've got a good thing going Em" Ruby said looking into Emma's eyes, "Just, don't let it get too far out of reach" she finished before kissing Emma's forehead and walking over to her car. Emma sighed, she leaned back against the door frame and smiled, she did have a good thing going with Regnia, she loved Henry more than anything, and she knew Eve did, Eve was even starting to warm up to Regina, slowly, but warming none the less, she took a deep breath of the night air before smiling once more and walking back in to where Eve and Henry where in an animated discussion with Swan, who had sandwiched himself between the two children,

"Seems Swan has everything all under control" Emma said as she walked into the room, Eve's heads turned that fast Emma was shocked it didn't fly of her neck, Eve smiled widely and stood up, Emma walked over and caught Eve who leaped off the edge of the couch, her knee connecting with Emma's rib, causing her to wince, "Alright Batgirl, let's not injure Mommy" Emma said as she positioned Eve on her hip and sat down, Swan now in between her and Henry, Emma whistled and motioned to the floor and Swan moved, he wasn't happy, but he moved, he curled up under the coffee table and sighed, Emma chuckled, this dog was like her but also her daughter in so many ways, Emma wrapped her free arm around Henry, the one around Eve reached across and grabbed the remote to work the TV, she hit the play button and the opening credits and theme for Harry Potter sounded through the sound system that was connected to the TV, she wrapped her arms around both children tightly as they snuggled into Emma, the smile on Emma's face was mesmerizing.

* * *

"Regina, will you relax" Kathryn said, "Henry's in safe hands" Kathryn added sliding a drink towards Regina, Regina sighed and took the glass into her hand knocking it back, both Zelena and Kathryn looked at her their eyes wide,

"OK, darling, pace, pace yourself" Zelena said coming up and sitting beside Regina, "I know you're worried about Henry, but I'm sure Emma has everything under control" Zelena said as she ran her hand through Regina's hair as the bar man set another cocktail in front of both of them,

"It's not that I miss him" Regina admitted, "I want to be there too" she said quietly, "the look of pure joy on his face when Emma said they could watch Harry Potter, I haven't seen him smile like that in a very long time" Regina said as she went to down the cocktail but Zelena's hand stopped her,

"He's happy, he likes Emma" Zelena started, Regina shaking her head however made her stop,

"He loves her" Regina said with a smile as bright as a summers day an unshed tears in her eyes,

* * *

" _Now my handsome little prince, what shall we do now?" Regina asked as she hung up from Daniel,_

" _BAKE!" Henry shouted happily, Regina chuckled and ruffled his hair,_

" _A boy after my own heart" Regina said as she kissed his head._

* * *

" _That's lovely dear" Regina said admiring Henry's artistic skills as he decorated the cup cakes, Regina, who was planning on having Emma over for dinner as a thank you for looking after Henry smiled as she watched Henry ice a cup cake with a black and white icing in the shape of a car wheel,_

" _Will Emma like it Mommy?" Henry asked moving his head side to side inspecting it, Regina chuckled and leaned over kissing his head,_

" _She will love it darling" Regina said,_

" _I love Emma" Henry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, Regina stopped dead in her tracks and turned back to Henry, she had heard him wrong, surely she had heard him wrong,_

" _What was that Henry" Regina asked, Henry smiled,_

" _I love Emma" Henry said again, this time the love was evident in his voice, Regina broke into a grin, 'who wouldn't' she thought to herself as she ruffled his hair and went back to watching the second batch of cup cakes._

* * *

"EMMA!" Henry squealed when Emma's fingers attacked his ribs "NO" Henry giggled trying to fight Emma's tickling fingers, Emma chuckled,

"MOMMY!" Eve said as she jumped on Emma's back, Emma pretended to fall,

"No. Must. Tickle. Little. Boy" Emma said as she army crawled, slowly, towards Henry, Eve had her arms around Emma's neck and her legs wrapped around her, trying to slow her down,

"RUN HE'RY" Eve shouted, Henry shot up and ran, Emma reared up and grabbed onto Eve,

"YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY!" Emma shouted after him, she grabbed Eve and brought her round her front blowing raspberries on her stomach, "I HAVE A HOSTAGE" Emma shouted throwing a giggling Eve over her shoulder and stomping out of the room,

"AAARRRGHHH" Henry shouted as he ran from his room with a toy sword and a shield, "LET HER GO BEAST!" Henry said, Emma grinned and produced her own sword from the belt of her jeans,

"En Garde" Emma said as she duelled with Henry, Eve now firmly on her hip who was smiling and laughing at her mother and best friend, Emma lunged and Henry dodged before 'stabbing' Emma in the chest, Emma gasped and dropped her sword, "You….you got me" Emma said as she let go of Eve who scrambled down and ran to Henry, Emma fell to her knees and then on her front.

"Mommy?!" Eve said, Emma didn't move, "MOMMY!" Eve shouted as she jumped on Emma's back, Emma chuckled and turned, Eve smiled widely and threw her arms around Emma's neck, Emma held her arm out and Henry threw himself at her wrapping his arms around her too, Emma kissed both their heads before manovering to standing, still both of them in her arms,

"Alright my valiant knights, I think it's almost bed time" Emma said as she walked into the kitchen and deposited both of them off at the island, their was four stools and two tall chairs that had backs for Eve and Henry,

"Don't wanna go to bed" Eve said, Emma looked at her and smiled,

"Well I'm sorry Princess, but you have to, Regina will be coming over tomorrow and we can't have two cranky kids now can we?" Emma said setting down a glass of milk to both kids, "Now drink up and then we brush our teeth" Emma said,

"And a story!" Henry said with a smile, a milk moustache appearing above his top lip, Emma chuckled and ran her thumb over it,

"And a story" she confirmed. Twenty minutes later Emma had tucked both Henry and Eve into their respective beds, two stories made up on the spot and read and both out like a light, Emma smiled triumphed, she made her way into her own room, and for the first night in a long time, Emma might actually get to sleep in her own bed.


	31. Picture Perfect Family

**A/N: This chapter didn't really work out the way I wanted it too, I hope you still like it anyway! A Double update because I love all of you and I'm feeling generous, I'm also working on chapter 33 so it might also make an appearance too sometime today! Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

Emma woke with a weight on her chest, she rubbed her eyes and turned her head to see a mass of blonde curls, Emma smiled, she knew she wouldn't last a full night on her own, she sighed and wrapped her arms around Eve, but the weight against her side was questionable, Swan knew he wasn't allowed on the bed, Emma turned her head and caught sight of brown hair, Henry, Henry was snuggled into Emma's side, she smiled, it was nice, she lifted one arm from around Eve and brought it up around Henry, Henry snuggled in closer to Emma, Emma kissed Eve's head before going back to sleep, a smile on her face.

* * *

"Turn it off Kathryn" Regina growled from her kitchen table, Kathryn rummaged through her handbag to find the offence objected, she pulled out her phone, hit the decline button and threw it onto the table,

"How much did we drink last night?" Kathryn asked as she sipped on her aspirin, Regina could feel her stomach turning just thinking about it,

"Too much, I do not wish to think about it, it makes me feel ill" Regina said as she stood, with the help of the island and walked over to the coffee machine,

"I am never drinking again" Zelena moaned as she walked into the kitchen and joined Kathryn, who just grunted and rested her head back down on the island, "I have a rock band playing in my head, let's get a move on with that coffee sis" Zelena said as she too rested her head on the island, Regina turned and looked at both woman, they all where in the same boat, she just hoped she was somewhat better when it came to picking up Henry and spent the day before dropping back off at Emma's while she went to a meeting.

* * *

"Anybody in this place up yet?" Ruby said as she walked down the hall, she peered into Eve's room, the bed was empty and the duvet was all over the place, no Swan under the bed, she looked into the room that was recently done up for Henry, which was also empty, the top bunk messy, she then made her way to Emma's and gasped at the sight one hand going to her mouth the other over her heart, Emma was lying on her back, now in the middle of the bed, Eve on one side of her, half on her chest, her head tucked into Emma's neck, and Henry on the other side, half on her chest and his head tucked into the other side of her neck, Ruby spied Emma's phone on the locker and picked it up, unlocked it and opened the camera, she walked to the bottom of the bed gently, not to wake Swan who was curled up at the bottom, and took a photo, she then sent it as a message to herself and smiled when she heard her own phone beep in the kitchen, Ruby smiled, a small tear making its way down her cheek, she set Emma's phone back on the locker and went out of the room, she all but ran to the kitchen and lifted her own phone, opening the message,

' _Emma seems to finally be at home'_

Ruby typed along with the photo and sent it on, not even a minute had passed when her phone beeped,

' _WHAT THE FUCK!'_

Ruby smiled, she didn't reply she waited for her phone to ring,

" _You didn't photoshop that right?" Belle asked from the other end of the phone, Ruby chuckled,_

"Oh I can assure you I didn't, they're all tucked up in Emma's bed, and even Swan's lying at the bottom of it on the floor" Ruby said as she turned the coffee machine on,

" _She's never been great with other people's kids, so how the hell did he manage to get into Emma's bed?" Belle asked,_

"Your guess is as good as mine babe" Ruby said, she turned her head when she heard footsteps, "Someone's up, I'll talk to you later, I love you" Ruby said,

" _You too, bye"_

"I thought I heard voices, who were you talking too?" Emma asked as she rubbed her eyes, Ruby smiled,

"Belle, she wanted to know if I was coming over" Ruby lied, she was hardly going to tell her that she was the topic of their conversation, Emma just shrugged and moved over to the island, "Did you have a good night" Ruby asked, Emma nodded,

"Oh yeah, they're both still out" Emma said with a small smile as she stretched, her tank top rising revelling a section of her toned abs, Ruby whistled, Emma looked at her,

"You know, if you weren't like my sister I would probably be all over you myself, that's an impressive pack you got there" Ruby said motioning to Emma's abdomen, Emma looked down then to Ruby who was smiling, she scrunched up a piece of paper and threw it at her, hitting her right between the eyes,

"Score to the Swan" Emma said pumping the air, Ruby threw it back, missing Emma completely,

"So what did you and the little people get up to last night?" Ruby asked, Emma shook her head,

"Watch Harry Potter, had a bitta fun with those toy swords we bought a few years ago" Emma said, Ruby spun and smiled at her, Emma smiled and they took off into the living room, Emma grabbed the shield and the sword Henry was using, Ruby grabbed Emma's sword,

"En Garde" Ruby shouted before lunging at Emma, Emma and Ruby battled for a good half hour, neither heaving Emma's phone ringing.

* * *

" _Hey, you've reached THE Emma Swan, sorry I can't take your call, just leave me your name and number and I'll think about getting back to you"_

Regina sighed as she hung up,

"What's with the face" Zelena said as she walked into the kitchen towel drying her hair, Regina looked at,

"Emma is not answering her phone" Regina said, she worried greatly especially when it came to Henry, Zelena saw the emotion in her sisters eyes,

"Hey, Henry is in good hands, I'm sure they're all still sleeping" Zelena said, it was 11 o clock but they both knew Henry liked his sleep,

"You're probably right" Regina said, Zelena snorted causing Regina to look at her,

"Probably, darling, I'm always right" Zelena said as she walked over and lifted a plate of foot that was on top of the cooker, "What's with the tiny portions?" Zelena asked looking at her, small, breakfast, Regina looked at her, "Do I look like Henry?" Zelena said,

"I know you, sister dear, and you cannot stomach food after a night out, hung over or not" Regina said getting up and pouring Zelena and herself another cup of coffee,

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" Zelena said shaking her head as she dug into her breakfast, "So, what have you planned with the little guy?" Zelena asked, Regina looked at her with her eye brow rasied, "What? I was wondering if I could take him somewhere? I haven't seen him in ages, and Walsh, Charlie and Merida won't be here for another week at least" Zelena said with a sigh,

"How is Merida?" Regina said, not sure if the child should be travelling so young,

"She's good, a proper little Daddy's Girl" Zelena said with a smile,

"And Charlie is handling it all well?" Regina asked,

"He loves being a big brother, we have trouble getting near her when she cries, he wants to help in any way he can" Zelena said though a laugh, "He takes it after his cousin" Zelena said with a smile,

"Don't be ridiculous" Regina said not looking at her sister,

"Deny it all you want G, but your little boy, you don't have to be a genius to tell he loves Emma and that little girl" Zelena said,

"I don't want him to get too attached, what if something happens between us and we hurt Henry and Eve?" Regina asked,

"Honey, Emma, she would do anything to see you happy, and if, and that's a big if, for whatever reason, things between you don't work out, you'll both ensure that Henry and Eve still see each other" Zelena said resting her hand on top of Regina's, "You've got a good thing going sis, I haven't seen you this happy in years, just, don't let it get too far out of reach before you can properly hold on" Zelena said standing and kissing her head before leaving with her coffee.

* * *

"Die, you foul beast" Emma said as she chased Ruby around the living room, jumping on the couch and then tackling her to the ground, straddling her waist, "Aha" Emma said, Ruby smiled and rolled them pinning Emma beneath her, "Touché" Emma said with a proud smile,

"Nice try, Knight" Ruby said, both heads snapped to the door when they heard screams and then Ruby was tackled off Emma, two tiny bodies on top of her, "NOOO, tiny humans" Ruby said as she tried to push herself away, Eve was straddling her chest and Henry her legs,

"TICKLES!" Eve squealed before attacking Ruby's neck, Henry went for Ruby's stomach and Ruby yelled and laughed, Emma couldn't help but just sit there and watch her best friend get tortured,

"Well, it serves you right" Emma said as she crawled over to Ruby, Ruby's eyes went wide and she shook her head, Emma wiggled her fingers and was about to start an assault on Ruby's neck when the door bell rang, "Saved by the bell" Emma teased as she got up and walked into the hall, she was still in her jammies, well what she called jammies, a white tank top and a pair of guys black boxers, she brushed her hand through her hair and unlocked the door, opening to a smiling Zelena and Regina, Emma smiled back, "Eh, good morning" Emma said, Zelena smiled and waltzed right in past Emma, moving towards the kitchen but the squeals of delight made her turn towards the living room,

"Hi" Regina said, biting her lip, Emma chuckled and grabbed Regina's jacket and pulled her in, connecting their lips in a slow loving kiss, they pulled back and Regina hugged Emma,

"Good moring" Emma said when they pulled apart, Reigna smiled and placed another delicate kiss on her lips,

"Good morning" Regina said pulling Emma into a hug, "Where's my boy?" Regina asked as she kissed Emma's ear, Emma shivered and pulled back,

"Torturing Ruby" Emma said with a smile, she took Regina's hand and let her into the living room, where Zelena was standing Henry in her arms as Eve tickled Ruby,

"MOMMY!" Henry shouted and scrambled out of Zelena's arms and ran at Regina, Regina squatted and grabbed Henry, hugging him tightly, hearing Henry shout, Eve's head turned and she smiled widely,

"R'GINA!" Eve shouted as she crawled off Ruby and ran at Regina, Regina pulled her arm away and opened it just in time for Eve to barrel into her, Regina smiled and kissed both their heads,

"Hi" Regina said pulling back and looking at both, the smiles on their faces was priceless,

"Mommy" Eve said looking to Emma and holding her arms up, Emma smiled and picked her up positioning her on her hip, "R'gina here Mommy" Emma said, Emma looked wide eyed to Regina who looked shocked, Emma smiled and kissed Eve's head,

"Regina's here baby" Emma said, Ruby who had finally managed to get up off the floor walked over to Zelena and held out her hand,

"I'm Ruby" Ruby said with a smile, Zelena smiled,

"Zelena" Zelena said with a smile, "pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure is all mine" Ruby said with a smile, she then lifted the swords and the shield and the cushion that she was using as a shield and placed them all on the sofa before walking over to Regina and Henry, "and you must be Regina" Ruby said with a smile, Henry smiled from his mother's arms

"Indeed I am, Regina Mills" Regina said extending her hand,

"Ruby" Ruby said shaking, she then turned her attention to Henry and Eve, "how about you guys help me make pancakes?" Ruby said, a bark from the door made everyone chuckled, "you too Swan" Ruby said as she took Eve from Emma and held her hand out to Henry and lead them into the kitchen leaving Emma, Regina and Zelena, Emma looked to Regina then to Zelena, both had smirks on their faces that made Emma feel slightly uncomfortable.

"So, how was your night"

* * *

 **A/N: I awed so much writing this chapter and even more when I re-read it! Merida, was actually not meant to be in it, if you noticed in the previous chapter, I only mentioned Walsh and Charlie, so I'll have to edit that, she just got wrote in. Charlie is the same age as Henry, so 6, and Merida is gonna be about a year and a half, or maybe even younger.**


	32. Slightly Over Protective

_Previously in Car Trouble_

" _MOMMY!" Henry shouted and scrambled out of Zelena's arms and ran at Regina, Regina squatted and grabbed Henry, hugging him tightly, hearing Henry shout, Eve's head turned and she smiled widely,_

" _R'GINA!" Eve shouted as she crawled off Ruby and ran at Regina, Regina pulled her arm away and opened it just in time for Eve to barrel into her, Regina smiled and kissed both their heads,_

" _Hi" Regina said pulling back and looking at both, the smiles on their faces was priceless,_

" _Mommy" Eve said looking to Emma and holding her arms up, Emma smiled and picked her up positioning her on her hip, "R'gina here Mommy" Emma said, Emma looked wide eyed to Regina who looked shocked, Emma smiled and kissed Eve's head,_

" _Regina's here baby" Emma said, Ruby who had finally managed to get up off the floor walked over to Zelena and held out her hand,_

" _I'm Ruby" Ruby said with a smile, Zelena smiled,_

" _Zelena" Zelena said with a smile, "pleasure to meet you"_

" _The pleasure is all mine" Ruby said with a smile, she then lifted the swords and the shield and the cushion that she was using as a shield and placed them all on the sofa before walking over to Regina and Henry, "and you must be Regina" Ruby said with a smile, Henry smiled from his mother's arms_

" _Indeed I am, Regina Mills" Regina said extending her hand,_

" _Ruby" Ruby said shaking, she then turned her attention to Henry and Eve, "how about you guys help me make pancakes?" Ruby said, a bark from the door made everyone chuckled, "you too Swan" Ruby said as she took Eve from Emma and held her hand out to Henry and lead them into the kitchen leaving Emma, Regina and Zelena, Emma looked to Regina then to Zelena, both had smirks on their faces that made Emma feel slightly uncomfortable._

" _So, how was your night"_

* * *

"Our night was, eventful" Regina began, the smirk turning to a bright smile, "however, I am more interested in your night" Regina said as she walked to Emma and pulled her close, "Henry looks, extremely happy, for it being morning" Regina said, Emma looked at her,

"Eh, we had fun" Emma said, Zelena burst out laughing, Emma and Regina both turned their heads to look at her,

"I think you had more than fun, I can vouch for Regina, he isn't a morning kinda kid, and that is one happy kid, so, what did you do?" Zelena asked, Emma chuckled,

"We watch Harry Potter and a few other Disney movies, Henry wanted to be a knight so I got the toy swords and shield I have and I played the dragon and Henry was the knight, saving the damsel in distress, Eve, and I was slain" Emma added sadly causing both Regina and Zelena to chuckled and Regina to kiss Emma's head, Emma smiled before continuing on, "they went to bed, a little later than I intended though" Emma admitted, Regina looked at her and Emma bit her lip,

"How late are we talking Emma" Regina said, Emma bit her lip,

"Eh, half ten" Emma said, Regina gasped,

"He actually managed to stay awake that long?" Regina said, the look of relief that washed over Emma's face made Zelena laugh,

"I think you scared her a little there sis" Zelena said walking up and throwing her arm around Emma's shoulder, "he never lasts longer than nine at G's" Zelena said, Emma smiled and Regina looked at her,

"I'm not angry, I'm just, surprised" Regina said, "Did he go down ok?" Regina asked,

"He was a little star, he got his story and was asleep before I even got to the good part" Emma joked, "He was brilliant" Emma said,

"EMMA!" Ruby shouted from the kitchen, Emma smiled and left Regina and Zelena in the living room,

"S'up" Emma asked, Ruby pointed to the talbe where Henry and Eve where setting it, Ruby cleared her throat and Henry and Eve looked up,

"MOMMY!" Eve shouted and waved, Emma chuckled and waved back,

"You called me in to see them setting the table?" Emma asked, Ruby shook her head,

"No, I called you in to make coffee, plenty of time to talk to your lady love, after, I've been fed" Ruby said with a smile, Emma chuckled and pressed the coffee machine on, getting three mugs out of the cupboard and a cartoon of juice for Henry and Eve, a tug on her boxers made her look down, "What's up bug" Emma asked lifting Eve into her arms,

"Love Mommy" Eve whispered as she rested her head on Emma's shoulder, Emma looked at Ruby who just shrugged before turning back to the pancakes,

"Love Eve" Emma said wrapping her arms around her and kissing her head,

"Kiss kiss" Eve demanded pulling back, Emma chuckled and kissed Eve, Eve smiled and rested her head back on Emma's shoulder, Emma started to hum as she waited for the coffee to brew, Regina and Zelena walked in, smiling at the scene, Emma swaying with Eve in her arms, Henry sitting at the island colouring, Ruby making breakfast,

"I'd get use to that picture" Zelena whispered as she walked over and joined Henry, pulling a piece of paper over and some crayons and doodling, Regina walk in and up behind Emma, placing her hands on her hips, Emma looked over her shoulder and smiled, Regina moved with Emma, Henry looked on,

"Why are they dancing like that?" Henry asked, Zelena looked over and smiled,

"They're happy" Zelena said simply, Henry smiled,

"I like it when Mommy is happy" Henry said holding up his masterpiece then setting it in the pile of finished masterpieces that was in front of him,

"I like when Mommy's happy too" Zelena said ruffling his hair,

"Mommy said that I don't have to go see Daddy if I don't want to anymore" Henry said, Zelena raised her eyebrow, she was not aware that Regina was even letting Daniel see Henry,

"She's right, I'll be right back" Zelena said kissing his head and walking up behind Regina, "we need to talk" she said before walking out of the kitchen, Regina looked confused and leaned forward,

"I'll be right back" and placed a kiss behind Emma's ear before following Zelena out,

"I thought you were a smart woman Regina" Zelena said, Regina looked at her,

"Excuse me" Regina said, her eyes narrowing,

"Letting Daniel see Henry?" Zelena said, Regina growled,

"That is no more, I was thinking of my son" Regina said,

"Did he even want to go in the first place?" Zelena asked, Regina had to stop and think,

"He wanted to spent time with his father, which was short, two hours the first time, and then merely an hour the second" Regina said, Zelena smiled,

"I know you want to do right by Henry, but what made you thinkthat letting Daniel spent time with him would be good"

"He's still his father Zelena" Regina said, Zelena sighed,

"Oh I know, but, divorces are messy Regina, parents pit their children against the other, it gets to the point where the children don't want to be around either" Zelena sadi, Regina visibly paled, "But it's not going to come to that, Henry, he's happy with you Regina, he's happy spending the day with Emma, he doesn't need Daniel, yes, he may be his father, but he wasnn't thinking of him when he was going around burying his dick inside any woman that was willing" Zelena said, Regina threw a glace behind her and then glared at Zelena, "Sorry" Zelena said as she walked them outside,

"Henry no longer wishes to spent time with Daniel, for now" Regina said, Zelena smiled,

"Why?"

"Because he made me sad" Regina said, a small smile gracing her face thinking of her sons words that morning,

"He's a smart boy Regina, he mightn't fully understand what's going on, but he knows Daniel hurt you, I don't want to pit him against Daniel, but I'll do everything to ensure that he gets no right to him" Zelena said as she kissed her head, Regina was about to reply when the door opened and Eve's head popped out,

"Come" Eve demanded making a grabby motion with her hand to Regina, Regina chuckled and took Eve's hand to be dragged back in,

"And she is too cute" Zelena whispered to Regina, Regina just chuckled and nodded.

* * *

"And…and…and Emma fought me and we dueled for like, five hours, then I stabbed her and rescued Eve" Henry said, retelling their nights fun, Regina, Zelena, Emma with Eve on her knee, Ruby and Belle all listening smiled on their faces,

"My brave knight" Regina said a smile on her face, Henry smiled and turned his head away a small blush on his cheeks,

"He'ry saved me" Eve announced, Regina turned her head and smiled and ran her hand through Eve's hair, Eve smiled and crawled into Regina's lap, Regina smiled widely, Emma smiled , her little girl was opening up more to Regina, and she couldn't be more proud, "You stay?" Eve asked looking up at Regina, Regina bit her lip, she had planned to spend the day with Zelena and Henry perhaps Eve could be included in the day,

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, I can't" Regina said, Eve's lip started to tremble, "however, how about, if it's ok with your Mommy, you come with us, Henry, Zelena and myself?" Regina asked, Eve looked at Regina curiously then to Emma, she scrambled back over to Emma and sat on her knee,

"I not wanna go with not you" Eve whispered her tiny arms wrapped around Emma's neck,

"Without" Emma corrected, Eve pulled back and glared at her mother, Emma chuckled, "That's ok, you don't have to go, Regina was just asking" Emma said as she ran her hand though Eve's hair,

"You may come too, if Eve would prefer you there" Regina said,

"Gina, if you planned for just you, Henry and Zelena, then I don't want to intrude" Emma said, Regina held up her hand,

"No I insist, you will join us" Regina said, Emma looked her and smiled, she then looked to Eve.

"How about you go get dressed?" Emma said kissing her head, Eve shook her head,

"Want you to help" Eve said, Emma smiled,

"Ok baby, excuse us guys" Emma said as she stood with Eve in her arms, Regina nodded and watched them leave,

"Can I talk to you for a sec" Ruby said leaning over, Regina looked at her and nodded, Regina looked to Zelena who was looking at her, Regina shrugged and followed Ruby into the kitchen,

"Is everything alright?" Regina asked, she didn't like feeling uncomfortable, and she was feeling that way right now,

"Have a seat" Ruby said, Regina raised an eyebrow but done what was asked, "Emma is pretty much my baby sister" Ruby began, Regina smiled, knowing that the protective sibling talk was coming, she held her hand up and Ruby raised an eyebrow,

"Is this the If I hurt her you hurt me speech?" Regina said with a small smile, Ruby just nodded. "Then I can promise you, I am not out to hurt her" Regina said,

"I know that, but you need to understand something, Emma doesn't trust easy, especially with Eve, she doesn't let people in, I can also tell you, you're the first relationship she's entered into since Eve was born, and I can also tell you, I haven't seen her this happy in a long time" Ruby said, "Emma and Eve hold a special place in my heart Regina, and you hurt either one of them, intentionally or not, then it's not just gonna be me you'll be answering too" Ruby said, "But I'll take your word that you're not out to hurt her, but take mine, you do and a lot of people won't be happy" Ruby said, Regina smiled and nodded, extending her hand to Ruby,

"I will give you my word, I will do everything to make them happy" Regina said, Ruby smiled at her,

"You already do Regina" Ruby said, before doing something that surprised both women, she pulled Regina into a hug.


	33. Zoo Day

**A/N: This chapter was inspired by my recent trip to Dublin Zoo** **which is AMAZING by the way! But I did google a map of Bronx Zoo and it looks, I don't even have words! If I ever manage to go to America I am so going there! It also didn't say if dogs where allowed or not, it did mention service dogs, but for this story purpose they are.**

* * *

"You know, we would have happily stayed at him while you spent the day with your family" Emma said as she locked up the house and positioned her on her hip as she walked to the jeep, opening it and setting her in her seat, they decided to take Emma's jeep, even if they could manage with the five of them in Regina's car, Eve insisted on taking Swan, so Emma decided to just take her jeep too, Regina looked at Emma and pilled her back against her from her belt loops.

"I wish to spent the day with my sister, my son, my girlfriend and her daughter, therefore I am spending the day with my family" Regina said as she placed a kiss behind Emma's ear.

* * *

"Why can't I go with Emma?" Henry whined as Zelena buckled him in, he was old enough to do it himself but was being rather stubborn about it today,

"Because, there is not enough room in your mothers car for all of us, plus the dog, perhaps you could switch on the way home?" Zelena suggested as she pulled the belt tight around Henry's waist, Henry shook his head,

"No, Eve won't leave Emma" Henry said simply, Zelena looked at him and he smiled, "she gets scared when Emma leaves her" Henry said, "Eve told me, cause I'm her friend" Henry said proudly, Zelena smiled and kissed his head, she closed the door and walked around to the passenger side and watched as Regina smiled at Emma before turning and walking back to the car.

* * *

"The Zoo! Awesome!" Henry said as they pulled into Bronx Zoo, Henry's eyes went wide at all the people and he turned in his seat and saw Emma's jeep come in after them, he smiled and turned back around and waited for Regina to park, he unbuckled himself and waited for Regina to open his door, he stood patiently for Emma to take Eve out, "COME ON EVE!" Henry shouted and ran to her grabbing her hand and walking towards the entrance, Eve stopped and pulled on Henry's hand,

"Come Mommy, R'gina" Eve said making a grabby motion, Regina smiled and linked her arm with Emma's and motioned for Zelena with her other hand, Zelena who had fallen in love with Swan had offered to take his lead.

"People are gonna talk" Emma joked, "Two women on your arm" Emma teased as she held the door open for Henry and Eve and waited for Zelena and Regina to walk in, once inside, Regina grabbed Emma's hand and linked their fingers, Emma smiled and squeezed.

* * *

"MONKEYS…MOMMY LOOK!" Eve shouted as she pointed to the exhibit with the monkeys, Emma smiled and walked over, "Lift Mommy!" Eve said as she held her arms up, Emma smiled and lifted her into her arms, "Ohhhhh" Eve said, Henry was standing on his tippy toes looking over the barrier, Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around him and lifted him up, he put one arm around Emma's neck as his feet rested on the barrier,

"Look at that one!" Henry shouted pointing to a monkey that was swinging and them turning upside down and hanging from one arm, Eve giggled and turned around,

"Come see" Eve said to Regina and Zelena, Zelena smiled and walked up running her hand down Eve's back, Eve chuckled and pointed, "Look" she said through a giggle, Zelena chuckled, they stayed at the monkey exhibit for a good half hour with both Eve and Henry in awe with them, they moved along going through each exhibition until they got to the reptile enclosure, World of Reptiles, Emma herself wasn't a fan of it but Henry was in awe, looking at the snakes,

"I want one" Henry said his nose pressed up against the glass, Regina visibly paled and Emma chuckled, Henry then went about talking to it, Emma chuckled, he was re-enacting the Harry Potter scene, although saying how much he loved Regina, Zelena, Eve and Emma, Emma smiled,

"I don't think your mom is gonna agree with that kid" Emma said motioning to Regina who was as white as the white shirt she was wearing, Henry smiled and looked at Emma who just chuckled and ruffled his hair,

"I don't like it in here Mommy" Eve said burying her head in Emma's neck, Emma smiled and kissed her head, she turned to Regina,

"I'm gonna take her out and wait outside" Emma said, Regina looked at her and nodded,

"I think I'll join you" Regina said, "Stay with Auntie Lena Henry" Regina said in her no nonsense voice looking at Henry, Henry nodded and walked over to Zelena and took her hand, Zelena smiled as he dragged her over to the lizard cage, Regina walked out and joined Emma on the small bench, Regna frowned when she realised that Eve was crying, her little body shaking as Emma ran her hand up and down her back, "What's wrong?" Regina asked as she sat down,

"I don't know, she just started to cry" Emma said, Eve was clinging to her, her hands had fistfuls of Emma's shirt, "Baby" Emma said as she tried, and failed, to pull Eve away, Regina looked at her and ran her hand up and down Emma's back, trying to calm Emma, knowing that she got upset when she couldn't comfort Eve,

"M…mommy" Eve said through tears, Emma kissed her head and pulled her away from her neck and onto her knee, Eve's hands went to the front of Emma's shirt,

"I'm not going anywhere baby" Emma sid as she kissed Eve's forehead, Eve sniffed, "What's wrong?" Emma asked,

"I…I…" but Eve started crying again and Emma brought her into her again, Regina bit her lip and ran her hand up and down Emma's back once more, "I…I was s…s..scared" Eve said taking a deep breath,

"You got scared" Emma said, Eve nodded and Emma smiled, "It's ok baby, I'm not gonna let anything happen too you" Emma said as she kissed her head,

"Nor am I" Regina pipped in, Eve turned her head and looked at Regina, offering her a tiny wave before burying her head back into Emma's neck,

"What's wrong?" Henry asked as he ran up and stopped in front of Emma, Eve and Regina, worry all over his little face, Emma smiled,

"She just got scared little guy, nothing to worry about" Emma said with a smile as she rubbed Eve's back, Eve was starting to calm down but wouldn't lift her head from Emma's shoulder, Henry smiled and walked around behind the bench and knelled down behind Emma,

"Hi He'ry" Eve said her voice still shaky, Henry smiled and wrapped his arms around Emma, in turn, wrapping them around Eve, Eve smiled one hand letting go of Emma's shirt to wrap around Henry,

"It's ok, I get scared too" Henry said when he pulled back, Eve looked at him, lifting her head from Emma's shoulder and pushing herself back so she could look at Henry,

"Really?" Eve asked, surprised, Henry smiled,

"Yeah, but Mommy always makes me feel better" Henry said smiling and walking over to Regina who was smiling proudly, Zelena was standing off to the side, Swan sitting at her feet, watching, if she didn't know any better, she would think they were a proper little family out for a day of fun, and they were becoming that, even if the women involved didn't know it, their kids where bringing them closer than either could imagine,

"Not scared when Mommy here" Eve said wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and kissing her cheek, Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around Eve and kissed her head, "Love my Mommy"

"Love my Eve" Emma said, she looked to Henry, "I love you too kid" Emma said with a wink, Henry smiled widely and flung himself at Emma, Emma managed to open her arm in time, she pulled him close and kissed his head, "thank you" she whispered,

"I love you too Emma" Henry whispered, Emma felt the small tears land on her shirt and smiled. After a few minutes of just hugging both kids, Emma pushed both them back, but held onto Henry, she looked from Henry to Eve with a huge smile on her face,

"Ok troops, how about we go see some, POLAR BEARS!" Emma said tickling Eve's side, Eve giggled,

"YAY!" Eve and Henry shouted at once, Emma chuckled and set Eve down, she looked sceptically at Regina before holding her hand out, Regina smiled and took it, Eve held her other hand out to Emma and Emma took it, Regina turned and saw that Henry was holding hands with Zelena their hands swinging as they walked, Regina smiled, for the first time in a long time, she felt that she finally had a family, a proper little family.


	34. Meetings Suck

**A/N: A double update cause I'm feeling so generous, and also, you're reviews, I don't think you guys realize how amazing you are, I love you all! However everything isn't always sunshine and daises, a little drama, if you will in this chapter! I hope you like the little twist, I don't know if that's the right word or not, but I hope you enjoy it none the less!**

* * *

"So you're going to a meeting?" Emma asked as she walked up behind Regina who was standing watching over Henry and Eve, Zelena was sitting on the bench, giving Swan a belly rub,

"I must, it's with a rather important meeting, dinner and negotiations" Regina said, Emma chuckled and Regina looked her, "Something funny?" Regina said with bite, Emma held up her hand,

"I'm sorry, it's just every time I hear negotiations, I also think of aggressive negotiations" Emma said, Regina looked at her with her eye brow raised, "Padame?" Regina shook her head, "Star Wars?" Regina, again shook her head, Emma inhaled sharply, "COME ON WOMAN! You've never seen Star Wars?" Emma said, Regina blushed,

"I am sad to say I have not" Regina admitted, Emma shook her head and tutted,

"Ok, that is gonna change, tomorrow night, you're gonna bring Henry over, I'm gonna make us all dinner and we're gonna watch Star Wars, but we're gonna do it the other way round, before Anakin became Darth Vader" Emma said,

"Are you asking me on a date, Miss Swan" Regina teased, Emma smiled,

"Why Ms Mills, I believe I am" Emma said as she kissed her cheek and jumped the gate running over to help Henry navigate his way over the monkey bars, Regina chuckled and went more lady like about it and opened it, she walked over to Zelena who was sitting on one of the benches,

"Who's a good puppy" Zelena said as she rubbed Swan's belly, his back leg kicking out, his tongue out and his tail wagging as best he could, Zelena looked up and smiled at Zelena, "he's sweet"

"Indeed" Regina said she couldn't help the sigh as she sat down, Zelena paused in her belly rub to raise and eye brow and look at her sister,

"What's up?" Zelena asked as she patted his belly and sat up, she swore she heard Swan growl before rolling over and sitting up, walking over to Emma and sitting at her feet, "Now I've lost my friend" Zelena said sadly before looking at Regina, "Come on Reg, what's up?" Zelena asked nudging her shoulder, Regina sighed again,.

"Meetings suck" Regina said sadly, Zelena couldn't help but laugh,

"That they do sister dear, that they do" Zelena said,

"Instead of spending the rest of the day with the people I care about, I have to attend a meeting with a man who doesn't know what a shower is and smells like the woods and listen to him go on and on about what he can afford and how he can pay" Regina said, "the worst part is, I've met him previously" Regina said motioning to Emma,

"Wait, is he an ex of Emma's?" Zelena asked,

"No, his son had an, altercation with Eve, Emma almost lost it, I'm worried that if Emma were to find out about it, I….I'm finally starting to feel happy and I feel like this may be the cause of that being taken from me" Regina said,

"Can't you get someone else to do it?" Zelena asked,

"No, Charles specifically said that I was to handle this, The Hoods, they are, friends of his" Regina said, "And he can't do it as there will be a conflict of interest" Regina explained when Zelena raised her eye brow,

"So, you've a meeting with them, and you've worried what Emma's going to think because his kid did something to Eve?" Zelena asked,

"Precisely" Regina said,

"Just tell her, that's the foundation of a good relationship, honestly, be honest with her Regina, I think she's appreciate it coming from you than finding out about it in the future, I mean, it's not like you're having an affair with the guy" Zelena said, when Regina didn't met her eye, "You're not having an affair with him?" Zelena asked, Regina chuckled,

"Of course I'm not, I have much better standards than a man who lives in a hunt in the woods, and you know me better than that" Regina said,

"Well I wouldn't have said you would be dating a woman but here you are" Zelena said,

"I would not do that to Emma, I have, rather strong feelings for her, I do not want to treat her how I was treated" Regina said, Zelena smiled,

"The sooner you admit that you love her, the easier this is gonna be for all of us"

"I do not love her Zelena, we have only recently entered into a relationship, love is the farthest thing from either of her minds" Regina said, Zelena chuckled,

"Whatever you say Reg, whatever you say" Zelena said with a smile as she stood and walked over to Emma and Swan.

* * *

"Mommy" Eve said as she ran to Emma and pulled on her jeans, Emma looked down and smiled, squatting down,

"What's up baby" Emma asked tapping Eve's nose getting a giggle,

"Mom-my" Eve giggled batting her hand away, Emma chuckled and pulled the giggling girl onto her lap where Eve wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and rested her head on Emma's shoulder, Emma ran her hand up and down Eve's back and stood, Zelena looked up from Swan and smiled, "Can we go home now?" Eve asked, Emma smiled,

"Sure baby" Emma said kissing her head and setting her back down, Emma made her way over to the bench and sat down beside Regina, Regina grabbing her hand and pulling it into her lap, "Everything ok?" Emma asked shifting over so she was close but not too close to Regina,

"I…I have something I need to tell you" Regina said not making eye contact, Emma stiffened and took her hand from Regina's, Regina regretted her words when she saw the dear and the hurt wash over Emma's face, "Emma.." Regina began but Emma was stood up before she could reach for her hand,

"Can we just, not do it here" Emma said, "I'll eh, met you back at mine" Emma said starting to walk off but stopped and turned, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice and her eyes, "Eve wants to go home" giving the explanation, Zelena was watching from a far and shook her head,

"Oh this is going to be one right mess, and she hasn't even done anything wrong yet" Zelena said to Swan who gave a small bark, Zelena chuckled and scratched behind his ear before standing and walking after Emma and Eve, "Well, that went well" Zelena said, Regina looked at her and Zelena soon shut up, the look of fear, hurt and sadness in Regina's eyes, something Zelena hasn't seen in a long time, almost broke her heart, Zelena wrapped an arm around her, "Hey, it's going to be ok" Zelena said, "It's not like you're having an affair with him or anything" Zelena said with a small chuckle but Regina didn't budge,

"The look on her face when I said we had to talk, I…I should have worded it differently" Regina said, Zelena smiled sadly,

"Honey, thinking about it isn't going to make it any better, just, explain it to her, you aren't breaking up with her, because, well, I don't want to find out what her guard dog and her minions will do" Zelena said, Regina couldn't help but chuckle

"Ruby is only looking out for Emma, and she is not her guard dog" Regina said giving her sister a look, Zelena just shrugged and walked on.

* * *

"Emma, please, I need to explain myself" Regina said as she followed Emma into the living room, they had been in the house for a good hour and Emma had avoid being alone with Regina at all cost, she knew she was being childish but she wanted to spent some time with Henry before her world came crashing down around her.

"I knew it was too good to be true, someone like you, being interested in someone like me" Emma said, her voice, there was something there that Regina couldn't place and she didn't like it,

"It's not what you think Emma" Regina said as she sat down beside Emma,

"Isn't it?" Emma said, "We've haven't even been together that long and you're already tired of me" Emma said, Regina wanted to cry, oh how wrong Emma was,

"That isn't the case" Regina said, trying to rein in her emotions, "please, just listen to me" Regina said, she was about to cry and she wanted Emma to know that she would never hurt her, she cared for her too much, "Please" Regina said, the tears now evident in her eyes, Emma looked at her and sighed, she just nodded, "I..I'm not going to break up with you" Regina began, Emma was about to but in but Regina held up her hand, "I know how it sounded in the park, I worded it wrong, I always thought words was my strong point but apparently not" Regina said, she was pleased she got a hint of a smile from Emma, it was small and barely there but she still saw it,

"So, then what" Emma said starting to fidget, Regina smiled and slowly took Emma's hand in hers,

"I have to met a client as you know, but it has come to my attention that the client is familiar to both of us" Regina said, Emma look at her confused and Regina chuckled, "It's Robin, Robin Hood and his wife" Emma visibly paled and Regina gripped her hand that little bit tighter,

"An…and you..you only found out today?" Emma asked, Regina smiled,

"I only found out before we came over this morning, I…I didn't want to tell you before as I didn't want spoil our day" Regina said as she let her thumb brush over the back iof Emma's hand, Emma sighed and ran her hand through her hair,

"Well, I feel like shit now" Emma said, "I'm…I'm sorry I freaked in the park" Emma said, Regina smiled,

"No, I'm sorry, it was never my intention to make you think I would just, throw you away" Regina said as she lifted her hand to Emma's cheek, Emma leaned into the touch and Regina smiled, "I couldn't give up something that I never want to let go" Regina said, Emma let the tears fall as she leaned over and kissed Regina, Regina smiled and pulled Emma closer, a high pitch squeal and a mass of blonde hair broke them apart,

"Why are you kissing my Mommy?" Eve asked glaring at Regina, she had climbed up onto Emma's knee, one hand patting Emma's chest and the other around her neck, Emma bit her lip and looked up at Regina, both of them blushing,

"Well…eh…I" Regina said, she looked to Emma for help but she hide her face in Eve's hair.

* * *

 **A/N 2: I laughed so much when I wrote the last part, I've been planning to have them tell Henry and Eve, but I had this idea in my head, I also had it wrote a different way on my phone, but I felt like now was as good a time as any to put it in! I hope you all like it as much as I do! Also, I LOVE Star Wars, so they could be a lot of Star Wars references in the next few chapters!**


	35. The Start of Something New

**A/N: So I'm not really sure, how you explain to a kid that you're in a relationship with their mother or father, so I'm just going with what I would do if I was in this situation. I hope you all like it! Also, we have a HUGE turning point for Eve and Regina in this chapter, I hope you all like it.**

* * *

 _Previously in Car Trouble_

" _Well, I feel like shit now" Emma said, "I'm…I'm sorry I freaked in the park" Emma said, Regina smiled,_

" _No, I'm sorry, it was never my intention to make you think I would just, throw you away" Regina said as she lifted her hand to Emma's cheek, Emma leaned into the touch and Regina smiled, "I couldn't give up something that I never want to let go" Regina said, Emma let the tears fall as she leaned over and kissed Regina, Regina smiled and pulled Emma closer, a high pitch squeal and a mass of blonde hair broke them apart,_

" _Why are you kissing my Mommy?" Eve asked glaring at Regina, one hand patting Emma's chest and the other around her neck, Emma bit her lip and looked up at Regina, both of them blushing,_

" _Well…eh…I" Regina said, she looked to Emma for help but she hide her face in Eve's hair._

* * *

Regina cleared her throat and straightened her back, she looked to Emma who smiled, she kissed Eve's head,

"Baby, how about you go tell Henry to come here" Emma said, Eve looked at Regina before pulling Emma close, Emma chuckled and kissed her nose before she climbed down off Emma's knee, her glare not leaving Regina, Regina gulped and looked to Emma,

"For a four year old, she has one terrify glare" Regina said, Emma chuckled,

"Yeah, she gave it to me a few times, it sends shivers, but I think Ruby's been teaching her how to really perfect it, before she could only hold it for like, twenty seconds, I've seen her hold it for a good five minutes the past while" Emma said as she leaned back,

"So, I…I take it it's time to tell them, about us" Regina said, slightly unsure, Emma smiled and pulled Regina into her lap,

"I know it isn't exactly ideal, but, unless you want her glaring at you the way she just did for the next week, I think it's time to tell them" Emma said, the running of feet down the hall was all Regina needed to move of Emma's lap and to the other side of the couch, Emma chuckled at Regina's sudden awkwardness, Eve and Henry ran into the room, glare and all, Emma chuckled when she heard Regina whimper, Eve didn't take her eyes off Regina when she pulled herself into Emma's lap and wrapped her arms around her, oh this was going to be fun,

"We here" Eve announced, Emma smiled and kissed her head,

"I can see that" Emma said, she looked to Regina and smiled, "Ok guys, Regina and I, we have something we'd like to tell you" Emma said,

"Why were you kissing my Mommy" Eve blurted out, Regina went bright red and Emma couldn't help but laugh at Henry's eyes widening, too much for his small face, his head whipped around and looked at Regina, who couldn't look anyone in the eye, oh this was awkward 101.

"Eve" Emma said through a chuckle, "Sweetie, Mommy and Regina" Emma begin, not really sure what to say, she looked to Regina who had partly composed herself, Regina smiled,

"Eve, Your Mommy and I, well" Regina said, she looked to Emma, "how do we explain this to a four and six year old" Regina whispered, Emma shrugged,

"But why was R'gina kissing you Mommy?" Eve asked again, really wanting an answer to the question, and Regina wanting the glare to be taken off her,

"Eh, well, I..I like kissing Regina" Emma said causing Regina to chuckle even though she was terribly embarrassed,

"Why do you like kissing my Mommy" Henry piped up, now it was Emma's turn to blush, oh this was not going how she wanted it to go,

"Because I like her" Emma said, Henry looked at Emma curiously,

"And Mommy likes you, that's why she was kissing you?" Henry asked, Regina smiled,

"Yes darling, I like Emma, very much" Regina said looking at Emma,

"So, you don't like Daddy no more?" Henry asked, he wasn't sad, just curious, Regina flinched but Emma's hand on hers made her lock eyes with the blonde who smiled,

"No baby, I don't like Daddy no more" Regina said, Henry smiled,

"That's ok, I like Emma too" Henry said leaning over and kissing her, Emma smiled and blushed slightly, Regina chuckled and kissed his head, they all turned to Eve who was watching and listening very intently,

"She's my Mommy though" Eve said gripping Emma's neck tighter, Regina smiled,

"I know she is darling, and that doesn't change anything" Regina said, "it just means that myself and Henry will be coming over more and you and your Mommy will be coming to our house" Regina said, the smile on Eve's face was priceless,

"I'm only allowed to kiss Mommy" Eve said after a few seconds, Emma bit her lip to hide her laugh, Regina looked so lost,

"Baby, Mommy has plenty of kisses to go around, Mommy likes giving kisses to Henry and Regina" Emma said, Eve shook her head,

"No, my kisses" Eve said with a nod of her head, Regina this time, couldn't help but smile, she was a stubborn little thing but loved Emma more than anything, and the thought of Emma kissing anyone but her wasn't sitting well,

"How about I made a deal with you" Regina said, Eve looked at her and nodded, "Every time I kiss your Mommy, I kiss you too" Regina said, Eve pulled her 'thinking' face as Emma called it, she scrunched her forehead, stuck out her tongue and closed her eyes, Eve opened them and smiled,

"But I get more kisses than Mommy" Eve said, Regina chuckled and nodded,

"You can get more kisses than Mommy" Regina said with a nod, Eve smiled widely,

"And He'ry" Eve said pointing to the little boy who was smiling widely, Regina chuckled,

"And Henry" Regina said, Eve smiled,

"Kiss kiss" Eve said making a grabby motion at Regina, Regina smiled and leaned forward placing a kiss on Eve's head, Eve scrunched her forehead and looked at Regina, "That wasn't a kiss kiss" Eve said though a small giggle, Regina smiled and placed a small kiss on Eve's lips, Eve smiled and unwrapped herself from Emma and wrapped her arms around Regina, "Kiss kiss for He'ry" Eve said, Regina smiled and leaned over kissing Henry, Henry blushed slightly but smiled, Eve giggled, "Kiss kiss for Mommy" Eve said, "WAIT!" Eve shouted just as they were about to kiss, Eve leaned over and kissed Emma first, Emma smiled and Regina chuckled, Regina looked to Eve who just nodded, both women leaned forward and connected their lips gently,

"EWWWW!" was heard from both children, causing them to break apart and laugh.

* * *

"But…but…why?" Eve asked as she stood at the door with Emma, Regina and Henry, Regina was standing at the door waiting to go, but was having a difficult time getting away from everyone, including Emma, Eve seemed to see Regina in a new light and was rather adamant that Regina not put her down, therefore, Eve ended up sitting on Regina's knee for the entire evening, until now, when Regina had to leave for her meeting with the Hoods,

"Darling, I will be back tomorrow" Regina said, squatting down as best she could in her skirt, Eve's lip trembled slightly and Regina pouted, "Come here" Regina said setting her bag down and opening her arms, surprising everyone, including Emma, Eve shot into them and wrapped her arms around Regina's neck tightly as her little body shook with sobs, "There, there" Regina said running her hands up and down Eve's back,

"D…don't want…yo…you to go" Eve said pulling back and looking at Regina, Regina bit her lip, wanting so much to give in to the little girl who was starting to trust her, but she had to be strong and do what she done with Henry,

"I will be back tomorrow" Regina said, Eve shook her head and turned and ran into Emma's legs, trying to climb up, Emma leaned down and lifted her, Eve buried her head in Emma's neck,

"Don…don't want….her…t..to go..Mommy" Eve said, Emma smiled sadly and kissed her head,

"I know baby but Regina has to go to work" Emma said, Eve shook her head and buried it deeper into Emma's neck, Emma looked to Regina who was trying to keep hold of her own emotions, Regina then squatted down and opened her arms for Henry who shot in and hugged Regina tightly,

"Be good for Emma" Regina whispered kissing his head,

"I will" Henry said, "I love you Mommy" Henry said, Regina smiled and kissed his head pulling back,

"I love you too, my little prince" Regina said with a smile, she kissed his head once more before standing and looking at Emma, "Will, will she be ok?" Regina asked running her hand down Eve's back, Emma smiled,

"She'll be fine, she'll calm down, she does this with me when I have a call out after work" Emma said, Regina bit her lip, "Trust me Gina, she'll be fine" Emma said leaning in and kissing her, she heard Henry groan and couldn't help but smile, they pulled back and Regina planted a kiss on Eve's head before taking a deep breath and walking out the door.

"Emma?" Henry asked as they walked into the living room,

"What's up?" Emma said,

"Ca…can I sleep with you tonight" Hnery asked, Emma was slightly shock but smiled,

"Couse you can buddy" Emma said patting the space beside her, Henry smiled and shot in, curling up beside Emma, Emma smiled and relax, Eve in her arms, almost asleep and Henry curled into her side, Emma not really paying attention to the kids program that was playing on the TV.

* * *

"I apologize for being so late, there was a small, complication, about me leaving the house this evening" Regina said as took her seat at the table,

"Nothing to serious I hope" Mrs Hood said, concern in her voice, Regina smiled,

"Oh no, my" Regina paused a small smile gracing her lips, "My partners daughter was upset that I had to leave" Regina said, feeling happier than ever, knowing that she had a family, a family to go home to someday.

* * *

 **A.N: So, I hope I done ok, please let me know your thoughts! I like the change in Regina I know, 'partner' is a big thing, I just hope it isn't too rushed :L**


	36. Mr and Mrs Hood

**A/N: Now in a professional sense, I know what will happen between Robin, Regina and Marian in this chapter would NEVER happen in real life, at least I would hope not, but it seems to have turned out to be a bit, dramatic, but this is my story and it seems to have happened, please enjoy anyway!**

* * *

 _Previously in Car Trouble_

" _I apologize for being so late, there was a small, complication, about me leaving the house this evening" Regina said as took her seat at the table,_

" _Nothing to serious I hope" Mrs Hood said, concern in her voice, Regina smiled,_

" _Oh no, my" Regina paused a small smile gracing her lips, "My partners daughter was upset that I had to leave" Regina said, feeling happier than ever, knowing that she had a family, a family to go home to someday._

* * *

"Thank you for meeting us at such short notice Mrs Mills" Mr Hood said extending his hand, Regina's eyes narrowed but she took his hand, she didn't exactly like him that day at the school and he wasn't doing anything to change her mind.

"It's actually Ms Mills" Regina said, Mr Hood paled slightly, "and it was no problem, shall we get straight to it" Regina said.

* * *

"So, you want to renovate your current place of residents?" Regina asked, trying to deep the bite out of her voice,

"Yes, if it would be possible" Mr Hood said,

"Mr Hood, I think you have the wrong idea about what I do, I sell properties, not extend them or renovate them" Regina said, Mr Hood look confused,

"But Charles said…"

"Well I am clearly not Charles, Mr Hood" Regina said, she was becoming more and more annoyed with him the more he spoke, his accent done nothing to help their current situation,

"Please excuse my husband, this move has been a big change for all of us" Mrs Hood piped up, Regina looked at her, "You see, in England, we lived in the forest"

"How, lovely" Regina said with a forced smile, Mrs Hood chuckled,

"I don't mean in a tree house" she added with a smile, "we lived in a lovely house, just off the main road in a forest park, it was rather lovely actually"

"I understand that you want to try and keep everything as normal for the sake of your son, but I have to be honest, I can't help you in what you want, in buying a house, yes, but in renovating a building that hasn't been lived in for centuries, it just, isn't my forte, I recommend that you contact Charles and discuss things further with him, perhaps he can point you in the right direction" Regina said, Mrs Hood smiled,

"Thank you, for meeting us" Mrs Hood said as all three stood, "I'm Marian, by the way" Marian said extending her hand, Regina smiled,

"Regina"

"This is my husband Robin" Marian said,

"We've met" Regina said, both Robin and Marian raised their eyebrows,

"Have we, ma'am?" Robin asked, Regina smiled,

"Oh we have, that day at the school, your son had an, altercation with my partner's daughter" Regina said, Robin paled slightly and cleared his throat,

"Y..yes, I do remember seeing you" Robin said not making eye contact, Marian looked from Robin to Regina,

"Roland had an altercation?" Marian asked, obviously not aware of her sons' behaviour towards Eve, Robin looked to his wife,

"It was a small thing, it was sorted" Robin said, Marian looked to Regina and raised her eyebrow,

"I don't want to cause trouble" Regina said,

"Aren't you already doing that?" Robin hissed, Regina narrowed her eyes,

"I'm his mother, I need to know these things" Marian said, Regina spied the waiter from the corner of her eye taking to someone in a suit, Regina smiled,

"I shall be right back" Regina said, "Timothy, I'm so sorry" Regina said shaking the owner's hand,

"Lovely to see you Regina, but you and you're friends are causing a small disturbance" Timothy said,

"Oh no, they are not my friends, clients" Regina said, Timothy smiled,

"You always know how to rattle someone's cage" Timothy said as they looked on at Robin and Marion being lead out, fighting.

* * *

"Regina, care to explain how you pretty much fucked up you're meeting with the Hoods?" Charles growled through the radio as Regina drove back towards her house,

"I'm sorry Charles, but you know the people I work with, renovations is not my forte" Regina said, she could hear him sigh,

"I know, I thought I would give you a challenge" he said, Regina smiled,

"I appreciate it Charles, but next time, inform me before you throw me to the wolves with a man who I wanted to rip apart" Regina said, she heard Charles chuckled,

"Robin, can be hard to handle"

"Hard, he was impossible, and the constant staring, I'm surprised his wife is still with him" Regina said,

"You really are the Evil Queen my dear" Charles chuckled, Regina smiled, "Marian, she's a lovely woman, why's she's wasting her life on him I will never know, I suppose she owes her life to him" Charles said,

"Come again" Regina said, not entirely in the loop,

"Robin, he saved Marian, from a rather, abusive relationship, so in return, Marian gave him her life, he treats her well, but I feel that she could do much better than a lumberjack" Charles said, Regina chuckled,

"I know they are your friends Charles and I appreciate you trusting me with them, however, I would like to work with the more, suitable clients" Regina said,

"As you wish, your majesty" Charles said, Regina chuckled and removed the blue tooth from her ear.

* * *

"I thought you would be later than this" Henry Snr said as he walked into the living room after his daughter, "and I also thought you would be at Emma's" Henry said with a smile, Regina turned and looked at her father, she never told him about her relationship with Emma, she didn't see him to tell him, she was also scared, about moving on when she wasn't even divorced yet and what he would think

"I…I" Regina began, Henry chuckled and walked towards Regina,

"I know, my child, I know, and you have nothing to worry about, I have seen a change in you and in Henry since meeting her, she is good for you, the both of you, and I could not be more proud of you, moving on with your life" Henry said as he pulled Regina into a hug, Regina sighed and wrapped her arms around her father, inhaling his scent as she closed her eyes.

"Mommy?" Eve asked as she snuggled down on Emma's left side, Emma smiled, it had taken four stories before either one of the kids decided that they wanted to attempt sleep, the days events was rather exciting, and the stories, that were based around the day added full to the slowly dying fire,

"What baby" Emma asked as she ran her hand through Eve's hair, Eve yawned,

"I love you" Eve whispered,

"I love you too" Emma replied,

"I love you too Emma" Henry said, Emma smiled and turned and kissed his head,

"I love you too Henry" Emma said, closing her eyes and slowly falling off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So we had a little Evil Queen moment from Regina there, what did we think, I hope you liked this chapter as my Writers Block seems to have come back, which is why I think this chapter was harder to write towards the end, my muse was tired I guess! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it guys! If you haven't gathered, I really don't like Robin and I'm hoping that Regina just kicks him to the curb when the show starts up again!**


	37. Learning New Things

**A/N: Who loves you? I do! A double update for all you lovely people! Also te ringtone used in this chapter, is my actual ringtone, I'm in my 20's and obsessed with Disney…NO JUDGING :P**

* * *

' _Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore, let it go, let it go, turn around and slam that do.."_

Emma growled and whacked her phone, the ringtone, she had to change the ringtone, but it was just too catchy, Emma turned gently onto her back, Eve still tucked into her left side, and due to the rude awakening, Henry was now curled up against her back, Emma tired to manover Eve out of her arms, which proved difficult as the girl had a death grip and slept like a koala, Emma did however, successfully, manage to untangle herself from Eve and get out of bed without waking either of them, she walked into the kitchen and checked her phone,

 _1 missed called from Gina_

Emma sighed, she looked at the time on her phone and frowned, it was only ten past six, she couldn't help but panic, what if something happened to her, what if it was her dad, she didn't even wait for the person on the other end to answer,

"Are you ok?" Emma asked her voice full of fear, concern and something Regina couldn't place,

" _Good morning to you too darling" Regina said, stifling a small yawn, Emma sighed,_

"Hi, good morning" Emma said with a shy smile, Regina chuckled she could picture the blush and the smile on Emma's face,

" _Mm-hmm" Regina said, twirling her hair around her finger,_

"You eh, rang" Emma said, she heard Regina chuckled, it sent a wave of wetness between her legs and Emma had to shake herself to think clearly,

" _I did, I'm sorry if I woke you, but.." Regina paused, Emma chuckled,_

"But?" Emma asked,

" _I wanted to hear your voice" Regina admitted quietly,_

"Aww, aren't you cute" Emma teased, Emma chuckled imagining the blush on Regina's cheeks, "So, Henry and Eve aren't up yet, you eh, wanna come over and keep me company?" Emma asked, Regina smiled widely,

" _I would love to, I shall be there soon" Regina said, Emma smiled and shut off her phone._

* * *

"Good morning beautiful" Emma said as she opened the door to a smiling Regina, Regina didn't even answer her, launching herself at Emma and connecting their lips, Emma almost losing her balance managed to wrapped one arm around Regina and the other was holding onto the door handle, Regina moaned when Emma's hand ran up and down her back before gently sliding under her shirt, Emma smiled and pushed her tongue into Regina's mouth, Regina wrapped her arms tightly around Emma's neck and pulled her impossibly close, Regina in this case, was slightly taller then Emma as she didn't have shoes on and she took advantage of the height difference and pushed her back towards the small table that was just by the door, Emma moved back and groaned when her ass hit the table, Regina smiled and moved her hands down, lifting Emma onto the table, Emma growled and bit down on Regina's lip gently, Regina gasped and pulled back, Emma;s eyes where almost black, she was panting Regina didn't have a chance to say anything as Emma grabbed her shirt and crashed their lips together.

"Mo'my?" a sleepy voice came from the kitchen, Emma groaned and pulled back, Regina however, didn't let her move and kissed down her jaw to her neck where she bit gently causing Emma to gasp and moan when Regina ran her tongue over the bit mark, Emma managed to push Regina away,

"We'll finish this later" Emma growled as she pulled Regina into another kiss before getting down and walking into the kitchen where Eve stood looking around,

"Mommy!" Eve shouted when she saw Emma, she ran for her and jumped into her arms, Emma chuckled and kissed her head positioning Eve on her hip, "Morning Mommy" Eve said as she leaned her forehead against Emma's, Emma smiled and kissed her nose,

"Morning baby" Emma said, Eve smiled and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck resting her head on her shoulder, "Henry still sleeping?" Emma asked walking over to the coffee machine, Eve nodded,

"Tired" Eve reasoned, Emma chuckled,

"Morning" Regina said from the doorway, Eve;s head shot up and a smile graced her face,

"R'gina" Eve said with a small wave laying her head back on Emma's shoulder, Regina smiled and walked in, she walked over and kissed Eve's head, Eve giggled and hid her face in Emma's neck, Emma turned and smiled, Regina leaned in and kissed Emma, "R'gina" Eve said, Emma and Regina pulled apart and looked at Eve who had puckered her lips, Emma chuckled,

"Seems you've a new admirer" Emma joked as Regina kissed Eve, Regina looked at her and smiled, "Second door on the left is my room, Henry is still asleep, you wanna wake him and me and Monkey here will start on breakfast" Emma said tickling Eve's stomach,

"Mom-my" Eve giggled grabbing Emma's hand, "Pancakes" Eve said with a smile, Emma shook her head,

"Yes, Princess Eve" Emma said, Regina chuckled and walked down the hall, she had never seen Emma's house, other than the living room, kitchen and the bathroom, she reached the second door and opened it, she smiled when she saw Henry sprawled out on the bed on his stomach, Regina chuckled, he loved his sleep and loved taking up the majority of the bed, she stopped in her tracks however when a low growl came from the side of the bed, Swan, was standing guard at the bottom of the bed looking Regina right in the eye,

"Emma!" Regina shouted, not too loud to wake Henry but loud enough for Emma to hear, a few seconds later and Emma, along with Eve, walked into the room,

"What's up?" Emma asked, Regina motioned to Swan and Emma chuckled, "Are you guarding Henry?" Emma said, Swan stood and wagged his tail, Emma chuckled, "He's gotten rather protective when it comes to anyone sleeping in the bed, he growled at Ruby a few mornings ago when she woke me for work" Emma said as she scratched his ear, Regina smiled and walked over to the bed, sitting on it and rubbing Henry's back,

"Wake up my little prince" Regina said, Henry groaned and tired to roll away,

"HE'RY, WAKE UP!" Eve hollered as she jumped on Henry's back causing he to wake up with a jolt, Eve giggled and lay on his back,

"Wha..what?" Henry said rubbing his eyes, Regina chuckled as he maneuvered himself around Eve now on his front, "Hi Mommy" Henry said tiredly, Regina chuckled and leaned down kissing his forehead,

"Morning" Regina said, Regina took in the her surrounding, Emma on the floor giving Swan a belly rub, Eve lying on top of Henry, Regina walking him up, the picture perfect family, something she hoped would happen soon, she wouldn't admit it out loud, but she loved them, Emma and Eve, she loved them and wanted to spent the rest of her life with them, she just had to finalise her divorce and all would be ok, at least, she hoped so.

* * *

"Mmmm" Daniel moaned as Cora crawled up his chest,

"Tell me darling, was my daughter as good as I?" Cora asked with a sly smile, Daniel chuckled,

"She barely let me touch her after Henry was born" Daniel said,

"Pity" Cora said as she trailed her hand down Daniel's chest, "Tell me, how is my grandson?" Cora asked,

"I don't know, Regina isn't letting me see him" Daniel said,

"Oh no, that simply won't do" Cora said as she moved down Daniel's body once more.

* * *

 **A/N: So Cora has made her appearance again, but does that mean it'll be all sunshine and daises for our ladies? You're just gonna have to wait and see!**


	38. You've Been Served

**A/N: I know the Daniel and Cora thing wasn't nice in the previous chapter (don't hate me lol), but it was necessary, you'll realize why in the next few chapters! I can't thank you all enough for the support and everything, and I'm a year on this site today, which I didn't know so thank you to Hunter135 (mwah) for that, so there could be more than a double update because I love you all so much! Also I can't remember if I gave Daniel a last name or not, and it is inspired by my cyber friend Hunter135, think of it as a thank you!**

* * *

"Emma's gonna teach me how to do some cool tricks" Henry announced over breakfast, Eve and Henry where on one side of the table and instead of sitting at the head where she usually sat, Emma sat beside Regina, across from their kids, Regina's hand didn't leave Emma's thigh the entire breakfast,

"Is she?" Regina said with a smile as she took a sip of her coffee,

"Uh-huh, and she's gonna show me how to do a zig-zag" Henry said proudly, the look Regina gave Emma almost made her chock on her pancake,

"It's not dangerous Gina, it's just a simple move" Emma said leaning over and placing a small kiss on Regina's temple, Emma wasn't sure why but being able to kiss Regina in front of their kids, it made her feel like she could do anything, they didn't have to hide their kisses anymore, Regina did promise Eve that she would get some, which she was had taken to heart,

"Kiss kiss" Eve said as she hit the table with her knife, Emma and Regina chuckled and they blew Eve, and Henry, a kiss across the table, Eve looked at them but smiled anyway and went about feeding herself and Teddy her pancakes.

* * *

"Can I ask why Henry doesn't have Daniel's last name?" Emma asked as she walked hand in hand with Regina through the park, Henry and Eve, who were wrapped up in coats, gloves and scarf's walked in front, Henry holding Eve's hand so she wouldn't fall,

"I refused to give him the satisfaction, besides, Mills, it's a strong name, I didn't want Henry to be associated with the Hunter's I mean, Henry Hunter, sounds foolish" Regina said seriously,

"Henry Hunter, yeah I don't see it" Emma said, "You didn't really tell me much about Daniel, other than being a cheat" Emma growled the last bit causing Regina to chuckled and squeezes her hand,

"There isn't much to tell, we we're college sweethearts, but we had known each other since we were younger, his sister and Zelena were best friends"

"There not anymore?" Emma asked, curious to know more about what made Regina, Regina.

"No, she died a few years ago, in a car crash" Regina said, Emma paled slightly,

"Oh, I'm sorry" Emma said, Regina smiled,

"It's alright, I think that's what really tipped him over, he was fine for the first few years of our marriage, he still slept with women but it would only be maybe two or three in the entire year, I knew, but I was to blind to care, but then when Nora died, well he changed, he tried to with me, countless times, at one point I was sure he was going to force himself on me" Regina said, the small growl and the tighten of Emma's grip caused her to look at Emma who looked like she was ready to kill, "But he didn't" Regina said stopping and turning to face Emma,

"But he could have" Emma hissed, Regina smiled,

"He could have, but he didn't" Regina said,

"I'll kill him, if he tries to hurt you, or Henry, or Zelena, your dad" Emma said, the tone of her voice made Regina believe that she would indeed kill him, "I'll kill him"

"You will do no such thing" Regina said pulling Emma close, "I would miss you too much" Regina said, Emma smiled and kissed her nose, "As I was saying, after Nora died, it pushed him over the edge, he was out every night and I wouldn't see him for days, I found countless condom wrappers in his pockets when I was doing his washing, at least he had the decency to wear one" Regina said causing Emma to chuckle, "Maybe if I had of been more supportive then he wouldn't have to slept around" Regina said, it was Emma's turn to stop them and pull Regina to a bone crushing hug,

"You done nothing wrong, and I won't have you saying you did, it was his choice to sleep around and wreak his marriage with the most amazing woman in the entire world" Emma said, Regina laughed and snuggled into Emma's embrace, "He doesn't know what he gave up" Emma said as she kissed Regina's head, Regina smiled and pulled away, she kissed Emma gently, a squeal and a small body barreling into their legs broke them apart,

"Kiss kiss" Eve said reaching up, Emma chuckled and reached down and lifted Eve into her arms, Emma kissed Eve who wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, she then look to Regina and puckered her lips, Regina chuckled before leaning over and kissing Eve, Eve wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and squeezed tightly, she pulled back and Henry was standing looking at them, a smile on his face, that smile soon fell however when he spied someone over Emma's shoulder, Emma turned and looked, a tall man in a suit was walking up to them, Henry walked to Regina and wrapped his arms around her waist, Emma stood in front of Regina,

"Mrs Mills" the man said,

"That's me, and it's Ms Mills" Regina said coming to stand beside Emma, the man looked at her and handed her an envelope,

"You've been served" he said before walking off, Regina and Emma looked at each other and then to the man who was walking back the way he came, Regina opened the envelope and almost dropped it,

"What?" Emma asked concerned,

"It's a court summons" Regina said, she looked up at Emma, tears in her eyes, "about custody of Henry" Regina said, Emma took in a breath and positioned Eve on her hip so she could pull Regina into a one arm hugged, her arm fell and her hand rested on Henry's shoulder, oblivious to what was happening,

"It's gonna be ok" Emma whispered,

"He can't take him" Regina said trying to hold back the tears,

"Nobody is taking him, I promise" Emma said kissing Regina head, Eve not sure what was happening leaned over and wrapped her arms around Regina, that's all it took for Regina to start to cry,

"No cry R'gina, Mommy and Eve and He'ry here" Eve said, Regina couldn't help but chuckle, she leaned over and placed a kiss on Eve's head,

"And I'm very glad you are" Regina said smiling, "Ca…can we go back to yours?" Regina asked, Emma smiled and nodded grabbing her hand, Regina grabbing Henry's as they turned and walked back to Regina's car.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry but our ladies can't have a smooth sailing! It's a happy ending kinda story guys, just remember that!**


	39. I'm Always Gonna Be Here

**A/N: This really just sets the mood for the next, and we have a little fluff between our ladies!**

* * *

It's been a week since Regina was presented with her summons in the park and tomorrow would be the day that told her if she would see her son everyday or not, Regina knew that her mother was behind it, the lawyers on Daniels case, they were her mother's finest, they were good, but they weren't nearly as good as the ones her father had. Thus the reason why she only told her father, the day before.

* * *

"HE DONE WHAT!" Henry shouted as he hit the table with his fist,

"Daddy, the children" Regina hissed, Henry took a deep breath and sat down,

"My apologies, I just can't believe, that arrogant, cheating pig, had the cheek to even do this" Henry said, Emma was sitting at the other end of the table, Regina having insisted that Emma come with her when she told her father, Emma who promised to be there for Regina in whatever way she could, agreed to drive them over, Regina also asked if she wouldn't mind, would she stay the night with them, there was plenty of room, Emma, was adamant at first but Regina promised that they only thing they would be doing was sleeping, in different rooms.

"I have a feeling that my mother is pushing it, it's her lawyers after all" Regina said,

"She was always meddling" Henry said running his hand through what hair he had. "Thank you Emma, for being there for my daughter when she needed someone" Henry said offering Emma a smile, Emma smiled back,

"It was my pleasure sir" Emma said, Henry smiled,

"Now we know each other better than that, Henry" Henry said, "Now, if you'll both excuse me, I must inform my lawyers of this, I promise you my darling, he will be getting nowhere near Henry until he is 18. This was the wrong move to make" Henry said rising from the table and leaving the room, Emma watched him go and then turned to Regina,

"He doesn't seem like a scary man, but holy shit" Emma said, Regina chuckled, she pushed her chair out and walked over to Emma, sitting in her lap and wrapping her arms around her neck,

"Thank you, I don't think I could have managed getting that today without you with me" Regina said as she leaned in and kissed Emma, Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist,

"Your more than welcome" Emma said, she leaned in to kiss Regina again but stopped, she pulled back and yawned, "Oh wow" Emma said, Regina smiled and her and rested her head on her shoulder,

"Perhaps we should call it a night?" Regina said, Emma smiled and nodded, Regina gently got off Emma's lap and helped her up, Regina held onto Emma's hand as they walked through the kitchen into the hall and up the spiral staircase, Regina stopped at Henry's door, letting go of Emma's hand, Emma smiled and walked to the door next to it, where Eve was sleeping, Emma opened the door and smiled, Regina was adamant about letting Swan into the house but Emma knew that if they left him, he wouldn't be happy, she had assured Regina that he wouldn't be on the bed as he wasn't at home, Emma smiled, Eve was sprawled out of her stomach her hand falling over the side of the bed, Swan had moved under it so it was touching him, Emma smiled and gently closed the door,

"Sleeping Beauty 1 and 2 are out, how about Prince Charming?" Emma said with a smile, Regina smiled and grabbed Emma's hand, Emma couldn't speak, Regina walked passed the room that Emma was suppose to be sleeping in and into her own room, Emma stood still causing Regina to be pulled back, "I thought I was sleeping in the spare room?" Emma asked, looking around the room, Regina bit her lip,

"I…I would like it if you would share my bed with me tonight? Nothing sexual, just, sleep, I..I just don't want to be alone" Regina said, Emma smiled and walked over to her, lifting her chin and leaning in and placing a small kiss on her lips,

"I would love to, but, eh, isn't it gonna be a bit awkward?" Emma asked motioning to the bed, Regina looked at her and then her eyes widened and she chuckled,

"Oh no, Daniel has not shared a bed with me in almost four years" Regina said, Emma nodded and smiled a small smile,

"Ok…ok..well, eh, I'll just go get changed" Emma said grabbing her back pack and walking towards the bathroom, Regina couldn't help the smile, she walked over to her chest of drawers and pulled out a black silk pair of pajamas, Emma came out of the bathroom a few minutes later in pajamas, and Emma looked so uncomfortable, Regina chuckled,

"Are you alright?" Regina asked, Emma nodded and Regina chuckled, "I take it you don't usually wear, eh, pajamas?" Regina asked, Emma shook her head and turn so Regina wouldn't see her blush, "You don't have to wear that if you don't want to, I personally like you in your tank and boxers" Regina said with a wink as she swayed past Emma into the bathroom, Emma stood, her mouth open, she couldn't help the small smile, she turned and looked at herself in the mirror, she look ridiculous, she wore an over-sized NYPD T-shirt and a pair of red and white pyjama bottoms, she shook her head and opened her bag, pulling out the black tank and the boxers, she pulled the t-shirt over her head, not hearing the bathroom door open, she gasped when she felt a mouth on her neck and hands on her hips, she shivered when said hand traced a scar on her lower back,

"Where did this come from?" Regina asked her lips not leaving Emma's back, Emma swallowed and looked over her shoulder,

"I..I" Emma cleared her throat, "Foster dad thought I'd be a good whipping post" Emma said, Regina pulled her lips away from Emma's back and spun her around,

"He was wrong" Regina said, she kissed Emma and pulled her close, "You are exquisite" Regina breathed kissing Emma, Emma moaned and dropped her tank and wrapped her arms around Regina, Regina pulled back and licked Emma's lips, Emma groaned, "Now, we must sleep" Regina said pulling away from Emma, she chuckled when Emma growled, Regina walked over to the bed and watched as Emma pulled the tank over her head, her eyes not leaving the rather impressive six pack the young blonde had, she turned when Emma started to take off her bottoms and she smiled when Emma almost stumbled, "Are you alright dear?" Regina asked, Emma was nowhere to be seen, "Emma?" Regina asked, a mass of blonde hair shot up from the floor and Regina had to bit her lip from laughing, "What on earth are you doing down there?" Regina asked, Emma smiled and stood, a small blush on her face,

"I eh, tripped" Emma said, Regina chuckled and turned back to the bed, pulling the duvet down and sliding in, the queen sized bed seemed huge when it was just her in it, but she knew that it would no longer fell like that, Emma was making her fell whole again and she wasn't letting her go anytime soon, she just hoped that Emma would wait, but she had a feeling that Emma would wait forever for her if she asked her too. The bed dipping brought Regina out of her thoughts, she looked over to Emma who was getting in, she pulled the duvet up and snuggled down, "what you thinking about?" Emma asked, Regina smiled and turned on her side,

"You" Regina said simply, Emma smiled and turned her head into the pillow, Emma looked back at Regina who was looking at her with a loving smile, "How you've changed my life, in the short while I've known you" Regina said as she moved closer, Emma smiled and moved onto her back holding her arm open, Regina smiled and all but lunged at Emma, she tucked her head into the crook of Emma's neck and inhaled her sent, Cinnamon, Regina smiled, Emma traced a pattern on her shoulder and kissed her head,

"I'm always gonna be here, in whatever way you need me to be" Emma said as she peppered Regina's hair in kissed, Regina smiled and sighed, closing her eyes, one both hands resting on Emma's chest, Emma's hands wrapped around her in a protective embrace, Regina smiled and closed her eyes, and went straight to sleep, with a smile on her face for the first time in a long time.


	40. Judgement Day

**A/N: WOW 40 Chapters! I can tell you, when I first had this idea I was hoping for 20 chapters at least so this is pretty amazing! There's still plenty more to come as we are nowhere near finished yet! So I'm a lawyer and I've spent my fair share of time in Family Court, but I'm gonna take it it's a lot different in America to what it is in Ireland, in Ireland for example, in custody battles, kids don't usually have a say in who they want to live with, unless there like teenagers, so for the purpose of this story, Henry WILL have a say in who he stays with.**

* * *

Regina paced the hall outside the court room, Emma was sitting with Henry on her knee, Eve was with Ruby and Belle for the day, Henry Snr was sitting beside Emma reading a newspaper, he was too calm for Emma's liking.

"Mills" the court clerk rounded the corner, Regina nodded, Emma stood, Henry still in her arms, not wanting to let go, Emma grabbed one of Regina's hand and squeezed, Regina looked at her and smiled, they walked into the court room and Emma spied Daniel and who she could only assume was her mother, Emma gripped Henry tighter when he squeezed her neck, Regina sat across from them, Emma beside her with Henry in her knee and Henry Snr beside her. "All rise" the clerk said as the door opened and the judge walked out, Regina and Henry Snr stood instantly, Emma with some trouble managed to stand also.

"We are here to discuss the custody of one Henry Ethan Mills, who I believe is present in court" the judge said, Regina nodded and motioned towards Henry, the judge smiled, "Hello there young man" he said with a smile,

"Hello sir" Henry said clinging onto Emma for dear life,

"I see you're quite comfortable" he said with a smile, Henry nodded and hugged Emma, Emma smiled and ran her hand up and down Henry's back,

"Usually, this type of case comes to me either during or after the divorce proceedings, which I believe are in motion" the judge said,

"Yes judge" Regina said standing,

"And I also believe that you where the one to initiate the proceedings"

"That's correct sir" Regina said,

"There was nothing within the divorce to say who would have sole custody of your son, is that correct"

"Yes sir" Regina replied, "I was advised to wait until after the divorce to arrange custody of Henry" Regina said

"I believe however you are here today due to your, mother, pushing for custody of your son to your soon be ex husband, is this correct?" the judge asked as he looked through a handful of papers, Regina who was still standing clenched her fists,

"That's correct sir"

"Mrs Mills" the judge began looking at Cora, "meddling in others affairs is not advised, however, I have been informed that you have a strained relationship with you daughter, is this correct" Cora stood,

"Yes"

"Yes judge" the judge said with a small bite, Cora flinched,

"Y..yes judge" Cora repeated,

"As I am a member of the law, I have to abide by it, however, recent events have to be taken into consideration, Ms Mills, you are currently in full custody of Henry" the Judge said looking back to Regina,

"Yes sir"

"And you are happy to remain that way" the judge said,

"I am sir"

"What do you think Henry?" the Judge said looking at Henry, Henry looked to Emma then to Regina before looking at the judge,

"I wanna stay with my Mommy" Henry said standing up and wrapping his arms around Regina's waist who stood beside him,

"Tell me Henry, do you like living with your Mommy?"

"Yes, sir" Henry said with a nod, Regina ran her fingers through his hair, one of his little hands found Emma's and Emma smiled and squeezed,

"It's not in my job description to pull a family apart unless it is absolutely necessary, therefore I see no reason to remove Henry from his mother's care" the judge began, Daniel rose and the judge turned to him, "Sit down Mr Hunter" the judge snarled, "I have given my verdict, the custody of Henry Ethan Mills, is granted solely to his mother, one Regina Cleopatra Mills" the judge said, he turned to Daniel and Cora who where both pale, "I suggest next time Mr Hunter, to go about things in a more, proper way" the judge said, "I'm sorry you where dragged here today Ms Mills, I wish you all the best for the future" he said before standing and exiting through the door he came through, Regina sat back down, not exactly sure what had just happened.

* * *

"You're middle name is Cleopatra?" Emma asked with a small chuckle as they walked out of the court room,

"Mother" Regina simply said, Emma couldn't help but chuckle, Henry gripped her hand tighter and Emma looked up to see why, standing at the doorway leaving the courtroom was Daniel, Cora and their lawyers,

"Emma" Henry said pulling on her shirt, Emma lifted him into her arms,

"It's ok buddy" Emma said running her hand up and down her back,

"I will not have my son raised by a his mother and her lesbian lover" Daniel spat as they got closer, Emma wanted to punch him but Henry Snr got to him first,

"You had some nerve doing what you done son, but mark my words, come between my daughter and grandson again, and you'll see just how scary I can be" Henry Snr said as he pushed him back, "as for you" Henry Snr said turning towards Cora, "you disgust me, you'll be hearing from my lawyers" Henry Snr said as he walked passed them before a evil grin formed on his face, "oh and Cora" Henry said, "have a nice life" before turning and walking out.

* * *

"Well, today was interesting" Emma said as she handed Regina a bottle of beer and curled up on the couch beside Regina with her own bottle of beer, Regina curled up beside Emma and kissed her neck,

"It was bearable with you there" Regina said as she placed another kiss on Emma's neck, "I don't think I can thank you enough for today Emma" Regina said, Emma smiled and kissed her head,

"I'm just glad I was there with you today" Emma said, Regina set her beer down and grabbed Emma's setting them both on the table, Eve was staying with Ruby and Belle and Granny's and Henry wanted to stay with his grandpa which meant that Emma and Regina where home alone, in Emma's apartment, well aside for Swan who was curled up in front of the fire, Regina moved herself so she was straddling Emma's lap, Emma looked at her and rested her hands on Regina's thighs, Regina moved her head down and looked Emma in the eye, before moving her mouth to Emma's ear

"I want you to make love to me Emma" Regina whispered as she bit down gentle causing Emma to moan.


	41. Self Control

**A/N: So we've gone 20 odd chapters with SQ, I think it's time to take the next step..or is it?**

* * *

 _Previously in Car Trouble_

" _Well, today was interesting" Emma said as she handed Regina a bottle of beer and curled up on the couch beside Regina with her own bottle of beer, Regina curled up beside Emma and kissed her neck,_

" _It was bearable with you there" Regina said as she placed another kiss on Emma's neck, "I don't think I can thank you enough for today Emma" Regina said, Emma smiled and kissed her head,_

" _I'm just glad I was there with you today" Emma said, Regina set her beer down and grabbed Emma's setting them both on the table, Eve was staying with Ruby and Belle and Granny's and Henry wanted to stay with his grandpa which meant that Emma and Regina where home alone, in Emma's apartment, well aside for Swan who was curled up in front of the fire, Regina moved herself so she was straddling Emma's lap, Emma looked at her and rested her hands on Regina's thighs, Regina moved her head down and looked Emma in the eye, before moving her mouth to Emma's ear_

" _I want you to make love to me Emma" Regina whispered as she bit down gentle causing Emma to moan._

* * *

Emma moaned again as Regina moved down her neck oh how she wanted it, she wanted to feel Regina against but she knew that Regina wasn't thinking straight so it took all her will power to push her back and look into dark lust filled eyes,

"I'd love nothing more than to do that" Emma said as she leaned up and kissed Regina's cheeks, pulling back before Regina could deepen it, "but, I don't want you regretting this or saying we rushed it, I want to see you, and feel you, god I do" Emma said with a small moan, "but only when you're truly ready" Emma said, Regina sighed and hide her head in Emma's neck,

"I'm sorry" Regina breathed, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and rubbed her lower back,

"You don't have to apologies to me, ever" Emma said kissing her head, "I want you Gina, all of you, but only when you're ready" Emma said as she kissed her head again, Regina sighed and curled up into Emma's lap,

"Can we just sleep and pretend it never happened?" Regina said, Emma chuckled and kissed her head, grabbing her under her knee and lifting her into her arms, Emma walked them down the hall, Swan following behind, and into her room where she just threw Regina onto the bed, Regina chuckled and threw a pillow at Emma, who grabbed it with ease and threw it back hitting her square in the face,

"Serves you right" Emma said with a nod as she went into the bathroom, Regina lay back on the bed and sighed, today had went better than she thought, the judge wasn't taking Cora and Daniel's bullshit and gave her custody of Henry, why Henry was even a part of this in the first place, but then her mother was involved and obviously still with Daniel by the displays of affection they where partaking in outside in the hall, it almost made her sick, she knew they would try and turn Henry against her, she couldn't help the small tear that feel thinking about her baby boy hating her, she didn't feel the bed move until Emma's bare arms where around her pulling her into her chest, "What's wrong?" Emma asked running her hands through Regina's hair and kissing her head, Regina sniffed and ran her finger under her eyes,

"I..I was thinking, what I would feel i…if" Regina couldn't finish as sobs took over her body, Emma pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around Regina protectively peppering kisses all over her face and head

"Shhhuush, I'm right here" Emma said, she held Regina as she cried, after a few minutes Regina had calmed down, Emma moved and Regina gripped her tank tighter, "I'm gonna go grab us some water, I'll be right back, grab whatever you want" Emma said kissing her head and untangling herself from Regina's koala like embrace, she would give Eve a run for her money, and someone wouldn't be happy about her cuddling with someone other than her, even though Eve and Regina's relationship was progressing, Emma knew that Eve still wanted her all to herself, Regina looked around Emma's room, there wasn't anything totally special in it, the king sized bed made it look tiny, the walls were covered in pictures obviously drawn by Eve, pictures of Emma and Eve, Eve, Ruby and Belle, and Eve and the boys scattered around the wall, but the one that caught her eye was the one on her bed side table, Regina crawled over the bed and pulled it into her lap she couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips, it was of Henry and Eve at the park, the same one that was in Henry's room, but Regina didn't know that, Henry was standing behind Eve the smiles on their faces was priceless, "It's a cute photo" Emma said coming to sit by Regina on the bed,

"I…I love it" Regina said, "Henry, he looks so happy" Regina said tracing her son's face in the photo, Emma smiled and rubbed her back,

"That he does, he's so good with Eve" Emma said with a smile,

"He loves her" Regina said simply, Emma smiled widely, "He loves you too" Regina added with a smile,

"We love him too" Emma said hiding her head in Regina's shoulder, Regina chuckled and turned her head to kiss Emma's, 'I love you' went unsaid by both women,

"Could you get me something to wear? I didn't want to pry" Regina said, Emma chuckled and pushed herself down the bed, she rummaged through her drawers and pulled out a pair of, matching, pajamas and threw them onto the bed,

"I'm gonna let Swan out to pee, you get changed and I'll be right back" Emma said as she clicked her tongue and Swan shot up and followed Emma out, tail wagging and all, Regina chuckled at the love he had for Emma, she moved of the bed herself, she unbuckled the thin belt that held up her dress trousers and unbuttoned them, letting them fall by themselves, her shoes where already kicked off in the living room, she stepped out and lifted them onto the bed where she folded them, she opened the bottoms of the pajamas and pulled them on, they weren't what she was use to, they were soft and fluffy, not the silk Regina was use to, she loved them, she smiled and started to unbutton her white shirt, sliding it off her shoulders not helping the shiver that ran down her spine at the sudden loss of her shirt, she grabbed the t-shirt and threw it over her head, she turned and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked different, happy, and it was all down to a blonde woman and er daughter, she sighed and brought the hem of the t-shirt up to her nose where she inhaled Emma's scent, it smelt like baby powder and Cinnamon, which was becoming Regina's favorite scent, she sighed and fell onto the bed, closing her eyes and sighed again this time a small smile graced her lips and she yelped when a wet tongue made contact with her face, "Down Swan!" Emma said as she walked into the bedroom, Swan turned and looked at Emma before obeying and getting down, curling into a ball at the bottom of the bed, Regina smiled and moved off the bed, she watched as Emma pulled the duvet down enough for her to slip in, Emma looked at her and patted the space beside her, Regina smiled and crawled up the bed, Emma smiled and pushed the duvet down enough so Regina could crawl in, Regina snuggled down and moved over so she could rest her head on Emma's shoulder loving the feeling of strong arms wrapping around her, feeling safe for the first time in ages, Regina kissed the top of Emma's breast and sighed, wrapping her own arms around the blonde,

"Good night Emma" Regina whispered, Emma kissed her head,

"Night Gina"

* * *

 **A/N: They were sooo close, but hopefully you see my reasoning to not go there just yet, it will happen VERY soon I promise, we'll also have Kathryn Ruby AND Granny in the next chapter!**


	42. Family and Friends

**A/N: A small bitta fun in this chapter, to ease us back into the good times! I loved writing this! Also a triple update...yay!**

* * *

Ruby and Granny Lucas sat across from Emma and Regina in Emma's living room, Emma was pretty much sweating and Regina couldn't look anyone in the eye,

"So, let's get started shall we" Granny began pausing for a few seconds, which felt more like hours till the two women sitting on the couch, "what are you intentions with my granddaughter" Granny said seriously as she took a sip out of her coffee cup, Emma couldn't help the blush and Regina shifted slightly uncomfortable beside Emma,

"I assure you, Ms Lucas, my intentions are strictly honorable" Regina said straighten up, Granny raised her eyebrow and Ruby smirked, rather impressed,

"Ms Mills, your intentions may be as you say, strictly honorable, but this is my granddaughter and grandbaby we are talking about, you must realize that if anything were to happen to them, then you pay with your life" Granny said, Regina visibly paled and started moving her mouth like a fish wanting air, Emma couldn't hold it any longer and both her and Ruby burst out laughing,

"GRANNY!" Emma shouted over the laughter, "You'll scare her away" Emma said as she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and pulled her against her, Regina stiffened but the smile on Granny's face made her relax into Emma, Granny stands and motions Regina, who stands, reluctantly, and is pulled into a bone crushing hug, Emma chuckled as she watched Regina tense and then relax only to tense when Granny kissed the side of her head,

"I wasn't lying when I said you'd pay with your life" Granny whispered as she patted Regina's shoulder when they pulled back, "take care of her and we'll have no problems" Granny added with a wink before turning to Emma, "Now I shall go rescues my grandbaby from that woman next door, why you let her mind her is beyond me" Granny said as she grabbed her coat and pretty much ran from the room,

"Was she serious?" Regina asked looking from Emma to Ruby, Ruby and Emma both looked at each other and then laugh,

"She is, and I would take it VERY seriously" Ruby said, "you should have seen her with Belle, no wonder she is never in the same room as her, she had her crossbow out" Ruby said, laughing even harder when Regina paled and groaned,

"Stop teasing her" Emma said as she stood and pulled Regina into her arms, "She's only messing, although I wouldn't want to be on the other end of that crossbow" Emma said with a wink as she kissed her head, "I'm gonna see how much damage she's doing to Mrs Norris" Emma said pulling Regina in for a quick kiss before pulling away and walking out the door, leaving Ruby and Regina,

"Relax, you already got my protective sibling speech" Ruby said throwing a towel at Regina, "help with this and I'll think about going easy on you if you hurt her" Ruby added with a wink as Regina made her way over to the sink to help Ruby with the breakfast dishes.

* * *

"You got it, TWICE?" Kathryn said through a laugh as she sipped on her apple cider, Regina groaned and nodded, "Wow, I must meet this Granny, she seems a remarkable woman" Kathryn said with a smile,

"A scary, remarkable woman" Regina added, "and according to Ruby, she threatened her girlfriend with a crossbow" Regina said, Kathryn choke on her drink making a small smile appear on Kathryn's face, "wither that is true of course is another story" Regina added as she lay back in her chair, Kathryn narrowed her eyes,

"Ruby, she's Emma's friend, right?" Kathryn asked, Regina raised her eyebrow and lowered her glass looking at her best friend, "Oh god no, I'm just curious" Kathryn added. "And I'm a married woman" Kathryn added holding up her finger finger, Regina chuckled.

"Mommy?" Henry said walking through the door,

"Yes dear?" Regina said with a smile,

"Hi Henry" Kathryn added, Henry looked at her and smiled widely before turning his attention to his mother,

"I don't know what to bring to Emma's" Henry said, Regina smiled, they had arranged for their 'date' to be tonight, Emma was cooking dinner and then they would be watching Star Wars, something Regina wasn't sure she was looking forward to having googled the trailers,

"Take whatever you think you might need, you have left enough of your stuff at Emma's Henry, you don't even need to bring anything" Regina said, Henry looked at her and Regina raised her eyebrow, "Uh, fine" Regina said setting her glass on the table and excusing herself while she followed Henry to his room. Kathryn chuckled, Henry was as much in love with Emma as Regina was, although a total different love, she couldn't help but smile, her best friend was happy for the first time in years and it was all down to a young blonde mechanic, someone she knew she would have to meet.

* * *

 _Beep, beep, beep_

"Damn it" Emma hissed as she ran around the kitchen like a headless chicken, the oven letting her know that her bread was done. Emma had decided to make her specialty, Spaghetti Bolognaise with garlic bread, which also happened to be one of Eve's favorites, Eve who was ecstatic had helped Emma make the pasta thus both of them stood covered in flour as Emma waited for the sauce to heat, the pasta was made and would only take a few minutes which meant that Emma could at least get one of them ready, "Alright Monkey, let's go get you changed" Emma said lifting her from the island into her arms, Eve smiled and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck,

"Wear dress" Eve announced as Emma deposited her on the bed in her room,

"Y..you want to wear a dress?" Emma asked looking wide eyed at her daughter Eve nodded,

"Like you" Eve said, Emma smiled, Emma had chosen a red dress to wear, it was that or a suit, but it wasn't the right time for a suited dinner, maybe someday, if the time was right and they were still together but Emma knew, she would marry Regina, and she would wait as long as she had to till the brunette was ready, "Dots pwease" Eve said with a toothy grin, Emma chuckled and walked into the wardrobe,

"What colour baby?" Emma shouted, Eve smiled,

"RED!" Eve shouted and pumped the air, Emma chuckle, she should have known, she didn't bother getting shoes because she knew they wouldn't be worn in the house, she grabbed clean underwear and walked back into Eve's room,

"OK, lets go met the clean machine" Emma said holding her hand out, Eve took it with a smile, twenty minutes later Emma and a lovely dressed Eve emerged from the bathroom back into the kitchen, the pasta sauce was just simmering on a low temperature to keep it warm more than anything else, she just needed to do the spaghetti but that could be done when Regina actually got here as it would only take about 5 minutes, Emma opened the fridge and handed Eve her sippy cup filled with orange juice, she drank it happily as Emma placed her on the couch and put the TV on, she didn't like doing it, preferring to play and interact with her, usually she had Ruby or Belle to play with when she made dinner but as them and Swan was out Emma had to rely on the TV to be entertainment for a few minutes longer.

* * *

"MOM-MY" Henry whined, Regina sighed and walked into his room for the fourth time in not even five minutes,

"Yes?" Regina asked leaning against the door,

"Mommy, Red or Blue" Henry asked holding up his skinny jeans, ones that he wanted to get after seeing Emma in them, Regina chuckled, he wore a white shirt, Regina smiled,

"I think Red would be nice, it would match my dress" Regina said motioning to the long elegant dress she wore, Henry smiled,

"You look like a Princess Mommy" Henry said with a smile,

"A Princess?" Regina said, "don't you mean a Queen?" Regina asked doing a twirl, Henry giggled,

"Queen Mommy" Henry said bowing low, Regina chuckled and walked into the room she ruffled his hair and helped him finish getting dressed, he may be six years old and well capable of doing so himself, but he little boy was growing up to fast she wanted to spent as much time with him and helping him before he didn't need it anymore.

* * *

"THEY HERE!" Eve shouted as she jumped off the couch and ran to the door,

"EVELYN LUCIA SWAN, open that door and I won't be happy!" Emma said as she rounded the corner just as Eve was about to pull the handle, Eve spun and her mouth dropped open, Emma looked breathtaking, she wore a tight fitting red dress that hugged every curve, her hair was lose in her signature princess curls, she wore nothing on her feet, as like Eve, they would be off within minutes and she was finishing putting in her ear rings, that she 'borrowed' from Ruby, almost four years ago

"Pretty" Eve said in awe as she looked at her mother, Emma chuckled and poked her nose Eve giggled and helped Emma open the door, both woman gasped and started at each other. "HE'RY!" Eve shouted launching herself at the little boy, who looked rather handsome, Emma managed to shake herself and smiled,

"Come in" Emma said with a smile as she stood to the side and watched Eve grab both their hands and lead them in, stopping in the hall, Eve let go of Regina's and pulled Henry on into the kitchen,

"You look stunning" Regina said as she walked up to Emma and pressed her body against her's Emma smiled and pulled her close,

"Have you looked in the mirror" Emma whispered as she connected their lips in a slow kiss. Regina smiled and pulled back wrapping her arms around Emma's neck, "Dinner awaits" Emma said as she held out her arm for Regina, Regina smiled and took it.

* * *

Cora went about her apartment fixing things up, it wasn't the most ideal situation she was in but she was with Daniel none the less, a knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hello, Mother" Zelena said with an evil grin as she pushed past her mother, Cora not noticing the envelope Zelena had tucked into the back of her jeans.

* * *

 **A/N: What could possibly be in that envelope hmmm?**


	43. Sisters Are Doing It For Themselves

**A/N: I'm not sure if I've replied to ALL of your reviews, you are too good to me, but I will try and get to all of them, I can't remember who I replied to and who I didn't haha! Anyhow…the Cora and Zelena scene has been written I don't know how many times, and all of you where right that said it was divorce papers, when I had first wrote it lol! I changed it cause I wanted to get to that a later time, anyway, this is I think the fifth re-write so I hope you guys like it! Probably should also put a warning in, there is a, scene, with Cora, just beware of it, nothing to serious! We have A LOT of fluff and a nice little moment between Eve and Regina so that will balance Cora haha. Enjoy my fabulous readers!**

* * *

 _Previously in Car Trouble._

 _Cora went about her apartment fixing things up, it wasn't the most ideal situation she was in but she was with Daniel none the less, a knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts._

" _Hello, Mother" Zelena said with an evil grin as she pushed past her mother, Cora not noticing the envelope Zelena had tucked into the back of her jeans._

* * *

Cora cleared her throat and turned, facing her daughter who was too relaxed it scared her, slightly.

"Zelena, how lovely to see you dear" Cora said, not trusting her daughter, the last time they saw each other Zelena had threatened to kill her.

"Cut the crap _Mother_ " Zelena spat, "you know why I'm here" Zelena said as she took a seat and crossed her legs,

"I'm afraid you've lost me" Cora said, Zelena smiled evilly and stood pulling a brown envelop from her back,

"I warned you Mother, mess with me, Regina or Daddy and you'll find out the real reason I left the states" Zelena said, the pushed past her mother once more but stopped at the door and watch her mother open the envelope and gasp, she pulled out photos, photos she thought long destroyed, "I've have every reason to blackmail you, but put it this way" Zelena said walking closer to her mother once more, "they end up in the wrong hands, and you'll have more than mel to worry about" Zelena said as she patted her mother's cheek, Zelena walked to the door and pulled it open, "Say hello to Daniel for me, I'm just _dying_ to see him again" Zelena gave her mother another evil grin, "Toddles" she waved before waling out and slamming the door, leaving her mother standing in the middle of her apartment staring at one picture of herself stark naked, in front of the former Mayor of New York and another of a dead lover, Cora paled when she turned it,

' _These end up in the wrong hands, and I RUIN your life'_

She didn't recognize the writing and she didn't want to know either, she dropped into the couch and clutched the pictures to her chest,

"What have I done?" she asked into the empty apartment.

* * *

"Emma" Regina breathed when Emma lead her into the kitchen, Emma smiled proudly, the smell of the bolognaise was intoxicating, mix that with the smell coming from the lavender candles and Emma herself, Regina was in pure heaven.

"I know it's not much, but it's the best we could come up with, right Monkey" Emma said looking to Eve who was making sure Henry had a napkin on his lap, her head shot up,

"Right Mommy" Eve said with a smile, Emma chuckled and kissed Regina's head,

"Sit" Emma instructed pulling out a chair for Regina, Regina smiled and sat down, smiling when Emma pretty much lifted the chair from the ground to push her in placing a kiss on her cheek, Emma winked to Eve and Eve smiled following Emma into the kitchen, they where every quite until a small giggle and a 'Eve' came from the kitchen, Regina couldn't help smiling, the smile could be heard in Emma's voice,

"R'gina" Eve's voice broke Reign out of her thoughts, she turned her head and smiled widely, Eve had a apron on and was holding a glass of beer in her hand, Emma standing a small bit behind her with the bottle,

"Thank you" Regina said as Eve managed, with Regina's help, to set the beer on the table, Eve smiled when Regina leaned down and kissed her cheek causing the little girl to blush and go all shy before running back to Emma, Regina heard Emma chuckle and Eve say something and then giggle, Regina couldn't drop the smile that graced her lips, she looked at Henry who was smiling just as wide, Regina turned and looked at Emma and Eve, Eve was walking back over to them with two fancy glasses in her hands, she walked around, slowly, and managed to set on infront of Henry and the other where she would be sitting,

"Mommy, I ready" Eve announced as she stood beside the chair, Regina head Emma chuckle as she walked over and lifted Eve into her seat, lifting it off the ground as she pushed her in, placing a kiss on her head before doing the same to Henry and Regina then walking back into the kitchen, a few moments later the aroma of food really started to move around the kitchen and the dining area,

"Bone Appetite" Emma announced when she had placed a plate in front of everyone, two smaller sized ones for Eve and Henry and to very big, plates for herself and Regina, Emma smiled when Regina moaned at the first forkful she put into her mouth, "You keep making noises like that, I'm gonna be jealous of the food" Emma joked before tucking into her own plate.

* * *

Emma should have known, Spaghetti and kids didn't mix, there was more around them and on them than there was in them by the time dinner was finished, Emma had had to put an end to a food fight before it even started. Accidentally, Henry was spinning his spaghetti and one flung and hit Eve who squealed in delight and grabbed a handful, a stern warning from Emma and the little girl dropped it, her hands covered in sauce, Regina chuckled when Emma went and got changed before even attempting to wrangle anyone towards the bathroom and even then she still held Eve at arms length,

"Remind me NEVER to do anything like that again until they are much older" Emma joked walking into the living room towel drying her hair, Regina stopped from taking a drink midway, did Emma realise what she just said, if she did, did she really mean it, would she be here forever, did she want to be part of their lives forever, it was still hard to believe but Regina really didn't think she got any luckier than Emma Swan,

"I'll bath them next time, seeing as more water ended up on the floor, and on you than in the tub" Regina joked, Emma poked her in the side when she sat beside her causing Regina to cry out and smack her on the arm.

"R'GINA!" Regina spun her eyes wide at the sharpness of the little girl's voice, "No hit" Eve said as she shook her finger in front of her, Regina had to bit her lip, she looked so mad, Eve waltzed over to Emma and crawled up on her lap,

"S'kay Mommy, I here" Eve said patting Emma's chest, Emma had to bit her lip from laughing at the look on Regina's face,

"Baby, it's ok" Emma tried to explain,

"No, R'gina hit, bad girl" Eve said, the glare coming back that made Regina gulp, she looked to Emma who just shrugged, Regina didn't know what to do, never have been reprehended by a toddler before, she felt slightly uncomfortable,

"Eve, Mommy and Regina where only playing" Emma said Eve shook her head,

"No, R'gina hit" Eve said, Emma couldn't help the small chuckle, god her child was stubborn and set in her ways, she had to hand it to her, she could make a grown man sweat, just ask August, he's been the target of a few Eve glare's

"If I kiss Mommy will it make it better?" Regina asked, not really sure what to do, Eve shook her head,

"No kiss kiss, R'gina bad, hurt my Mommy" Eve said grabbing Emma's hand, Emma looked at her and saw her lip trembling, Emma started to panic slightly. Eve starting to cry due to playfulness between them could set things back for the women.

"Hey, baby, look at me, look at Mommy" Emma said, Eve looked at her and Emma's heart almost broke, "Baby, Regina didn't hurt Mommy, Regina was only playing" Emma said, Eve shook her head

"Hit Mommy" Eve said her voice shaking, Emma sighed,

"Yes, she hit Mommy, but, she was only playing" Emma said, Eve looked from Emma to Regina, who's heart almost broke when she saw her lip trembling then back to Emma,

"No hurt?" Eve asked, Emma smiled,

"No hurt" Emma confirmed, a small smile graced Eve's lips as she wrapped her arms around Emma and rested her head on her shoulder,

"Love Mommy" Eve whispered, Emma smiled and kissed her head,

"Love Eve" Emma said, Eve lifted her head and looked to Regina curiously, she then smiled and reached for her, Emma transferred Eve into Regina's lap where they stared at each other for a few moments before Eve smiled and wrapped her arms around Regina's neck,

"Love R'gina" Eve whispered, Regina gasped softly and brought her hands up and encased Eve in a hug, she buried her head in Eve's golden curls and tried to keep the tears at bay, Emma smiled and ran her hand through Regina's hair, knowing how that must feel, being loved by someone other than your own family, Emma smiled as she saw the small tear slide down Regina's cheek when she pulled back,

"Love Eve" Regina whispered scared if she scared it louder it would shatter her world, Eve smiled and launched at Regina again placing a small kiss on her check before untangling herself and running off back to Henry, Emma smiled and watched the emotion play over Regina's face, she knew she loved her, but she wasn't ready to admit that, she hasn't loved anyone in a long time and she didn't know where she would stand once she revealed that, so she done what she done best, she loved Regina without voicing it.

* * *

 **A/B: I'm also not gonna lie, that last little bit with Regina and Eve, I had tears in my eyes writing it!**


	44. Girlfriend

**A/N: I'm gonna start skipping ahead again, so time jumps will happen, and by that I mean like, days! So I don't know if they still have like the drive in cinema thing in America or if there is one in New York so for the purposes of this story, there is one they probably aren't during the day either but we'll just pretend they are! Also, so sorry about the lare second update, I didn't have this completely and I took my laptop to work, just for you guys to finish this! I hope you enjoy guys!**

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

" _You call this a diplomatic solution?" Anakin said with a smile_

" _No, I call it aggressive negotiations" Padame replied causing Anakin to smile even wider._

"So Anakin is actually Darth Vader?" Regina asked as she cuddled into Emma, Emma smiled,

"Finally she gets it!" Emma chuckled, "Yes, it'll all be clearer when we get to the next on" Emma said,

"I want a lightsword" Henry piped up beside Regina, Emma chuckled,

"A lightsabre" Emma corrected causing Henry to glare at her and Emma to bit her lip, Eve giggled on Emma's lap as she played with her hands.

* * *

"Jeff, thank you for coming" Henry Snr said as he opened the door to Regina's house,

"Last time I was here we were told not to plan their deaths" Jeff said with an evil grin, Henry chuckled,

"My daughter, I think she'd be all for it, but no one is dying" Henry added as they walked into the living room,

"You hired me Henry, you know what I do" Jeff said,

"That is true and I have been grateful for your services in the past, however, he's still the father of my grandson, no matter how much he has hurt Regina, I can't take him away Henry like that" Henry said pouring a generous amount of whiskey into two glasses and passing one to Jeff, "To you Jefferson" Henry said raising his glass, Jeff smiled and raised his glass too.

* * *

"So, I paid Mother a visit" Zelena said casually, they were waiting at the airport for Zelena's husband and daughters, Regina looked at her eyes wide,

"What did you do?" Regina hissed,

"Aw" Zelena said putting her hand to her heart, "I am deeply offended" Zelena said with a smile, Regina couldn't help the smile as she shook her head, "I done nothing, just paid her a little visit, left her some, photos" Zelena said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world,

"What photos?" Regina asked, Zelena smiled and took out her phone, Regina paled, "where did you get those?" Regina asked pushing the phone away, Zelena chuckled,

"Seeing Mother in a new light are we?" Zelena said,

"Oh I've seen her in one for quite some time" Regina replied, "where did you get them?" Regina asked again, Zelena smiled,

"I have my contacts" Zelena said simply, Regina was about to reply to a high pithed squeal from Zelena caused her to wince,

"MUMMY!" Charlie screamed as her ran at his mother,

"Oh my baby boy" Zelena said as she dropped to her knees and pulled him into her arms, "Let me see you" Zelena said pushing him back and smiling, she stood and smiled at her husband and their daughter,

"Hi darling" Walsh said as he leaned over and kissed Zelena, handing Merida to her as he spied Regina, he smiled widely and opened his arms, Regina smiled and walking into the arms of her bulky brother in law,

"Reggie Roo" Walsh said using Regina's 'nickname', Regina rolled her eyes but smiled welcoming the bear hug that was imposed upon her. "It's good to see you" Walsh said, he then turned to Zelena and smiled, "This Swan woman must be having the necessary effect on her? She didn't hit me for Reggie Roo" Walsh said, he turned to look at Regina when she hit his arm causing Zelena to chuckle. "I spoke to soon" Walsh said pulling Regina into a one armed hug.

"Auntie Regina" Charlie said as he ran to Regina, Regina smiled and squatted down opening her arms for her nephew,

"My my, look at you, you're getting do BIG" Regina said as she planted kisses all over his face causing him to laugh, Charlie giggled and wrapped his arms around her once more, Regina smiled and hugged him and kissed his head before he pulled away and walked back to Walsh who was getting coffee from the coffee shop, "Hello there beautiful girl" Regina said to Merida, the first time seeing her niece face to face, Merida smiled and reached for her, her flaming red hair was just like her mother's but her blue eyes where her fathers, Regina smiled when she reached for her,

"She's very affectionate" Zelena said with a smile as Merida leaned her forehead against Regina's, Regina smiled, she reminded her of Eve and she couldn't help but smile, "She likes you" Zelena said, Regina looked up and smiled, she positioned Merida on her hip as they left the airport headed for their respective cars.

* * *

Emma was working under the hood of a car when arms wrapped around her waist and lips met her neck, Emma's eyes widened as she shot upright and turned her head,

"You almost gave me a heart attack woman" Emma said with a smile as she turned in Regina's arms, Regina smiled and gave Emma a small kiss, Emma grinned when they pulled apart, "Not that I'm glad to see you but eh, what are you doing here?" Emma asked pulling Regina closer, Regina smiled and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck,

"I need an excuse yo visit my girlfriend?" Regina said, Emma's eyes widened, Regina paled slightly at the slip up and was about to pull away but Emma pulled her even closer,

"Girlfriend huh" Emma said wiggling her eyebrows, Regina chuckled,

"Yes" Regina said leaning her forehead against Emma's,

"I like that" Emma said, Regina smiled and connected their lips in a slow kiss, Regina sighed happily and let her hands slide through the tail ends of Emma's hair almost causing the blonde to purr in her mouth, Regina smiled and pulled back kissing Emma's nose,

"Can you take your break or are you terribly busy?" Regina asked, Emma grinned and smiled,

"RUBBYY!" Emma shouted, Ruby's head popped out of the office door and a huge grin appeared on her face when she spied Regina in Emma's arms,

"Aw, look at you two" Ruby said, Emma stuck her tongue out at her,

"I'm gonna take an early lunch, try not burn the place down while I'm away" Emma said with a smile, Ruby rolled her eyes and nodded giving Emma a knowing smirk, Emma shook her head and took of her overalls, under the watchful and lustful gaze of her, girlfriend. "So where we headed?" Emma asked turning around to come face to face with Regina again, Emma smiled, Regina couldn't help it and leaned in, kissing Emma her tongue darting out and brushing across Emma's bottom lip,

"As much as I love you Em, you're gonna drive away the customers" Ruby said, Emma and Regina pulled back and Ruby held her hands up getting a glare from both, "Hey, I'm just saying" Ruby said, Emma shot her a dinal glare before taking Regina by the hand and walking out,

"So, Ms Mills, where are we going for lunch?" Emma asked, Regina smiled,

"It's a surprise" Regina said as she pulled Emma in for another kiss, since they began a relationship Regina has been finding it harder and harder to not kiss her, her lips where addictive and her favorite thing to do was run her hands through the blonde locks that she realized where still held up by the bandanna, Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and her fingers, expertly undid the knot letting her hair fall lose, Emma moaned when Regina's nails scratched against her head, she pulled back noticing how dark Regina's eyes have gotten, "Mmm, I love you're lips" Regina said as she placed another small kiss on Emma's lips, Emma smiled,

"I love your lips on mine too" Emma said, knowing that she would love them somewhere else too, Regina smiled before pulling back before she lost herself in Emma completely.

* * *

"Seriously?" Emma asked with a wide grin, Regina chuckled and nodded her head a smile on her face almost matching the blondes, "Oh my god Regina, I can't believe this!" Emma said. Regina smiled quite proud, ever since watching Star Wars at Emma's she couldn't get the blonde's excitement out of her mind, she looked up some listings for the drive-in cinema and almost squealed when she saw they were showing matinees of Star Wars, from the beginning all week.

"I thought perhaps, this could be considered our second date" Regina said biting her lip, Emma looked to her with a huge grin and launched herself over the console into Regina's lap, quite literally, Regina gasped at the sudden impact but chuckled when Emma hugged her burying her head in her neck,

"I'm not exactly dress appropriate for a date though" Emma said pulling back, Regina scoffed and looked at Emma with a raised eyebrow,

"I wouldn't care if you where naked" Regina said, pausing for a moment, "no actually I would because you are mine" Regina said wrapping her arms around Emma rather protectively, Emma smiled widely and buried her face in Regina's neck to hide her blush, Regina chuckled and ran her hands up her back, "I do not care what you are wearing Emma, I..I just want to spent time with you, wither that be in your work cloths, your jammies or that absolutely gorgeous red dress" Regina said with her eyes suddenly darkening at the mere thought of Emma in that stunning red dress, Emma pulled back and smirked, Regina was aroused, or at least getting there, she wanted to have some fun, but thought badly of Regina having to go back to the office all worked up and Emma would be cranky the rest of the day too, so she smiled and kissed her gently,

"Thank you" Emma said going to open the door but Regina stopped her, Emma looked at the door and looked at Regina who shook her head, Emma looked at her,

"I quite like our current situation" Regina said, Emma looked at her and laughed, "and why are you laughing?" Regina asked a frown forming, Emma looked at her and giggled,

"You always go all posh on me" Emma said as she giggled again before moving herself so she her back was against the window, Regina smiled, "I find it adorable" Emma said as she leaned in and nuzzled their noses,

"Who would have thought, Regina Mills, giving Eskimo kisses" Regina said when they pulled back a huge grin on her face,

"What can I say, maybe you've found someone who likes giving them" Emma said with a smile, Regina chuckled and leaned up kissing her check,

"I've finally found what I've been looking for" Regina whispered as she settled down in her seat, Emma on her lap, her arms around her neck, her own arms around Emma insuring she wouldn't move.

* * *

"That was amazing Regina, seriously" Emma said when they pulled into the garage almost three hours later, Regina smiled proudly as she put her car into park. Regina, after much discussion with Emma, had decided to just give up on the Mercedes, Emma had tried her best but there was too much to be done, she knew Regina had the money but she didn't think it would be worth it in the long run, especially with having a new timing belt fitted, Mercs seemed to go through them like a child eating a packet of sweets. Regina had took Emma's advice on board and had a discussion with her father, seeing as the car was under Daniel's name she decided that he would be the one footing the bill, one which still had to paid, and said car was sitting behind the garage waiting for the payment before it could be released to Daniel. Regina instead of buying the Porsche she was renting went with the the make she has always been comfortable driving, Mercedes, but upon her son's request, went for a jeep, seems like Emma was having an even bigger influence on their lives, however, today, she was currently driving her father's car, as the jeep in question was a show car and a actual jeep would have to be taken in from their other showroom in Brooklyn, however Henry's car which was a rather impressive BMV, was the comfiest car Emma has ever sat in, she loved her jeep, but this was one hell of a car.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it darling" Regina said unbuckling her seat belt, Emma followed her lead and they leaned over the middle console and connected their lips in another heated kiss, Regina all but pulled Emma over onto her lap, the blonde having no objections gladly moved over, moving her hand down and put the seat back so they wouldn't accidently hit against the horn like they done at the movie.

* * *

" _G-inna_ _a" Emma whined when Regina started placing kisses on Emma's neck, Emma, who had seem Star Wars IV: A New Hope, more times than she could count was trying so hard to keep her eyes on the screen and not succumb to her girlfriends, advances, Emma groaned and moved her head so she could lock lips with the brunette, Regina smiled and Emma managed to move herself so she was straddling Regina's lap, Regina moaned when Emma's hands started to explore her chest, her own hands quite contend on Emma's firm behind something that she had found to quite enjoy, she had refrained from groping Daniel in any way about a year after they got married._

" _Mmmm" Regina moaned when they pulled apart, Emma smiled and connected their lips again, Regina squeezed Emma's ass causing Emma to jump slightly before moaning,_

" _Jesus Reigna" Emma said through a kiss, Regina grinned and bit Emma's lip causing her to moan, Regina left her lips and started to trial a path down Emma's neck, Emma leaned back slightly,_

 _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_

" _SHIT!"_

" _SHIT!"_

 _Emma and Regian said together, they looked around then seeing various heads sticking out of car windows trying to find the source of the intrusion, Regina and Emma looked at each other and laughed before Emma placed a kiss on Regina's head and climbing back over to her own seat, they held hands for the remainder of the movie, a smile never leaving their face._

* * *

"I..I gotta go" Emma said trying to pull back but Regina shook her head and pulled Emma back down on her again, Emma smiled into the kiss and kissed her deeply, "Gina" Emma said, Regina growled and pulled Emma closer, Emma smiled but pulled away causing Regina to pout, "Ok, you look even more adorable when you pout" Emma said as she leaned in and kissed her but pulled back before Regina could deepen it,

"I do not pout" Regina said, attempting a glare through her smile, Emma chuckled,

"Sure you don't" Emma said as she sat up and crawled back over to her seat allowing Regina to pull the seat back up, Regina glared at Emma when she went to open the door,

"Must you go back?" Regina asked, Emma chuckled,

"Alas I must" Emma said poshly making Regina burst out laughing, Regina looked at Emma with puppy dog eyes and a full on pout, 'doesn't pout my ass' Emma thought before leaning over and kissing a now smiling Regina, "I'll talk to you later" Emma said pulling back,

"Would you think me needy if I can by with Henry later?" Regina asked, in all fairness, she was very needy, especially when she was with Emma, she couldn't get enough of her lips, or being in her arms, or just being in her presence seemed to make Regina feel like her job could be on the line and she wouldn't care, she had Emma and she didn't want anything else but the blonde.

"No, I know you're needy" Emma said as she opened the door, Regina gasped and mock glared at her, Emma chuckled and couldn't resist leaning back into the car and kissing Regina, "I'm not sure when I'll be finished, I'll text you when I'm heading home. But Ruby and Belle should be home before me, they're picking Eve up" Emma said,

"I'll just wait until you arrive, as much as I like you friends and how adorable Eve is, I'd rather arrive when you are home" Regina said as she pecked Emma once more ,Emma smiled and shook her head before closing the door and running back to the garage.

"SOME BREAK SWAN!" Regina heard Ruby yell, Regina chuckled and started the car, pulling out and driving to the her father's to collect Henry, the smile never leaving her face.


	45. A Bad Feeling

**A/N: I'm gonna be really nice and give you another update but please be warned! Someone gets hurt! Please don't kill me!**

* * *

"Sure you don't want me to stay, I can re-arrange with Lily" August said as he walked out of the office with his bike helmet, Emma looked out from under the lift and smiled,

"I'll be fine, just have to fix the brakes and I'm done" Emma said, August looked at her and Emma smiled, "I promise, nothing's gonna happen to me, we've been doing this for years and I haven't had an accident yet" Emma said,

"Yet, I..I don't know, I just, don't have a good feeling" August said,

"You and your feelings" Emma said with a chuckle, "just go Booth, I'll be fine, I'll even text you when I'm done if it'll make you feel better" Emma said, August sighed and walked over to her pulling her from under the car and wrapping her in a tight hug,

"I love you sis" August said as he kissed her head,

"I love you too you sap" Emma said as she pushed him away, August forced a smile, he didn't like the feeling in the pit of his stomach and he didn't like leaving Emma on her own, especially when she was finally starting to be happy, "Will you just go" August was took out of his thoughts by Emma throwing a rag at him, he looked at her and smiled,

"I'll see you later Swany" August said legging it before Emma could throw something more solid at him

"Quite with the nickname!" Emma shouted, she smiled and watched as August revved his bike leaving a dust screen behind him, Emma chuckled and went back under the lift to finish on the car, the lift in question was newly installed and remote controlled, good reviews came with it, but like everything mechanical Emma was weary, but they needed a new one and they needed it quickly, she ordered it and it was delivered and installed within two days, which was brilliant seeing as they needed it pretty quickly, Emma didn't mind, it worked fine. Emma whistled and realized that she needed oil she moved from under the lift and grabbed the oil walking back in, Emma worked at the breaks and was about to finish reconnecting them when her phone rang, her phone was sitting on the bench and Emma ahd to raise the ramp to get to it, Emma grabbed the remote and pressed the up button, it started to move and Emma walked backwards, but before she could reach it, the ramp started to descend, Emma panicked and tried hitting the stop button to no avail, it was coming down fast and Emma wasn't sure she could make it out of the tight space, she dropped the remote and dove, she thought she made it.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Emma screamed, grabbing her left leg that had got trapped.

* * *

' _Hey, you've reached THE Emma Swan, sorry I can't take your call, just leave your name and number and I'll think about getting back to you"_

"Will you stop worrying, she's probably not got her phone on her" Zelena said, Regina looked at her and sighed,

"I don't know, she said she was working late, Ruby said she hasn't heard from her and she is usually back by now" Regina said motioning to the clock that showed it was almost 8. Zelena sighed,

"Do you want to go see if she's still at the garage?" Zelena asked, Regina bit her lip and nodded her head, Zelena smiled,

"I just, I don't have a good feeling" Regina said, "perhaps we should leave Henry with Walsh" Regina said as she grabbed her coat, Zelena smiled,

"I'm sure everything is fine but if you want, I can come back and drop him off" Zelena said, Regina smiled before walking into the playroom where Henry and Charlie where playing,

"We going now Mommy?" Henry asked jumping up a huge smile on his face, Regina smiled,

"Not yet, I have to go with Auntie Zelena, can you be a good boy until I come back?" Regina asked, Henry scrunched up his face and crossed his arms over his chest,

"Where are you going?" Henry asked, not trusting his mother, Regina sighed,

"Henry, I will be back, I have to go with Auntie Zelena, I will come back and get you and then we will go to Emma's, I am not going without you" Regina said squatting down and running her hand through Henry's hair, Henry smiled at the mention of Emma and nodded,

"Ok" Henry said hugging her before going back to playing with Charlie,

"Be good, the both of you" Regina said leaning down to kiss Charlie's head, Regina smiled and walked back out, "Lets go"

* * *

"Arrggh, H..HELLPP" Emma shouted the pain in her leg was killing her, she tried reaching for her phone that was continuously ringing but couldn't reach it, "Damn it" Emma said as she hit the floor when she couldn't grab her phone, "HEEELLLPPP, PLEASE SOMEONE!" Emma shouted, a voice and footsteps, "HELP" Emma shouted,

"Emma?" a familiar voice said, Emma groaned, of course it would have to be Regina, of course,

"Gina, please, just, don't walk around the car, please" Emma begged, not wanting Regina to see her,

"Why?" Regina asked, her voice getting closer,

"Just please, don't just, just ring an ambulance" Emma said, knowing that that was the wrong thing to say when she heard two pairs of heels running,

"EMMA!" Regina shouted, "Oh…oh my Emma" Regina cried as she fell to her knees beside Emma,

"I told you not to come around" Emma hissed in pain, Regina was openly crying, "Hey, I'm gonna be fine, it's just my leg" Emma said, "Hey, look at me" Emma said lifting her hand up to Regina's face, "I'm gonna be ok" Emma said, Regina cried and leaned in and kissed Emma,

"They're on their way" Zelena said as she walked around the car, she paled and fell beside Emma's head, "What happened?" Zelena asked concerned, not being one for carrying about anyone other than her family, she wasn't shocked when that's all she felt with Emma, Emma hissed,

"I…I was working on the breaks and my phone rang, I had to lift it up to get out, I walked backwards and was almost out when the fucking thing started to come down, it was so quick, I..I'm surprised I made it out with just my leg trapped" Emma said, her eyes starting to become unfocused, Regina and Zelena looked at each other, Emma was starting to lose consciousness and they needed to keep her talking, Zelena nodded to Regina as she ran outside to wait for the ambulance,

"Emma" Regina said gently her voice shaky, Emma lifted her gaze and smiled,

"Hi" Emma said, Regina smiled,

"Hi beautiful" Regina said,

"My leg hurts really bad" Emma said as she hissed in pain when she tried to move,

"No, don't move darling, y..you have to keep still" Regina said, Emma looked at her and smiled, "Help will be here soon" Regina said leaning over and kissing Emma's head,

"Good" Emma said laying her head back and closing her eyes,

"No, no, no, no, Emma, don't close your eyes, Emma" Regina said, Emma opened them and looked at her, "Please, just, keep your eyes open" Regina said,

"Ok" Emma said she moved her arm and opened it, Regina looked at it then to Emma who was smiling, Regina rolled her eyes, of course, when Emma was hurt, badly, she would want to cuddle, but she didn't mind, she smiled and rested her head on Emma's shoulder,

"I…I don't want to lose you Emma" Regina whispered, Emma turned her head and smiled,

"I'm not going anywhere" Emma said, Regina was going to reply but the hurry footsteps stopped her,

"Help is here" Regina whispered,

"I'm sorry Ma'am I'm gonna have to ask you to move" a tall dark haired medic said as she crouched down placing her hand on Regina's arm, Regina was reluctant, "please darling, we're gonna get her out of there" she said, Regina was reluctant but the smile on the medics face made her slowly move away she sat at Emma's head, smiling down at Emma, who had a oxygen mask on,

"Ok Emma, we're gonna get you out of here"

* * *

Ruby dropped the phone and it bounced of the floor, Swan barked and Eve came running,

"What was dat?" Eve said sliding to a stop, Ruby looked at Eve tears in her eyes, it was only her and Eve, Belle was so much better at doing this sort of thing, "Auntie Ruby, what wrong?" Eve asked holding up her arms, Ruby smiled and lifted her into her arms kissing her head,

"I…I have to tell you something Evie Bean" Ruby said with a forced smile, Eve wrapped her arms around Ruby neck,

"What?" Eve said excitedly, Ruby walked them over to the sofa and sat down, Eve in her lap, Ruby took a deep breath, how was she going to tell her that her Mommy was in hospital and wouldn't be coming home for god knows how long.

"M…Mommy, had a accident" Ruby began, Eve looked at her,

"What happened my Mommy?" Eve asked her lip trembling and her grip tightening around Ruby's neck, Ruby couldn't do this, she couldn't.

"Baby, y..your Mommy, s..she got hurt" Ruby said watching as the flood gates opened,7

"Hurt?" Eve said the tears starting to fall, Ruby nodded and pulled Eve close, "WANT MY MOMMY!" Eve sobbed, causing Swan to bark and make his way over to the couch,

"I know baby, I know" Ruby said, her own tears falling,

"W….want M..M..Mommy Auntie..R..Ruby" Eve said between sobs, Ruby smiled and kissed her head,

"I promise we'll go see Mommy very soon" Ruby said, Eve shook her head, Ruby knew she wasn't winning this argument.

"Want see Mommy now" Eve said, Ruby sighed and nodded,

"Ok, go get your shoes" Ruby said, Regina had rang Ruby from her phone as Emma's was dead, she sighed, she hoped her phone wasn't broken, she knelled down and picked it up, sobs wreaked her body as she shook,

"OH MY GOD RUBY!" Belle shouted as she threw the bag of shopping on the table and fell to her knees in front of her girlfriend pulling her into her arms as she shook even harder with sobs. "What happened?" Belle asked, she gasped, "It's not Eve?" Ruby shook her head, the running of little feet and Eve's tear stained face made her gasp again and looked to Ruby, "Oh god no" Belle said sitting on her bum, Eve walked in and curled up in her lap, Belle wrapped her arms around her as Eve sniffed, she started to rock them looking at Ruby,

"H…her leg…i..it got crushed" Ruby whispered so Eve wouldn't hear, Ruby cleared her throat, "R..Regina said she lost consciousness in the ambulance, she hasn't heard anything since" Ruby said looking at Eve who had Teddy in one hand and her other hand in Swan's fur, "I..I can't do this" Ruby said looking at Eve,

"Yes you can, you're not alone, we've gotta stay strong for shrimp here" Belle said kissing Eve's head, Ruby just looked at her, "Hey, nothing's going to happen, she's gonna be fine" Belle said not only trying to reassure her girlfriend but herself too, she would crack, but not until Eve was out of the room, she couldn't see everyone breaking down, "What hospital is she at?" Belle asked standing with Eve in her arms as the little girl wrapped her legs around her waist and laid her head on her shoulder,

"B..Bellevue" Ruby said as she stood up.

* * *

Regina paced the waiting room, no one had come near her since Emma was taken in and she was starting to worry.

"MOMMY!"

Regina paled, she didn't think of Eve, what was she going to say, she would probably break upon seeing the little girl but she had to be strong, for Eve, for Emma, hell for herself, Regina stepped out of the room,

"R'GINA!" Eve shouted her voice shaky, Regina watched as the little girl squirmed out of Ruby's arms and ran as fast as her little legs would carry her down the hall, Regina squatted down and opened her arms almost being knocked to the floor when Eve barreled into her, "Where Mommy?" Eve asked her voice even shakier; Regina smiled at her and pushed some stray hair behind her ear,

"Mommy is resting, we have to wait" Regina said,

"Wanna see my Mommy" Eve said shaking her head,

"Sweetie, Mommy has to rest, how about we get a snack first?" Regina said standing with the little girl in her arms, Teddy held close to Eve's chest as she sniffed, the tears rolling down her cheeks,

"Want Mommy" Eve said wrapping her arms around Regina's neck and crying into her shoulder.

"Family of Emma Swan" everyone turned to see a doctor in scrubs making his way towards them.


	46. Everything's Gonna Be Alright

**A/N: I've been working on this pretty much all night! This chapter is dedicated to all my angst lovers out there, you know who you are! A real cliff hanger last chapter huh? Haha I am the Queen on Cliffhangers after all! To more important matters however…..how serious are Emma's injuries? Read and find out!**

* * *

 _Previously in Car Trouble._

 _Regina paced the waiting room, no one had come near her since Emma was taken in and she was starting to worry._

" _MOMMY!"_

 _Regina paled, she didn't think of Eve, what was she going to say, she would probably break upon seeing the little girl but she had to be strong, for Eve, for Emma, hell for herself, Regina stepped out of the room,_

" _R'GINA!" Eve shouted her voice shaky, Regina watched as the little girl squirmed out of Ruby's arms and ran as fast as her little legs would carry her down the hall, Regina squatted down and opened her arms almost being knocked to the floor when Eve barrelled into her, "Where Mommy?" Eve asked her voice even shakier; Regina smiled at her and pushed some stray hair behind her ear,_

" _Mommy is resting, we have to wait" Regina said,_

" _Wanna see my Mommy" Eve said shaking her head,_

" _Sweetie, Mommy has to rest, how about we get a snack first?" Regina said standing with the little girl in her arms, Teddy held close to Eve's chest as she sniffed, the tears rolling down her cheeks,_

" _Want Mommy" Eve said wrapping her arms around Regina's neck and crying into her shoulder._

" _Family of Emma Swan" everyone turned to see a doctor in scrubs making his way towards them._

* * *

"That's us" Regina said cradling a sniffling Eve in her arms,

"W..where my Mommy?" Eve asked suddenly lifting her head up and glaring at the doctor, Regina swore she heard him gulp, she didn't blame him as it was a terrifying stare. He cleared his throat before looking at Eve,

"Your Mommy is resting" he said with a smile, "I'm Leo Matthews, I was the surgeon on Emma's case" he said with a smile,

"Surgeon?" Ruby said shocked,

"She done quite some damage to her leg" he said simply smiling at Ruby

"How is she?" Regina asked but her question was silenced out by Eve,

"See her now" Eve said as she turned to look at Ruby who was trying, even though the tears where falling, very hard not to laugh, the doctor looked to Eve and smiled,

"You can see her very soon, but I need to talk to your other Mommy first" the doctor said, Regina was speechless, Eve looked at Regina and giggled before laying her head on Regina's shoulder again, Regina shook her head cleared her throat and smiled at the doctor,

"I..Is she ok?" Regina asked, everyone gathering around, he smiled and nodded,

"She's gonna be fine, her leg needed some work, it's still not out of the woods yet though, she done quite some damage to it, but she's awake, only two visitors at a time," he said, he looked to Eve and tapped her on the shoulder, her head shot up and almost collided with Regina's chin, "You can come see your Mommy now" the doctor said with a smile, Eve smiled widely and turned to Ruby,

"See Mommy" Eve said with a smile, the tears had stopped but her little face was all streaked, Eve reached for her and Regina transferred her into Ruby's arms,

"Regina, maybe you should take her in first" Ruby said when the doctor lead them to Emma's room,

"I'm sure she'd want to see you all first" Regina said, Ruby smiled and shook her head,

"Believe me, she'll be getting a nice earful for me, and one from Granny, and pray she lives through Booth's" Ruby said with a chuckle, "she'll want to see you, the both of you" Ruby said as she handed Eve back to Regina, "I can call your sister and tell her she's gonna be ok if you want?" Ruby offered, Regina smiled,

"Thank you but no, I…I need to tell Henry what happened" Regina said sadly, Ruby and Belle both smiled before Belle stepped forward,

"I can come with you" Belle said placing her hand on Regina's arm, "I know how much you guys mean to Emma, and how much she means to you and Henry" Belle said, Regina couldn't help the small tear that fell, she nodded and Belle smiled,

"T..thank you" Regina whispered before looking at Eve who was looking at her funny, "you ready?" Regina asked, Eve smiled and wrapped her arms around Regina's neck, Regina slide the door open and smiled sadly, Emma looked so small in the huge bed, and even paler against the white sheets, machines lined both sides of Emma's bed, an oxygen mask over her face, and a small square bandage above her left eyebrow, Emma turned her head hearing the door slide shut, the biggest smile Regina had ever seen came across Emma's face,

"Hi" Emma said hoarsely, pulling the oxygen mask from her face. Regina smiled and Eve squirmed to get out of her arms, Regina walked over to the bed and set Eve on the edge watching the little girl scamper up into Emma's arms,

"MOM-MY" Eve cried as she buried herself in Emma's chest, Emma planted kisses over her head and ran her hand through her hair, holding her other out to Regina, Regina held Emma's hand between both of her own and drew patterns on the back of Emma's, Emma kissed Eve's head as she snuggled into Emma more, Emma looked at Regina and smiled,

"T…talk to me" Emma said, "what ar…are you thinking?" Emma asked trying to clear her throat; Regina reached for a glass and a straw and held it to Emma's lips,

"Slowly darling" Regina said when Emma started to cough, Eve lifted her head and patted Emma's chest,

"Mommy, y…you hurt?" Eve asked tears starting to form in her eyes; Emma laid her head back and smiled at Eve,

"Yeah baby, Mommy got hurt" Emma said, Eve's lip trembled and Emma's heart almost broke,

"Scared" Eve whispered, Emma frowned,

"Why you scared baby" Emma asked running her hand through Eve's hair,

"Gonna leave" Eve said, Emma closed her eyes willing the tears to stop.

"I'm not going anywhere baby" Emma said kissing Eve's head,

"Love my Mommy" Eve whispered kissing Emma's neck, Emma smiled,

"Love my Eve" Emma said, she looked to Regina and smiled, she was about to say it, she was gonna take the leap, but Regina's phone stopped her,

"Oh goodness" Regina sais pulling it out of her pocket, "I forgot to turn it off, excuse me my darlings" Regina said leaning over and kissing both blondes before leaving the room. Regina didn't even get time to say hello,

" _MOMMY!" Henry's voice screamed down the phone, Regina sighed and ran her hand through her hair, she did not plan on telling Henry over the phone so he would have to wait,_

"Hi baby" Regina said,

" _Where are you? Auntie Lena has been back for AGGGEESS!" Henry said, Regina chuckled,_

"Nevermind that, why are you up Henry, is it almost three in the morning?" Regina asked, she could hear him sigh,

" _You didn't come home, so I got worried about you" Henry said, Regina smiled, she loved her little boy and she hoped he would care for any woman that came into his life, relationship or not._

"Well, it was very sweet of you to call baby, but Mommy is fine, put me onto Auntie Lena please" Regina said, "I love you Henry, I shall see you in the morning" Regina said, she heard him sigh and stifled a chuckle

" _Night night Mommy, I love you too" Henry said before handing the phone to Zelena._

" _How is she?" Zelena asked, concern evident in her voice,_

"She's doing ok, I left Eve with her, poor little thing just wanted her Mommy" Regina said,

" _From what I hear, Mommy, was doing just fine when Doctor Matthews was there" Zelena said,_

"How did yo.." Regina paused, "Ruby?" Regina asked, the chuckle from the other line indicated that she was right, "You know, you two meeting was the worst thing to happen" Regina said,

" _Aw don't be like that" Zelena said, "besides, I told her to keep me in the loop" Zelena said, Regina smiled,_

"When did you start caring about anyone that wasn't family" Regina asked,

" _Since I saw my sister almost have a heart attack because the woman she loved was trapped under some contraption with a car on it" Zelena said,_

"It was a lift dear" Regina said playfully,

" _My point being, Emma Swan has changed you Regina, you're no longer stuck up and bitchy, I loved you before but I love you even more now, the sooner you accept you love her the sooner I get a new niece" Zelena said,_

"I do love her" Regina whispered, the squeal that came from both sides of the phone almost made Regina deaf,

"I KNEW IT!" Ruby said as she ran and wrapped her arms around her, "Aw, I'm so happy!" Ruby said pulling back,

" _I'm gonna call you back later, I love you sis, give my love to Emma" Zelena said before hanging up._

"I knew it!" Ruby said again, Regina chuckled and accepted the hug this time around, "but you haven't told her yet have you?" Ruby asked looking Regina dead in the eye,

"Eh, well, no" Regina said blushing slightly, Ruby smiled,

"Hey, it's ok, Emma, she, she doesn't drop the L bomb very much, but when she does she means it, she loves with all her heart, but I don't think she could love anyone as much as that little girl" Ruby said motioning to Emma's room, Regina turned and smiled as Eve was curled up in Emma's arms playing with her hair, a smile on both their faces and a laugh coming from Eve, "That" Ruby said pointing to Emma and Eve, "Is what's gonna make you truly happy Regina" Ruby said putting her arms around her shoulder, "now, go tell you're woman you love her" Ruby said pushing her away slightly and doing a shoo away motion, Regina chuckled placing her phone in her pocket and making her way back into Emma's room,

"Everything ok?" Emma asked, Regina looked at her and smiled,

"Everything, is simply perfect" Regina said running her hand through Emma's hair before leaning down and giving her a small kiss,

"Ewww" Eve said causing Regina to pull back and Emma to glare at her daughter, "Kiss kiss" Eve said leaning over to Emma with a grin, she shook her head and kissed Eve, Eve smiled and puckered her lips to Regina who complied and kissed her.

* * *

A man paced his apartment that was black with the night sky, his fingers constantly running through his hair.

"What have I done?" he asked into the apartment, "WHAT HAVE I DOOONNNNEEE!" He screamed dropping to his knees.

* * *

 **A/N: I was actually gonna make this more emotional but I found it hard writing Eve, so I went for a good medium, I hope you guys all like it and just remember, Emma isn't 100% out of the woods yet, also, who is the man and what has he done? Any guesses?**


	47. Police Enquries

**A/N: I drink. A LOT, of tea when I write, my tea ran out, so that means I can't write, anyone wanna buy me a box of Lyons? It has just come to my attention that I have over 300 reviews, that is the most I've ever gotten, so as a thank you, the 100** **th** **, 200** **th** **and 300** **th** **reviewer, who I will PM, will have a chance to have a one shot in this story, it doesn't have to be related to the storyline it can be whatever! It can be past, present or future! Now as for the rest of you, please feel free to message me your ideas, if you still have any and I'll see what I can do. I hope I've gotten to those that wished for something, I know I still have one or two that I'm gonna write later on. Only a one chapter update today guys please enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't wanna leave" Eve whined as she gripped Emma tighter, Emma sighed and ran her fingers through Eve's hair,

"Sweetie, a hospital is no place for you, I'll be ok" Emma said, Eve shook her head and buried her face in Emma's hospital gown,

"Perhaps we could ask if she could stay?" Regina suggested, Emma shook her head,

"As much as I would love her too, I can't, I want her with me, but I don't want her to stay here, it's not the place for a kid" Emma said looking at Regina,

"I pretty much live in your house anyway Em, she'll be fine with me and Belle" Ruby said as she tan her hand through Emma's hair, Emma looked at her and smiled,

"Thank you" Emma said with a smile, Emma laid her head back and sighed, they knew they had to wait till Eve was asleep before even thinking of taken her from Emma, Emma knew it had to be done, but that didn't mean she was happy about it. "She's gonna be such a grumpy pants tomorrow Rubes" Emma said holding back tears when Ruby lifted the now sleeping child off Emma,

"She will be, but, she'll not be when she sees you" Ruby said, she looked at Emma who was biting her lip to keep her tears at bay, "Are you sure you don't want her to stay?" Ruby asked running her hand through Emma's hair, Emma just shook her head, Ruby smiled and leaned down kissing Emma's head, "We'll see you tomorrow" Ruby said as Emma gave Eve a kiss, Regina done the same when she straightened up, Belle was next, hugging Emma and kissing her, doing the same to Regina before following her girlfriend out, Regina watched them leave before turning to Emma who was silently crying,

"Oh my darling" Regina said pushing the rail down and climbing up beside her, Emma turned and buried her head in Regina's chest as he body shook with sobs, "Shhhh, there, there" Regina said kissing Emma's head,

"God, I'm such a mess" Emma said after a few moments, Regina smiled and kissed her head,

"It is acceptable" Regina said, Emma looked at her and Regina smiled, "Y..you scared me Emma" Regina said as she wrapped her arms around Emma tighter, Emma looked at her and noticed the tears starting to form in the brown eyes, Emma smiled leaning up to kiss her cheek,

"I'm sorry" Emma said as she snuggled down into Regina's embrace,

"I…I was so worried I was going to lose you, I…I have never felt so scared in my life" Regina said, trying and failing to keep her tears at bay,

"Baby" Emma said, "Baby, look at me" Emma said, Regina closed her eyes and turned her head, Emma ran her thumb over her cheek and Regina smiled opening her eyes staring into bright green eyes, the brightest she had ever seen them, "I'm ok, I'm sore yes, and my leg feels like someone went at it with a chainsaw" Emma said causing Regina to laugh, "but I'm here and you're not getting rid of me that easy" Emma said leaning her forehead against Regina's,

"I..I love you Emma" Regina whispered, Emma smiled widely, even wider than earlier, Regina thought her face would break if it stretched any more,

"I love you too Regina" Emma said as she leaned over and kissed her gently, Regina needing Emma, thread her fingers through Emma's hair holding her close.

* * *

A knock at the door took Ruby out of her sleep, she was in her and Belle's room at Emma's, Eve curled up between the two woman, Ruby groaned and turned her head seeing it was almost 2 in the afternoon, she hasn't slept this long in, forever, she sighed and rolled out of bed, walking out to find the source of her rude awakening, Ruby walked to the door and opened it to find a man and a woman outside her door,

"Ruby Lucas?" the man asked, ,

"Yeah?" Ruby said,

"I'm Detective Elliot Stabler this is my partner Detective Benson, we're from NYPD, we want to ask you a few questions about Ms Swan if that's ok?" Elliot asked, Ruby smiled and opened the door,

"Come on in" Ruby said, "Sorry, I'm not dressed" Ruby said leading them into the kitchen where Swan started to growl, "Easy Swan" Ruby said, he stayed put but locked eyes with Detective Stabler until Ruby grabbed his collar and put him out the back, "He's been doing that a lot lately" Ruby said, "Can I get you guys some coffee?" Ruby asked, both Benson and Stabler nodded before walking towards the island. Stabler took a seat first and looked around the kitchen, "Do you live with Miss Swan?" Stabler asked,

"Call her Emma, she really doesn't like the Miss Swan thing, it makes her feel like she's done something wrong" Ruby added with a smile as she turned around after putting the coffee on, "and sometimes" Ruby said,

"Sometimes?" Detective Benson asked, Ruby smiled,

"Me and my girlfriend live about five minutes away, but we do pretty much live here" Ruby said with a smile, that smile soon fell however when she realised just what they were doing here, "Woah, hang on a second, you think someone messed with our lift and Emma got hurt? That's why you're here isn't it?" Ruby asked glaring at them,

"We think it may have been tampered with yes" Detective Benson said, "Is there anyone that would want to hurt Emma? Anyone that threaten her maybe?" she asked,

"No, not that I can think of" Ruby said,

"AUNTIE RUBY?" Eve shouted,

"'Cuse me" Ruby said with a smile, "EVIE BEAN!" Ruby sang as she walked out, a squeal and a giggle was heard from the hall as Ruby walked back into the kitchen, a pyjama clad Eve in her arms,

"Who dey?" Eve asked laying her head on Ruby's shoulder as she pointed to the two cops, Benson smiled and stood,

"Hi there, my name's Olivia what's yours?" she asked leaning over, Eve hide her head in Ruby's hair before pulling back and smiling,

"She's a little shy" Ruby said rubbing Eve's back, "It's ok, you can tell her" Ruby said, Eve pulled back and smiled at Olivia,

"Eve" she whispered and hide her face in Ruby's shoulder again, Olivia smiled,

"That's a beautiful name" Olivia said, "Tell you what, I need a new play buddy, think you'd wanna be it?" she asked as she tickled Eve's side, Eve pulled away from Ruby and looked at her, Ruby smiled, anything to do with playing and Eve was there,

"Otay" Eve said as she wiggled out of Ruby's arms and onto the floor, "Tis way" Eve said running from the room, a smiling Olivia following.

"She's a cute kid" Elliot said as he watched them leave, "yours?" he asked, Ruby smiled,

"No, I think the hair gives it away" Ruby said motioning to a picture on the fridge,

"Oh yeah" he said with a smile, "So there is no one you can think of that might want to hurt Emma? She's had no run-ins with people lately?" Elliot asked as he pulled out his notepad and a pen, Ruby thought, she thought of someone, but he wouldn't, he wouldn't stoop that low, would he?

"There is someone, I've personally never met him but Emma says he isn't really as nice a guy as he makes out to be" Ruby said,

"Has he got a name?" Elliot asked, Ruby bit her lip,

"Look I..I don't want to make you go chasing up the wrong tree, it's her girlfriends soon to be ex-husband, Daniel, don't know his surname" Ruby said, Elliot started to write, "Look, can I just, ring Regina before you go investigating, please?" Ruby asked, Elliot sighed,

"Fine, but let me talk to her" he said giving her a look, Ruby nodded and ran from the kitchen, coming back seconds later with her phone.

"Turn it off Gina" Emma groaned as she tried to turn her head but the pain was preventing it,

"Shit" Regina said as she scampered off the bed and rummaged through her jacket for her phone, she pulled it out, "It's Ruby" Regina said looking at Emma, Emma suddenly became fully awake and tried to sit up but winced, Regina walked over to the bed and sat beside Emma,

"Good morning Ruby, what do I owe the pleasure" Regina said with a smile,

" _Hey Regina" Ruby said, both Regina and Emma frowned and looked at each other,_

"Is everything alright?" Regina asked concerned, Ruby sighed,

" _Not exactly, I've two cops with me, well, one, the other went to play with Eve" Ruby said, Emma's eyes went wide and Regina grabbed her hand with her free one,_

"Why are they there Ruby?" Emma asked, Ruby winced, Emma sounded so panicked, she cursed herself,

" _Shit, it's nothing to worry about, they just wanna know if you've had anyone threaten you or anyone with reason to want you dead basically" Ruby said, Regina paled and it was Emma's turn to squeeze her hand,_

"Eh, no, why?" Emma asked, Emma heard muttering on the other line,

" _Miss Swan?" Elliot said,_

" _Emma"_

"Emma"

Ruby and Emma corrected at the same time, Elliot blushed slightly and smiled,

" _Sorry, Emma" Elliot corrected, "I'm Detective Elliot Stabler from NYPD"_

"Yeah Hi" Emma said, "Not to be rude but eh, why are you at my house? And why is my daughter with your, eh, partner?" Emma asked, Regina looked at her and couldn't help the smile, worrying about Eve was Emma's biggest thing, and it was downright adorable, Elliot smiled sensing the concern,

" _It's just routine Emma, I promise you, your daughter is in safe hands, I..I just have a question, if you don't mind answering as truthfully as you can" Elliot said,_

"I'll try" Emma said,

" _Miss Lucas" Elliot began,_

"Ruby"

" _Ruby"_

Emma and Ruby said at the same time causing Elliot to chuckle and blush once more,

" _Sorry, Ruby" he said with a chuckle "thinks that perhaps your girlfriends ex-husband, may be behind it" Elliot said, Emma paled slightly and looked to Regina who also was pale, Regina worked the scenario around in her head,_

"I assure you Detective that Daniel may be a lot of things, but I highly doubt he would be behind this" Regina said, Emma looked at her, would Daniel really want to kill her? Is he that desperate that he wants her gone, so he can what, crawl back into Regina's life when she's vulnerable, Emma wasn't sure if she wanted to be sick or not but she reached for the container anyway and dry heaved, Regina looked over, "I'm sorry Detective, I must go, any further questions please call" Regina said hanging up and turning so she could rub Emma's back.

"Y…you don't think he would do you?" Emma asked,

"I..I honestly don't know Emma" Regina said putting her arm around Emma.

* * *

"Ms Mills seems to think that her husband isn't behind this" Elliot said as he handed Ruby's phone back to her,

"So what?" Ruby asked,

"So, we wait for forensics to gather prints and see what we come up with" Elliot said standing, "Thanks for the coffee" he said downing the last of it, "LIV!" Elliot shouted, a squeal and the running of feet caused Elliot and Ruby to look at the door, Olivia came in, with Eve thrown over her shoulder, "Ready?" Elliot asked with a sweet smile, Olivia smiled and set Eve down before squatting down in front of her, Eve backed up into Ruby's legs who ran her fingers through her hair,

"Thank you for playing with me" Olivia said with a smile, Eve smiled,

"Welcome" Eve said, Olivia tapped her nose and stood,

"Thank you for all your help" Olivia said, Ruby smiled and lifted Eve into her arms as she walked them out. Once outside Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and kissed it,

"Someday Liv, I promise" Elliot said with a smile as he walked down the path towards the car, Olivia smiled and followed her husband.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that Benson and Stabler are Special Victim Detectives but for the purpose of this story they're gonna be just your ordinary Detective. Not sure if I'll have them in it again, what do we think?! Also I don't think I put this in but I don't own Once or Benson and Stabler (I wish I did though), I do however own Eve, well kinda :P**


	48. Familiar Faces

Regina pushed her front door open and before she could even walk through the door Henry had almost knocked her over,

"Henry!" Regina said,

"I missed you Mommy" Henry said squeezing her tight, Regina smiled and wrapped her arms around him,

"I missed you too" Regina said leaning down and kissing his head, he was getting taller every day, Regina smiled when he squeezed her tighter, "Have you had breakfast?" Regina asked running her fingers through his hair,

"Yip, Grandpa made pancakes and Auntie Lena tried to make scrambled eggs" Henry said with a giggle, "but they tasted funny" Henry said wiggling his nose, Regina chuckled and took his hand as he lead her into the kitchen,

"Good morning" Regina said, greeting her father, Zelena and Walsh, "Are the others in bed?" Regina asked as she lifted Henry into the stool,

"Jet lag seems to have caught up with them" Walsh said through a smile as he took a drink of his tea, Regina smiled and patted his shoulder before walking arounf the island and hugging Henry Sr from behind,

"Everything ok?" Henry asked, Regina just nodded into his shoulder and Henry chuckled patting her hand,

"I love you Daddy" Regina said kissing his cheek, Henry Sr smiled widely,

"I love you too" Henry said, "What has got into you my child?" Henry asked turning around, Regina just shrugged and wrapped her arms around the small man once more, Henry chuckled and patted Regina's back, running his fingers through her hair, it would calm her down when she was a child, and it still did. Henry, Zelena and Walsh watched smiles never leaving their faces.

* * *

"We go see my Mommy now?" Eve asked as she pulled on Ruby's t-shirt holding up her arms, Ruby smiled and lifted her, setting her on the counter as she made them a very late lunch.

"We're gonna go in a little bit" Ruby said tapping her nose,

"R'gina and He'ry coming too?" Eve asked as she played with Ruby's fingers, Ruby smiled,

"I don't know sweetie" Ruby said pulling her hands away to stir the sauce for their macaroni, Eve looked at Ruby and smiled,

"Ring" Eve said holding out Ruby's phone that was on the counter beside Eve, Ruby looked over her shoulder and chuckled,

"Ok, I'll ring, but you're talking" Ruby said pointing the phone at a now giggling Eve,

"Talk to R'gina" Eve said with a nod, holding out her hand for the phone, when the ringing tone came on Ruby smiled and handed the phone to Eve,

" _Hello" Regina said,_

"R'GINA!" Eve squealed and then giggled Ruby winced and could picture Regina glaring at the phone as she pulled it away from her ear,

" _Hello Eve" Regina said the happiness in her voice not forced,_

"Come see Mommy with Auntie Ruby and Eve?" Eve asked, Regina chuckled,

" _With Auntie Ruby and I" Regina corrected, Eve pulled the phone away and glared at it as if it would let her glare at Regina, Ruby chuckled as did Regina imagining that Eve would be doing exactly that, "But yes, we shall come see your mother with you and your Auntie Ruby" Regina said with a smile, Eve giggled._

"Come now?" Eve asked, Regina chuckled,

" _May I speak to Auntie Ruby please Eve?" Regina asked, Eve smiled and handed the phone to Ruby._

"Morning Regina" Ruby said with a smile,

" _Good morning, seeing as myself and Henry have been invited over, is it alright if we drop over now?" Regina asked, Ruby smiled at the shyness that had taken a home in her voice,_

"It's no problem Regina, come on over, you can have lunch with us" Ruby said, Regina chuckled and agreed, Ruby smiled ad hung up, preparing a meal that was now fit for five people.

* * *

Miss Swan" Dr Matthews said as he slid Emma's door open, Emma was asleep and turned facing away from the door, Dr Matthews smiled as he walked in and took Emma's vitals, he peeled away the bandage, the cut was bruised but healing nicely, it had taken five stitches to close it, he paged a nurse to come in and redress it as he walked out of the room to attend to his other patients.

* * *

He paced outside the hospital, his fingers constantly running through his hair, he wasn't sure what he was doing here or why he even cared, but he had to know, he had to know that she was ok, he didn't mean for it to happen, he didn't mean for the lift to falter and almost kill her, he just lost his temper, his phone ringing brought him out of his pacing, he pulled the phone from his pocket and sighed at the caller id before sliding the answer button across the screen and putting it to his ear.

" _Where are you?" the voice on the other end said, he sighed,_

"I..I have something I have to do, I..i'll be back soon" he said,

" _Please don't keep me waiting, dinner is waiting"_

"I'll be back soon Cora" Daniel hissed.

* * *

"He'ry" Eve said grabbing his hand, "Hold hand" Eve said reaching for his hand when Ruby lifted her out, Henry smiled and made his way around to Eve and took her hand in his walking ahead of his mother and Ruby,

"She's bonded so well with him" Ruby commented as they walked behind them, Ruby carrying a bag of Emma's cloths, plus her iPod in her hand, Regina smiled.

"Henry loves her, he never had many friends, Eve, she make him feel like he can do anything" Regina said with a smile as she carried her own bag filled with snacks for Emma as well as colouring books and toys for the kids,

"He's a good kid" Ruby said with a smile as they reached the door and she held it open and Regina and the kids walk in before her, Regina smiled and thanked her, before reaching for Henry's hand, Eve grabbed onto Ruby's as they walked down the long corridor towards Emma's room, Regina stopping in her tracks and visibly paling,

"Regina?" Ruby asked concerned, Henry let go of Eve's hand and moved behind Regina's legs, Eve not liking it pulled on Ruby's shirt and Ruby lifted her into her arms, "Who's he?" Ruby asked looking at the man being lead down the hall by hospital security.

"Daniel" Regina whispered, just loud enough to hear and for Ruby to gasp.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not really sure what was happening in this chapter tbh! I had a few things going on at once so couldn't really focus, I know it's short but I hope you guys like it either way! What could Daniel be doing there and why was he being lead out? Your thoughts are always welcome!**


	49. Tell All

**A/N: Let me apologize for not updating guys, I've been so busy lately I've barely had time to just sit down and relax! I also want to point out that I have not forgotten about A Different Kind Of Beginning, I just haven't got around to finishing the new chapters, but please, if you are waiting for an update, one is not far away, so please bare with me just a little longer, I've been terrible with updating my other fics! Also, this would have been up yesterday but it wouldn't let me on, apparently it was down, it always seems to be down when I actually need it!**

* * *

Regina stood shocked as she watched Daniel be lead down the corridor, Regina turned to look at Ruby and saw something in her eyes, something that she didn't like, she watched as she clenched her fist before taking a step,

"No" Regina said putting her hand on Ruby's arm, Ruby turned her head and actually growled at Regina, "He's not worth it" Regina said squeezing her arm, Ruby locked eyes with Regina before nodding and unclench her fist, Ruby looked to Eve and placed a kiss on her head, the little girl had her arms wrapped around Ruby's neck tightly,

"What is he doing here Regina?" Ruby hissed hugging Eve closer and looking at Regina, Regina paled slightly once more not wanting to know the reason,

"I…I don't know" Regina said taking Henry's hand straightening her shoulders and taking a step closer to Emma's room, Ruby following suit.

* * *

"Did you have a good sleep Miss Swan?" Dr Matthews said with a smile as he slid her door open, Emma looked up and smiled shyly,

"Yeah, that morphine is good" Emma said with a smile, Dr Matthews chuckled,

"Indeed" he walked over and placed a file on the table at the bottom of Emma's bed. "Miss Swan" he began,

"Call me Emma, please, the Miss Swan thing always makes me fell like I've done something" Emma said, smiling at the memory of telling Regina the same,

"My apologies, Emma, I have both good news and bad in terms of your leg" Dr Matthews said with a smile, Emma pushed herself up more and looked at him,

"O-kay" Emma said not sure how she was going to take this,

"I can wait until your family gets here if you wish" he said looking around, Emma shook her head and smiled,

"No, it's ok" Emma said taking a breath, "lay it on me Doc" Emma said,

"Well, the good news is that the swelling has gone down considerable" he said pointing to said leg that was under the light duvet that Emma was tucked under, Emma smiled slightly but prepared herself for the rest of it, "There is however, still a small chance, that if an infection was to take up home in your leg, that, you may lose it below your knee" he said, Emma smiled slightly,

"So basically I could still lose it?" Emma asked, Dr Matthews smiled,

"Yes, but, I don't think that will be a problem, you are doing very well, the surgery was successful, the antibiotics are doing their job, I don't think we will be looking at that, but, it is a possibility that we may" Dr Matthews said,

"So what are the chances now?" Emma said,

"At the minute, you are still 50/50, but, a another surgery and another week or so rest and you should be ok, it's the recovery that is always the hardest" he said,

"So I could lose my leg even if everything goes well?" Emma asked,

"Emma, your leg, it was very badly damaged in your accident, that badly that we had to try and rebuild your tibia and fibula" Dr Matthews said, Emma looked at him and he smiled, "they where pretty much shattered from the lift falling on your leg, we had to extracted the fragments and try and rebuild it as best we could using screws and bolts" Dr Matthews said, Emma smiled widely and Dr Matthews looked at her, "A..are you alright?" he asked concerned the sudden change worrying him,

"So you could say, that I'm half robot?" Emma asked with a smile, Dr Matthews looked at her and then laughed loudly, Emma joined in and a few minutes later they composed themselves,

"A…a robot" Dr Matthews said through a laugh wiping his eye with his finger, "Well that is definitely a first" Dr Matthews said with a another chuckle, "But I wouldn't go as far as saying you are a robot" he said with a smile another chuckling leaving his lips, Emma smiled widely,

"So eh, h..how bad is my leg?" Emma asked, Dr Matthews smiled and put his hand on Emma's shoulder,

"Like I said Emma, you are doing well, after the second surgery we will know more, just, rest up for now and I'll be back in a while" he said as he squeezed her shoulder. Emma smiled and watched him go laying her head back on the pillow when he left, the room was silent for a few moments before her door slid open once more, "Come back to tell me that I'm gonna be accepted onto the Mother Ship?" Emma asked with a chuckle as she lifted her head off the pillow, the smile that was on her lips fell and her face had fear all over it, "YOU!" Emma shouted as she watched Daniel make his way into the room more,

"Please, just hear me out" he said,

"I…It was you, wasn't it?" Emma asked, Daniel swallowed and looked to the ground, "You tried to kill me" Emma said,

"NO!" Daniel said, "No, I never wanted to kill you" he said looking at Emma, his eyes were red and bloodshot like he hadn't slept, he had stubble and his hair was a mess, he looked , pathetic, "You have to believe me, I never wanted to hurt you, scare you yes, but not hurt you" Daniel said as he walked further and further into the room, Emma tried to push herself away from him but she knew she couldn't move from the bed,

"What do you want?" Emma asked gripping the button that would alert the nurses in her hand and holding her thumb over it, she knew they if he tried anything they wouldn't get there in time, but it was worth a shot,

"I..I wanted to make sure you where ok" Daniel said, "Please, you have to understand, I never wanted to hurt you" Daniel said,

"Why should I believe you?" Emma said, her confidence coming back, "you said yourself that you wouldn't have your son raised by 'his mother and her lesbian lover'" Emma said locking eyes with Daniel, Daniel gulped,

"I..I know"

"So how, pray tell, am I to believe that you aren't here to finish me off?" Emma asked her voice starting to rise,

"Because I love my son" Daniel said, "I love him" Daniel said his voice starting to break, "I..I wouldn't do that to him, I wouldn't break his heart like that" Daniel said,

"I..I don't know what you want me to say" Emma said,

"I don't want anything, I just wanted to make sure you where ok and ask for your forgiveness" Daniel said,

"You still tried to kill me Daniel" Emma said,

"I know, and I'm sorry" Daniel said taking a step closer to Emma, but it was one step to close, she push and push and push at the button hoping that it would get them there quicker,

"Please, just go" Emma said,

"No, not until I know you forgive me" Daniel said walking closer, the look in his eyes Emma didn't like, he was close enough that Emma could smell whiskey and cigarette smoke form him,

"Please, just go" Emma said still pressing the button, but before Daniel could say anything, the door slide open and Daniel was tackled to the floor, Emma's eyes widened as two security guards pulled him from the ground, one stood in front while the other cuffed him, two nurses ran to Emma, along with Dr Matthews and checked her over,

"Emma? Are you alright?" Dr Matthews asked, Emma just looked at him wide eyed before nodding,

"C.C" Emma cleared her throat, "Can y..you call G..Gina?" Emma asked her voice shaking, but he didn't have to as the door slid open and a familiar voice sounded,

"MOMMY!" Eve shouted, Emma couldn't hold the tears and she let them fall as Ruby placed Eve on the bed, the little girl wrapping her arms around Emma and Emma holding her tight, Regina was the next to move to the bed planting kisses all over Emma's head as she ran her fingers through her hair, Henry crawled up onto the bed and Emma pulled him close as she kissed both their heads, Ruby stood back and watched, a small tear running down her own cheek before looking to the doctor and motioning for him to step outside,

"What happened?" Ruby all but growled and had so much self control not to grab him and pin him against the wall, he cleared his throat and took note of Ruby's almost, predator stance,

"I..I'm not exactly sure, we were at the nurses' station when Miss Swan's bell went off multiple times, we were not aware as to the exact cause of her accident but I instructed our security guards to come along in case something was wrong, and I am rather glad I did" Dr Matthews said, Ruby looked at him and seemed pleased with the answer nodded and made her way back into the room,

"Shhh my love, it's ok" Regina said as she ran her fingers through Emma's hair, Regina lifted her head and Ruby's heart almost broke as she saw the helpless look in her eyes, Ruby smile and walked over and stood beside Regina, she knew that Emma and Regina needed to talk but she also knew that getting Eve away would be hard,

"Hey guys, I have a plan but I need you help" Ruby said squatting down, Henry and Eve both looked to her, "I eh, I want to get Emma a present but I don't know what to get" Ruby said in a stage whisper, the smiles on both their faces grew as they shimmied off the bed and around to Ruby, but not before Eve hugged Emma tighter and whispered 'I love you'.

"We help" Eve announced as she held out her hands for Henry and Ruby, "Come" Eve said pulling them, Ruby turned back around and winked at Regina who smiled and nodded her head in thanks, once they had left she turned back to Emma who looked a lot smaller than she did before, Regina ran her hand through her hair once more and the water works started but came harder and faster than before, Regina pulled herself up onto the bed and wrapped herself as best she could around Emma as she cried, Regina vowed that Daniel would pay, no matter what his intentions where, he had hurt Emma, intentionally or not, and that was not ok with the brunette.

* * *

 **A/N: Your thoughts on this chapter guys, I feel my writers block coming back as my creative side just seems to have given up!**


	50. My Superhero

**A/N: Can I just say that when I first started with this story it was just an idea that I thought would last a few chapters I never expected to have 50 chapters, and that isn't just down to me it's down to you guys, my lovely readers, and I just want to take this opportunity to thank all of you, some of you I have got to know as more than just my readers but as a person, even if it was through a computer screen and a message here and there. Also, well done to all of you who guessed that it was Daniel, at first I was gonna have it to be Eve's father, which would have been Neal, but I thought against it as I didn't really have a way to make him actually do that to Emma, whereas Daniel had motive. So anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

"Talk to me my love" Regina said smiling at the term of endearment she could now freely use when talking to Emma, Emma tensed and Regina wrapped her arms around her tighter, but not too tight.

"H..he just walked right in here Gina" Emma whispered, "Walk right in a…and just" Emma began, Regina placed a kiss on her head and pulled her closer,

"Take a deep breath Emma, you're gonna set the machine off" Regina said noticing the heart monitor rising, she was surprised that it wasn't going off when Daniel was here, "Zelena sends her love" Regina said when Emma got her breathing back to somewhat normal, Emma smiled,

"How are they settling in?" Emma asked, liking the distraction, Regina chuckled,

"It is taking time, Charlie loves spending time with Henry and cannot wait to met Eve, Henry has not stopped talking about her, both of you actually" Regina said, "he has made you out to be a superhero" Regina said with a chuckle, Emma laughed,

"Some superhero" Emma said motioning to her leg, Regina smacked her and Emma looked at her, "Ow, what was that for?" Emma asked rubbing her shoulder,

"You, are a superhero, and even Superhero's can get hurt" Regina said, "besides, when I get my hands on him" Regina began,

"Oh no, you'll not doing anything Gina" Emma said taking Regina's hand in hers,

"But.." Regina began,

"No, no buts, think about Henry, what's gonna happen to him? You've got custody Gina, what happens when you go after Daniel and it doesn't go your way? You could lose Henry, or go to prison" Emma said, "don't get me wrong, you'll still look pretty hot" Emma said, Regina smacked her again and Emma chuckled, "my point is, don't do something you're going to regret" Emma said, she took a deep breath, "H..he said that he didn't mean for me to get hurt" Emma whispered, Regina's head snapped around that quick that Emma was surprised it didn't snap off,

"He what?" Regina said calmly, too calmly that it sent a shiver down Emma's spine, Emma gulped and turned her head slightly, she saw something flash in Regina's eyes and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not,

"H..he said he didn't mean for me to get hurt, he..he want to scare me, but not hurt me" Emma said, Regina tightened her grip on Emma and leaned her chin on her head,

"He tampered with the lift?" Regina asked, Emma just nodded her head and Regina sighed, "Well, that simply won't do" Regina said a smile forming on her face that was not one bit nice.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Cora shouted as Daniel finished telling her what had just happened,

"I..I went to see her, to explain" Daniel said as he paced the floor,

"And why the fuck did you do that for?" Cora said, "you do realise that you've just told her you tried to kill her, you've pretty much given Henry away to those, beasts" Cora spat,

"No, I done it for Henry" Daniel said as he walked over to Cora,

"What in God's name possessed you to go to her?" Cora asked as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him,

"I needed to make sure she was ok, I didn't mean for her to get hurt" Daniel said,

"Oh, and attacking her machine with a spanner causing it to leak didn't tell you that you had fucked up?" Cora said, "I knew you had no brains but Jesus Daniel" Cora hissed,

"I lost my family because of you Cora, because of you and your little games, I lost everything" Daniel said,

"You think she wouldn't have left you without what happened between us?" Cora said with an evil smile, "You don't think her little mechanic wouldn't eventually catch her eye? I know my daughter Daniel, I know that she wasn't happy in what you called a marriage, I know that she found something in, Emma, was it?" Daniel nodded, "that she hasn't had in years, she loved her the minute she set her eyes on her, wither she admits it or not, my daughter, fell in love, with someone who can give her everything" Cora spat, Daniel sighed and threw himself onto the couch his head in his hands, Cora smirked and walked over to Daniel, running her fingers through his hair, she sat down beside him and pulled his head against her chest, "Come now" Cora said running her fingers through his hair, "We cannot dwell on what will happen, we both know Regina will go to her father" Cora said, Daniel tried to lift his head but Cora held it firmly in place, "Until then however, I feel like we could be at much more…pleasurable, things" Cora said with a smile as she took Daniel hand in her own and directed it to her chest.

* * *

"Can we get Mommy this?" Eve asked holding up a small brown teddy, Ruby looked at the teddy and noted that in its paw, it had a small heart that said 'I LOVE YOU' Ruby smiled and nodded, Henry was standing a bit away from Eve looking at something, Ruby walked up to Eve and took her hand before walking up to Henry and squatted down,

"What you looking at buddy?" Ruby asked as she ran her hand up and down Henry's back, Henry smiled and took off some key chains, one of them had mom, the other had Eve and another that Ruby couldn't help but smile at, "You like them huh?" Ruby asked, Henry just nodded and Ruby smiled and took the three key rings off of him and walked towards the counter, she paid for them and they headed back to the room,

"What you get Mommy Auntie Ruby?" Eve asked as she swung their joint hands, Ruby smiled then stopped realising that she in fact _didn't_ get anything for Emma,

"Shit" Ruby said under her breath, just as they rounded the corner, Belle came into view, Ruby smiled when both Eve and Henry ran for her, Ruby smiled when Belle yelped and turned to see the two of them latched onto her side, her gaze then fell on Ruby and she smiled even wider, "Hello my lovely" Ruby said placing a kiss on Belle's nose while pulling Henry and Eve off of Belle, Belle smiled and ran her fingers through Ruby's hair,

"Hello darling" Belle said with a smile leaning close, Eve giggled causing both women to look down, "and what are you laughin' about?" Belle asked as she poked Eve's tummy, Eve grabbed Belle's finger,

"Nofin" Eve said with a smile, Belle smiled and tickled her again causing Eve to erupt in laughter, Henry started to laugh which caused Belle to raise her eyebrow,

"And why are you laughin'?" Belle asked taking a step closer to him, Henry's eyes widened and he tried to run but Belle grabbed him and pulled him to her tickling him, Henry squealed and tried to bat Belle's fingers away but gave up, Belle stopped before they were thrown out for making too much noise, Belle smiled and let him go before straighten up and looking to Ruby, Ruby was looking at her in a way that made her feel so loved, "You've been looking at me like that a lot lately" Belle said, Ruby smiled at her and shrugged,

"I look at you that way all the time" Ruby said,

"No, you've been looking at me strangely, I know you're looks Ruby Lucas, and this is not one I am familiar with" Belle said with a smile, Ruby ran her hand over the back of her neck,

"Can we talk about this, look, when we get home?" Ruby asked motioning to the children. Belle just smiled and shook her head, "Now, how about you guys go in with Belle and I will go and get something in the shop for Emma" Ruby said looking at Henry and Eve,

"Member, Mommy not like cats" Eve said wagging her finger at Ruby, Ruby chuckled, yes as if she would come back with a cat but she smiled,

"I remember, no cats" Ruby said as she tapped Eve's nose causing her to giggle, she turned to Henry and he dodged her poking finger. "Behave" Ruby said looking from one to the other and both nodded their heads before Belle grabbed their hands, Ruby stood back up and leaned over and kissed Belle before turning and running back down the hall Belle chuckling as she watched.

"Come on you two" Belle said as she turned and walked into Emma's room coming to a sudden halt as she looked at the scene in front of her, Emma was curled up into Regina's side and Regina was curled up as best she could be on the bed,

"MOMMY" Eve shouted running to the bed, both women jumped and Regina lifted Eve up placing her in the small space that was between them, "Got you somefing" Eve said holding up the teddy, Emma smiled and took the teddy,

"Thank you baby" Emma said kissing her head, Eve smiled proudly and leaned back into Regina,

"He'ry got you somefing too" Eve said looking at Henry who was standing beside Regina the small brown bag in his hands,

"Did you get Emma something?" Regina asked running her hand through his hair, Henry nodded,

"I got something for you and Eve too" Henry said sticking out his tongue as he shoved his hand in the bag, the first key ring he took out was 'Mom' he handed it to Regina, Regina smiled at him and kissed his head, the next one he pulled out was the key ring with 'Eve' on it, he handed it to Eve who smiled widely and lunged at him, Regina just barley catching her as she wrapped her arms around the little boy,

"Thank you He'ry" Eve said placing a kiss on his cheek, Henry blushed and smiled shyly causing both women to chuckle, Eve say back and turned to Emma, "Look Mommy, look what He'ry got for me" Eve said holding the key ring like it was the most precious thing in the world, Emma smiled and kissed her head, Henry reached into the bag once more and climbed up onto Regina, Regina looked at him but put her hand on his back,

"I got you something too Emma" Henry said shyly opening his hand that held the last key ring, Emma looked at him and then took the key ring, she inhaled sharply as she saw it,

"Henry" Emma whispered, Regina looked over and saw the key ring, "Thank you little man" Emma said looking at him, she opened her arms and Henry shot into them, bringing Eve into it also,

"What is?" Eve asked touching the key ring, Emma pulled out of the hug and opened her hand to revel the key ring, "Pretty" Eve said touching it,

"It's very pretty" Emma said, she looked at Henry and smiled leaning over and kissing his head, "I love it Henry thank you" Emma said running her hand through his hair, Henry blushed and hid his head in Regina's shoulder,

"That was very nice of you Henry" Regina said kissing his head,

"She's my Superhero Mommy" Henry whispered wrapping his arms around Regina's waist, Regina kissed his head again as she looked at Emma, who was smiling at her key ring, 'Superhero', Regina smiled, she wasn't just Henry's, she was her's too.


	51. Making A Family

**Hey guys, it's a double update. So I decided but was also asked to move this story on a little bit, so we're jumping ahead two weeks, Emma is gonna get release. We also have another few appearances from Benson and Stabler in the following chapters. I don't intend to wrap this story up for a while yet, but I'm back in Law School…final year! So updates will be when I have time, seeing as I'm scheduled to be in court pretty much every day for the next two months they will be a tad slow, so please just bare with me, I love all my stories but this one seems to have a special place in my heart! Also to the guest reviewer VIV, I assure you that they will eventually, 'Fuck' as you put it, but I didn't intend for them to just jump straight into bed with each other, but it will happen, sooner than you think!**

* * *

 **TWO WEEKS LATER….**

"Easy Emma" Regina chastised as her father and August helped Emma into the house, they had agreed before Emma's release from hospital that Regina and Henry would move in with Emma and Eve as there was no way Swan would be allowed inside the house on a permanent basis, Emma chuckled but agreed seeing as Regina and Henry had already half their stuff at Emma's,

"What have you been eating Swan?" August asked as he lifted Emma up onto the island, Emma smiled at him, Swan barked and August rolled his eyes causing Emma to chuckle, Henry set Emma's bag down and watched as her daughter rummaged around for a glass.

"You're the one who's been bringing it all to me" Emma reasoned, August grabbed his chest mock hurt, Regina rolled her eyes placing the glass now full of water and a pain pill in front of Emma, "Ugh" Emma grumbled noticing Regina placing it,

"You have to take them Emma" Regina said, Emma locked eyes with her thus entering a stare down, Emma pulled away first causing Regina, August and Henry Snr to all chuckle,

"You're so whipped" August whispered causing Emma to elbow him as she swallowed the pill, Emma glared at her then smiled at Regina when she turned to take the glass, August was about to say something when his phone rang, "'cuse me" August said walking from the kitchen,

"How are you feeling?" Henry asked as he sat beside Emma, Emma looked at him and smiled,

"I'm ok, sore, but ok" Emma said, Henry smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder,

"Do not over exert yourself" Henry said, Emma chuckled,

"I've a feeling I'm not going to be doing very much" Emma said motioning to Regina, Henry followed her gaze and saw Regina taking some things out of the fridge to prepare lunch, both chuckled which caused Regina to turn,

"What?" Regina asked placing her hands on her hips, Henry chuckled and stood,

"Nothing, I must go, I have a meeting to attend" Henry said walking to Regina and placing a kiss on her head, he than walked over to Emma and done the same causing Emma to blush slightly, Regina chuckled and walked her father out. "Oh before I forget, Prince Henry informed me that you are organizing a dinner as a welcome home for Emma" Henry said, Regina chuckled but nodded,

"I was hoping that would have stayed between myself and my son" Regina said, Henry chuckled,

"Don't blame him Regina, he was excited to tell me, he wanted to know if I would purchase a present for Emma" Henry Snr said with a smile, Regina raised her eyebrow,

"A present?" Regina asked, Henry nodded,

"A present, the details of which I am not going into" Henry said, he leaned forward and kissed Regina's cheek, "I must be off" Henry said as he walked down to his car patting August on the back as he past.

* * *

"Pass to me He'ry" Eve shouted as she ran towards Henry, Ruby and Belle had taken Eve and Henry to the park while August, Regina and Henry Snr discharged Emma, Ruby chuckled when all three of them insisted on signing the release papers.

"Emma, she's got something good" Ruby said as she watched Henry pass the ball to Eve who kicked it back to him, Belle chuckled and leaned closer to Ruby,

"She has a family" Belle said

"Aw, and what am I, chopped liver?" Ruby asked mock hurt, Belle chuckled and grabbed her hand bringing it to her mouth and kissing her knuckles,

"You know what I mean" Belle said, Ruby smiled,

"She has someone to love" Ruby said.

* * *

"Mr Gold, like my colleague said, I am currently in no position to work, therefore your car will be dealt with by someone else" Emma said as she ran her fingers through her hair, Regina looked on a confused look on her face, as far as she knew Emma had no cars to work on other than the one that almost crushed her, "I understand that sir, but you have to understand that the workload isn't just done by me, I have four other mechanics" Emma grounded out, Regina walked over to Emma and placed her hand on her back, Emma looked over and smiled weakly before sighing, "Look, Mr Gold, I am in no position to service you car, if you would, I can have one of my boys do it, I assure you, they are the best and will take great care" Emma said, she was silent for a few moments before she sighed again but this time a smile accompanied, "Thank you sir, I apologies greatly for the trouble" Emma said before hanging up and turning in the seat slowly, Regina smiled and leaned over placing a kiss on her head before wrapping her in a hug.

"Is everything alright?" Regina asked, Emma nodded into her shoulder and Regina wrapped her arms tighter around her, "Come, you have to rest your leg" Regina said pulling back and running her fingers through Emma's hair, three weeks without seeing her with her bandana was a change, a strange one but a change, Emma nodded, "would you prefer to lie down in bed or the sofa?" Regina asked handing Emma her crouches and helping her stand, Emma looked at the couch and shook her head,

"Bed, at least I can move about in it" Emma said as she stood and winced slightly,

"Very well" Regina said placing her hand on Emma's back as they walked, slowly, to what would be their shared bedroom while Regina stayed with them. "Are you sure it is alright if I sleep in here? I could always take the spare room" Regina said as they walked down the hall, Emma stopped and looked at her,

"It is up to you Gina, but by 'spare' I did mean Ruby and Belle's, the actual spare room is Henry's" Emma said with a smile, Regina smiled,

"I don't think I've ever thanked you for what you done for him that night Emma, he, he is a lonely boy, has little friends, you, you and Eve, you've given him something to smile at, he feels loved, even more so by you and your family, he just told me last night that he wishes to spent more time with Ruby as she was, and I quote" Regina said doing bunny ears, "The coolest auntie ever" "Which I will also add, did not go down to well with Zelena" Regina said, Emma laughed,

"He's a good kid, he's amazing with Eve, she's shy, really shy actually, so seeing her come out of her shell with not just Henry but with you too, that's something to be happy about" Emma said as she sat on the bed, "Those kiss kisses don't just get given to anyone" Emma said as Regina lifted her leg onto the bed, putting several cushions underneath it.

"Are you comfortable?" Regina asked as she slipped Emma's shoe off, Emma smiled and nodded laying her head back, putting her hand behind her head and closing her eyes,

"Come lay with me" Emma said patting the place beside her, Regina wanted to decline, but she found that she couldn't, no matter what Emma had asked of her the past few weeks she had done everything she could to ensure that it was done right, she pulled off her heels and hiked her skirt up and crawled towards Emma, Emma licked her lips as she watched Regina, she couldn't help it, her girlfriends was a goddess,

"Stop looking at me like that" Regina said as she curled into Emma's side, laying her head on Emma's shoulder, Emma chuckled and wrapped her arm around her,

"Whatever do you mean?" Emma asked,

"Like you want to, I don't know, eat me" Regina said not sure that term was the right to be using, Emma erupted into a fit of laughter,

"Oh believe me babe" Emma said, "I intend to" Emma paused leaning over bringing her mouth to Regina's ear, "Eat you" she whispered before licking her ear and nuzzling her hair, Regina moaned slightly before pulling herself together turning her head to glare at a proud looking Emma,

"We will have none of that until you can, perform, Miss Swan" Regina said letting her eyes wander her girlfriends toned body, Emma gulped before leaning in to kiss Regina once more, Regina pulled back before it got too out of hand causing Emma to groan.

* * *

"Can I help you?" a nurse asked,

"I'm Detective Elliot Stabler, this is my partner Detective Benson, we're looking for Miss Emma Swan" Elliot said as he pocketed his shield,

"One moment please" the nurse said as she walked over to the computer and sat down, the keyboard sounded, "Miss Swan was discharged this morning" she said,

"Thank you" Elliot said, turning away to walk back out,

"Two weeks, and only after a second surgery, isn't it a bit soon?" Olivia asked not taking an notice to her husband,

"I can't disclose that information" she said,

"Well can you get me someone who can?" Olivia asked, the nurse nodded and walked away,

"Liv, what are you digging for?" Elliot asked, "She got released, so lets go to her house" Elliot said, Olivia shook her head,

"No, something must have happened, remember when we were chasing Callaghan and that cage thing feel on me? My femur was almost shattered, I had surgery, and they didn't let me out for another month after that" Olivia said, Elliot sighed,

"So what, something happened that she didn't want to stay?" Elliot said,

"Either that or these guys aren't doing their job" Olivia said,

"Detectives?"

"Yes"

"I'm Doctor Matthews, I was the doctor on Miss Swan's case, I believe you have questions regarding her release?" he said with a smile as he motioned them to follow him,

"Yes, Miss Swan had a serious accident, seems rather soon to be letting her go considering you had to rebuild the bones in her leg" Olivia said, Dr Matthews sighed,

"Miss Swan was very adamant that she wanted to go home, I had Miss Mills word that nothing would happen her"

"Did something happen while Emma was in hospital that would make her not want to stay?" Elliot asked, Dr Matthews hesitated which was all they needed, "You can tell us"

"I..I was assured that it was just a misunderstanding" Dr Matthews said rubbing his hands together,

"What was this, misunderstanding?" Olivia asked,

"A…A gentleman, came into Miss Swan's room, security were called, he asked for forgiveness for something he had done" Dr Matthews explained, Olivia and Elliot looked to each other, Elliot held up a picture.

"Was this him?" he asked, Dr Matthews nodded, "Thank you Doctor" Elliot said, Dr Matthew nodded and walked away, Elliot turned to Olivia, "Looks like we owe Mr Hunter a visit" Elliot said, Olivia smiled with a small nod.

* * *

 **A/N: Liv and El are back….this isn't gonna be a crossover, I explained this already, they are just gonna be normal detectives not SVU or anything. What do we make of that chapter? Your thoughts and feelings please, my muse seems to be hibernating and I don't think my creative bone is working well on it's own, so your thoughts would be nice.**


	52. Panther

**A/N: Never go into law guys! Take my advice, if you're already in the profession, I commend you! Only a single update today, it's not as long as I would like it but it's the best I could do. Daniel and Cora get a visit from our favorite detective, we also have some Emma, Eve and Regina time in this. Enjoy!**

* * *

The knock at the door woke Daniel from his sleep, he groaned and moved from under Cora, it was three in the afternoon and his midday nap turned into be a sex session with Cora who had came home from work,

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Daniel said as he pulled his boxers on and headed for the door,

"Mr Hunter?" Elliot asked,

"Who wants to know?" Daniel asked leaning against the door, Elliot smiled,

"Detective Elliot Stabler, Detective Benson" Elliot said motioning to Olivia as they held up their shields, "We'd like to ask you some questions regarding you recent visit to the hospital to see Emma Swan" Elliot said pocketing his shield, Daniel flinched slightly but tried to hide it, it was no use as both cops caught it,

"Eh, who?" Daniel said playing dumb, Olivia smirked,

"Emma Swan, Mr Hunter, we both know you know very well who she is" Olivia said with a smile, Daniel paled slightly,

"You eh, better come in then" Daniel said holding the door open,

"Nice place you got" Elliot said noticing the expensive furniture,

"Yeah, use to be my Bachelor pad" Daniel lied,

"We don't tell fibs Daniel" Cora's voice sounded as she walked out of the bedroom in a long silk robe,

"Oh we're sorry we didn't realize you had company" Elliot said,

"Nonsense, it is alright" Cora said walking over to the Detectives, "I'm Cora, Cora Mills" Cora said holding out her hand, Olivia's eyes widened,

"As in Regina Mills' mother?" Olivia asked,

"That would be correct" Cora said, Elliot and Olivia both looked at each other wide eyed and then Olivia cleared her throat,

"Excuse us for one second" Olivia said pulling on Elliot's jacket, "He's sleeping with his mother-in-law" Olivia said,

"We don't know that" Elliot said, Olivia raised her eyebrow, "Ok maybe we do, but that doesn't mean anything" Elliot said,

"Doesn't it?" Olivia said,

"No, not until we find out why, just, sit tight on that theory for another little while" Elliot said squeezing her hand,

"Would you like some tea Detectives?" Cora asked,

"Oh, no thank you" Olivia said, "We just have a few questions for Mr Hunter" Olivia said taking a seat on the couch,

"Where were you on the night Miss Swan got hurt?" Elliot asked,

"I was probably here" Daniel said,

"Can anyone confirm that?" Elliot asked,

"I can, he was here" Cora said handing Daniel a cup of coffee and sitting beside him with her of cup of tea.

"Have you been in contact with Miss Swan since her injury?" Elliot asked,

"I..I don't think so" Daniel said, Elliot and Olivia shared a look and smiled,

"Ok, that's all for now, thank you for your time" Elliot said standing up, "We'll, be in touch".

* * *

"You think he did it?" Elliot said once they got into the car,

"I think he has a good reason to want rid of her, she's with the mother of his son, he lost custody, I think he had clear motive to have Emma out of the picture, grieving girlfriend runs back into the arms of estranged husband" Olivia said, Elliot smiled and started the car,

"We should head back to the hospital, see if they have any footage" Elliot said,

"I'll call Cragen, tell him we're gonna be a while" Olivia said, Elliot smiled and pulled out heading back towards the hospital.

* * *

"Remember, Mrs Norris is coming to collect her car today August" Emma said as August stood from the couch to leave, "And those accounts need to be took to the accountant before 5" Emma said as she watched August walk over and grab his jacket

"I know Em" August said as he pulled on his coat,

"And don't let Killian get too attached to that bike he's working on" Emma added,

"Emma!" August said, "I know, I have run the place without Her Highness there to keep us all in check" August said leaning down and kissing Emma's head, "We got it, you just relax and heal, you'll be back in no time" August said leaning down and kissing her head once more,

"Believe me Mr Booth, she will be doing nothing else" Regina said as she walked into the room a freshly bathed Eve in hand, Emma rolled her eyes and August chuckled,

"Mommy, R'gina gave me a baff" Eve said as Regina set her on the floor and she ran to Emma, climbing up onto the couch and snuggling beside Emma,

"I can smell that" Emma said with a smile as she leaned down and sniffed her daughter's hair, the smell of Johnson's baby shampoo and lavender filling her nostrils, "Call me if you need anything" Emma said as August kissed Eve's head,

"You know I will" August said placing his hand on her shoulder, "See ya Evie Bean"

"Bye bye Booth" Eve said with a wave, August smiled and waved to Regina as he left. "Where He'ry?" Eve asked as Emma flicked the TV channels, stopping at a new show they had started to watched called 'Once Upon A Time" knowing her daughters new found obsession with the Evil Queen.

"I don't know baby, I think he went with his Grandpa" Emma said as she got comfy, "You still like the Evil Queen?" Emma asked knowing that her daughter had an unusual obsession with the 'villains', Eve nodded,

"Uh-huh, she's pretty" Eve said not taking her eyes of the screen, Emma had to agree, the Evil Queen was gorgeous and if Regina's hair was just a little longer she would definitely be her double.

"I prefer the mayor" Regina said as she sat on the other side of Emma,

"The mayor huh?" Emma said elbowing her gently in the ribs, Regina glared at her,

"Yes, she's a powerful woman, people are intimidated by her" Regina said, Regina had become quite interested in the show while Emma was in hospital, they had watched the entire fourth season in the two weeks she was in,

"Ella is funny" Eve said with a giggle, Emma chuckled knowing why she found her funny, Cruella De Vil, another of Eve's favourite, became a favourite with the little girl the minute Eve saw her car, Emma chuckled at the memory.

* * *

" _Ohhh, want that Mommy" Eve said when Cruella's car came into view, Emma chuckled,_

" _You're too young to have a car baby" Emma said as Eve situated herself on her lap so she could look at Emma, "And besides, how do you plan to pay for a car like that? They're not cheap baby" Emma said with a smile,_

" _You buy it for me" Eve said looking Emma in the eye, Emma gasped and chuckled,_

" _Will I now?" Emma said through her chuckle,_

" _Ugh, you said, that you would get me anyfing I wanted" Eve said matter of fact,_

" _Did I now?" Emma said with a smile, knowing that if her daughter wanted the moon she would do anything in her power to get it, even if that meant getting Gru's shrink gun._

" _Uh-huh, but I would give it to you" Eve said Emma looked at her and raised her eyebrow,_

" _Would you?" Emma asked wrapping her arms around Eve's back,_

" _Uh-huh" Eve said with a nod, "Cause you my Mommy and I love you and you can drive me to my parties" Eve said, Emma burst out laughing and kissed Eve's head pulling her close._

* * *

"What are you smiling at?" Regina asked looking at Emma curiously; Emma looked at her and smiled,

"Someone wants a Panther" Emma said, Regina looked at her like she had two heads,

"Why does she want a wild animal?" Regina asked, Emma chuckled and shook her head,

"No, no, not the cat, the car" Emma said with a smile, "C-R-U-E-L-L-A –D-E V-I-L's to be exact" Emma said spelling her name, Regina's eyes widened and Emma chuckled as the realization dawned on her, Regina smiled and looked to Eve who was cuddled up against Emma, one hand in Emma's and the other holding Teddy.

"Well, she has fine taste" Regina said with a smile, Emma rolled her eyes and chuckled and pulled Regina closer kissing her head.

"Of course she has, I'm her mother" Emma said looking at Regina with a raised eyebrow.

"And I..am her new favorite adult" Regina said, Emma laughed,

"Don't let anyone hear you say that" Emma said through her laugh, "There is already competition over her affections as it is" Emma said,

"I am still the favorite" Regina said crossing her arm over her chest as she glanced at Emma who was biting her lip, "There is no denying it" Regina said,

"R'gina?" Eve asked from the other side of the couch, Regina smiled at Emma and looked to Eve,

"Yes my darling" Regina said,

"Can you make, 'sanga pwease?" Eve asked taking her eyes off the TV for two seconds to smile at Regina, Regina smiled her chest tightening slightly, she loved Eve liked a daughter, she wouldn't admit that out loud but she knew that Emma thought the same with Henry, they were becoming a family, and she wouldn't change a thing.

"I can make anything you want princess" Regina said, Eve smiled widely and turned back to the TV,

"Thank you" Eve said her attention not leaving the TV. Regina looked at Emma with a smug smile as Emma chuckled and shook her head leaning over and kissing Regina's check before doing the same to Eve's head.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not gonna lie, I awwww'd when I re-read the Eve and Regina part, I'm loving how their realtionship is coming, even if I am the writer! Also well done to those who got nominated and won the SQ awards, if that's what they're called, the first i heard of them was yesterday, I doubt any of you read this but if you do, fair play to ya's!**


	53. One Shot 1 - My Hero

**A/N: Did you guys see the premiere? OMG! I LOVE DARK SWAN! Didn't like how it ended, I can't deal with another memory loss! I think there's gonna be some interesting Swan Queen this season! Anyway, this is one of the first one shots, thank you DoctorMaboue for this one, I loved the idea so I worked it into the chapter with the key ring's, this is the actual one shot though! I don't particularly like Spiderman, I much prefer Batman, but the scene where Peter saves MJ from being mugged in the first movie is what really inspires this chapter, it isn't the exact same but the same kinda theme we'll say. I hope you like it! Thank you to everyone else who has given me ideas, I've had fun writing around them. I played around with this a little, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Regina sighed, she couldn't sleep, she turned over and smiled, Emma was curled up beside her, the duvet wrapped around her in a cocoon, she moved up onto her elbow and ran her hand through her hair, she smiled when Emma sighed in her sleep, Regina leaned down and placed a gently kiss on her forehead before sliding out of bed, she grabbed Emma's shirt that was hanging on the door pulling it on and rolling the sleeves down, she walked into Eve's room, pushing the door open, she peeked her head in around the door and smiled, Eve was lying on her stomach, Teddy tucked in underneath her, Swan under the bed, his head jumping up, Regina chuckled, he really was a proper little guard dog, she smiled and pulled the door behind her still leaving it open enough so the hall light would still be able to show, she walked to Henry's, pushing the door open, she chuckled, his cloths where all over the floor and his Lego was lying on the mat, "Home" Regina whispered softly with a smile as she walked slowly back out of the room.

* * *

 **Regina's Dream.**

"Miss Mills?" Regina's assistant said as he knocked on her door, Regina looked up,

"Yes Sidney?" Regina said with a sigh as she looked back down at that paperwork that had piled up in front of her.

"Your Mother is here" Sidney said stepping back and letting Cora in, Regina groaned internally before lifting her head and forcing a smile at her mother.

"Mother, what do I owe the pleasure?" Regina asked standing, Cora eyed her daughter curiously before walking further into her office,

"Hello Regina" Cora said as she walked around Regina's desk and took a seat in Regina's chair, Regina scoffed walking and taking a seat int the other chair,

"What do you want mother?" Regina asked, pulling her paperwork towards her when her mother started to look down at them,

"Can I not visit my daughter without needing a reason?" Cora said, Regina raised her eyebrow

"You always have a reason for visiting me mother, what do you want?" Regina asked once more, Cora smiled,

"I have a proposition for you" Cora said, Regina rolled her eyes,

"Of course you do, what is it?" Regina asked,

"Don't take that tone with me young lady" Cora said looking at Regina with a raised eyebrow of her own, Regina smiled, "I want you to meet someone, a friend" Cora said, Regina looked at her mother,

"I don't want to _meet_ any of your friend's mother" Regina growled, Cora smiled,

"Dinner is at 7, don't be late Regina" Cora said standing and walking from her office.

* * *

"Where are you Regina Cleopatra Mills?" Cora hissed down the phone, it was almost half 7 and Regina had got caught up at the office,

"I'm sorry mother, I'm not going to make dinner, I have to have this paperwork done for tomorrow" Regina said, not necessary lying, just stretching the truth,

"Regina" Cora hissed, "I am disappointed" Cora said, "Finish you paperwork, I expect you over her when you are finished"

"Moth" Regina wanted to protest but she was cut off by the dial tone, she huffed and glared at her phone, "and you say I'm rude" Regina said as she set the phone back on her desk.

* * *

 **02:37**

Regina blew out a breath as she took a step out into the cold winter New York air, she had stayed at the office much longer than she had intended, she knew she didn't want to wait for and decided to walk the two blocks home, she sighed and pulled the collar of her coat up and wrapped her arms around herself before taking off in the direction home.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing out so late?" a rugged man said as he stepped out in front of Regina as she rounded a corner, Regina jumped and glared at him,

"Excuse me" Regina growled pushing past him and continuing on, wolf whistles sounded from all around her as she started to walk faster, looking over her shoulder to see three men, she felt fear rise inside her as she took off in a run only to take a wrong turn and run down a dead end alley.

"Nowhere to run now dearie" another man, a older man, said as he stepped out of the shadows, Regina whimpered and stopped looking behind her and infront of her as she was cornered, one of the men the one who came from the shadows of the alley pulled a knife, Regina's eyes widened and she screamed, "SHUT HER UP!" the man screamed as one of the other men grabbed at her, Regina fought, kicking and slapping, the man with the knife grinned, his two front teeth missing and golden teeth lined top and bottom gums.

"LET ME GO!" Regina bit down on the man's hand so she could shout,

"You really should pick on someone your own size" a voice said from the shadows, everyone froze and turned,

"W…who's there?"

"Step away from the lady" the voice said again, a figure dawned in black leather stepped out of the shadows, "I'm not gonna ask again" it was a female voice and it was cold, cold and emotionless.

"Well, well, well, seems like you have yourself a Savior dearie" the man said with a smirk as he turned back to Regina, "Get rid of her" he hissed, the figure tutted before flipping as one of the men barreled towards it, the man landed on top of the bins unconscious, another took his turn at the figure, he seemed to have the upper hand until the knuckle punched him, landing a kick to the man's knees making him fall to the ground with a cry, the figure lifted him by his coat and kneed him in the balls before dropping him, she hissed as she made her way over to the man holding the knife,

"Scurry back under the cardboard box you came from Gold, before I make you lose the rest of your teeth" the figure hissed, Gold whimpered before pocketing the knife and running off, "are you ok?" she asked as she knelled down and helped Regina up,

"T….thank you" Regina whispered as she tried to hold back her emotions, the woman smiled and kept her hand on her shoulder as she pushed the hair that had fallen over Regina's face back behind her eyes,

"As long as they didn't hurt you" the woman said, Regina smiled,

"W..what is your name?" Regina asked, the woman flashed her a bright smile her eyes shinning from under the mask,

"That, is for me to know, and you to find out" the woman said with a smile.

 **Two Weeks Later.**

"Your 1 o'clock is here Miss Mills" Sidney's voice came over the intercom,

"Thank you Sidney" Regina said, since that night, Regina couldn't stop thinking about the woman who had saved her life she wanted nothing more than to met her without the mask, her eyes, she would never forget her eyes, they were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, the mix of Green and Blue made them stand out to her once more,

"Miss Mills?" a voice came from the door, Regina looked up and smiled,

"Miss Swan, please, take a seat" Regina said as she stood and pointed to the small sofa that was in the middle of her office, the blonde smiled as she made her way towards the sofa, Regina looked the tall blonde over, "What can I do for you Miss Swan?" Regina asked as she sat on the chair opposite her crossing her legs and setting the file on her lap as she put on her glasses,

"I…eh…I need some legal advice" Emma said,

"Elaborate for me" Regina said, Emma ran her hand through her hair,

"I eh..have a situation that I need help with" Emma said as she ran her hand through her hair once more, she hadn't met her eyes yet,

"Miss Swan it would help if you actually looked at me when you spoke" Regina said, Emma sighed and lifted her head, Regina gasped and dropped the pen onto the file, "You" Regina whispered, Emma smiled,

"Seems like fate brings us together" Emma said with a smile, Regina stood the file dropping to the ground,

"You" Regina said again, Emma smiled and stood also,

"Me" Emma said with a smile as she took a step closer to Regina, "I couldn't get you out of my head, I couldn't stop thinking of you" Emma said

"You're not the only one, I…I haven't thanked you for saving me" Regina said taking a step closer to Emma, a breath between them, Emma smiled, _"Emma"_ Regina whispered before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to the woman's lips.

* * *

Emma hobbled into the kitchen in search of her wandering girlfriend, she had woke up alone, Regina's side of the bed cold indicating that she had been up for quite some time. Emma smiled when she saw the light of the TV flickering,

" _Emma"_

Emma smiled, even in her sleep, Regina was thinking about her, Emma smiled and walked over to the couch, pulling the rug and draping it over her sleeping girlfriend, leaning down and placing a kiss to her forehead.


	54. Lasagne

**A/N: I've another update for all you awesome people! I have only seen one 'live' hockey match in my life, it was the Belfast Giants, about 8 years ago so I'm not even going to go into detail, BUT I love the LA Kings, therefore that is the team that Emma and Eve support. I will also get to the other one shots eventually, and those who have sent me in ideas I will try and get to them as soon as! If you have any or would like to see the Swan-Mills family do something then drop me a comment and I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

Eve's request for lasagne was the highlight of Regina's day, she was currently busying herself in the kitchen, with the help of Eve and Henry, to prepare the lasagne while Emma and Henry were watching a re-run of an LA Kings game.

"R'gina?" Eve asked as she looked up from laying the pasta sheet at the bottom of lasagne dish before dropping her head again, her tongue sticking out as she positioned another sheet in the bottom of the dish, Regina smiled and turned around from stirring the meat,

"Yes darling" Regina said as she stood beside Eve, Eve looked up from her task and smiled,

"Do you love my Mommy?" Eve asked looking directly at Regina a smile on her face that would melt even the heart of the coldest individual, Regina slightly taken aback by the little girl's question smiled at her,

"Yes, I love your Mommy" Regina said with a smile, Eve smiled widely,

"And you love He'ry?" Eve asked pointing at Henry, Regina chuckled as Henry blushed, Henry was carefully grating the cheese with a special child grater, Regina grinned and leaned over kissing Henry's cheek, Henry dropped the grater and turned to glare at his mother,

"Moooomm" Henry whined rubbing his check, Eve giggled and Regina chuckled,

"Aw come on!" Emma shouted, Regina raised her gaze to the living room and smiled as Emma was standing with the help of Henry giving a death glare to the TV, Henry giving his own glare as he wrapped his arm around Emma's waist to keep her steady as she growl and hurled not so child friendly language.

"R'gina" Eve said pulling on Regina's 'borrowed' t-shirt, Regina looked down at the smiling girl and smiled back,

"Yes Eve" Regina said as she rested her hands on either side of the girl and leaned down rubbing their noses, Eve giggled and pushed against Regina's chest,

"Stoopp" Eve giggled, "R'gina?" Eve said again after she stopped giggling, Regina chuckled,

"What is it darling?" Regina asked, Eve smiled,

"Do you love me?" Eve asked pointing to her chest and looking at Regina, Regina was still for a minute, she knew she loved the little girl, she had voiced it maybe once to her father but know, knowing that she was going to be in their lives for a while she knew that she truly loved the little girl who had stolen her heart just a quick as her mother, Regina smiled and lifted the little girl into her arms, Eve's legs wrapping around Regina's waist and her arms around her neck,

"I love you so very much" Regina said resting her forehead against Eve's, Eve smiled,

"and why are we missing the mush fest?" Emma said as she rounded the counter and rested her hand on Henry's shoulder as the little boy wrapped his arm around her waist,

"Sorry dear" Regina said with a smile as she walked over to Emma and Henry and brought them into a hug as best she could, unbeknownst to them, Henry Snr was standing in the living room, a smile on his face and his phone is his hand.

* * *

"God I love your cooking" Emma said around a mouthful of her second helping of lasagne, Eve and Henry chuckled when Regina glared at her, Emma looked at her and smiled as best she could,

"We do not talk with our mouth full" Regina said glaring at Emma, Emma smiled and ducked her head for another forkful of lasagne, Emma chuckled as she took a drink of milk to help swallow the mouthful,

"Sorry, but god Regina, this is amazing!" Emma said, Regina smirked proudly, looking around as both Henry and Eve where also on their second helping, their faces baring the evidence of the sauce, Regina wanted nothing more than to lean over and rub both their faces but she knew that neither would appreciate Regina and her 'icky germs' as Eve had put it when she had done it at breakfast, the little girls egg covering more of her face than was inside her stomach.

"Can we watch another movie tonight Emma?" Henry asked as he swallowed a mouthful of his milk, Emma smiled,

"You gotta ask your Mom kid, I don't want to get in trouble for keeping you up late" Emma said with a smile, Henry smiled and asked the same question to Regina, Emma chuckled when Henry's puppy dog eyes winning him Regina's permission, he fist pumped and slide from his seat, helping Eve out of hers as they both raced down the hall, Swan barking and running after them,

"NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE!" Regina shouted after them, Emma chuckled and shook her head knowing that it would fall on deaf ears; Emma chuckled as Regina shook her head,

"You should know by now babe that telling them that isn't going to work, Eve never listened and with Swan being so hyper she runs even faster" Emma said with a smile, "Put them in the dishwasher and let me watch my woman" Emma said motioning to the TV, Regina stopped clearing the dishes and spun looking at Emma with a raised eyebrow, Emma bit her lip and looked anywhere but at Regina,

"Come again" Regina said, Emma smiled shyly,

"I wanna watch NCIS" Emma explained, Regina just nodded,

"Uh-huh, so how do I come into this?" Regina asked, winding Emma up has become her new favorite thing to do, the blondes reactions always made her smile, Emma looked up at her but her eyes didn't met her own, her eyes landed on the shirt she had changed into, knowing that it was tight enough that the buttons strained, Emma was not discrete in her staring and Regina felt rather proud at the reaction she got, it wasn't her intention but she loved the lust in Emma's eyes and the way her tongue ran over her lips,

"I…I…I meant eh, Ziva" Emma said trying to move her eyes to her girlfriends but finding it hard to do, "God I love that shirt on you" Emma husked, Regina smirked,

"Oh I know you do dear, all you've done is stare at my chest since I put it on" Regina said leaning down more than she needed to, to gather the plates, Emma gulped and shook her head, Regina chuckled and made her way to the kitchen to place the dishes in the dishwasher,

"God damn it" Emma muttered as she pulled herself up and grabbed her crutches and made her way into the kitchen leaving them at the corner of the island and hobbling over to Regina, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling the surprised brunette against her,

"Emma" Regina warned as she felt Emma's lips travel down her neck, she moved her head to the side giving Emma as much of it as she could, Emma bit gently on her pulse point and ran her tongue over the bit soothing the pain,

"I love this shirt" Emma husked in Regina's ear as she got adventurous and let her hands move up Regina's sides and around to her chest where she took both her breasts into her hands and squeezed them earning herself a low moan, Emma smiled into Regina's neck, she wondered why she never done this before, Emma felt even more adventurous and squeezed the soft molds once more before moving one hand down and wrapping it around Regina's waist pulling her close against her as her other worked the buttons on her shirt as she slipped her hand under the shirt, both women moaned at the skin to skin contact, the heat coming from Regina could have burned a hole in Emma if she wasn't feeling as hot, "God, I love you" Emma husked as she nipped at Regina's neck, Regina moaned and pushed herself away from Emma and turning crashing her lips against Emma's who was about to protest at the loss of contact, Emma moaned and wrapped her arms more securely around Regina. Regina pulled Emma's bottom lip between her teeth and bit down onto it gently causing the blonde to moan but then growl when Regina bit a little harder,

"Don't start something you can't finish dear" Regina husked as she drew back and push Emma away gently, Emma growled and stepped closer only for Regina's hand to land on her chest, "No" Regina said shaking her head, "I…I'm not sure I can control myself Emma" Regina whispered as she leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss to Emma's lips, Emma pouted slightly but smiled when Regina's hand went around and squeezed her ass, "Now, go and get the children ready for their bath" Regina said knowing that if Emma kissed her the way she had just done again she would be stripping the blonde of her cloths and taking her where she stood,

"Spoil sport" Emma teased as she straightened her shirt and grabbed her crutches, leaning over to kiss Regina once more before turning and hobbling out of the kitchen.

 **Later that night….**

"Will you stop looking at me like that" Regina chastised as she watched the blonde eye her up through the mirror of Emma's bathroom,

"What?" Emma said acting innocent, Regina shook her head with a smirk,

"I will make you sleep on the sofa, hurt or not" Regina said as she finished taking off her make up and walking back into the room,

"You're gonna kick me out of my own bed?" Emma asked, "That's horrible" Emma said grabbing her chest in mock hurt as Regina shook her head chuckling, Regina pulled the duvet down, Emma's cast leg was covered with a thick black woolen sock so it wouldn't hurt too much if Emma accidently rolled and it hit against Regina, Regina smiled as Emma pouted and Regina smiled as she leaned over and placed a kiss under her ear, Emma tried and failed to keep the smile of her face,

"I love you" Regina whispered pulling Emma down gently, Emma grinned as she snuggled down into the duvet, her arm under Regina as Regina curled up against her, her head on Emma's shoulder and her arms wrapped around her waist,

"I love you too" Emma whispered back placing a gentle kiss on her head before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: ALSO HAPPY SWAN QUEEN 'SWEATER' ANNIVERSARY (We actually call them jumpers over here but I'm getting up in my American slang :L)**


	55. Respect

**A/N: Am I the only one who isn't happy with how the new season is going? I'm loving Dark Swan and Regina thought, Regina as sassy as always, but I think it's gonna get better! I WANT MY SWAN QUEEN!**

* * *

" _All right now, m'baby it's a all right now"_ Emma sang as she hobbled around the kitchen as she attempted to make pancakes, which was proving difficult with Eve clinging to her and she had no crutch. The little girl has a nightmare and ended up in Emma and Regina's bed.

"Sing Mommy" Eve commanded as she rested her head on Emma's shoulder, Emma chuckled and tried to manover around the kitchen, Regina had to run to the office at the crack of dawn to sort out some business leaving Emma with Henry and Eve, Henry who was setting the table, "Sing Tarzan" Eve said, Emma smiled and kissed her head,

" _Come stop your crying,_

 _It'll be alright,_

 _Just take my hand, hold it tight,_

 _I will protect you, from all around you,_

 _I will be here, don't you cry"_

Emma sang, Henry had moved over and stood beside the island watching the mother and daughter, he smiled,

"Come here kid" Emma said motioning to Henry, Henry smiled and walked over, "This is what Eve does when she has a nightmare, she gets clingy and doesn't want to leave my side" Emma explained, she saw the look on Henry's face as she sang and swayed with Eve, "It's gonna be hard to do this with only one leg but work with me kid" Emma said as she grabbed his hand and spun him, bringing him back to her giggling, she moved his hand causing him to sway,

" _For one so small_

 _You seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you,_

 _Keep you save and warm,_

 _I will protect you from_

 _All around you,_

 _I will be hear don't you cry"_

Emma said as she spun Henry and kissed Eve's head, it wasn't a bad as she thought it would be trying to manover with Eve and dance with Henry but she was working it, the batter lay forgotten in the bowl as Emma, Eve and Henry danced around the kitchen.

Regina had asked Emma if it was possible to her a key cut to make it easier to come in and out without having to constantly knock. She didn't want to leave so early this morning, before anyone was up but she thought if she got to the office early enough to get the paperwork done she would be back in time to have breakfast with her family.

"' _Cause you'll be in my heart,_

 _Yes you'll be in my heart,_

 _From this day on,_

 _Now and forever more"_

* * *

Regina heard Emma's voice through sound through the kitchen and into the hall, she smiled and shook off her coat, hanging it up along with her bag, setting her keys in the bowl and pulling her heels off leaving them beside the table before tip toeing into the kitchen. She stood and looked on as her injured girlfriend danced as best she could around the kitchen with their children, she leaned against the door frame on hand going to her chest and the other taking out her phone to snap a few picture.

"R'gina" Eve's tired little voice came from Emma's arms, Emma turned and smiled, Henry doing the same,

"May I join you my darlings?" Regina said with a smile as she pushed off the wall and walked towards them, Henry smiled and held out one of his hands and made a grabby motion, Regina smiled and grabbed his hand and wrapped her free arm behind Emma leaning in and kissing her check before doing the same to Eve, she leaned down and kissed Henry's head,

"We are dancing Mommy" Henry said, Regina smiled at her son and squeezed her sons hand, "We haven't had breakfast yet" Henry added causing Emma to snort and hid her face in Eve's hair causing the little girl to giggle,

"Oh really?" Regina said with a smirk as she looked to the blonde, Emma tried to motion to the pancake batter that sat in the bowl with flour and egg shells around it, "Well I see that it has been prepared" Regina said with a smile, she smiled even wider when Eve reached for her, Regina smiled and took her into her arms and kissed her head as Eve snuggled into her, "How are you know my darling?" Regina asked as she swayed from side to side,

"Better" Eve said as she lifted her head from Regina's shoulder to look at her, "Mommy sang to me and He'ry" Eve said as she looked to Henry, Henry didn't hear as he was dancing with Emma.

"I heard" Regina said pulling Eve close and kissing her head, Regina looked to Emma as they locked eyes and smiled at each other.

* * *

A few hours later, Henry and Eve where down for a nap and Regina and Emma where intending to spent their afternoon curled up on the couch watching Daredevil, Emma's new found obsession, on Netflix, the doorbell ringing took Regina from the confront of Emma's arms to the front door.

"Mother what a not so pleasant surprise" Regina hissed as she opened the door to her mother,

"Regina, darling" Cora said with a smile as she went to step into the house but Regina bang her hand against the door,

"I don't know who you think you are but you are coming nowhere near the inside of this house" Regina growled,

"Now Regina, is that any way to talk to your mother" Cora said slightly shocked at her daughter's behavior but also not surprised,

"You" Regina growled looking at her mother, "are NOT my mother" Regina hissed,

"GINA?" Emma shouted from the living room,

"Give me one second darling" Regina shouted back, "How dare you show up here, I want nothing to do with you, nor does Henry, so don't waste your breath mother" Regina said as she went to close the door,

"I don't regret what I did Regina" Cora said,

"Oh I know you don't and you know what, I don't care mother, I have someone who loves me, someone who cares about me and Henry, someone who has put me first even though she has an injury" Regina said,

"She'll realize soon enough that you're no good, she'll realize that you are nothing and that you have no life" Cora spat, "Why do you think you're husband came to me? You couldn't satisfy his needs" Cora said,

"HEY!" Emma's voice came from behind Regina, Regina and Cora both looked around and saw a seething Emma standing in the middle of the hall, "Get the fuck off of my property" Emma spat,

"You'll realize that she is no good" Cora spat, not liking how protective the young blonde obviously was of Regina, and she didn't like it, she didn't like it at all.

"No" Emma said as she hobbled towards Regina wrapping her arm around her waist, "She is my world" Emma said with a smile, "and I will not have you coming into my property and bad mouthing my girlfriend while our children are in the house" Emma said,

"Emma"

"Miss Swan" Emma corrected, "I'm gonna asked you really nicely to leave, before I call in the big guns, and believe me, they're big" Emma said with a smirk as she watched Cora pale slightly,

"I…I'll be in touch" Cora said as she started to back away, Emma smiled proudly,

"Bye bye now!" Emma said wiggling her fingers, Regina smirking as she watched Emma, Regina felt something shift inside of her, Emma stood up to her mother, the only person, other than her father, to ever do so, she knew then and there that Emma was it for her, she knew before that when Emma told her she loved her that she meant it, but now, watching her stand up to her mother was something that made Regina's heart skip a beat.

"I…I love you Emma" Regina said the emotion evident in her voice, Emma stopped her finger wiggling and turned to look at Regina curiously,

"I love you too Gina" Emma said leaning over and kissing her on the check wrapping an arm around her waist, "as much as I loved the look on your mothers face, I really gotta sit down" Emma said with a forced smiled as she turned them around, Regina couldn't help but smile, this was her life now, a woman who loved her and would protect her, a daughter she always wanted and a son who she couldn't think of her life without.


	56. Peanut Butter Sandwiches

**A/N: I've a double update for you lovely people! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Emma sat in between Henry and Eve as they watched their morning cartoons, something that both Regina and Emma wasn't a fan of, but it made them happy for a short hour or two, they were currently watching King Arthur's Adventures, a silly kids cartoon that told the adventures that King Arthur had to do on request from Princess Guinevere to win her hand in marriage, but he always ran into Lancelot or Robin Hood and only sometimes succeeding in his quests but never getting Guinevere's hand.

"Mommy?" Eve said as she didn't take her eyes away from the TV,

"Yes baby?" Emma asked running her hand through her daughters hair, it wasn't just soothing for the toddler but for her mother as well, her daughter's scent grounded her,

"Can me, He'ry and Teddy have a snack?" Eve asked waving Teddy infront of her to prove her point. Emma chuckled and kissed her head,

"Yes you can, what would you guys like?" Emma asked pushing herself off the couch enough to grab the crutch, she had a doctor's appointment two days ago and he said that she would start to walk on her leg, still with the aid of a crutch, but she could walk, they had taken of the cast and fitted her with a brace, which was painful and uncomfortable at first but she was getting use to it,

"Peanut butter and jelly please Emma" Henry said as he pushed himself off the couch quickly and tried to help Emma up, Emma grinned, he was such a helpful little boy, he always wanted to do anything to make Emma and Eve happy, Emma still wasn't sure why, she loved him like a son, but maybe he worried that Emma wouldn't let him stay anymore,

"Coming right up kid" Emma said, "thank you" Emma said with a smile as he handed her her crutch when she couldn't just reach it while still sitting, "What about you two" Emma said looking to Eve, she smiled when Eve lifted Teddy to her ear,

"Can we have peanut butter too pwease" Eve said giving Emma a toothy smile, Emma shook her head chuckling,

"Sure, three peanut butter and jelly sandwiches coming up" Emma said as she limped into the kitchen, Henry keeping a close eye on her as she moved,

"Emma?" Henry asked leaving the comfort of the sofa and the company of Eve and Teddy to go and sit on the island so he could keep a better eye on Emma,

"What's up kid?" Emma asked as she pulled a loaf from the bread bin,

"Can I help?" Henry asked, Emma looked at him and smiled,

"I think I've got this kid, you go and watch some TV" Emma said with a smile,

"No, I wanna help you" Henry said, Emma sighed, she was gonna need to talk to Regina about Henry's sudden clinginess to her,

"Ok" Emma said as she pulled six slices out of the bag, "You peanut butter these" Emma sadi with a smile as she handed him the opened jar of peanut butter, "and I'll make us some hot chocolate" Emma said handing him the butter knife, Henry smiled widely and went about putting a generous helping of peanut butter on them and spreading it, "Nice job kid" Emma said ruffling his hair when she came back with a jar of jelly,

"Emma?" Henry asked as he stuck the now clean knife into the pot of jelly,

"Yes Henry?" Emma asked as she spun around to get the cinnamon, Emma watched as he had an internal battle with himself before sighing,

"Is this ok?" Henry asked, Emma knew that that wasn't what he wanted to ask her but she went with it anyway, knowing if it was important enough that he would ask her eventually.

"That's perfect, grab three of those plastic plates you Mom bought and plate them up" Emma said as she pulled the now finished sandwiches over to her and sliced them into four triangles, Henry ran around the island and opened the cupboard and pulled three of the plastic plates out of the packet and brought them over to the island where Emma helped him plate them up, "For you and Eve" Emma said handing him two of the plates, he took them gently and walked slowly over handing a plate to Eve and setting his down on the table before walking over and taking the two mugs of hot chocolate from Emma and walking even slower over setting both down on the table,

"Do you want me to help you over?" Henry asked standing looking at Emma as she grabbed her own cup of cocoa, placing the plate on top as she balanced it on while grabbing her stick and walking over, she leaned down a little so Henry could take the plate,

"Thank you" Emma said ruffling his hair when her hands where free,

"Come sit Mommy" Eve said patting the space beside her, Emma smiled and sat down, pulling all three plates of sandwiches with her handing them out,

"You can share mine Teddy" Emma said holding the plate out to Teddy, Eve grinned widely and moved Teddy towards Emma's plate, shaking his head so it looked like he was eating, Eve brought his back to her and moved him towards her ear,

"Teddy says tank you Mommy" Eve said with a smile as she nibbled on her own sandwich.

* * *

"Ms Mills, your mother is here to see you" Sidney said as he knocked on her door, he was a oldish man, who has had a crush on Regina since before she can remember, she was flattered but with Emma in the her life now, she didn't care for his flirting or chivalry,

"Send her in Sidney" Regina growled and leaned back in her chair, linked him hands and placing them in her lap, Cora walzed in her head held high,

"Regina"

"Get on with it mother, I thought Emma made herself clear?" Regina hissed,

"Oh she did, which is why I chose to visit you a work" Cora said with a cold smile, Regina rolled her eyes,

"What do you want mother?" Regina growled,

"I want to make piece" Cora said seriously, Regina laughed,

"You are joking? Regina said, the look on Cora's face told her that she was not in fact, joking, "You're serious?" Regina said leaning forward and placing her hands on the table, Cora opened her mouth but Regina raised her hand, "No, after everything you put me through, then and now, after what you done to Emma" Regina said, Cora went to protest but Regina stopped her, "I know you put him up to it, he may be smart but even he can't come up with something like that" Regina said,

"I didn't say to try and kill her" Cora said,

"Oh, then what did you say?" Regina hissed, Cora looked around knowing she had nowhere to go,

"I..I just said that it would be much better if the Swan woman was out of the picture" Cora said, Regina forced a laugh again,

"In your words mother, you wanted her dead" Regina said sending a cold spine chilling glare towards her mother, "You realise that she could have died mother?" Regina said, "A broken femur releases toxins that can attack the lungs" Regina said, "which can cause instant death" Regina said,

"I..I" Cora was speechless, for the first time in forever, it was caused by her daughter,

"It might have looked like a broken leg and some bruises, but she could have died mother, even I know you aren't that heartless as to not care about having someone's blood on your hands, intentional of not" Regina said, she stood up her mother following suit, "Now if you excuse me, I have a lunch date with my girlfriend and our children"

"Regina please" Cora said this was not how she wanted this conversation to go,

"Goodbye Mother" Regina sadi as she left her office leaving her mother behind, not noticing the lone tear that had slipped down her mother's cheek, Cora was quick to wipe it away as he mask and cold exterior was back in place as she left her daughters office and headed down to the car park,

"How did it go?"

"How do you think it went?"

"Easy Cora" Daniel said as he started up his car,

"Did you know she could have died?" Cora said, still slightly shocked from that little bit of information that Regina had given her,

"Who could have died?" Daniel asked looking at Cora with a frown, Cora rolled her eyes,

"Emma, her femur was broken, she could have died" Cora said,

"From a broken leg?" Daniel asked, Cora sighed and rolled her eyes again,

"A broken femur releases toxins that go straight for the lungs" Cora explained, Daniel palled slightly as he released the seriousness of Emma's injuries, he knew that were serious to begin with, they had to rebuild her the bones in her leg,

"Shit" Daniel said, Cora looked at him and smiled,

"Indeed" Cora said.

* * *

"Honey's I'm home" Regina sang as she opened the door, she was first met by Swan who almost knocked her over when he jumped up and licked her face.

"Easy boy" Emma chuckled as she limped out of the kitchen, Henry and Eve shooting past her and both wrapping their little arms around Regina's waist and legs,

"Mommy"

"R'gina"

Regina smiled and ran her hand through both their hairs,

"Hello my loves" Regina said with a smile,

"Come have lunch with us" Eve said as she grabbed Regina's hand and started to pull her into the kitchen, Henry joined in, she managed a quick kiss to Emma as she was pulled past her, the blonde just chuckled as she watched Regina be lead into the kitchen, Swan looked at her curiously before nudging her leg,

"What's up with you?" Emma asked as she looked at the dog, Swan barked and wagged his tail, Emma chuckled and bent down and scratched behind his ear, his tail hitting off the hall table,

"EMMA?" Regina shouted from the living room, Emma smiled,

"Come on buddy, Her Majesty has summoned us" Emma said with a smile as she turned and limped into the living room.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a little thing, we call 'Jelly', 'Jam' in Ireland so while writing this I had to keep going back and changing it, we actually call 'jello', 'jelly'. FREAKY! Also don't hold to the thing with the femur…I read something along those lines in a medical report so I don't know if it actually happens the way I said but we'll pretend it does.**


	57. The Swan Children

**A/N: I'm not sure if anyone is familiar with Irish folklore, but just a heads up as I'm gonna give you a little bit of Irish mythology in this chapter. The story told by Emma in this chapter is called 'The Children of Lir' my absolute favourite story when I was a kid, and still is now, as I'm only gonna skim the surface of it in this chapter I'll probably end up doing a follow up chapter going into more detail about the story, if you guys would like, it is AMAZING! I'd also just like to point out that in regards to The Children of Lir, with it being an Irish story there is A LOT of Irish names and places and what not that can be hard to pronounce (even for me) so I'm gonna try my best to frenetically spell them for you guys at the end of the chapter so ye all can pronounce them properly…there is nothing I hate more than mispronunciation even though I do it myself!**

* * *

When Emma walked into the living room Regina was sitting on the sofa, Henry curled up on her knee and Eve tucked in at her side, Emma smiled,

"Come Mommy, tell story" Eve said making a grabby motion with her hand, Emma smiled and limped over to the soda, leaning her stick against the wall and sitting down, Eve crawling over and making herself comfy on her lap,

"I hear someone is excellent at story telling" Regina said looking at Eve, Eve smiled,

"Mommy is" Eve said her little fingers going to Emma's hair as she twirled the ends around, Emma smiled,

"I take it I'm on Story time duty?" Emma said looking between Regina and Henry then to Eve, all of them nodded, Emma chuckled and snuggled down into the sofa, wrapping her arms around Eve tighter and pulling her close,

"Tell Swan story Mommy" Eve said, Emma smiled,

"Ok" Emma said, "Everyone comfy?" Emma asked, Eve nodded and cuddled into Emma more, Henry doing the same to Regina, Swan even wandered over and barked softly as he lay at their feet, Emma smiled, "Ok then" Emma said,

* * *

"A long, long time ago in Ireland, King Lir and his wife Queen Eva had four children, three sons and one daughter, their names where, Aodh, Fiachra, Conn and Fionnula, They were a happy family King Lir loved his wife and children more than anything, however, one day Queen Eva got sick, he called for all the doctors and heelers throughout the land but no one could save his wife, King Lir not wanting his children to grow up without a mother, wrote to Aoife, the Queen's sister, and asked her for her hand in marriage, but, unknown to the King, Aoife was a powerful witch and despised children, she especially didn't like Fionnula and her brothers as she saw how much their father loved them.

At first Aoife loved the King and his children but one day having grown jealous of King Lir and his love for his children, Queen Aoife decided to get rid of them so she took them all on a picnic, she took them deep, deep into the woods to a beautiful lake, while at the lake Queen Aoife used her magic and turned the four children into four beautiful white swans, she cursed them that they could never step onto Irish soil for nine hundred years, three hundred would be spent on Lake Derravaragh, three would be spent on the Straits of Moyle, and the last three hundred on Isle of Inish Glora, Aoife's spell had taken away their voice so they couldn't communicate with mankind but they could sing, and they could sing beautifully and thus could tell the story of what had happened to them.

King Lir, who was searching for his lost children, went down to the lake where he noticed in the distance four beautiful swans, swans he had never seen before, the swans came up the lake and stopped in front of him, the four children recognising their father decided to sing, the children sung to their father telling him what had happened to them. King Lir was outraged with Aoife and had banished her, no one ever saw her again.

Although saddened by his children's fate, Lir remained a good father, and spent his days faithfully by lake listening to their singing. Their three hundred years on Lake Derravaragh were filled with joy, but at end of this first part of their spell, children had to say goodbye to their father forever. They travelled to Straits of Moyle, where they spent three hundred years enduring fierce storms, and spent much time separated from each other. But they survived these three hundred years, and eventually travelled, together again, to fulfil final stage of their spell, on a small saltwater lake on Isle of Inish Glora.

The King by now had passed, and of his once glorious castle nothing but ruins remained. One day, they heard distant ringing of a bell – one of first Christian bells in all of Ireland – and swans followed sound, knowing that end of their spell was near. They followed bells to house of a holy man called Caomhog, who cared for them for last years of their fate.

One day though, disaster struck again, when a man appeared at house dressed in armor, saying he was King of Connacht, and he had come for now legendary and mystical swans with beautiful singing voices. He threatened to tear down and ruin Caomhog's house if swans did not come with him, but just as he was laying his hands on them, bell tolled again, and mist of lake came and enveloped swans, turning them back into children they were nine hundred years before. The frightened King of Connacht fled immediately, and children in their human form started to age rapidly. Caomhog knew that they soon would die, so he quickly christened them before their human bodies passed away, so that their legend and their names could live on forever, for these were Children of Lir".

* * *

Emma finished, she looked down and saw Eve was sound asleep her thumb in her mouth, she had turned around and was now snuggled right into Emma's chest, Emma smiled and leaned down kissing her head, Emma looked to Regina who was looking at her, an expression Emma had never seen on her face before, she smiled when she saw Henry was also asleep, cuddled into Regina,

"T..that was a beautiful story Emma" Regina said, "Where did you hear it?" Regina asked genuinely interested in knowing, Emma smiled,

"I was in a foster home that was run by an old Irish woman and her sons, they use to sit us around the open fire with hot chocolate and wrapped in blankets and they would tell us all these old Irish stories, this is the only one I can really remember, I can't pronounce the names properly, she said them too funny, but I have googled the story and managed to at least pronounce them someway right" Emma said with a chuckle, Regina smiled,

"It's a beautiful story" Regina said,

"It is, Eve loves it" Emma said, "it's out story" Emma said with a smile as she ran her hand down her sleeping daughters back, Emma smiled,

"How about I put them down and make us some lunch?" Regina said with a smile, Emma nodded, Regina smiled and left the room with Henry first coming back and taking Eve, the little girl clung to Emma's t-shirt but eventually let go, a few minutes later Regina came back and started on lunch, Emma smiled as she watched Regina wiz around her kitchen, she could get very use to this, use to the life she had, the woman of her dreams, a little girl she thought the world of and a little boy she couldn't wait to get to know better, Emma smiled when Regina met her eyes, she was contend and happy, for the first time in a long time.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is the best I can do with how to pronounce those names guys..this is how I pronounce them so I'm going with that, there is probably different ways as there is so many different dialects in Ireland, but I think the majority of the island pronounce them like I do…**

 **Lir: Leer**

 **Aodh: Eh**

 **Fiachra: Fee-a-kra**

 **Conn: Kun**

 **Fionnula: Fyun-oo-la**

 **Aoife: Ee-fa**

 **Derravaragh: Day-ra-va-ra**

 **Connacht: Con-OKT**

 **Caomhog: Kee-voag (I'm really sure if that's even right)**


	58. Broody

**A/N: We're gonna have a little RedBeauty development in this chapter…keep this space open.**

* * *

"Regina, have you seen my suit?" Henry asked as he walked out of his bedroom into the hall, Regina looked out from the closet and looked at her father,

"Why would you need your suit?" Regina asked, Henry smiled and shook his head,

"That is for me to know and you to find out" Henry said tapping his nose, Regina rolled her eyes,

"It's in my closet on the left side in the black protective bag" Regina said as she went back to taking out bed sheets as she was changing the bedding on all the rooms in her house, which was technically her father's, but he had given it to Regina and Daniel as a wedding gift, Henry had pretty much moved himself in once Cora and Daniel's affair had been exposed.

* * *

"Where is R'gina?" Eve asked as she came running into the room her head whipping from side to side searching for Regina,

"She went to see her Daddy" Emma said as she lifted her coffee to her to take a sip

"He'ry is here Mommy" Eve said placing her hands on her hips and looking at her mother, Emma almost choked as she Eve mirrored a pose that Regina had given her on more than one occasion recently,

"You spent too much time with Regina" Emma said as she grabbed a cloth and dabbed at the coffee that had spilled onto her shirt, Eve smiled widely her hands dropping to her sides as she ran to her mother, climbing up as best she could without her help,

"Mommy" Eve asked as she got comfy on Emma's lap leaving her mother with only minimal room to maneuver her coffee and the paper that she was attempting to read,

"Yes baby?" Emma asked as she kissed Eve's head,

"Can we go feed the fishes?" Eve asked as she turned slightly and curled into Emma, her hand going up to play with the strands of Emma's hair.

"Sure baby, go tell Henry to get his shoes on and I'll call Auntie Ruby" Emma said setting Eve on the ground as she ran off shouting for Henry, Emma smiled and picked up her phone,

"S'up my pretty lady" Ruby said into the phone, Emma smiled,

"Hey, are you doing anything or has Belle still got you between the sheets." Emma asked, the silence on the other end made Emma laugh, "Aw you make it too easy" Emma said with a chuckle,

"You're a bitch Swan" Ruby hissed over the phone, Emma heard her moving about and chuckled some more, "So what can I do for Her Majesty today?" Ruby asked after a few more minutes of silence,

"I would like to be driven to the park with Prince Henry and Princess Eve if the chauffeur permits" Emma said with a smile, she could just imagine Ruby rolling her eyes and chuckled even more.

"Well, I shall be there shortly" Ruby said, "I eh, I have something I wanna talk to you about too" Ruby said, Emma noticed the hesitance in her voice,

"You can talk to me about anything Rubes, you don't need to worry" Emma said, "Come over when you're ready" Emma said with a smile,

"I'll see you soon" Ruby said as she hung up the phone, Emma smiled and set the phone back onto the counter.

* * *

 **Two Days Earlier**

"Can we talk?" Belle asked as she walked into the living room, setting her keys on the table, Ruby looked up from her book, looking over the rim of her glasses,

"O-kay" Ruby said unsure, when a woman said "we need to talk", it never ended well, pulling her glasses off and closing her book, "What's up?" Ruby asked trying not to worry, Belle had been acting strange since Emma's accident and she was worried that maybe Belle was sick of her and her friends. She watched as Belle moved slowly around the kitchen, walking to the press and pulling out a bottle of wine, Ruby knowing that Belle only drank it when she was stressed or thinking of something for a long time and not knowing what to do about it, this made Ruby even more nervous, was Belle about to break up with her.

"Oh stop worrying I'm not going to break up with you" Belle said with a small laugh as she walked over to the couch and sat beside Ruby, Ruby smiled but still didn't relax, Belle looked at her and chuckled, "will you relax baby, it's nothing bad" Belle said handing Ruby a glass of wine, "well, at least I hope it isn't" Belle said looking into the her wine glass, Ruby looked at Belle, still not entirely sure she was going to like what came out of her girlfriends mouth,

"But me out of my misery will ya" Ruby said with a small laugh, Belle looked up at her and smiled, Ruby saw the battle behind Belle's eyes and reached for her hand, "Hey" Ruby said making Belle look at her again, "no matter what it is, nothing is gonna change, I'm not going to love you any less" Ruby said,

"I…I want to have a baby" Belle blurted out, Ruby dropped the wine glass and it shattered, she looked at Belle wide eyed before shaking herself,

"Y..you..what?" Ruby said, not sure she heard her right,

"I..I want a baby" Belle repeated this time a little more surely than the first, Ruby looked at her and then laughed, "What's so funny?" Belle asked slightly irritated, Ruby smiled,

"It's just, I couldn't imagine our life with anyone else in it, now that I think about it, you would make one hot pregnant lady" Ruby said moving over and pulling Belle into her lap, the broken glass forgotten as Ruby connected her lips with Belle's,

"I want to have your babies Ruby" Belle said seriously, Ruby pulled back from Belle's neck to look at her girlfriend,

"Well, my love" Ruby said as she pulled Belle closer, "Shall we get to work?"

* * *

 **Present**

"AUNTIE RUBY!" Eve shouted when she caught sight of her brunette aunt walk through the door, Ruby smiled and dropped her bag squatting down and swinging the little girl into her arms,

"Evie Bean" Ruby sing song'ed as she kissed the little girls head, "How's my girl doing?" Ruby asked, Eve smiled,

"Good, Mommy and He'ry and Eve are going to the park to feed to duckies" Eve said with a big toothy smile, Ruby smiled and leaned in and kissed her head,

"Really?" Ruby asked surprised, her eye brows raised. Eve nodded and leaned her head against Ruby's her little arms pulling Ruby's neck closer, Ruby smiled and rested her forehead against her goddaughter's, she loved this little girl like her own and she knew that, if, Belle and herself where to ever have children of their own, Eve would still be as loved as she is now, Eve is in a way, the daughter that Ruby always wanted.

"You can come to" Eve said with a smile as she pulled back, Ruby had to stop from laughing,

"I'd love to come bug" Ruby said with a smile as she walked into the kitchen to see Emma on the island colouring with Henry, Swan curled up at her feet.

"Ruby!" Henry said when Ruby walked through the door,

"Hey Squirt" Ruby said ruffling his hair when he ran to her and gave her a hug,

"He'ry, Auntie Ruby gonna come feed the duckies with us" Eve said squeezing Ruby's neck causing everyone in the room to smile, "Down pwease" Eve said as she pointed to the ground, Ruby smiled and kissed her head before setting her down, "Come He'ry" Eve said making a grabby motion with her hands,

"So, what's going on in that head of yours?" Emma asked when Ruby sat beside her, Ruby looked at her and smiled,

"Belle wants to have a baby" Ruby said, Emma almost choked on her coffee, Ruby's eyes widened and she started to pat Emma's back, when Emma finshed coughing she looked to Ruby,

"Are you serious?" Emma asked, Ruby bit her lip and smiled,

"Yeah" Ruby said, Emma squealed and launched herself at Ruby almost knocking them both onto the floor.

"OH MY GOD!" Emma squealed, Ruby laughed as Emma danced on her stool, "I'm so happy for you guys" Emma said pulling back,

"Well it's not definite yet, but we're gonna look into it" Ruby said, Emma just grinned and leaned in and kissed Ruby's cheek,

"Your gonna make an awesome Mommy, the way you are with Eve would tell anyone" Emma said,

"I..I just don't want Eve to think that I won't love her anymore when, if, we have a baby" Ruby said not looking at Emma and biting her lip,

"Is that what you're worried about?" Emma asked, Ruby just nodded her head, "Rubes, Eve loves you, more than me some days, believe me, that won't change" Emma said,

"I know, I just, I've loved her like a daughter, I just don't think I could handle if something was to drive a wedge between us" Ruby said,

"Can I tell you something?" Emma said as she pulled back, Ruby nodded,

"When Henry and Regina first came into our lives, I didn't know how Eve would react to another child being in the house, but she fell in love with him just as quick as I did" Emma said,

"You can't be serious?" Ruby said, Emma nodded, "Come on Em, that little girl worships the ground you walk on, I don't think she could love you any less than she already does, as far as Eve is concerned, you can make the moon and stars move if she asked you too" Ruby said, Emma smiled and chuckled,

"You know, Regina said the exact same thing, I gave my own daughter Stockholm and I'm not even sorry" Emma said with a smile, Ruby just laughed and shook her head leaning over and placing a kiss on Emma's cheek,

"Never change Swan, it'll be a sad boring world if you did" Ruby said, Emma grinned before shuffling out of the room to go investigate the sudden quietness that had taken over her not so childless house.

* * *

 **A/N: What do we think? A RedBeauty..yay or nay? You can have a say in this as I haven't got anything written or decided yet.**


	59. Simply Adorable

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates guys..life got in the way! So 59 chapters I think it's time our ladies got some proper action yes? Well, it's not gonna be this chapter, or the next, but maybe the one after that! Again we're gonna time jump this a little, just to move it along.**

* * *

"Everything is looking pretty good Emma" Dr Lana Matthews said as she pulled the recent x-ray of Emma's leg onto the projector, "I still want you to wear the brace if you're going to walking for long periods or if you feel it getting sore" she added,

"So I'm not cleared for work yet?" Emma asked,

"Not just yet, you had a serious injury Emma, one that could have killed you, I think another few weeks won't do you any harm" Lana said with a smile,

"Easy for you to say doc, I've been locked in my house for the past two weeks being treated like I can do nothing for myself" Emma said with a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest, Lana chuckled,

"Well perhaps it will teach you not to over exert yourself when you are still recovering from an injury" Lana said with a chuckle,

"She's driving me insane, she even took the two weeks off work to baby sit me" Emma said with a pout, Lana had to bit her lip to stop from laughing, "and I thought you're suppose to agree with your patients?" Emma said sending a glare towards the doctor,

"It's usually in my best interests to agree with what I think is right, most of the time I tend to agree, but in this instance, I feel that Ms Mills is right" Lana said composing herself enough to answer the pouting woman with a straight face.

"You're no fun" Emma said, the door opened and Lana looked,

"Emma" Lana said through a chuckle, "I will say this, you are clear for other, activities" Lana said raising an eyebrow, this got a wide grin out of Emma, "however, I still want you to take it easy, try to walk without the brace for at least 20 minutes to build your muscles back up, keep using the cane with and without the brace and try not to over do it" Lana said with a smile, "Shall I bring her in" Lana asked as she help Emma up, Emma groaned and Lana had to bite her lip once more,

"You may as well or I'll never hear the end of it" Emma said as she pulled her jacket on and grabbed her cane,

"Miss Swan is ready to leave Jennifer, you can send Regina in"

"You got it darling" Jennifer replied causing Lana to smile, Emma looked at her and smiled,

"She's a lovely woman" Emma said, when Lara looked at her Emma chuckled, "Jennifer I mean" Emma explained which caused Lana to smiled,

"That she is" Lana replied with a shy smile, "It's been a long time since I've been happy" Lana said with a smile, Emma smiled, knowing just what that feeling felt like.

"Yeah, I know how that feels" Emma said with a smile, said smile got bigger as she watched Regina pushed the door open with her elbow, Eve in her arms,

"MOMMY!" Eve shouted trying to leap out of Regina's arms but Regina held her in place,

"Hey bug" Emma said with a smile as she limped over to her daughter and her girlfriend, Eve held out her arms, Emma smiled and wrapped her arm around Eve, "I can't carry you baby" Emma said when she felt Eve try to shift out of Regina's arm, Eve pulled back and glared at her mother causing all the adults to bite their lips at the little girls glare,

"Why?" Eve asked, Emma chuckled,

"Because, I didn't do what the doctor told me to" Emma said,

"Bad Mommy!" Eve said wiggling her finger at her mother, Emma bit her lip to stop from laughing, Regina smiled and kissed Eve's cheek,

"Good girl" Regina whispered before leaning over and kissing Emma, "Are you ready to go darling?" Regina asked with a smile, Emma looked to Lana who was writing out a prescription and nodded,

"Gotta wait to I get more drugs" Emma said, Regina gave her a glare along with a raised eyebrow, Eve looked from Regina to her mother and giggled,

"R'gina funny Mommy" Eve said as she wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and pulled her close,

"She's adorable" Lana said as she walked up to them tickling Eve's stomach, Eve squealed in delight before wiggling as far away as she could while still in Regina's arms, Regina and Emma both chuckled as Eve buried her head in Regina's shoulder and turned her head to look at Lana before burying it again in her shoulder with a small giggle, "Yes, I stand by my earlier statement of her being adorable" Lana said handing Emma the prescription, Emma smiled,

"Thanks Doc" Emma said with a smile, Regina smiled and shook Dr Lana's hand as she presented a lolly pop for Eve who grinned widely and accepted it with a shy, 'Thank You'.

"You are going straight to the couch when we get home" Regina said as she buckled Eve into her car seat in the back of her car, Emma groaned,

"Giiinnaa" Emma whined, "But..but Doc said I'm ok" Emma said with a pout, Regina glared at her through the back seat, Emma sunk down into the seat and huffed crossing her arms over her chest, Regina smiled and nuzzled Eve's nose with her own causing the little girl to giggle,

"I love you" Regina whispered kissing Eve's head,

"Love you too R'gina" Eve said with a toothy smile, Regina smiled and kissed her head once more before walking around to the front seat, Emma huffed again and Regina chuckled,

"You brought this upon yourself my darling" Regina said as she let her hand run up Emma's leg, Emma shivered involuntary and looked to Regina, "I never wish to walk into a room and see you lying on the floor unconscious again" Regina said as she lifted her hand from Emma's thigh causing Emma to groan,

"You're not being nice today" Emma grumbled, Regina chuckled as she started the car and pulled out of the car park, heading home for Eve's nap and some Mommy time with her girlfriend, something that she has been wanting to have for two weeks.

* * *

 **A/N: Kinda like a filter chapter to move the story on, I've a triple update for you guys today to make up for my lack thereof.**


	60. Man Of The House

**A/N: Let me just start by saying that I can't believe how far this story has come, I only had something like three chapters wrote when I first posted this, so I want to thank all of you, because it's down to ye guys that I kept with this story! Anyway, enough of the feelings, the first part of this chapter is gonna be from Henry's POV, I haven't done something like this before so I don't know how it works or how it's gonna turn out, if it's shit then I won't try something like this again :P Anyway please enjoy! I also wanted to add a little bit of 'idiot' Emma into this chapter, Emma is only 24 years old, 12 years younger than Regina, not sure I addressed the age difference, I might touch on it, but Emma is still a kid in her mind and kids do stupid things!**

* * *

 **Henrys POV**

Grandpa said that I'm now the man of house that Daddy has left, I know he done something to hurt Emma, I'm not that stupid, I don't want him to hurt her again, I like Emma, I like her a lot, I, I like she makes Mommy happy and makes her smile, she makes me happy too.

"He'ry?" Eve said, I turn to look at her and smile, I didn't like I would like to have a little brother or sister but Eve is perfect, she like me, more than anyone else, and she lets me teach her things and makes me feel impo'tant,

"Yeah Eve?" I say as I turn from the TV,

"Can we go play"? Eve asked as she turned to me and smiled, I smile and nod my head and help her off the couch, we run to the playroom, I hold her hand the whole way there, I don't want anything to happen to her, Grandpa says that if Mommy and Emma stay together forever that Eve will be my little sister and Emma will be my Mama, I don't want to wait, I want them to be my sister and Mama now, but I don't want to ask Emma in case she says no, I know she likes me and I try and help her if I can but I don't want to do something that makes her mad, Daddy would get mad if I done something I wasn't supposed to, he would shout really loud and it would hurt my ears and would make me cry.

"He'ry can we wif Lego?" Eve asked me, I smiled,

"Yeah!" I said with a little too much excitement, I only ever played with Lego myself as I had no one else to play it with, Emma had played with me once when Eve went for her nap but she couldn't sit on the floor for too long, she said she was sorry and I believe her, I wasn't mad, Emma was hurt, usually I got angry when Daddy said he couldn't play with me, he wasn't doing anything most of the time, but Emma was hurt and she couldn't sit on the floor, I didn't want her to hurt some more.

Emma made us peanut butter sandwiches for lunch one day, I wanted to ask her a question, I wanted to ask her would she be my Mama but I don't know what happened, I, I got scared she would say no so I asked her could I help, she looked at me funny before she said I could, she has superpowers and can tell when someone is lying, I bet she knew I was but she didn't ask me, that's why I love her, she doesn't ask me questions I don't want to answer.

* * *

 **(Continuation from previous chapter)**

"Go get ready for you nap" Regina said as she set Eve down in the hall when she opened the door, Eve smiled and took off towards her bedroom,

"What have you done to her Regina? She's never this excited about nap time" Emma said as she walked in through the door,

"I simply said that we could bake cookies after she woke up for Henry coming home" Regina said, Emma looked at her and chuckled,

"You bribed her?" Emma said, Regina looked at her shocked,

"I did no such thing" Regina said mock offended,

"It's ok, you really do have to bargain with her for nap time since Henry's gone" Emma said as she pulled her leather jacket off and placed it beside Regina's, "it's weird not having him running about the house with her, kinda makes me think back to when it was just the two of us" Emma said, Regina stopped and turned to Emma and looked at her, "Believe me, I never want to go back to that, as much as I love her, this house is just too big for just the two of us, it feels more like a home now that you guys are here" Emma said, Regina smiled and leaned over kissing Emma softly,

"I love you, even when you are trying to give me heart failure" Regina said, Emma smiled,

"I love you too, gimpy heart and all" Regina pulled back with a gasp causing Emma to laugh,

"R'GINA!" Eve's voice hollered from the bedroom,

"You better go, she doesn't like being kept waiting" Emma said as she kissed Regina once more,

"Sounds like another blonde I know" Regina said letting her hand move down Emma's back to her ass as she smacked it, causing the blonde to jump slightly, before walking off towards Eve's room, hips swaying, Emma bit her lip and shook her head,

"Get a grip Swan, no seducing your woman until you can at least walk properly" Emma told herself as she walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"Sleep well my darling" Regina whispered to Eve as she got up from the bed and placed a kiss on the sleeping girls head, Regina smiled when Eve groaned when she moved, "Sweet dreams" Regina whispered kissing her once more before leaving Eve in the best care of them all, Swan. Regina closed the door, leaving it open just enough for light to still seep through into the darkened room, Regina sighed, she hadn't been to the office in almost two weeks, Emma had scared her, and she wasn't sure she could completely trust the blonde not to overdo it when she wasn't in the house or go failing off chairs trying to get a jigsaw, Regina shook her head at the memory feeling tears as she pictured her unconscious girlfriend lying on the living room floor jigsaw piece all around her.

* * *

 _Emma sighed, Eve, Henry and Regina where all out of the house, Eve had went with Ruby and Belle for the day and Henry had went with his grandfather, Regina was called into the office just before they got a little carried away on the couch, leaving the blonde at home with Swan, who wasn't all that interesting when all he wanted to do was sleep, Emma sighed as she flicked through the TV channels, she wasn't in the mood for watching TV, she was bored, she has been cooped up for almost two months inside and she just wanted to get the cast off and get back to work._

" _What to do" Emma said as she looked around the living room, she spied a jigsaw on top of the chain cabinet, something that her and Eve use to do was jigsaws, Emma loved them, Eve even enjoyed them, it was something Emma did to bond that little bit more with her daughter, Eve loved it, she got to cuddle on her Mommy's knee and not have to move for a few hours, she even fell asleep once, not surprising as Henry had done the same when they watched a movie the last night, Emma pushed herself off the couch and grabbed her cane, she still wasn't steady enough on her feet to go without it but she was much better than she was, Emma walked over to the cabinet and looked up, before she could manage to stand on a chair and get it down but she knew that it would be harder with a cast on, Emma grinned,_

" _Challenge accepted" Emma said with a smile as she pulled a chair out and managed to climb onto it, she reached up and grabbed the jigsaw but moved too far to left, 'Regina's gonna kill me' Emma thought before she toppled off the side and landed on the floor a lot harder than she thought she would, she winced when the chair fell onto her leg, "She's gonna kill me" Emma said, just before her eyes closed and everything went black._

* * *

" _Emma?" Regina shouted as she opened the front door, she had been ringing Emma for well over an hour and the blonde didn't answer nor reply to her messages, Regina heard the TV and assumed that Emma had dozed off, she didn't expect to walk into the living room and find her girlfriend lying on the floor, "EMMA!" Regina shouted as she ran to Emma, dropping to her knees, she lifted the chair and pushed it as far away from Emma as she could, she slowly turned the younger woman. "Emma?" Regina said, her voice quivering, she reached for her bag and pulled out her phone,_

" _Hello"_

" _RUBY!" Regina shouted into the phone,_

" _Regina, what's wrong?" Ruby said panicked,_

" _E…Emma, please hurry" Regina said trying to get her breathing under control,_

" _We're almost there" Ruby said as she hung up,_

" _You better have a good reason Swan, cause I promise you, you will be chained to me until you are given the all clear" Regina said as she ran her fingers through Emma's hair, she gasped when Emma's eyes started to flutter open,_

" _Fuck" Emma hissed out, Regina chuckled and leaned down to kiss Emma's forehead, "Gina?" Emma asked,_

" _Oh Emma" Regina said through a laugh, "you had me so worried darling" Regina said as she covered Emma's face in kisses,_

" _Uh, Gina!" Emma groaned as she tried to move her face away, "Jesus woman" Emma said glaring at Regina,_

" _Don't you glare at me, you are in serious trouble young lady" Regina said as she glared back, Emma bit her lip and then pouted causing Regina to roll her eyes._

" _I wanted a jigsaw!" Emma said with a pout, Regina tired and failed to keep the smile from her face,_

" _You're such a child" Regina said with a smile as she leaned down and kissed Emma, Emma smiled into the kiss and weaved her fingers into Regina's hair, a throat clearing breaking them apart,_

" _I guess it's panic over?" Ruby said with a smile, Regina blushed and Emma grinned,_

" _As much as I love you Gina, this is getting uncomfortable" Emma said as she tired to sit up,_

" _Does anything hurt?" Regina asked as she helped Emma up,_

" _Just my pride" Emma said, Regina looked at her and Emma bit her lip, "No, I don't think so" Emma said, Ruby smiled,_

" _I want you to get looked at, just in case" Regina said, Emma was going to protest and Regina held her hand up, "I don't want arguments, we are going and that is final" Regina said as she spun on her heel and walked into the hall,_

" _Jesus Swan" Ruby said, Emma groaned and started to move with the help of Ruby towards the hall, "She has you so whipped" Ruby whispered, Emma didn't even bother replying knowing fine well that she was._

* * *

Regina walked into the kitchen and saw Emma standing at the kitchen island a pen in her mouth and a cup of coffee beside her, she looked so young, Regina smiled, at first she was worried that would be a problem but she soon realized that it didn't matter, Regina loved Emma for Emma, no matter how old she was, the way her face lit up when the brunette entered a room made Regina smile, she would be making her grey long before she was due to but she wouldn't change her, she knew Emma was the One, and she was always going to ensure that Emma felt loved, adored and cared for, for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **A/B: I was actually gonna make the fall much worse but I though poor Emma has been through enough! Also, I'm not really sure how Henry's little part went, I thought it was ok, it tied into chapter 56 kinda..anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I will try and reply to all your lovely reviews ASAP!**


	61. Loving Them Like I Do

**A/N: I did plan for this chapter to be like the build up but it didn't turn out that way, I hope you like it anyway, next chapter will be the one…hopefully!**

* * *

"Ruby!" Emma shouted from her room, Ruby was currently playing with Eve and Henry as Emma got changed, it was her first day back at work after being out for almost 6 months, between the lift incident and her own accident at home Emma was almost half a year out of work, she hadn't been that long out since she had Eve and she was both excited and nervous about it, Ruby walked into Emma's room, Eve thrown over her shoulder, she dropped the little girl on her bed with a giggle and looked to the blonde,

"S'up" Ruby asked as she jumped down beside Eve who giggled and curled up into her, Ruby smiled and ran her hand through Eve's hair,

"Regina still won't let me drive so you're gonna have to do the honors" Emma said as she pulled her jeans up and buttoned them, buckling her belt,

"Where is Her Majesty today anyway?" Ruby asked as she sat up and pulled Eve with her,

"She had some meeting that she couldn't get out of" Emma said, in reality, Regina was meeting Daniel and their lawyers to discuss custody of Henry but that was something Emma thought Regina should tell,

"She's meeting with the lawyers isn't she?" Ruby asked knowing when her friend was avoiding something, Emma's pause and lack of eye contact confirmed it, "It's gonna be ok Emma, the judge at the initial custody hearing gave full custody to Regina, she'll get him" Ruby said knowing that Emma was worrying just as much as Regina was.

"I know, but Daniel, he's sneaky, he also has Cora" Emma pointed out,

"So what? Regina has the best lawyers in the business and we both know that any lawyers that Cora would have, their loyalties lie with Pops" Ruby said, Emma chuckled at the term of endearment that Ruby had bestowed on Henry Snr, one that Emma even found herself using,

"I know but she's been worrying about it, there is still a chance that he will get supervised visitation, but she still thinks that a judge is going to go in favor of Daniel because she's with me" Emma said, Ruby bit her lip,

"I don't think that's gonna happen Em, the judge taking her case, she's good, she looks at all the facts that's presented, Regina will win", Ruby said as she leaned over and squeezed Emma's hand,

"I hope so" Emma said as she looked into Ruby's eyes, Ruby smiled and squeezed her hand once more.

* * *

"Miss Mills, you wish to have full access to your son correct?" Judge Noels said, Regina nodded,

"That's correct Ma'am"

"May I ask why you wish for Mr Hunter to have no visitation to your son?"

"I believe your honor that if Daniel was to be given custody of Henry, that he would try in whatever way to bad mouth myself, my partner and her daughter to him, knowing that Henry loves them like they were his own" Regina said simply, Henry Snr smiling proudly from behind her,

"I see, and you believe that Mr Hunter would do this?"

"I do, he has done it before your honor"

"That's not true" Daniel said standing,

"Sit down Mr Hunter" Judge Noels said, "Continue Ms Mills"

"At the initial custody hearing, after we left the court room, Mr Hunter had voiced that he didn't want his son to be raised by his mother and her lesbian lover" Regina said, the judge smiled at her and nodded, Regina smiled and sat down,

"Mr Hunter, you may speak freely now"

"Thank you" Daniel said as he stood, "I love my son Your Honor and I would do nothing to hurt him" Daniel began,

"That isn't true though Mr Hunter is it?" the judge butted in,

"Ma'am?" Daniel said rather confused,

"When I take a case Mr Hunter I am given all the facts, including any recent orders of protection that have been taken out or run-ins with the police" Judge Noels said,

"Your Honor these are beside the point" Daniels lawyer said as he stood up,

"Is it Mr Holmes? Would you allow a minor into a house with a man who has an order of protection against him by his mother's partner, and who also is facing charges of attempted murder?" Judge Noels said, Daniel and his lawyer paled slightly, "I like to have knowledge of a case before it is presented to me, Mr Hunter, you realize that with a order of protection out against you by Miss Swan, who is currently in a relationship with Ms Mills and as you are also facing possible prosecution for attempted murder, you realize that I can not award you any sort of custody or visitation until these matters are dealt with"

"But He's MY SON!" Daniel said,

"Control your client Mr Holmes"

"Sit down Daniel"

"That may be the case biologically, but Mr Hunter, for your son's safety and the safety of his family, I'm sorry, but your order for custody is denied, you are not to have any visitation, supervised or other, unless this court permits, Ms Mills, I grant you sole custody of Henry Ethan Mills, Court dismissed"

"When did Emma take out an order of protection?" Regina asked her father as they walked to the car, Henry smiled,

"I had asked Emma after she came home from the hospital if she would feel safer knowing it was in place" Henry said, Regina sighed,

"I didn't think of that" Regina said,

"You wouldn't have, Regina you had a lot on your mind" Henry said as he wrapped an arm around his daughter,

"My girlfriend and her well-being, being the main one" Regina hissed,

"Now, now, there is no need worrying about that now" Henry said as he kissed her head,

"Thank you Daddy, for loving them as much as I do" Regina said,

"They make you happy my love, that is all I've ever wanted from you" Henry said with a smile as he pulled Regina closer.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I'm probably getting your hopes up but I promise one more chapter and we'll have some SQ action!**


	62. I Didn't Think I'd Find Someone Like You

**A/N: 62 chapters and I think it's about time our ladies had a little Mommy time *wink wink*. HOWEVER...it's not gonna be this chapter!**

* * *

"So you want us to babysit, all weekend?" Ruby said to Emma as she pulled her shorts off and threw them into the hamper, grabbing a clean pair from the bed and putting them on

"Yes" Emma said,

"You gonna get jiggy with it with yo lady?" Ruby asked, Emma rolled her eyes and Ruby fell onto the bed laughing,

"Actually, I'm gonna cook her a nice dinner, we're gonna watch a movie, then I'm gonna see where it goes" Emma said, Ruby looked at her,

"You're serious aren't you?" Ruby asked, Emma just nodded, "Wow, Swan, you've actually grown up" Ruby said, Emma threw a pillow at her and Ruby chuckled,

"I've been grown up for about 6 years idiot" Emma said sticking out her tongue,

"Yeah but it took Eve to make you finally grow up" Ruby said, Emma glared at her and Ruby chuckled, she then looked at Emma curiously and smiled

"You haven't had sex with her yet have you?" Ruby asked, Emma looked up

"That's none of your business Rubes" Emma said, Ruby smiled,

"It's ok Em, I'm not gonna tease you, this time" Ruby said, Emma smiled, "You really want it to be special don't you?" Emma just nodded and Ruby smiled and pushed herself off the bed, "Then I'm gonna help you make it special" Ruby said as she wrapped her arm around Emma's shoulder and kissed her head.

* * *

"Thank you for these Mr French" Emma said as she stood at the counter of Game of Thrones, Ruby had called in a favour with her girlfriends dad and he was more than happy to help.

"Now, now Emma, we've known each other long enough for you to call me Frankie" he said with a smile,

"Thank you Frankie" Emma said with a smile as she handed over a wad of cash and left the flower shop, a dozen roses sat in the passenger seat, in Eve's car seat to be exact, and Emma was now on her way to Gaston's Italian Bistro to pick up some her frozen meat order.

"Ah, Ema" Gaston said as he opened his arms and kissed her cheek, Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around the giant of a man, she can see why Belle loved him like a brother,

"Gaston, lovely to see you" Emma said with a smile ,

"How are you and little Ema?" Gaston asked, Emma chuckled, he pronounced her name so funny that she couldn't help but keep the smile on her face whenever she was near him,

"She's good, she had a little cold but she's feeling better" Emma said with a smile,

"Oh the poor Bella, you must give hera this" Gaston said placing a small wrapped box in her hand, "It is a bow, for her hair" Gaston said motioning to her hair, Emma smiled,

"She'll love it, thank you Gaston" Emma said as she pushed up on her tip toes,, to give him a kiss "Have you my order ready?" Emma asked, Gaston smiled,

"Sí, it is just getting boxed" Gaston said, and just as he had finished a waiter walked out with a big white box, "Ah, just ina time" Gaston said with a smile as he grabbed the box,

"Thank you for this Gaston you're saving me so much time with this" Emma said,

"It is mya pleasure Ema" Gaston said as he walked with Emma back out to her jeep, "You know to call me if you needa help?" Gaston said as he placed the box in the back of the jeep, pulling a belt across it to keep it secure, Emma chuckled knowing how protective Gaston was of his food,

"I will, thank you big guy" Emma said as she wrapped her arns around his neck and kissed his cheek, Gaston blushed when Emma pulled back causing Emma to chuckle, "See you later" Emma said as she started the jeep and drove off,

"Ah, young love" Gaston said as he twisted his moustache before turning on his heels and running back into the restaurant.

* * *

Regina opened the front door of the house and the smell that met her made her mouth water, the soft music that was playing made her think for just a small second that she was in the wrong place, until she saw Emma walk out of the kitchen, without her brace, in a stunning red dress, her hair in princess girls and the smallest amount of make-up on her face, Regina actually just let her briefcase drop and kicked her shoes off and she walked towards her girlfriend, speechless,

"Emma" Regina whispered as she ran her hands down Emma's sides, Emma grinned and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist,

"Welcome home" Emma whispered as she leaned in and kissed Regina's lips, Regina moaned when she caught the small hint of Emma's apple and cinnamon lip balm, one that Regina had became addicted to and just wanted to kiss off,

"You look amazing" Regina said when they pulled apart,

"Thank you" Emma said as she turned around and grabbed Regina's hand leading her into the kitchen, Regina gasped as she caught sight of the table, there were small candles lining it from top to bottom, two wine glasses sat opposite each other,

"Emma, t..this is beautiful" Regina whispered, Emma smiled,

"Not nearly as beautiful as you" Emma said as she leaned over and kissed Regina's lips, "Go get changed, dinner is almost ready" Emma said as she ran her hands down Regina's back and grabbed her ass, Regina groaned and kissed Emma hard, Emma smiled and pushed Regina back when her hands started to wander, "Go" Emma said pointing to the hall, Emma chuckle when Regina growled and turned on her heel, "God she's gonna kill me" Emma said to herself as she watched Regina sway out of the room, Emma shook her head and walked back over to cooker to finish dinner. A half hour later a freshly showered Regina walked back into the room, a black dress with no shoes, her hair in its natural waves, Regina was a goddess in Emma's eyes, Regina lifted her head and smiled when she saw the look in Emma's eyes, if Regina was being honest with herself she hopped that this was the night she would finally get all of Emma Swan, mind, soul, and body, she had never wanted anything as she wants Emma, something that even surprised herself.

"How do I look?" Regina asked, Emma smiled,

"Stunning" Emma husked, Regina groaned not sure if she could last through the dinner she was about to have with Emma, much rather the blonde being her dinner but keeping that thought to herself not sure how the blonde would react to such a omission, Emma walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her in for a slow kiss, Regina licked over Emma's lips and hummed when Emma granted her entrance, Emma moved her tongue against Regina's and Regina grasped Emma by her hips and gently started to push her back until she collided with the island, Regina smiled and let her hands trial down Emma's back, squeezing her ass before hooking her hands behind Emma's thighs and lifting her onto the stool, Emma moaned and Regina smiled as she pushed Emma back so she was leaning against the island, Regina pulled back from Emma's mouth and started to trail kissed down her neck, stopping to suck gently on her pulse point, "Gina" Emma moaned as she pushed Regina back slightly, Regina growled but stopped and lifted her head, pout in place causing Emma to chuckle, "I promise, after dinner" Emma said as she ran her hand through Regina's hair before pulling her in for another kiss by her neck,

"God, I love your lips" Regina said when they broke apart, Emma smiled,

"It has been said" Emma said, Regina looked at her and Emma bit her lip

"By whom" Regina said trying not to let her jealousy flare up at someone complementing her Emma on her kissing,

"No one that you need to worry about" Emma said with a smile, Regina smiled, Emma always knew what to say and it made her love her that little bit more,

"Shall I sit?" Regina asked, Emma looked at her and smile,

"Please, I'm gonna plate up" Emma said as she turned back to the food, taking a deep breath, kissing Regina always made her just want to rip the older woman's cloths off and take her where she stood, Regina smiled at the flustered look on Emma's face and took a seat at the table,

"It smells good" Regina said as she took a sip of wine,

"I'm not gonna take all the credit this time" Emma said with a smile as she scooped angel pasta onto two plates, she was recreating the first dinner they had as family except this time it was just her and Regina,

"Do tell" Regina said as she rested her chin on her hand and looked at Emma sideways,

"I had a friend of mine mince me up some fresh meat" Emma said, "I wouldn't have had time to make it all from scratch" Emma said as she put two good spoonfuls of sauce onto both plates before placing four meatballs on each, Regina watching as Emma moved about the kitchen, her bare feet making no sound and making her look like she was gliding across the ground, Regina smiled, she was so in love with Emma that to deny it would be denying herself her chance at true happiness, she couldn't lie to herself and say that she was never happy with Daniel, there was a time when she did love him, truly love him, but that was a long, long time ago, and a part of her would always appreciate him as he had given her Henry but nothing would ever come between her and her son, and now her, her girlfriend and her daughter, she loved them and she would murder anyone that would even think of taking them away from her, she was so far in thought that she didn't realize Emma had set a plate infront of her until the blonde's hand on her cheek brought her out of it, "Are you ok?" Emma asked as she rubbed her cheek with her thumb, Regina smiled and reached for Emma's hand bringing it to her mouth and kissing it,

"I am perfectly content my love" Regina said as she kissed her palm once more before letting it go, "this looks amazing Emma" Regina said as she looked at the plate of mouth watering food, she looked to the blonde who blushed slightly before whispering a small thank you, Regina smiled, "a toast" Regina said before either began, Emma smiled and lifted her glass, "to us" Regina said, Emma smiled,

* * *

"To us" Emma said as she clicked her glass with Regina's.

"Regina" Emma gasped when Regina's lips connected with the back of her neck as she washed the dishes,

"Leave them" Regina said against her neck,

"No, we both know they won't be done" Emma said as she gripped the sink that little bit harder when Regina bit into her neck, "God" Emma moaned, Regina let her hands wander the front of Emma, cupping both her breasts, Emma arched into the touch and growled before turning quicker than Regina was prepared for and smashed their lips together, they kissed hard and passionately in the kitchen, hands groping and venturing further than they have before until Emma grabbed onto Regina's wrist when her hand was edging it's way between her legs, Regina pulled back and looked at Emma, Emma only smiled and leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her lips before grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together,

"Emma" Regina wined when Emma dragged her to the living room, Emma chuckled,

"We are going to do this right, we are going to watch a movie and cuddle" Emma said as she pushed Regina down onto the couch, Regina landed with a 'oomph' and glared at Emma when she chuckled,

"You are simply evil" Regina said as she crossed her arms over her chest,

"And you are adorable when you don't get what you want" Emma said as she inserted a DVD into the player and grabbed the remote before walking back over to the couch she wasn't even far enough over before Regina was pulling her down and wrapping her arms around her, her lips going back to their earlier place on Emma's neck, "Jesus woman" Emma said with a chuckle as she pushed away from Regina, "give me a minute to get situated before molesting me" Emma teased, Regina looked at her and raised an eyebrow,

"You can't molest the willing" Regina said causing Emma to burst out laughing,

"Where did you hear that?" Emma asked,

"Someone in the office said it" Regina said with a shrug as her lips found Emma's neck once more, Emma moaned,

"Gina" Emma whined this time causing Regina to chuckle and pull back,

"Yes darling" Regina said looking into Emma's eyes, Regina swallowed as she saw that they had darkened considerably and they were filled with both lust and love, Emma swallowed and was the first to move, Regina wasn't prepared for the blonde lunging at her but welcomed her as she moved to straddle her waist, "Hello" Regina said with a smile,

"Hi" Emma replied, Emma leaned down and kissed Regina softly, she let her hands move up Regina's chest as she cupped her breasts and squeezed, "I want you Regina" Emma whispered against her lips as she grabbed Regina's hand and brought it to her own breast, Regina moaned and pulled Emma into a kiss by the front of her dress, she pushed herself to the edge of the sofa and grabbed Emma and stood, Emma wrapping her legs around Regina's waist, Regina pulled back,

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited for someone like you Emma?" Regina asked, Emma shook her head, "forever" Regina said, Emma smiled and kissed Regina once more,

"I love you" Emma whispered, Regina smiled and pulled Emma closer as she walked them to their bedroom, Regina kicked the door closed behind her.

* * *

 **A/N: I really am going to be mean and leave you with this...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME *runs and hides***


	63. The Next Step

**A/N: *peaks out from hiding spot and waves*.**

 **AND here we goooooo! If you aren't into some girl on girl action I'd suggest you skip this chapter, for those of you who have waited, thank you and I hope I've done it justice. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Previously in Car Trouble._

 _"Hi" Emma replied, Emma leaned down and kissed Regina softly, she let her hands move up Regina's chest as she cupped her breasts and squeezed, "I want you Regina" Emma whispered against her lips as she grabbed Regina's hand and brought it to her own breast. Regina moaned and pulled Emma into a loss by the front of her dress, she pushed herself to the edge of the sofa and grabbed Emma and stood, Emma wrapping her legs around Regina's waist, Regina pulled back,_

 _"Do you have any idea how long I've waited for someone like you Emma?" Regina asked, Emma shook her head, "forever" Regina said, Emma smiled and kissed Regina once more_

 _"I love you" Emma whispered, Regina smiled and pulled Emma closer as she walked them to their bedroom, Regina kicked the door closed behind her._

* * *

Regina placed Emma on the bed gently and ran her hands up Emma's legs, Emma smiled and pulled Regina on top of her spreading her legs so Regina could lie between them, Emma groaned when Regina pressed herself against her,

"God" Emma moaned, Regina smiled and latched her mouth to Emma's neck once more, Emma moved her hands to Regina's back and pulled the zipper down, "Take it off" Emma husked out, Regina pushed herself up onto her knees and she pulled the dress down letting it pool at her hips, Emma's eyes widened when Regina revealed her bare chest, Emma pushed herself up onto her elbows and traced her fingers of her right hand under Regina's breast, Regina threw her head back with a moan, Emma smiled and moved her hand a little higher letting her fingers brush over her erect nipple,

"Emma" Regina moaned out as she brought one hand up to cover Emma's thus making the blonde cup her breast, Regina couldn't handle the sensations the blonde was making her feel and fell forward thus her breasts hanging right in Emma's face, Emma looked up at Regina and ran her tongue over her lips before lifting her head up and kissing Regina's right nipple causing Regina to gasp and push herself more into Emma's face, Emma smiled against Regina's chest and opened her mouth and took Regina's nipple into her hot mouth, "Yes" Regina moaned as Emma swirled her tongue around her nipple and bit it gently before sucking it, Regina knew she could cum from Emma just sucking and nipping at her nipple so she moved herself back from Emma who pouted slightly at the loss of Regina's delicious chest,

"No, come back" Emma wined, Regina chuckled and kissed Emma's pout away, "Come back" Emma wined again, Regina smiled and placed a kiss on Emma's lips before pushing herself up onto her knees once more and shimming out of her dress completely, the only thing remaining in her was a pair of black lace underwear, Emma let her eyes rake over the brunette and moved her fingers to Regina's stomach, tracing the faint stretch marks that showed her nine months of housing Henry, Regina smiled before looking down at the blonde beneath her,

"You have far too many clothes on" Regina husked as she rolled off of Emma, Emma smiled and sat up, she chuckled when Regina unzipped her dress and all put pulled it off her, her lips connecting with Emma's bare shoulder, "So beautiful" Regina said as she trailed kisses down Emma's back till she reached the back of her bra, she moved her hands and unclipped her bra and pushed it down her arms, her hands going around and cupping her soft breasts, Emma moaned and let her head fall back on Regina as Regina squeezed her breasts and peppered her back and neck with kisses,

"Gina" Emma moaned as she turned to face Regina, Regina smiled when she saw Emma's lust filled eyes,

"Come here" Regina said as she curled her finger towards Emma, Emma smiled and crawled up the bed, stopping between Regina's legs to push her dress off, leaving her in just her red boy shorts, Emma smiled at Regina shyly and Regina smiled, "You are so beautiful Emma" Regina said as she trailed her hand down Emma's chest and trailed it over her toned six pack, her nails dragging over it lightly, Regina moved her hand lower and cupped Emma gently, Emma gasped and arched into the brunette, "So beautiful" Regina whispered again as she flipped them over, Emma now under her, her hand never leaving its new favourite place between the blonde's legs, Regina cupped her a little harder and Emma moaned and arched again,

"Fuck Regina" Emma breathed out, Regina smiled and lay on top of the blonde, both moaning at the first skin to skin contact, their hands had wandered over the past few weeks, cupping breasts over cloths and groping asses but Regina wanted their first time to be special, she was treating it like she was a virgin and Emma being the one to take her virginity, because in all honestly, if they had met long before now, Emma would be under age and Henry or Eve wouldn't have been born, "What are you thinking about?" Emma's voice took her out of her moment and she kissed Emma's palm when she cupped her cheek,

"Just thinking" Regina said, "How lucky I am to have found you" Regina said with a smile, Emma smiled, Emma leaned up on her elbows and kissed Regina softly,

"Feeling is mutual babe" Emma said with a wink, Regina rolled her eyes and all but attacked Emma's mouth with her own, the hand between Emma's legs starting to move gently causing Emma to pull away and throw her head back, "god, that feels good" Emma moaned, Regina smiled and shifted slightly onto her left arm, she looked down and saw that the red boy shorts were starting to show Emma's wetness she smiled and pressed her fingers against Emma causing the blonde's hips to buck and Emma to moan loudly,

"You like that" Regina husked as she lowered her head and kissed along the top of Emma's shorts, Emma just moaned and lifted her hips, Regina smiled and moved down placing a hard firm kiss on Emma's clit causing Emma to jump,

"Fuck" Emma said as she leaned up on her elbows, Regina lifted her head and smiled and Emma, Emma growled and pulled Regina to her, Regina moving her hands to either side of Emma to steady herself, Emma hooked her leg behind Regina's and flipped them, Regina moaned when Emma lay on top of her, her hand going between her legs and rubbed her clit, Regina pulled back from Emma's lips, her hands going to Emma's shoulder,

"Emma" Regina moaned, Emma smiled and kissed a path down to Regina's breasts taking her left nipple into her mouth and sucking on it, Regina arched into Emma, the double sensation almost causing her to cum on the spot, Regina moved her hands down and pushed at her pants, Emma got the hint and stopped her exploration long enough to help Regina rid herself of the lace, her fingers going back and connecting with her clit, Regina's hips bucked, "Oh baby" Regina moaned when Emma pressed a little harder and started to roll her tongue over Regina's hard nipple, Emma sucked it into her mouth once more before placing a single kiss on it and moving to the right which she was teasing with her fingers, Regina moaned when Emma switched, Regina had had sex many times in her life, but no one, not even Daniel, had ever made her feel like Emma was making her, Emma was making her feel like she worth more than life itself, Regina's bliss stopped suddenly when Emma pulled back and stopped her fingers, "W..what's wrong?" Regina asked pushing herself up onto her elbow, Emma bit her lip which caused Regina to run her hand through Emma's hair and cup her cheek, "Tell me baby, what's wrong?" Regina asked, Emma smiled shyly,

"I..I want to taste you Regina" Emma said, Regina couldn't help closing her eyes,

"Yes, god yes" Regina said, Emma smiled and placed a firm kiss on her lips before kissing her way down Regina's body once more, Regina fell back onto the bed and moaned when Emma stopped and swirled her tongue around her left them her right nipple, Emma smiled and kissed her way down Regina's abdomen, letting her tongue circle her belly button which caused Regina to moan even louder than before, Emma placed a delicate kiss just above Regina's clit and Regina gasped, "Oh god Emma, please" Regina gasped out, Emma smiled and lay down between Regina's legs, wrapping her arms around Regina's hips and pinning them to the bed, Emma leaned down and ran her tongue up Regina's slit causing Regina to gasp and moan at once, "Ohhh, Emma" Regina moaned, Emma smiled and licked her again,

"Mmmm" Emma moaned as she wrapped her lips around Regina's clit and flicked her tongue as she feasted in Regina's sweetness,

"Oh" Regina said as she started to squirm, one hand going to Emma's hair the other going to her breast as she tweaked her nipple, Emma moved her left hand up and started to play with her left nipple, "Emma" Regina moaned as she lifted her hips, Emma smiled and sucked on Regina's clit again before pulling away and licking at her folds, Emma moved her other hand down and pushed two fingers gently into Regina, Regina started to mumble in what Emma assumed was Spanish as she moved her head side to side and her hips bucked every now and then, Emma moved her tongue back to Regina's clit and flicked it as she moved her fingers slowly inside the brunette, it didn't take long for Regina to fall over the edge, "Em..Em..Em…Emma!" Regina groaned out as her orgasm crashed over her, Emma didn't stopped her thrusting fingers or her tongue as she helped Regina to the end, only stopping when Regina pushed her head away,

"You taste so good" Emma moaned as she placed one final kiss on Regina's clit before crawling up Regina's body, Regina moaned when Emma settled on top of her, her boy short covered crotch colliding with her sensitive pussy,

"That was amazing" Regina said as she kissed Emma, moaning as she tasted herself on the blonde's tongue, Emma smiled into the kiss,

"You are amazing" Emma said as she moved her hand down between them and cupped Regina once more, Regina shuddered at Emma's possessiveness, Regina spread her legs and allowed Emma to trail a finger between her wet folds, Regina let Emma explore for a few small seconds longer before she flipped them causing Emma to yelp and Regina to chuckle, Regina pushed herself up on her hands and looked down at Emma, she let her eyes wander the younger woman's body and tsked when she saw Emma still had her shorts on,

"Now now Miss Swan that isn't very nice" Regina said as she trailed her hand down Emma's chest and abdomen and cupping her over her shorts, "You're hiding my prize" Regina said as she leaned down and took one of Emma's rock hard nipples into her mouth, Emma moaned and arched into the brunette, Regina bit and sucked at it before releasing it with a pop, "It's time for you to come for me my darling" Regina said with a smile as she kissed Emma once more before moving down her body peppering it with kisses, just like Emma had done with her, Emma spread her legs when Regina settled between them, she inhaled and sighed, "You smell divine" Regina said as she moved her hands and started to pull the shorts down, Emma lifting her hips so Regina could pull her shorts off, Regina smiled and licked her lips when Emma's wet, puffy pussy came into view, Emma never took her eyes off Regina and her head fell back when Regina's tongue connected with her hard clit,

"Jesus" Emma moaned one hand going to Regina's hair the other to the sheet and clutching it tightly, Regina smiled and ran her tongue the length of Emma's soaking pussy and slipped her tongue into Emma's tight wet hole, "Ohhh, R'gi'a" Emma moaned as she clutched at Regina's hair and the sheet that little bit tighter, Regina pulled back from her ministrations,

"Baby, hair" Regina said, Emma lifted her head and smiled shyly before loosening her grip on Regina's hair, Regina smiled and went back to licking and teasing Emma, the blonde withering above her, Regina smiled as she wrapped her lips around Emma's clit once more and lined up two fingers at Emma's dripping hole, Emma gasped when Regina pushed them in and paused till the blonde got use to the feeling, "You're so tight" Regina moaned out as she went back to flicking Emma's clit with her tongue and slowly started to move her fingers,

"Gina" Emma when Regina moved a little faster, Emma opened her legs wider and her hand gripped Regina's hair tighter as she felt her orgasm building, Regina smiled and thrust her fingers a little faster and sucked a little harder, "Oh god" Emma moaned as she arched up off the bed as Regina thrust harder, "G..G..GINA!" Emma shouted as she exploded in Regina's mouth, Regina hummed her approval as she licked Emma clean Emma twitching with after shocks,

"Mmmm" Regina said as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, she crawled up Emma's body kissing here and there before settling on top of her, "I love you" Regina whispered, Emma smiled and leaned up to kiss Regina softly,

"I love you too" Emma whispered as she wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her down, Regina sighed and snuggled into Emma's warm embrace, she kissed Emma's neck and sighed contently as her head rested in the crook of the blonde's neck, she smiled before as both slipped into sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Well…I know that definitely woke me up ;)**


	64. The Morning After The Night Before

Regina woke up in the comfort of Emma's arms, at some stage during the night they had rearranged to Emma spooning Regina, Emma's hand wrapped around Regina and laying between her breasts above her heart, Regina sighed and smiled when feather light kisses were placed on her bare shoulder,

"Mmm, good morning" Regina whispered, Emma's hand moved down to cup her breast,

"Good morning" Emma whispered, Regina smiled and turned over, Emma's arms wrapping around her waist, Regina smiled and leaned up and kissed Emma gently, "God I don't wanna get up" Emma said as she nuzzled her nose against Regina's, Regina smiled and pulled Emma on top of her when she rolled over,

"I have no intention of leaving until we absolutely have to beautiful" Regina said with a smile as she pulled Emma down for a kiss, Emma smiled and let her hand roam Regina's chest, squeezing her breast as she let her hand trail lower cupping Regina hard, Regina moaned and arched into Emma, she was ready for Emma against and she wanted her, but Emma's phone had other ideas, Emma growled and Regina chuckled,

"It better be good" Emma said as she rolled off Regina and pulled her phone of the locker not looking at the caller ID, "Hello" Emma said,

" _MOMMY!" Eve's joyous voice came over the phone, Emma couldn't help but smile,_

"Good morning baby" Emma said with a smile as she fell back onto the bed, Regina snuggling up beside her,

" _Miss you Mommy" Eve said with a small sigh, Emma chuckled picturing Eve's_

"I miss you too baby" Emma said with a smile as she played with Regina's hair, Regina kissed Emma's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her waist, "You being a good girl for Auntie Ruby and Belle?" Emma asked,

" _Uh-huh" Eve said and Emma could picture the little girl nodding, Emma chuckled,_

"Good girl" Emma said with a smile,

" _We gonna go to see the duckies" Eve said, Emma smiled,_

"Really? You gonna feed them?" Emma asked as she kissed Regina's head,

" _Feed duckies and the pig'ons" Eve said, both Emma and Regina chuckling at the little girl's pronunciation of pigeons,_

"Pigeons baby" Emma said, she could just picture Eve glaring at the phone

" _That what I said Mommy" Eve said, Emma could here chuckling from the other line and assumed it was Ruby,_

"I'm sorry baby" Emma said,

" _Is R'gina there Mommy?" Eve asked, Regina smiled and all put pulled the phone from Emma's grip causing Emma to huff,_

"Good morning sweet girl" Regina said as she snuggled down into Emma more, Emma smiled and lifted the remote from the locker and switched on the TV, Regina rolled her eyes but turned more into Emma,

" _Moring R'gina" Eve said with a smile,_

"How are you?" Regina asked,

" _Good, going to see the duckies wif Auntie Ruby and Belle" Eve said, Regina smiled widely,_

"Really?" Regina said, "and you're going to be a good girl?" Regina added, Emma smirked and suppressed a chuckle causing Regina to slap her arm and Emma chuckled again,

" _I always good R'gina" Eve said, Regina smiled,_

"That you are little one, that you are" Regina said, Regina talked on the phone for a few minutes more before the little girl demanded her Mommy be put back on, Regina chuckled and handed the phone to an all eager Emma who smiled constantly, Regina shook her head and grabbed the remote from Emma and changed it from Scooby Doo, something that Regina found adorable, to her morning cooking show, Emma rolled her eyes and Regina scoffed, as if Emma would be judging her seeing as she was the one watching cartoons.

"I was watching that" Emma said when she hung up the phone and turned on her side to glare at the brunette, Regina just lifted her head and tried to suppress a smile, Emma smirked, "Oh ok, I see how you're gonna play this" Emma said as she rolled over and climbed on top of Regina,

"Excuse me, I'm watching TV" Regina said as she tried to glare at the smiling blonde, Emma rolled her eyes and planted kisses along Regina's collarbone, Regina couldn't help the small moan that escaped her lips, Emma bit down gently before rolling away, Regina gasped and glared at the blonde as she rolled out of the bed, "and where do you think you're going?" Regina asked as she folded her arms across her chest and glared at the blonde, Emma looked over her shoulder as she walked into the bathroom,

"Well you where watching TV" Emma said as she hit the light to the bathroom, Regina glared at her even as she closed the door, Emma chuckled when she heard Regina mutter through the door,

"I question my love for you" Regina said when Emma opened the door, Emma chuckled,

"Uh-huh" Emma said as she crawled up the bed and lay on Regina, Regina tried and failed to keep the smile off her face and wrapped her arms around Emma and pulled her into a kiss, "I thought you were questioning your love for me"? Emma asked with a smile when they broke apart,

"I already did, turns out that I can only love you more" Regina said, Emma blushed and buried her face in Regina's chest, Regina chuckled and ran her hand through Emma's hair,

"Aww, have I made you all shy" Regina said as she ran her fingers though Emma's hair and scratched behind Emma's ear causing Emma to moan, Regina smiled, "I love you and your adorableness" Regina said as she tickled Emma causing her to erupt in laughter and roll off Regina giving her a glare as she cocooned herself in her blankets only enough space for her head, Regina chuckled, "You make me so happy Emma" Regina seriously, Emma pulled the duvet down and smiled at Regina,

"You make me happy too Gina" Emma said as she reached over and cupped Regina's cheek before moving her hand behind Regina's neck and pulled her down for a kiss, one that promised so much.

"We should probably get up however" Regina said, Emma pulled back and looked at her, Regina chuckled, "Daddy text me when you where in the bathroom, he has some things to discuss about my mother" Regina said,

"Ugh, way to kill the mood Regina" Emma said as she threw the duvet off and onto Regina before rolling out of bed and stretching, Regina didn't hide the fact that she was staring, she was staring at Emma's fine ass, Regina pushed herself up and out of the bed when Emma walked to her drawers and pulled out underwear, Regina all but ran around the bed and behind Emma halting her movement, "Hey" Emma said, Regina turned Emma around and placing a firm hard kiss on her lips, Emma couldn't help the moan when Regina slipped her hand between her legs and cupped her hard,

"I suggest we save water and shower together, hmm?" Regina said as she trailed her lips down Emma's jaw, Emma leaned her head back,

"S..sure" Emma moaned out when Regina bit her collar bone, Regina smiled and licked the bit before pulling the blonde towards her en suite.

* * *

"Coming" Regina shouted as she finished buttoning up her shirt, she in no way intended to spend so long in the shower but the blonde was irresistible and Regina couldn't keep her hands off her, even assisting her in getting dressed, which was the real reason why it took her so long to get dressed and thus looking like a fool when she answered the door to her father, "Good Morning Daddy" Regina said, Henry chuckled,

"Good Afternoon Regina" Henry said as he walked into the house, Regina's mouth dropped as she turned to look at the clock in the hall and saw that it was indeed afternoon, half 2 to be exact, Regina ran her hand through her hair and tried to calm the blush that was taken its home on her face, she looked in the mirror and saw that her hair was still not being cooperative,

"Emma" Regina hissed as she glared at herself in the mirror, she knew she couldn't hide from her father so she decided to just go and face the music,

"You're looking refreshed this morning" Henry said with a smile, Regina glared at her father causing his to chuckle, "Now Regina, we are both adults no need to act like your 15 year old self" Henry said,

"You are still my father and this is still embarrassing" Regina said as she walked to the coffee machine and hit it on.

"What's embarrassing?" Emma said walking in, not noticing Henry and wrapped her arms around Regina from behind and placing kisses along her neck,

"Emma" Regina hissed out,

"What?" Emma said pulling back and looking at Regina, Regina motioned over her shoulder and Emma turned to see a grinning Henry sitting at the island,

"Oh, Hey Pops" Emma said placing one final kiss on Regina's cheek before joining Henry at the island, Regina turned and saw Henry smiling, Regina shook her head, her father had never approved of anyone she dated, even Daniel so to see him so carefree around Emma was something to be proud off, Henry liked Emma, that much was obvious and Regina was happy that for once, she was making her father proud, but of course, Regina didn't know that no matter what she did in life, Henry would always be proud of her.

"I assume that you are back at work?" Henry asked, Emma was about to reply when Regina cleared her throat, Emma looked at her and Regina raised an eyebrow, Emma rolled her eyes and turned to Henry and smiled slightly when he grinned at her,

"Yip" Emma said as small blush covering her cheeks, Henry looked to Regina who just shook her head, "But I'm still out of actually doing anything mechanical for at least two weeks, I've to build my muscle back up without the brace thing" Emma said taking a sip of her coffee,

"Well it serves you right" Regina said, Emma shot her a glare that Regina returned and almost caused Henry to choke on his coffee, "and where is my son?" Regina said noticing that her son wasn't in fact with her father,

"Ah, I had a call from a very eager four year old wishing for Henry to join them at the park" Henry said with a smile,

"He's so good with her" Emma said as she grabbed for a slice of toast, Regina swatter her hand away and passed the plate to her father, who grinned at Emma,

"Now children" Henry said as he handed a slice to Emma who stuck her tongue out at Regina, Regina rolled her eyes and turned back to the toaster, "Henry informed me that you ran into Daniel yesterday" Henry said, the clattering of cutlery and Regina spinning alerted Henry to the fact that his daughter did not know this, "Oh" Henry said,

"I was going to tell you" Emma added reaching for Regina's hand,

"Really?" Regina said with a raised eyebrow,

"Yes, I just didn't know how I was going to" Emma added,

"Emma, I love you, but you cannot keep things like this from me" Regina said,

"I know, and it wasn't like anything happened, I was picking up something and I bumped into him, that was it" Emma said,

"and how does Henry know this?" Regina added,

"Ah, well, he, eh, he wanted me to pick him up from Nick and Ava's and it was on my way into town" Emma said, Regina squeezed her hand,

"We will discuss this later, right now, I'm starving I haven't ate anything since last night" Regina said, causing both Emma and Henry to choke on their coffee, she looked at both of them and rolled her eyes, "seriously" Regina said, Emma wiped her mouth with a grin and Henry just chuckled, "At times, Henry and Eve are more mature than you two" Regina said as she smacked Emma's hand when she reached for a slice of toast for the second time, "wait" Regina said, Emma sighed, "Honestly" Regina said as she shook her head, Henry chuckled as Emma pouted,

"Thank you" Henry whispered to Emma, Emma turned and looked at her confused,

"What exactly are you thanking me for?" Emma asked, Henry smiled,

"For giving my daughter and grandson the happiness they deserves, and bringing joy to our family" Henry said, Emma looked at him and bit her lip, she could feel herself tearing up,

"Ah Pops, when did you get all soppy on me" Emma said as she leaned over and hugged him, kissing his cheek, "and for the record, it's my pleasure" Emma added in a whisper beside his ear.

* * *

 **A/N: Originally I had this as Henry walking in on them but I thought it would be a little more fun to have a morning after breakfast kinda thing…we got soppy at the end..that wasn't the intention! So yeah, I hope you liked it!**


	65. Irresistible

**A/N: So I'm glad you all enjoyed Emma and Regina's final step, I plan to have a lot more scenes like that, maybe not as detailed but the same amount of love and respect will be shown towards each of them if you get me, anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

Not even ten minutes after Henry had left Regina had pulled Emma back to their bed having decided to ravish the blonde again, her reason, she found Emma hot when she spoke about cars, which Emma knew was lies. Emma had managed to get up and go get some coffee after their second session after Henry left, Ruby had also texted to say they would be heading over soon, which she was replying to but didn't get the chance.

"I've created a monster" Emma said as Regina walked up behind her and unbuttoned then last three buttons of her own shirt the blonde was wearing,

"Mmmm, I'm not complaining" Regina hummed as she latched onto Emma's neck and pushed the shirt off, Emma sighed and leaned against the island as Regina attacked her neck,

"G..gina" Emma moaned, "You realise that Ruby and Belle will be here at anytime?" Emma managed to get out, Regina growled and bit Emma's collarbone, "dear god" Emma hissed out as she arched slightly, "you're gonna kill me" Emma moaned, Regina chuckled into Emma's neck,

"Never" Regina said, the sound of doors slamming outside made them both spring, Emma spun and picked her shirt from the floor before running from the kitchen to the bedroom, Regina chuckling as she watched her girlfriend go,

"MOMMY, I HOME!" Eve's voice sounded through the house, Regina chuckled as she watched Eve run in through the kitchen door, he bag pack going from side to side, "Mommy?" Eve asked,

"She's getting changed sweetheart" Regina said, Eve spun around and smiled widely before running to Regina, Regina smiled and squatted down lifting the little girl into her arms,

"I miss-ded you R'gina" Eve said as she laid her head on Regina's shoulder, Regina smiled and kissed the little girls head,

"I missed you too darling" Regina said kissing her head once more,

"Hey Mommy" Henry said as he walked into the kitchen, Swan following behind him happily,

"Hey baby" Regina said as she hugged him to her side and kissed his head,

"All this love only for Regina?" Emma asked with a smile as she leaned against the door, Henry and Eve's heads both shot to the door, Eve gasped and wiggled from Regina's arms,

"MOMMY!" Eve said as Emma scooped her up into her arms and smothered her face in kisses, Eve giggled and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, "Miss-ded you Mommy" Eve said, Emma smiled and kissed her head,

"I missed you too baby" Emma said, she noticed that Henry was just standing looking at them both, smiling, "what you looking at kid, come here and give me some loving" Emma said with a smile, Henry grinned and shot to Emma wrapping his arms around her waist, "I missed you too Henry" Emma said as she leaned down and kissed his head, Henry smiled and buried his face in Emma's tank top, Regina stood at the counter and watched the interaction,

"I see how it is, Auntie Belle and me get all the love but once Mommy 1 and Mommy 2 come into the picture we're chopped liver" Ruby said as she stood at the door waiting for Emma to move, Regina chuckled and Belle rolled her eyes before slapping Ruby's arm,

"Play nice, they missed them" Belle said as she slapped her again, Ruby just rolled her eyes but wrapped her arm around Belle's shoulder and kissed her head, "I mean just think, that could be us in a few years" Belle whispered, biting her lip, Ruby smiled widely and kissed her head again,

"It will be, baby, I promise" Ruby said as she wrapped both arms around Belle and rested her chin on her head, "Holding up the queue Swan as usual" Ruby said as she lifted her foot and pushed Emma gently on her butt, Emma managed to turn and glare at them both, Ruby gave her a toothy grin and Belle just chuckled and shook her head,

"Shuffle kid" Emma said as she moved sideways, Henry and Eve still strapped to each side, Ruby slapped her ass, causing her to yelp when she passed,

"I would refrain from abusing my girlfriend Miss Lucas, the outcome will not be pretty" Regina said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, Ruby gulped and Belle chuckled before pulling away from Ruby and hugging Regina, Regina chuckled and hugged Belle back,

"I'm not sure if she's being serious or pulling my leg" Ruby whispered to Emma when she managed to get away from Eve and Henry,

"Yeah, neither am I" Emma said, "you want some coffee?" Emma asked, Ruby nodded and finally turned to Emma, she looked at her curiously before her face become home to the biggest grin Emma had ever seen on her face, "What?" Emma asked turning back around, Ruby looked at her and then turned her head to Regina and Belle who had relocated to the sofa and smiled even wider,

"You gots some loving last night" Ruby said wiggling her eyebrows, Emma rolled her eyes and threw a teabag at Ruby who laughed and almost fell over when she went to dodge it,

"Now children, don't make me ground you" Regina's stern voice came from the living room area, Belle looked at them as they both straightened up immediately,

"Wow, that's impressive" Belle said, Regina looked at her and smiled, "You're really good for her Regina" Belle said,

"I love her, truly" Regina said with a smile, her eyes never leaving Emma, Belle smiled sweetly,

"I know you do, she's changed so much with you" Belle said, Regina took her eyes away from Emma to look at Belle, "Seriously, Regina I don't think you realize just how much you've changed their lives" Belle said, "Emma, she was never one to let someone in, especially with Eve, but with you" Belle sad with a smile, "you changed her Regina, and I think it was for the better" Belle said as she motioned to Emma and Ruby, Emma was reprehending Ruby for attempting to soak her with a cloth, "I mean there would be a swimming pool in there by now" Belle added with a chuckle,

"Believe me, she's changed mine too" Regina said, "In more ways than anyone will; every know"

* * *

"You gonna spill the beans?" Ruby asked as she threw the towel back at Emma,

"No" Emma said firmly as she took four mugs out of the press and set them on the counter, she could feel Ruby's on her the entire time but she paid it no attention. "No, Ruby, I love you, but there are just some things you don't need to know" Emma said, Ruby pouted but smiled, she loved Emma but even she knew she was crossing a line, even if she was just messing.

"I know kid" Ruby said as she stood and walked around the island, wrapping her arms around Emma and pulling her into a hug, "I'm so proud of you Em, you've come so far in such a short space of time" Ruby whispered into her hair, Emma smiled and rested her head on Ruby's shoulder, "I know how hard it's been for you over the years, especially when Evie Bean came along, but I have to hand it to you Emma, you've done well, you've got a little girl who thinks you make the earth move, a little boy who thinks you're a superhero, and a women" Ruby said as she pulled back and looked at Emma before turning her head to look at Regina, "A woman, who would do anything to see you happy" Ruby said with a smile, Emma smiled and turned her gaze to Regina who was in the mist of conversation with Belle, "and I couldn't ask for anyone better" Ruby said as she pulled Emma back into her arms, kissing her head, Emma smiled and snuggled into the brunette's embrace, they stood in the middle of the kitchen and hugged,

"HUGS!" Eve shouted as she barreled into her mother and her aunt her little arms wrapping around their legs as best they could, Emma and Ruby smiled and both placed a hand on a shoulder, "Love Mommy, Love Auntie Ruby" Eve said as she looked up at both, Emma and Ruby looked at each other and smiled,

"Love Eve"

"Love Eve".

* * *

 **A/N: I lost my muse towards the end of this chapter so apologies if it isn't my best!**


	66. Harry Potter Brings Everyone Together

**A/N: Just a quick little note, there seems to be a troll going around and I'd just like to address said troll, I don't get why you have still read this if you didn't like it, the reason for the age gap is because, as stated, it is a AU, and I also wanted to explore their relationship if they were younger and older, now go away and crawl back into your hole! For those of you still with me and are enjoying it, thank you, I don't think I can thank you enough, you all make my day with your reviews, so I thank you, I'm not planning on wrapping this story up any time soon cause I still have some things planned for our ladies, including run-ins with both Cora and Daniel, some bonding moments between Emma and Henry, Regina and Eve and just some all round family time. However this chapter is just a little filter chapter as I'm working on a little something between Daniel and Emma.**

* * *

" _ **We're tied with Slytherin" Hermione said,**_

" _ **It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends, I award 10 points, to, Neville Longbottom." Dumbledore said looking at Neville, Neville sat shocked. "Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of decoration is in order" Dumbledore clapped his hands and held them out, the green Slytherin banners turning to red Gryffindor ones, he smiled "Gryffindor wins the house cup" the Gryffindor table erupts in cheers as the entire school stands, bar, Slytherin, and throws their hats in the air.**_

Regina stood at the island and looked out at her three loves as they where engrossed in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ , Regina wasn't so sure Emma should be letting a four year old and a six year old watch the movies, but it wasn't at all that scary. Eve was curled up on Emma's knee, her fingers playing with the loose ends of Emma's hair, Henry was tucked into her other side, holding her hand and burying his face in Emma's arm when a part he didn't like came on, Regina chuckled as Emma's phone received a 'shush' from all three when it rang, Regina didn't want to be on the receiving end of three deadly glares but dinner was almost ready and they had to wash up,

"Dinner will be ready soon, go wash up" Regina shouted, she rolled her eyes when she got shushed by all three, she shook her head and walked over, stood infront of the TV and crossed her arms,

"R'GINA"

"MOMMY"

"BABY"

Regina raised her eyebrow when all three protested, she received glares from both Henry and Eve and a not too impressed look from Emma, Regina however stood her ground,

"You may continue to watch your movie, AFTER dinner" Regina said, looking at Emma and raising an eyebrow, Emma sighed and reached for the remote and hit pause, Eve and Henry's glares then turned to Emma who bit her lip,

"Her Majesty has spoken" Emma said with a smile, Emma grabbed onto Eve more securely as she stood up, pulling Henry with her, "go wash up" Emma said kissing Eve's head and setting her down, Henry and Eve took off out of the room, Swan hot on their heels,

"I don't like being ganged up on" Regina said looking at Emma, Emma smiled and walked over to her, Regina smiled and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, Emma wrapped her own around Regina's waist and pulled her close, without shoes on Emma was just a few inches smaller than Regina when she wore heels,

"Don't take it personally babe, they're now officially Potterheads" Emma said with a smile, Regina rolled her eyes but not having a clue what that actually meant and leaned in and kissed Emma softly, Emma smiled into the kiss and pulled Regina impossibly closer, they pulled apart when it sounded like a stamped of elephants where about to enter the kitchen,

"No running in the house please" Regina said as she pulled back from Emma and walked over to the island, Emma chuckled when they both stopped head in their tracks and Swan barreled into them not having stopped on time, Emma chuckled when Swan received glares from both Henry and Eve, Emma walked over and lifted Eve into her arms and blew raspberries on her tummy causing the little girl to kick and giggle,

"M..M..Mommy no!" Eve said through giggles, Emma chuckled and set her in her chair, she turned to Henry who's eyes widened comically and he all but ran around the table into his seat, Emma smiled at him before making a 'I'm watching you' motion which in turn caused Henry to stick his tongue out, Emma narrowed her eyes at him as he grinned widely,

"I'll get you soon kid" Emma said as she kissed Eve's head, moved around and kissed Henry's and walked over to Regina, "want a hand?" Emma asked as she stool some sweet corn from the bowl,

"Can you refrain from stealing the sweet corn?" Regina asked not looking up from plating the chicken that Regina had marinated in sweet barbeque sauce, that had soon become Emma and Eve's favourite, Emma chuckled as she threw the handful into her mouth and chewed it with a grin,

"God I love it when you go all posh on me" Emma said as she leaned over and kissed Regina's cheek, Regina smiled,

"Indeed, take those to Eve and Henry" Regina instructed pointing to the two smaller plates out of four, Emma nodded and grabbed them walking back to the table and setting them infront of them, Regina followed with hers and Emma's, as the family of four, five if you include Swan, sat down and enjoyed a family meal.

* * *

" **WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Harry, how wonderful to see you dear" Mrs Weasley said as she barrelled down the stairs and walked around the arm chair, "Beds empty, car gone, you could have died, you could have been seen. Of course I don't blame you Harry dear" Mrs Weasley said smiling at Harry.**

" **They were starving him mum, they were bars on his window" Ron argued, a piece of bread still in his mouth,**

" **Well you best hope I don't put bars on your window Ronald Weasley" Mrs Weasley said pointing at Ron who's eyes widened, "Now, time for a spot of breakfast".**

Regina smiled as she watched as once more, Emma, Eve and Henry where engrossed in Harry Potter, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ to be exact. She watched as Eve push herself up on Emma's knee, her hands in both her mothers, Henry was curled up at Emma's side once more, his feet tucked under him, his arm wrapped around Emma's and his head, resting on her arm, Swan curled up at Emma's feet asleep, his ears perking up every now and then, Regina smiled at the picture, this was what she always wanted, a family, one that enjoyed each others company, Emma's phone going off caused another round of 'shush' but this time Emma did reach for it,

"Hello?" Emma whispered, "Barry, Hi, give me one second" Emma said as she wrapped her arm around Eve and stood dropping her back onto the couch with a small smile, "I'll be back in a few" Emma said she leaned down and kissed both their heads before standing and turning, placing a kiss on Regina's as she passed her, she walked into the hall and continued on with her phone call, a small hand tugging on Regina's made her turn her attention back to the room, Eve stood before her, her little hand pulling her's, Regina smiled,

"What's wrong honey?" Regina asked running her hand through Eve's mass of blonde curls,

"Come sit wif us R'gina" Eve said tugging on her hand, Regina smiled and stood and let herself be pulled along by Eve who crawled up onto the couch and sat beside Henry who had wrapped his arm around her, Eve patted the place beside her, "Sit" Eve instructed, Regina smiled and sat down where Emma was sat, Eve smiled and crawled into Regina's lap, her hand still holding Henry's, "Come He'ry" Eve said, Regina smiled realizing that her lap was to become home to both Eve and Henry, Henry smiled and moved into Regina's lap, Regina wrapped her arms around both.

Ten minutes had passed and Regina was very much into the second Harry Potter, Emma walked back into the room she smiled as Regina had settled herself on the couch and was just as engrossed in Harry Potter as their children were, Emma cleared her throat, she chuckled as she got shushed by all three, Emma smiled, she then reached over gently and lifted the remote hitting the pause button, she chuckled as she got glares from everyone.

"Mommy why you do dat?" Eve asked as she folded her arms across her chest and glared at her mother looking awfully like a mini Regina, Emma bit her lip to stop from laughing,

"Because" Emma said simply, Eve glared at her some more and Emma chuckled before holding her arms out to her daughter, the glare fell and a grin formed as the little girl pushed herself off Regina's lap and ran to her mother who scooped her up and covered her face in kisses, Eve giggled and wrapped her arms securely around Emma's neck her legs going around her waist, Eve then noticed that her mother had a jacket on and she looked at her,

"Where you going Mommy?" Eve asked as she brought their foreheads together, Emma smiled and kissed Eve's nose,

"Mommy has to go to work" Emma said, Eve's face fell suddenly and her lip began to quiver, Emma knew the water works were about to start as they had done for the past few weeks,

"Don't want you to go to work Mommy" Eve said as she pulled Emma closer, "Want you to stay" Eve said as she rested her head on Emma's shoulder,

"I know baby, but Mommy has to" Emma said as she kissed her head,

"Not want you too" Eve said, Emma sighed and wrapped her arms around her securely, "Stay Mommy" Eve said, Emma smiled and kissed Eve's head,

"I want to baby, but Mommy has to go help Uncle Booth and Killy" Emma said,

"They big, don't need you" Eve said, Emma chuckled at her daughter trying to make excuses as to why she doesn't have to go,

"I know they are baby, but they are also boys" Emma said, Eve lifted her head and looked at Emma before giggling, Regina and Henry had now turned their attention to the blonde duo, neither having a clue what Emma meant but Regina could hazard a guess it was something between Emma and Eve. "I promise I'll be back as quickly as I can" Emma said,

"Like the speed of light?" Eve asked, Emma smiled and nodded,

"Like the speed of light" Emma said, Eve smiled widely and launched herself at Emma again, Emma chuckled and kissed Eve's head, "Go watch Harry" Emma said patting her bum and letting her down, Eve looked at her mother once more before turning and running back to the sofa, crawling up and sitting on Henry's knee as Regina had gotten up to join Emma,

"Is everything ok?" Regina asked as she pushed a strand of hair behind Emma's ear, Emma smiled and nodded,

"Yeah, just a call out, August is gonna met me" Emma said, Regina nodded,

"Good, I don't want you working by yourself anymore" Regina said as she pulled Emma into a hug, Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around Regina,

"I know, you're not the only one" Emma said, she pulled back and placed a kiss on Regina's nose before walking over and squatting down in front of Eve and Henry, "I'm only going to be gone for a little while" Emma began, "I want both of you to behave please" Emma said poking both in the tummy causing them to giggle, Regina smiled, "I love you" Emma said leaning forward and kissing Henry's forehead, the little boy wrapped his arm around Emma and hugged her tight,

"Love you too Emma" Henry whispered, Emma smiled and pulled back kissing him again, she turned her attention to Eve who was trying very hard not to cry,

"I love you baby, I'm gonna be home really soon" Emma said as she opened her arms, Eve shot into them and started to cry, "shush, it's ok baby" Emma said as she held the crying little girl, Henry rubbed her back trying to help, Emma pulled her back and looked at her, "it's ok baby" Emma said kissing her, Eve launched herself into her mother's arms again holding onto her, Emma sighed,

"Perhaps I should ring August and tell him you can't make it?" Regina said, Emma looked at her and nodded, Regina smiled at her and grabbed her own phone from the island before walking into the hall, Emma turned back to Henry who also looked like he was about to cry,

"Come here buddy" Emma said opening the other arm and Henry shot into it, Emma realized that her accident didn't just scare her and Regina, it also scared their children, it suddenly hit Emma that this is what it felt like to be loved, truly loved, and she realized that she liked the feeling, the feeling of someone caring about you, of what happened you, of wanting to protect you, she knew that Ruby, and the boys loved her, but this kinda love was a different kind, this was one that she never had before, and one that she knew she never wanted again, all she wanted was Regina, Eve and Henry, and she intended to do everything in her power to ensure that it stayed that way.

* * *

 **A/N: I pride myself in knowing every Harry Potter film and book from start to finish, cover to cover, but don't hold me too those quotes, they could be slightly off! Anyway, I hope you liked it!**


	67. Something Daniel This Way Comes

**A/N: HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL YOU WHO CELEBRATE! We don't celebrate it here in Ireland but I wish everyone a good one and be safe! So the first part of this chapter we have some Emma and Henry, Daniel also shows his face again, I sorta lost it towards the end of the first part so it didn't end how I wanted it to. We get some 'Mommy' time in the second part with a little Emma and Eve.**

* * *

Emma and Henry had the house to themselves, Regina had decided that she wanted to spent the day with Eve something that Eve thought was brilliant, Emma and Henry didn't complain as they do were looking forward to having the day together, Regina and Eve had just left and Emma was getting ready to go to the park with Henry to practice some of his soccer moves.

"What we gonna dress up as for Halloween Emma?" Henry asked as he passed Emma the brush, Emma smiled as she ran the brush through her hair, it was the day before Halloween and Regina and Emma were planning on taking the kids trick or treating.

"I've got an idea kid" Emma said with a smile, Henry looked at Emma and Emma smiled, "you've got a choice Henry, you can either go with my option, which is pretty cool I might add, or you can go for your Mom's option" Emma said, Henry looked at her and then grinned,

"I'll pick you" Henry said, Emma chuckled and ruffled his hair,

"Excellent choice kid" Emma said, Henry handed her a black bandana and Emma smiled as she put it on, Henry looked at the other three that where sitting on the dresser, "You wanna wear one?" Emma asked, Henry looked at her and smiled, "Come here" Emma said, she stood and let Henry sit down, "pick a colour" Emma said, Henry bit his lip and pointed to the dark green one, Emma smiled, and lifted it, she placed it on his head and tied it, "Very cool kid" Emma said, Henry smiled widely.

* * *

"You gotta hit the ball a little harder and aim for the top corner" Emma said as she ran at the ball and kicked it herself, Henry stood at the side watching in awe as the ball soared through the air and hit the top left corner, "simple" Emma said with a smile as she turned back around, Henry looked at her and smiled, his smile soon faded and his face became white, Emma frowned and turned around coming face to face with Daniel, "What do you want?" Emma asked,

"I just wanted to say hello" Daniel said as she looked at Emma and then to Henry,

"You're not allowed within 200 feet of me" Emma said as she took a step back,

"Nobody here to tell me any different" Daniel said as he took a step closer,

"LEAVE HER ALONE" Henry shouted, Daniel stopped dead in his tracks and looked at his son,

"Henry, it's ok" Daniel said,

"NO" Henry shouted again, this time causing a few people to look their way, Daniel looked around and smiled,

"It's me son" Daniel said taking another step, Emma took another step back, she was close enough to wrap her arm around Henry, she leaned down and whispered into his ear,

"Run back towards the jeep and lock the doors when you get in" Emma said as she reached into her pocket and took out her keys, she handed them to him before pushing him away, Henry didn't think twice before turning and running, Daniel went to follow him but Emma held her foot out and tripped him, "Leave him alone" Emma said as she reached into her pocket again, Henry had given her a panic button that would alert both him and the police when she was in danger, she just hoped they got here before someone got seriously hurt,

"He's my son" Daniel growled as he pushed himself up,

"He wants nothing to do with you" Emma hissed back, Daniel looked at her and smiled,

"What Regina sees in you I'll never know" Daniel said, "I should have finished you that day at the hospital" Daniel said, "I would have my son back by now if I did" Daniel said, he didn't notice Emma looking over his shoulder and relief wash over her face, Emma nodded slightly, not enough to give the movement away but enough all the same.

"Regina would never have given you custody" Emma said, Daniel shrugged,

"Maybe not, but a court would have" Daniel said as he took another step closer as Emma took a step back, "a grieving partner too upset and withdrawn to look after her son and partner's daughter" Daniel said, "I would have taken your brat too" Daniel said, he could see the anger boiling within Emma, but he also heard the distant sound of police sirens, he hissed,

"You would never have gotten her" Emma said, Daniel smiled,

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that" Daniel said as he took another step, Emma took another step back, she wanted to kill him, but she couldn't not here.

"I wouldn't move if I were you Mr Hunter" a voice said from behind him, Daniel paled slightly at the voice and turned to see Detective Stabler and Benson with their guns pointed at him, "Seems like you just admitted to attempted murder" Elliot said with a smile, Daniel looked back to Emma who was smiling widely,

"You ok?" Olivia asked Emma as she walked over to her and holstered her gun, Emma just nodded,

"I'm good, I..I gotta make sure Henry is ok" Emma said, Olivia nodded and watched as Emma ran the way Henry had moments before,

"Well, well, you just can't help yourself Mr Hunter can you? Olivia said, "First you violate the restraining order, then you intimidate a witness while admitting to attempted murder" Olivia said as she cuffed him, "My we are going to have a lot of explain to do"

"I'm not saying shit without my lawyer" Daniel hissed as Olivia shoved him towards the car.

"HENRY!" Emma shouted as she rounded the corner to the car park, she sighed when she saw both Henry and Regina's car, Henry was in his mother's arms while Eve stood beside Regina, when Eve heard her mother's voice she took off towards her,

"MOMMY!" Eve shouted, Emma squatted down and lifted Eve into her arms spinning her before walking over to Regina and Henry,

"You were so brave" Regina said,

"He's a knight, of course he's brave" Emma said with a smile, Henry pulled his head from Regina's hip and all but ran the short distance to Emma and almost knocked her over, "It's ok Henry" Emma said as she ran her hand through his hair, Regina walked over and wrapped her arms around her from behind,

"Thank you Emma" Regina whispered, as she rested her head on Emma's shoulder, "Thank you", Emma smiled and put her hand on Regina's as she held Eve close to her, Henry was sandwiched between both women, Henry stood by and watched with a small smile.

"Lets go home" Emma whispered as she kissed Eve's head and squeezed Regina's hand, Regina nodded and pulled back, grabbed Emma's hand and her other grabbing Henry's.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

"Noooo" Emma groaned as lips peppered her shoulder, Emma pulled the duvet up more but the kissing didn't stop, "Let me sleep" Emma groaned and rolled over, she came face to face with a grinning Regina, "I don't like you anymore" Emma moaned and closed her eyes once more,

"Lies" Regina said with a smile as she leaned down and kissed Emma's nose, Emma scrunched it up before opening her eyes slowly to glare at the brunette as best she could, Regina just grinned and leaned down to kiss her on the lips, Emma groaned but complied and opened her mouth to allow Regina's exploring tongue, Emma moaned and wrapped her arms around Regina's bare back, Regina smiled into the kiss and ran her hands through Emma's hair, Regina rolled and pulled Emma on top of her, Emma moaned as Regina ran her hands under her tank top and moved her hands up, the tank top riding up as her hands went,

"Mmm, Gina" Emma said as she pulled her lips from Regina's as Regina's went to her neck and started to kiss her way along her jaw, Emma smiled and growled slightly, she reached around and pulled Regina's arm from her back and pinned them above her head, being on top of Regina gave Emma a small advantage, Emma grinned as Regina started up at her with wide eyes.

"What do you think you're doing Miss Swan?" Regina asked as she tried to get out of Emma's grip, Emma just grinned and leaned down as she kissed Regina sweetly,

"Preventing you from getting your way with me" Emma said with a wicked smile as she leaned down and nibbled on Regina's ear, Regina moaned and tried to wiggle her way out of Emma's grip,

"Y..you will release me this instance" Regina husked out, Emma bit into her pulse point and Regina bit her lip to stop herself from screaming out,

"Or what?" Emma husked as she ran her tongue over the bite mark.

"I will destroy your happiness Miss Swan" Regina said as she tried again to pull her hands free from Emma, Emma pulled back from Reigna's neck and looked at her,

"Then good luck destroying yourself and the kids" Emma said with a smile, Regina rolled her eyes but couldn't help the swell of her heart at the blonde's words,

"I love you" Regina said sincerely, Emma smiled,

"I love you too" Emma said leaning down to kiss her, "but don't think this gets you out of the hold" Emma husked against Regina's lips as she moved her mouth back to Regina's neck.

"MOMMY?!" Eve's scream caused both Emma and Regina's heads to shoot up, Emma pushed herself from Reigna and all but fell out of the bed, she ran from the bedroom and down the hall bursting into Eve's room, Eve sat up in bed, her t-shirt clinging to her, her hair soaking with sweat as she cried,

"Shush, it's ok baby" Emma said as she dropped to her knees at the side of the bed and Eve shot into her arms, her little arms wrapping around Emma's neck and her legs going around her waist as she shook with sobs in her mother's arms, "It's ok Eve, Mommy's here" Emma whispered as she stood with Eve and started to sway slightly, Regina stood at the door way and watched as Emma calmed down the little girl who clung to her mother for dear life, Regina turned on her heel and jogged to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water, she walked back to the room and watched as Emma walked around the bedroom,

" **Come stop your crying,**

 **It'll be alright,**

 **Just take my hand,**

 **Hold it tight,**

 **I will protect from all around you,**

" **I will be here, don't you cry"**

Regina smiled as she leaned against the door and watched the scene unfold, Eve sucked on her thumb and played with the ends of Emma's hair as Emma swayed around the room, Regina still couldn't get over the amount of love Emma had for her little girl and the amount of love that little girl had for her mother,

" **For one so small,**

 **You seem so strong,**

 **My arms will hold you,**

 **Keep you safe and warm,**

 **This bond between us,**

 **Can't be broken,**

 **I will be here**

 **Don't you cry"**

* * *

 **A/N: So there we go, what did we think? I wasn't really happy with the part with Daniel as I pretty much wrote it on a napkin at work while on my lunch break, I thought it was good. Anyway, let me know your thoughts, and thank you all again for reading!**


	68. Star Wars Has Come To Town

**A/N: I realise it's been ages since I last updated, and I apologize for that, I've been so busy, but let me make it up to you with these few chapters, I hope you all enjoy. Oh and I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and an even better New Year.**

* * *

" **Cause you'll be in my heart**

 **Yes you'll be in my heart**

 **From this day on**

 **Now and forever more"**

Emma sang as she swayed around the room, Regina leaned against the door and watched as Emma calmed down Eve, Emma could feel Regina's eyes on her and turned slightly, she smiled at Regina who smiled,

"s'ng Mo'my" Eve said as she lifted her head slightly and looked at Emma, Emma smiled and kissed her head,

" **You'll be in my heart**

 **No matter what they say**

 **You'll be here in my heart**

 **Always"**

Emma sang, Regina smiled and pushed herself off the door and walked down to the kitchen,

"Mommy?" Henry's tired voice came from behind her, Regina turned and chuckled, Henry's hair was standing up all over his head, his Star Wars pyjama top was all wrinkled and his left trouser leg was bunched up above his knee,

"Good morning my prince" Regina said as she walked over to him and lifted him into her arms, Henry wrapped his arms and legs around Regina and rested his head on her shoulder,

"Morning Mommy" Henry whispered as she closed his eyes and sighed, Regina chuckled and ran her hand up and down his back, Henry pulled back and looked at Regina, "Is Eve ok?" Henry asked, Regina smiled,

"She had a bad dream" Regina said as she kissed his neck, "But Emma is making her feel better" Regina said, Henry looked at her and smiled,

"Emma makes everything better" Henry said, Regina smiled,

"She sure does" Regina said, Henry smiled and rested his head back on Regina's shoulder, Regina smiled and walked over to the coffee pot and turned it on, "What would you like for breakfast honey?" Regina asked, Henry pulled back and bit his lip,

"Apple pancakes!" Henry said, Regina chuckled and kissed his head before setting him down, "Can…can I go see if Eve is ok?" Henry asked shyly, Regina smiled and nodded, Henry took off towards Eve's room and slid to a halt,

"Hey little man" Emma said as she helped Eve into a pair of khaki shorts, "You ok?" Emma asked, Henry looked from Eve to Emma and then back to Eve,

"Yeah" Henry said with a small nod of his head,

"Hi He'ry" Eve said with a small wave, Henry smiled and walked into the room and over to Eve, Eve smiled up at him before hugging him, "Had bad dre'm" Eve whispered into his pyjama top,

"I'm sorry" Henry whispered as she patted her back,

"Mom making breakfast?" Emma asked as she stood up and ran her hand through his hair, he nodded and smiled before bending down and kissing his head and then Eve's, "I'll be in the kitchen" Emma said looking more at Eve who just nodded and clung more to Henry.

* * *

"Is she ok?" Regina asked as she handed Emma a mug of coffee, Emma smiled and took it taking a huge mouthful before swallowing and sighing,

"Yeah, she's ok" Emma said as she sat on the stool and buried her face in her hands, Regina looked at her and ran her hand through her hair,

"What's wrong?" Regina asked,

"S..she's still having that dream" Emma said her voice a little more shaky than usual,

"Your accident?" Regina asked, Emma nodded and Regina sighed,

"I..I really think I should take her to see someone" Emma said,

"Every child has nightmares honey" Regina said as she walked around the island and stood behind Emma her hands on her shoulder.

"Yeah but not every kid dreams of their mother getting crushed by a car" Emma whined, Regina smiled sadly and squeezed her shoulders,

"I know sweetie, if you want we can get her an appointment" Regina said, Emma just sighed,

"No, it could just be a one off, c..can we wait just a little longer" Emma said, Regina smiled sadly, Regina nodded and kissed Emma's head,

"Of course my love" Regina said, Emma smiled and leaned into Regina.

"MOMMY?!" Eve shouted, Emma sighed and pulled away from Regina, she grabbed her coffee before walking out of the kitchen, Regina shaking her head and chuckling behind her. It got awfully quite after Emma had left the kitchen and Regina didn't like it, having too kids, a dog, and Emma in the house there was always going to be some sort of noise but will all four present and there being none, Regina worried, Regina placed the plate of freshly made pancakes into the oven and turned the fan on to keep them warm, she turned off the coffee and then walked out of the kitchen,

"Emma? Eve? Henry?" Regina asked as she walked down the hall, Regina entered her and Emma's room first and looked around the bed was still unmade, she rolled her eyes at the mess, never before would she have had that, she smiled however, this was her life now, Emma, loving Emma, having people to call her own, Eve, the daughter that she always wanted, and Henry, her little prince, and a dog, a dog, Regina chuckled, she really was a changed woman, and she couldn't be happier.

"Shush" Regina heard a whisper from Henry's room, Regina grinned widely,

"Emma? Where have you gotten to?" Regina said as she walked into Henry's room, and Henry's room, that was once just a box room, had been transformed into a bedroom, one that was just him, Regina couldn't love Emma anymore, she opened her home and her heart to Henry like he was her own son, and if she didn't know better, at times she would say that he was,

"Shush, Mommy, she hear you" Eve whispered, Regina chuckled as she watched a blanket in the corner move, Regina smiled as she moved around the room,

"Emma are you in here?" Regina asked into the 'empty' room again, another giggle aided this time by two came from the corner and Regina smiled, she spied a lightsabre sitting on the dresser and grinned, "No? Oh well, all the more apple pancakes for me" Regina said as she twisted her wrist and the lightsabre became whole, Regina heard three different gasps and smiled triumphantly,

"NOW!" Emma shouted and the blanket flew into the air, two sets of screams came from the corner and before Regina had time to turn she was all put tackled to the floor,

"Arrgghhh" Regina said as she tried to push herself up, Eve and Henry had straddled her legs and chest and Emma was standing smugly above her with a lightsabre of her own pointed at the brunette,

"Alas, you hath fallen Darth Queen" Emma said as she circled, Regina couldn't help rolling her eyes,

"And what pray tell, have I done exactly?" Regina asked as she tried to reach for her fallen lightsabre,

"Why, you have forgotten the most important thing of all" Emma said as she circled once more, she cleaned her throat, "Padawans" Emma said motioning to Regina, Henry and Eve grinned up at Emma and then looked at Regina, Regina gulped she wasn't sure what was about to happen until, little fingers started to attack her,

"Arrghh, no" Regina said as she started to squirm, "No" Regina said through a laugh, "I shall never join you" Regina said gasping as little fingers were relentless, Emma smiled as Eve and Henry moved around Regina tickling her, Regina squirming on the ground,

"Give up?" Henry asked with a smile as he looked down at his mother, Regina grinned and raised up a little, Henry and Eve's eyes widened as Regina twisted and they fell off onto the mat, Regina pushed herself up and grabbed one of the fallen lightsabre's and turned to Emma,

"You dare challenge the Queen?" Regina said, Emma smirked,

"Oh I dare" Emma said as she mock bowed, she then held her weapon up,

"Prepare to meet thy doom" Regina said as she attacked Emma, both Eve and Henry sat on the floor and watched as their mothers moved around the room lightsabre's swinging.

* * *

"No" Regina said as she crossed her across and raised her chin, Emma sighed,

"Baby come on, it's only for like, two hours tops" Emma said holding the costume in her hand,

"I don't see why we can't go as what I suggest" Regina huffed, Emma chuckled,

"You lost fair and square Regina, you cannot argue the outcome of Rock, Paper Scissors" Emma said as she walked towards Regina, "and you know fine well I would have won either way" Emma said as she smiled widely, Regina glared at her once more but sighed and took the costume from Emma,

"You are lucky I love you enough to go through with this" Regina said, Emma just grinned as Regina left the room, she followed soon after and walked into Eve's room to find Henry helping Eve into her robe,

"Look Mommy" Eve said as she spun, "Stu'fy" Eve shouted as she pointed her wand at Henry, Emma chuckled as Henry ran back a little and fell to the ground, Eve grinned widely before turning back to Emma and running at her, her blonde hair and robes flying behind her, Emma caught her mid jump and lifted her into her arms placing her on her hip, "You not ready" Eve said looking at Emma, Emma smiled,

"I'll get ready in a minute" Emma said kissing Eve's head, "You two look good" Emma said as she kissed Eve's head, Henry smiled widely, he straighten the jumper he had on underneath the robe and ran his hand over his hair to smooth it down, Emma chuckled as she ran her hands through his hair and then left the room to go and get changed herself,

"Why do I have to be the villain?" Regina asked as she walked out of the bathroom and long black wig that was tattered was on her head, Emma smiled at her and looked her up and down,.

"In fairness babe, Darth Padamé has nothing on you" Emma said as she licked her lips, Regina rolled her eyes at the blonder, "god you look so badass" Emma said, Regina rolled her eyes once more but couldn't keep the smile off her face,

"You say that about everything I wear" Regina said as she crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrow, Emma smiled and handed her a lightsabre, Regina smiled and hooked it on her hip, Emma shook herself and walked over to get her own costume, Regina smiled when she noticed Emma taking even longer to rid herself of her clothing, Regina smirked, "You, Miss Swan" Regina said as she walked closer to Emma, "are a tease" Regina said,

"What can I say" Emma said as she turned around, now topless, Regina's eyes widened as she saw Emma's body, she has had the pleasure of seeing it many of times but it never seesed to amaze her just how beautiful her girlfriend really was, Regina had realised in that moment and many small moments before that she could see herself spending the rest of her life with the blonde, Emma was everything she had wanted and more, Regina could see herself marring the blonde, she could see herself growing old with Emma, Henry and Eve and she wasn't scared of it, she was happy, she wanted it.

"So, what'ya think?" Emma asked as she turned around, Regina hadn't realised that she had been in a daze, she looked over at Emma who looked rather handsome in her black robes,

"Well my dear, Darth Vader has nothing on you" Regina said as she let her eyes rake over her Darth girlfriend, "you look very handsome" Regina said noting her girlfriends hair do, Emma smiled and unconsciously ran her hand over her hair, Regina smiled, seeing Emma, and the kids in their costumes, Regina had to admit, Emma's idea would be much more enjoyable than Regina's traditional vampire and witch that her and Henry went as.

"Will you quit looking at me like you want to rip my clothes off" Emma said as she ducked her head, Regina smiled bashfully and walked closer to her,

"I love you Emma, I will not stop looking at you like that, even when we are old and grey" Regina said, Emma's eyes widened and then Emma smirked,

"So you see us growing old together?" Emma asked curiously as she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and pulled her close, Regina's eyes widened realising her mistake, Regina opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water and Emma chuckled, "It's ok though, I mean, I see myself growing old and grey with you too, I just didn't want to have that image of me in my head" Emma said, Regina smiled slightly and Emma lifted her chin with her finger and thumb, she leaned down and pressed her lips to Regina's, "I love you Gina, that will never change" Emma said,

"And I love you" Regina said as she sighed and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and pulled her close as she rested her head on Emma's shoulder, Regina pulled back and opened her mouth to speak,

"MOMMY, R'GINA, we gotta go" Eve said as she tumbled into the room, Emma and Regina looked to Eve and chuckled, "we gotta go" Eve said as she ran to them and pulled on their hands as she dragged them out of the room.

* * *

"Thank you Emma" Regina said as she lay her head on Emma's chest later that night, Emma lifted her head and looked down at Regina,

"What for?" Emma asked, Regina looked up at her and smiled,

"For everything, for coming into my life, for loving me, loving Henry, thank you" Regina sadi, Emma smiled and kissed her head,

"Thank you for letting me be part of it" Emma said, "and you're welcome" Emma added as she wrapped her arms around Regina tighter and sighed, both women drifting off to sleep wrapped up in each other's arms.


	69. Never Learn

**A/N: I'm not really sure what happened in this chapter to be completely honest, I just really let my mind wander, I hope you all like it all the same!**

* * *

Daniel sat in the cell, he played with seam of his t-shirt, he knew himself that he should have never approached Emma, but seeing her with his son, seeing the joy on his face, something that he hasn't seen in a long time, made him angry, and jealous, he never once regretted what he done with Cora, but now, seeing how happy Henry was without him in his life, he regretted it profusely.

"Perhaps they'll keep you here this time" Daniel's head shot up at the sound of Regina's voice,

"R…Regina?" Daniel asked, Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes,

"No I'm the Fairy Godmother, of course it's Regina" Regina hissed as she folded her arms across her chest, Daniel was now standing at the bars looking out at Regina,

"W…what are you doing here?" Daniel asked, genuinely shocked to see her, Regina scoffed once more,

"Well it's not to see you, it's to give you a warning" Regina said threatening as she walked towards the bars, Daniel took a step back, "I don't know what possessed you to approach my girlfriend and son today Daniel, but if you ever so much as think about coming near them or anyone else I care about, I will destroy you, if it's the last thing I do" Regina said as she looked him up and down, his hair was a mess and he looked like he hadn't shaved in months, the stubble was becoming a brown beard with parts of it turning white, she curled her lip disgusted, "and please do clean yourself up, I'm shocked mother hasn't told you this" Regina said as she turned on her heel

"Why Regina?" Daniel asked as Regina reached for the door handle, "why are you doing this? He's my son as much as he is yours" Daniel said, Regina turned ever so slowly,

"He isn't nor will he ever be your son Daniel, you lost the right to call him your son the minute you got with my mother and any other whore you've slept with" Regina sadi,

"YOU KNEW! You knew I was sleeping around long before Cora, why didn't you do anything then?" Daniel asked, Regina smiled,

"Oh you think I didn't want to? No, I wanted to, but I thought about Henry, but then I met Emma and everything changed" Regina said with a smile, "she made me realise that I was missing out on life, she made me see that there was still good in the world" Regina said, "It was only a matter of time before I left you Daniel, Emma just help but the gears in motion" Regina said, Daniel hissed and bared his teeth, "Oh don't be such an animal, don't blame her for losing your family Daniel, you don't that all by yourself" Regina said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have my family to get home to" Regina said with an evil smile as she turned and left the room, Daniel leaned his head against the bars and sighed, a small tear fell from his eye.

* * *

"I thought you left" Daniel said not looking up,

"I should have them kill you for what you put my daughter and grandson through" Henry Mills Senior's voice rang through the cell as Daniel shot up from the bed, he looked wide eyed at the small white haired man, Henry never approved of Daniel, nor has he ever truly liked him,

"H..Henry" Daniel said,

"Sit down Daniel and listen very carefully" Henry said as he pulled a chair in behind him and placed it infront of Daniel's cell, Daniel nodded and sat down on the bed, "You've put my daughter through a lot of shit over the years" Henry began, Daniel went to speak and Henry held up his hand, Daniel snapped his mouth shut and bowed his head, "and in the past year you have put her through the worst thing possible, to see you, standing on my daughter's door step with my wife in your arms" Henry said, he stopped and shook his head, "If I had of had my way, you would have been gone the minute I found out, but no matter what I want, you are still Henry's father, and I will not put him through that pain even if he no longer sees you as such" Henry said, "so mark my words Daniel" Henry said as he stood up and pulled something from the back of his trousers, Daniel's eyes widened, "Taunt anyone I care about again, and I wouldn't think twice about using this!" Henry said with a evil smile as she placed the Glock back into his jeans and left the room, Daniel's head fell into his hands.

* * *

"You were gone a while" Emma said when Regina walked into the kitchen, placing her keys in the bowl on the island and walking around to wrap her arms around Emma's waist,

"I'm sorry my love, I had to attend to something important" Regina said as she nuzzled Emma's neck, Emma hummed and leaned back into Regina turning her head to kiss her, she turned fully in Regina's arms and Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist.

"Get it sorted?" Emma asked as she wrapped her own arms around Regina's neck, Regina nodded and kissed her nose,

"I did" Regina said with a smile, she looked around the kitchen and frowned, "where are the children?" Regina asked, Emma smiled,

"Ruby and Belle kidnapped them for the day" Emma said with a smile, Regina raised her eyebrows and a predatory grin formed,

"So we have the house to ourselves?" Regina asked as she looked Emma up and down, Emma rolled her eyes,

"Yes, for an hour or so" Emma said, Regina grinned and pulled Emma back towards her,

"Plenty of time" Regina husked before claiming Emma's mouth and pulling her back out the door.

* * *

"You know, I could get use to this" Emma said as she ran her hand up and down Regina's bare arm, Regina lifted her head from it's place on Emma's chest and look at her curiously, Emma smiled she could see the gears changing in Regina's head, "I meant this, just you and me, alone, no kids or dog, it's nice" Emma said, Regina smiled and placed a kiss on Emma's neck, "maybe we can have Ruby and Belle take them every day?" Emma suggest with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"It is, but we both know that if that were to be the case, we would neither be leaving this bed" Regina said as she traced Emma's abs slowly with her finger, Emma tried very hard not to let it get to her but she couldn't stop the arousal flaring and roll over on top of the brunette,

"Then perhaps we should make use of the time we have" Emma said as she wiggled her eyebrows again, Regina rolled her eyes but pulled Emma down for a searing kiss, Emma pushed herself up and Regina moaned as their cores connected, Regina pulled Emma even closer but Emma pulled back, Regina was about to question it when Emma's mouth latched onto a perky nipple, Regina moaned and pushed her chest up, Emma hummed in approval as she sucked and nipped, Regina would have came from just Emma doing that, she learned very quickly that Emma touching her at all turned her on and they therefore refrained from doing it, that didn't stop Emma attacking her neck whenever they were alone in a room or running her hands over her ass when she felt like it, Regina's hips bucked when Emma bit down suddenly,

"Emma" Regina husked, Emma smiled around the nipple and flicked her tongue over it once more, Regina growled when Emma pulled back and looked down at her, "Back to work Miss Swan, I won't have a last worker" Regina said, Emma smirked and lowered her head, her eyes locked with Regina, she went to lower her mouth to Regina's other breast, but missed it and kissed between both, Regina growled and grabbed Emma's head bringing it to her neglected breast herself, Emma chuckled and latched her mouth, Regina moaned as her fingers tightened in blonde locks, Emma moved her hand down between Regina's legs and was about to get to work when her phone rang, Regina growled and Emma chuckled, she pushed herself up onto one arm and reached for her phone with the other, Regina licked her lips as Emma's biceps bulged,

"Y'ello" Emma said, Emma rolled her eyes and rolled onto her back, Regina taking up room on her chest, she didn't like being interrupted and she hoped that whoever was calling the blonde had a good excuse, "I can be there in an hour" Emma said as she ran her hand through Regina's hair, "No it's no problem" Emma said, "Ok, thanks Sean" Emma said as she pulled the phone from her ear, she sighed and set it back on the locker before turning to Regina who raised an eyebrow,

"If the next sentence to come out of your mouth is, "Baby I'm sorry I have to go to work" I will withhold sex for a week" Regina said as she glared at the blonde, "you are NOT leaving me like this" Regina said, Emma chuckled and rolled back on top of Regina,

"Well I was going to say, I have to go to work, soon" Emma said with a smile as she lowered her face and kissed a path to Regina's ear, "I could always finish where I left off" Emma whispered biting the earlobe gently, Regina moaned and ran her hands up and down Emma's back, she spread her legs and Emma fell between them, Regina moaned when Emma's hand slowly slid down her chest stopping to trace a pattern around her belly button before continuing on, Regina but her lip as Emma cupped her gently, Regina's hips bucked and Emma grinned, she trailed her tongue from Regina's ear to her mouth locking the woman in a possessive kiss as she entered her with two fingers, Regina moaned as she dug her nails into the small on the blonde's back as Emma rocked back and forward as she thrust into the brunette,

"Oh, Em-ma" Regina moaned as she felt her orgasm building, Emma smiled as she moved down and latched her mouth onto Regina's 'forgotten' nipple, Regina moaned loudly, her hips rocking against Emma's penetrating fingers, Emma moved her thumb up to Regina's clit and rubbed at the same time she bit Regina's nipple gently, Regina came with a loud cry of the blondes name as Emma's fingers slowed but didn't stop, she was forced to grab hold of Emma's wrist when she couldn't take it any longer, Emma smiled, leaning up and peppering Regina's face in kisses, Regina opened her eyes and they locked with the blonde's she smiled sweetly before lifting Emma's hand and pulling the fingers into her mouth to lick them clean, Emma was sure she would come from just that,

"God that is so hot" Emma said as she pulled her hand away and connected their lips, Regina smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Emma's shoulders bringing her down and locking her between her legs, "Mmmm, Gina, I gotta go" Emma said but she couldn't help but grind herself against Regina, Regina smiled as she bit Emma's bottom lip gently,

"No, your client may wait" Regina said as she moved her mouth to Emma's neck, Emma moaned when Regina sunk her teeth into her neck, Regina but her hand behind Emma's head and hooked her foot behind the blonde's legs, Regina flipped them and Emma looked up at her with wide eyes,

"You really are stronger than you look" Emma said a small bit of awe to her voice, Regina smiled and leaned on her elbows to kiss Emma,

"I love you Emma" Regina said seriously as kissed Emma sweetly, Emma smiled into the kiss,

"And I love you" Emma said she looked over Regina's shoulder and Regina gave her a glare, "But I really do have to get going" Emma said, Regina looked at her and Emma chuckled, "I don't know why, you're the one who got ravished by your's truly, I'm the one that has to sit in the jeep for a half hour wishing I was still here" Emma said as she flipped them over and kissed Regina before crawling off the bed and getting ready, Regina watched Emma skip around the room gathering her phone, watch and Bluetooth ear piece before walking over to the bed and kissing her once more.


	70. To Spent The Rest Of My Life With You

**A/N: So I've been thinking a lot about this story, in a good way, and I can honestly see this lasting into the 100's chapter wise, would you guys seriously be up for 100 chapters or more? Cause I don't see this story really ending anytime soon, I still have so much I want to touch on, it's also probably the biggest AU Swan Queen story out there that I've read so I kinda want it to be unique, anyway, lets get on with the story.**

* * *

"Well, gracing me with your presence finally" Katherine said as she hugged Regina, Regina smiled as she hugged her best friend back, "what do I owe the pleasure?" Katherine said pulling back with a smirk, Regina swatted her arm and Katherine giggled before closing the door and leading them into the living room,

"I want your advise on something" Regina said as she sat in her chair, Katherine sat on the couch opposite, Katherine looked at her curiously, Regina was fidgeting, and Regina never fidgeted, she also noticed the happiness that was radiating off the brunette and her eyes went wide,

"Oh my god!" Katherine said as she covered her mouth with her hands, Regina looked at her and raised her eyebrow, "oh my god, Reggie, Y…you're gonna ask her to marry you aren't you?"Katherine said, doing all she could to prevent herself from jumping up and skipping around the room,

"Well it is a thought" Regina said, Katherine squealed and shot up from the sear, making Regina jump, and all but threw herself at her best friend,

"Oh Regina, I'm so happy for you" Katherine said as she hugged her best firmed tightly,

"Let go of me or I'll be doing nothing if you suffocate me to death" Regina said but her tone was playful, Katherine squeezed her once more for luck before realising her, "now, you can go and get me a glass of wine for that" Regina said, Katherine looked at the clock and then back to Regina,

"It's only 2 in the afternoon Reggie" Katherine said, Regina raised her eyebrow and Katherine chuckled before walking out of the room, she came back with a glass of red wine and a glass of white, handing the red to Regina, they sat in silence for a few minutes before Katherine broke it, "you really love her don't you?" Katherine said, Regina looked at her and smiled,

"Would I be thinking of asking for her hand in matrimony if I wasn't?" Regina said, Katherine smiled,

"You gotta quite going all posh on me Reggie, it makes me look bad" Katherine said with a smile as she took a sip of wine, she looked at Regina curiously and then smiled, "You have the ring and everything don't you?" Katherine asked, Regina looked at her and nodded, "ooooohhhh" Katherine squealed,

"I had Henry and Eve's help in choosing it" Regina said, Katherine's smile widened even more, "You don't think it's too soon however?" Regina asked,

"Regina, I know you, I know you over think things" Katherine said, Regina sent her a glare and Katherine chuckled, "It's true, you over think things and then talk yourself out of it, don't do that, I know your marriage with Daniel" Katherine said but Regina's hand stopped her,

"I do not want to here that man's name mentioned" Regina said, Katherine nodded,

"I know your first marriage wasn't what you expected, you didn't love him like you thought you would, or you didn't love him at all, but my point is, I see how much love you have for Emma, I see how much love you have for Eve, and I see how much love Emma and Eve has for both you and Henry" Katherine said, the smile that had fell onto Regina's face had almost took Katherine's breath away, "Wow" Katherine said as she looked at Regina, Regina looked at her and smiled,

"I love them Katherine, more than I thought was possible, I would do anything for them, and Henry, well Henry, he asked me if Emma could be his Mama" Regina said, Katherine's mouth fell open and Regina chuckled, tears filling her eyes as she recalled the story to Katherine.

* * *

" _Mommy?" Henry said as he walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes, Henry and Eve had both been so tired that Emma had carried both of them in and let them both curl up in their bed,_

" _Well hello sleepy head" Regina said as she pulled Henry into her lap, Emma had went out with Ruby for the afternoon leaving Regina at home to finish some paperwork, Henry curled up onto his mothers knee and twirled her hair around his fingers,_

" _Mommy, can I ask you somefing?" Henry asked, Regina smiled,_

" _Of course you can my little Prince" Regina said as she ran her hands up and down her back,_

" _Is Emma and Eve gonna be with us forever?" Henry asked as he rested his head on Regina's shoulder, Regina smiled,_

" _I hope so Henry" Regina said, she wanted Emma and Eve to be in her life forever, she wanted to spent the rest of her life with Emma and watched their children grow up as they grew old,_

" _Mommy…c…could Emma be m..my Mama?" Henry asked, Regina's eyes widened as she looked down at her son, Regina lifted his head and smield at him,_

" _Would you like her to be your Mama?" Regina asked, Henry nodded before hiding his face in Regina's chest, Regina chuckled as she kissed his head, "Then we can ask her" Regina said._

* * *

The sniffing of a nose made Regina looked away from the window to Katherine, who was dabbing at her eyes with a tissue,

"Why are you blubbering?" Regina asked as she handed Katherine a clean tissue,

"T…that was so, sweet" Katherine said as she took the tissue from Regina and blew her nose, "What did Emma say?" Katherine asked,

"We haven't asked her yet, I spoke to Daddy, he seems to think that it would be a nice Christmas gift if Henry were to ask her then" Regina said as she took the wine bottle from the table and topped her own glass up,

"What about Eve? Won't she get all possessive?" Katherine said, the glare she got from Regina made her realise that what she said probably wasn't the best, "Sorry, but you said yourself that she doesn't like to share Emma with many people" Katherine said,

"That was before me and Henry took a more permanent place in their home, I would like to believe that Eve would have no trouble with Henry calling Emma 'Mama' I would also like to think that in time, Eve would see me as that" Regina said, not at all intending to spill this much to Katherine, Katherine may be her best friend but there was just some things that Regina didn't want her to know,

"Oh Regina" Katherine said, "From what I've seen and what Henry and your father has said, Eve loves you, she loves you so much" Katherine paused as she watched Regina smile, she couldn't help but be a small bit jealous of her best friend, she had everything, a partner who would do anything, a son who loved her more than anything, and a little girl who looked at her like she was an angel, Katherine was jealous of the life that her best friend lived, but she couldn't deny that Regina needed something good after everything that her so called husband had out her through, Katherine had to admit that the best thing Daniel had ever done for Regina was giving her Henry.

* * *

"BOOTH!" Emma shouted as she stuck her head around the side of the car hood, August refused to leave Emma alone at the garage since Emma came back and Emma was starting to get sick of the babysitting, she knew that Regina had a talk with August but she knew that Regina didn't need to convince her brother as he was like shadow,

"What? What's wrong?" Booth said as he dropped the spanner and ran to Emma's side, Emma smirked at him and he glared at her,

"I need more oil, Rubes forgot, again, to order some, so I need you to go and get me some or Mr Gold is gonna have the entire garage up for something" Emma said as she wiped her hands on the towel that was over her shoulder,

"You know Regina done business with him?" August said as he pulled his overalls off, Emma looked at him and nodded,

"Even though we come from very different words, I do know things Boothy Boy" Emma said with a wink, "besides, I think she'a thinking of leaving the property scene" Emma said, August lifted his head and looked at her curiously, Emma pointed her finger at him and narrowed her eyes, "now you didn't hear this from me, but I think she worries about me when I'm at work, and I don't really like that feeling of having her worrying about me" Emma said, August chuckled,

"Wow, who are you and what have you done with Emma Swan. The woman who doesn't care about anyone, bar herself and her daughter?" August said with a smile as he walked towards her, "listen squirt, I know she worries about you, she told me herself, but get this Swan, that's what happens when you love someone, I know you worry about her too, why I don't know seeing as she sits in an office all day or takes people around a posh house" August said, he chuckled when Emma glared at him, "the point being, worrying comes with every relationship Emma, hell even I worry about you, but Regina, she loves you Emma, she loves you and she loves Evie Bean more than I think she thought she could" August said,

"And I will always love you both" Regina's voice sounded from the door, Emma and August both turned slightly shocked at Regina's presence, Regina bit her lip, "Sorry to intrude, but I thought we could have a late lunch?" Regina said as she help up a big brown paper bag, Emma smiled and elbowed August in the guy before running to Regina,

"I would hug you but I doubt you want to stink of diesel and oil" Emma said with a smile, Regina rolled her eyes and grabbed Emma's overall's with one hand and pulled her towards her connecting their lips together, Emma smiled into the kiss and placed her hands on Regina's hips, Regina smiled and wrapped one arm around Emma's neck and the other was on her hip as she held the bag of food,

"Hello my love" Regina said as she pulled back, Emma smiled and kissed her once more,

"Hello beautiful" Emma said as she pulled out of Regina's grip and turned and took of her overall's throwing them at a grinning August, "I'm taking lunch, not sure when I'll be back" Emma said as she pulled the bandana from her hair and Regina ran her fingers through it, August nodded and smiled as he watched Regina place her hand on Emma's lower back.

"I spoke to Daddy" Regina said as they got in her car, Emma buckled her seatbelt,

"About what exactly" Emma asked not exactly sure where this conversation was going,

"Daniel and my mother" Regina said as her grip on the steering wheel tightened, Emma reached over and squeezed her hands,

"What did he say?" Emma asked,

"Well Detective Benson and Stabler believe that we have a strong case in regards to Daniel, he is facing attempted murder, and they say that my mother is being charged as an accessory" Regina said as they pulled up at the central park, Emma smiled as she unbuckled herself,

"That's great news thought right?" Emma said, loving that Daniel was going to pay for almost killing but she sensed that something else that Regina wasn't telling her,

"It's great news darling yes, but my mother, she has the best lawyers in the country, I can't help but thinking that they will get both her and Daniel off" Regina said,

"Gina, Daniel admitted to trying to kill me in the park, Benson and Stabler heard him, I don't think he'll get off" Emma said,

"True, but my mother, she has her hands in everything, the mayor's office in particular" Regina said opening the door and getting out.

"Do I even want to know the real meaning behind that" Emma asked as she opened the door and walked around to Regina

"Let's just say that my mother and the mayor have an interesting relationship" Regina said as she pulled the bag of food from the back seat along with a brown basket, Emma raised her eyebrow and looked at Regina who shrugged and closed the door, locking the car and linking her arm with Emma's.

"Is that what Zelena was on about when she said your mother wouldn't be a problem?" Emma asked curiously, Regina smield and nodded,

"Yes, how she done it I don't know, but Zelena had a photo of mother and the mayor in a rather compromising position, blackmail is Zelena's speciality" Regina said, Emma smield,

"I kinda got that, so she's really going stay here?" Emma asked, Regina nodded,

"Yes, as much as Walsh and Zelena miss London, Zelena wants to be close to her family" Regina said,

"I'm glad they're here" Emma said, Regina looked at her and Emma smiled, "I mean god forbid something happens to me" at that Regina's grip on Emma's arm tightened, Emma smiled, "at least you'll have your family close" Emma finished, Regina stopped them both and turned Emma,

"I never want you to say something like that, nothing will ever happen to you" Regina said, Emma raised her eyebrow and Regina scoffed, "No, Emma, nothing will ever happen to you" Regina said,

"But if it does" Emma said, Regina placed her hand on her Emma's lip and shushed her,

"No, I will not accept that, nothing will happen to you" Regina said as she leaned in and kissed Emma, Emma smiled into the kiss, "now, we must go if we are to be finished in time to pick up Henry and Eve from school" Regina said, Emma chuckled as Regina pulled her along.

* * *

"MOMMY!" Eve shouted as she took off in a run after she spied Emma's jeep and Emma leaning against it, Emma smiled and walked to the gate where Eve was running down the path, Emma squatted down and scoped Eve into her arms peppering her face in kisses, Eve giggling as she done so, "Hi Mommy" Eve said as she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and brought their faces together, Emma smiled and nuzzles their noses causing Eve to giggle once more,

"Hi baby" Emma said as she kissed her nose before placing her on her hip and walking over to the jeep, she opened the door and Eve smiled, there was Teddy, strapped in safely in her booster seat,

" TEDDY!" Eve shouted as she lunged into the jeep, Emma's grip prevented her from going very far as she made a grabby motion with her hands,

"Hang on baby" Emma said as she unclipped the belt and lifted Teddy and handed it Eve, Eve hugged him to her chest as Emma say her in the seat,

"Did Teddy keep you not lonely Mommy?" Eve asked as Emma put her belt on, Emma smiled,

"Teddy kept me very good company baby" Emma said as she kissed her head and closed the door walking around to her own side and getting in,

"Hun'ry Mommy" Eve said as she rubbed her stomach, Emma chuckled and shook her head before putting her own belt on and starting the jeep,

"Well it's a good thing, because we're gonna meet Henry and Gina for some food" Emma said, Eve cheered and started to talk to Teddy about her day.


	71. Who's Jealous of the Little Sister

**A/N: Poor SWEN is getting it hard lately! So here's a chapter or two to help you through your day! It's also 2:30 here in Ireland and I've an exam at 9:00am..cramming my ass off and nothing is going in, so this is my 20 minute break! Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Regina managed to push the door open in time for a very hyper Henry and Eve to barrel through and run through the house,

"You can go and look after them" Regina said as she glared at Zelena,

"What?" Zelena said innocently.

"That" Regina said pointing to Eve and Henry, "is your doing" Regina said, Zelena put her hand to her chest mock shock,

"Sister dear, they are children, they get hyper every now and then" Zelena said as she walked passed Regina into the kitchen and placed the shopping bags on the island, Regina glared at her sister before following her into the room,

"Then you shall explain to Emma why her daughter is running around like a headless chicken" Regina said as she set her own bags on the island,

"Emma loves me" Zelena said simply,

"She may, but not as much as me" Regina said with a smug smile,

"You know, I'm jealous of your relationship with Emma at times" Zelena said simply, Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow,

"Why? You've been married a lot longer than I was to Daniel and you were with Walsh since you were 15" Regina said.

"That's not my point G" Zelena said as she rolled her eyes, "Yeah I've been with Walsh for longer than I like to admit" Zelena said with a chuckle, "but that's because I loved him from the moment I met him and wasn't pressured into marring him, I married him when we felt was right, not when that woman we call mother thought was right" Zelena said, she saw Regina lower her head and regretted but she went on, "I was just that little bit stronger at standing up to Cora, but look at you now G, I know I couldn't do what you've done, I couldn't move on and enjoy my life" Zelena said, "I don't think I could fall in love again" Zelena said,

"It wasn't that hard seeing as I was never in love with Daniel to begin with" Regina said simply, Zelena smiled.

"That may be true, but you've turned you're life and Henry's even Daddy's around" Zelena said, "You brought hope and joy back into their lives sis, and I haven't seen you smile the way you do around Emma and Eve in years" Zelena said, Regina blushed but couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"They've changed all our lives" Regina said, Zelena smiled and nodded,

"Oh I know they have, Emma would do anything in her power to give you what you want and Eve, well, that little girl looks at you like she looks at Emma" Zelena said, Regina looked at her with her eyes wide and Zelena smiled, "you don't see it do you?" Zelena asked, Regina looked at her like she had two heads, Zelena chuckled and took her phone out of her bag and tapped at it for a few seconds before smiling and turning it to Regina, Regina took the phone and looked at the photo that Zelena had brought up, it was a photo of Regina with Eve on her hip, Regina was looking at the camera and Eve was looking at Regina, Regina gasped softly, she then looked at Zelena who was smiling sweetly at her.

* * *

"Swan!" August shouted from the office, Emma pushed herself out from under the car and looked at him,

"What is it now Booth?" Emma asked annoyed, he had been doing this for the past hour, every fifteen minutes he would call to Emma, Emma would push herself out and he would just smile at her and tell her to get back to work,

"Nothing, just making sure you're ok" August said, Emma glared at him and pushed herself out fully before standing, "W..where are you going?" August asked,

"I'm taking lunch, you finish the car if you're not too busy" Emma said as she took her overall's off and threw then in the corner before hoping onto Augusts bike, putting on the helmet and stating it up, August looked out as Emma pushed off and drove off,

"You've done it this time Booth" Ruby said as she walked out of the office,

"What?" August snapped, Ruby raised her hands,

"You know what she gets like when you babysit her August" Ruby said as she walked out of the office and over to August, "and now Regina is gonna be on your back about her going off like that" Ruby said,

"It's not my fault" August said,

"What isn't your fault Mr Booth" Regina's smooth voice sounded through the garage, August visibly paled, "would it be my girlfriend driving off on a motorcycle like she's in a race?" Regina said as she glared at August,

"I…I Regina I don't know what happened" August said as he pointed towards where Emma had just left,

"Oh I know what happened Mr Booth, you were babysitting and smoothing Emma, which in turn made her lash out which made her drive off on a motorcycle" Regina said, "I swear August, if she hurts herself" Regina said but cut herself off before she could say anything else,

"Regina, I…I'm sorry" August said,

"Oh it's not me you should be apologizing too" Regina said simply as she walked away, August turned to look at Ruby who just shrugged and walked back into the office, August sighed and threw his towel onto the ground before running his hand through his hair,

"Fuck it Swan, you've never made my life easy" August said to himself as he grabbed the keys to the spare pick up and ran to it.

* * *

"What is with everyone thinking I'm made of glass" Emma said as she kicked a can across the ground, "I'm not a baby" Emma hissed,

"No you're not, but running away from your problems isn't the answer" a familiar voice said, Emma spun around and smiled sweetly,

"Pop, what are you doing here?" Emma asked, Henry smiled and walked over to her, he had decided to take Swan for a walk, and after Regina's call about Emma driving off, he said he would look out for her, luckily, Henry had an idea where the blonde was going,

"Looking for you" Henry said as he handed the leash to Emma, Swan dived for his master and jumped up onto the bench before placing his paws on Emma's chest and attacking her face with kisses, Emma laughed and pushed him down,

"Easy boy" Emma said through a giggle, Henry smiled,

"Regina called, said that you had left work in a slight mood" Henry said, Emma looked at him, Emma sighed and sat down,

"I…I just don't like being babysat, especially while doing my job" Emma said as she ran her hand over Swan's head as he rested it on her knee,

"They are just looking out for you Guapa" Henry said, Emma smiled at the term of endearment,

"I know they are, but it's like I'm being smothered, I honestly don't mind Regina, I know she worries, but it's August" Emma said as she ran her other hand through her own hair and over her neck as she cracked, it,

"They worry about you Emma, it comes with loving someone" Henry said as he rested his hand on Emma's. "I love you Emma" Emma turned to him her eyes wide, Henry smiled and took her hand in his and squeezed it, "I know we haven't know each other that long, but I know that you make my grandson and my daughter very happy, and I couldn't thank you enough, after everything with Daniel, Henry and Regina need some happiness, and I'm glad that it's you they are getting it from" Henry said, Emma smiled at him and tried to stop the tears,

"Henry…I" Emma began but a horn blaring caused both them to turn their heads, August waved at them through the window before turning off the jeep and getting out, Emma turned back to Henry who smiled at her,

"We shall continue this little conversation later" Henry said as he leaned over and kissed Emma's cheek before standing, "Come along Swan, we have birds to chase" Henry said, Swan's ears perked up as he jumped from the bench and all but pulled Henry along, Emma chuckled but stopped when August sat down. She turned to glare at him and August flinched,

"Look Em, I…I'm sorry..I…I just…I worry about you" August began, Emma went to talk but August raised his hand and Emma stopped, "I know I could have been a little less, protective" Emma raised an eyebrow and August smiled, "but I just can't help worry that little bit more now"

"Well I don't think that anything is gonna happen me in the garage with all of you there" Emma said a little more bitchy than she intended to,

"I know, and I can only apologize for today Em, I just, I don't know, since your accident I can't help but think something will happen you, something worse" August said, Emma smiled and squeezed his hand,

"I know I haven't been doing this as long as you Booth, but I do know what I'm doing, I'm not gonna lie, I check the lift every time before I go under it, I check everything to make sure it isn't gonna kill me" Emma said, "I'm just as worried as you are at times, and I hate feeling like that, especially doing my job" Emma said, August looked at her and turned his hand up so they could link their fingers,

"If Dad was here, he'd have him killed" August said, Emma chuckled,

"I think that thought crossed everyone's mind, even mine, but he's still Henry's dad, and no matter how much I hate him, I wouldn't do that to him" Emma said, August looked at her and smiled sweetly,

"I love the woman you've become Emmy" August said as he wrapped his arm around Emma's shoulders, Emma smiled shyly and leaned against him, "You've grown up so much since Eve, but with Regina, you've become a greater woman than any of us could have hoped for" August said as he pulled Emma close and kissed her head, "Dad would be very, very proud" August said, Emma smiled and cuddled into him,

"I miss him" Emma said with a sigh, "Sometimes I wonder why he had to move to the other side of the world" Emma said with a smile,

"Ireland was calling" August said with a smile, "Hey, how about we take a little trip to Ireland in the new year? Me, you, Regina, Lily, the three kids" August said with a sly smile, Emma turned to look at him,

"Three, August there's just t.." but Emma paused to look at the grinning August, "OH, MY, GOD!" Emma squealed as she launched herself at August who laughed as he pulled Emma onto his lap, "Are you serious?" Emma said as she pulled away, August grinned and nodded and Emma squealed before burying her head in his neck once more,

"Alright Swan, people think we're doing something not so nice" August said as he looked around, people where looking at them with disgusted looks and August couldn't help but smile,

"I'm so happy for you August" Emma said as she kissed his cheek and jumped off his lap, "When are you guys due?" Emma asked, August smiled,

"Eh, I don't know, we only found out on Tuesday" August said, "Lil wasn't feeling well so we went to the doctor and he asked her would she take a pregnancy test, just to rule it out, turns out that we're six weeks" August said a smile as wide and bright as a summers day,

"Aw that's amazing August" Emma said,

"So you never know, there could be two more kids running around by next Christmas" August said, Emma looked at him and August smiled, "Belle and Rubes, Belle mentioned that they were looking at IVF, they've been though a lot lately, be good for them to have happiness" August said,

"Wow, an aunt twice in one year" Emma said with a smile that didn't seem like it was going to leave her face.

"We're all following in your footsteps Swanny" August said with a smile, Emma looked at him and chuckled,

"What can I say" Emma said smugly causing August to nudge her on the shoulder.

* * *

" _LET IT GO, LET IT GO, CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE"_

"Turn up Mommy" Eve said as she danced in her bumper seat, Emma chuckled as she turned up the volume a little more, Emma put the windows down a little bit so let the air circulate and Idina Menzel voice carry out onto the streets of Brooklyn, "Where we going?" Eve asked with curiosity, Emma smiled,

"We're going to see Pop" Emma said, Eve squealed in delight and danced more, Emma chuckled and shook her head, the Mills family had made a impact on her own little family. Emma pulled into the car park of the aquarium, Henry Senior had asked Emma if he could spent the day with Eve, Emma had agreed saying that she had some things to do herself and she would be very grateful,

"FISHES!" Eve squealed, "Teddy we going to see the fishes" Eve said as she shook Teddy infront of her, Emma chuckled as she unbuckled her seatbelt and doing the same to Eve's, Eve climbed over into Emma's lap as Emma got out,

"Now, you have to be on your best behaviour with Pop" Emma said as she walked them towards the door, Eve nodded in Emma's arms, Emma chuckled, Eve was more interested in the colours of the reception, Henry waved at them and Emma smiled as she walked over, Emma handed Henry a black shoulder bag,

"What is this?" Henry asked motioning to the bag, Emma smiled,

"Regina took the liberty of packing you guys some lunch" Emma said with a smile, "there's also a change of clothes for Little Miss Messy, just incase" Emma said, Emma set Eve down and she looked up between Emma and Henry,

"You not coming Mommy?" Eve asked, her lip quivering, Emma smiled at Henry who looked like he had saw a ghost he had turned that white, Emma squatted down infront of her daughter and pulled her close,

"No baby, you and Pop are gonna go see all the fishes and the penguins" Emma said as she poked Eve in the tummy, the little girl smiled as she pushed Emma's hand away, "But you also have to look after Pop for me" Emma whispered, Eve looked at Henry then back to her mother with a grin, "Cause, you know, he's old and might need some help" Emma said just loud enough for Henry to hear, Henry raised an eyebrow and looked at Emma and Eve, Eve giggled and nodded,

"I heard that" Henry said as Emma stood with Eve in her arms, Emma grinned and Eve giggled,

"I look after Pop Mommy, cause he old" Eve said, Henry looked at Eve with her eyes wide and Emma chuckled,

"I think Pop is a little sensitive about his age baby" Emma said with a smile, Henry glared at Emma and Emma couldn't help but chuckle, Eve giggled once more before hugging Emma tightly, "I love you baby, be good for Pop" Emma said as she kissed Eve's head,

"Love Mommy" Eve said as she kissed Emma's nose, Emma smiled and handed Eve to Henry who was still glaring at her, but a smile on his face,

"Come along, let us see the penguins" Henry said as he placed a kiss on Eve's cheek and walked away, Eve already in conversation with Henry who was holding her on his hip, Emma chuckled and shook her head, if someone had of told Emma, Eve would winningly go with someone without her she would have told them to grow up, it would never happen, oh how wrong Emma Swan was, and she was very glad to be wrong, her little girl was starting to grow up and it not only scared her, but made her even more proud, Emma stood and watched as Eve pointed to the various things in the lobby before disappearing behind a door into the actual aquarium.

* * *

"MOOOMMM" Henry shouted as he ran through the door, Regina looked up from her paperwork,

"Henry, what have I said about shouting in the house" Regina said as Henry ran into the study, "and running in the house" Regina said taking off her glasses, Regina had went back to her own house as she had paperwork that she had left behind, Henry glared at his mother,

"Grandma is sitting outside" Henry said as he pointed behind him, Regina's eyes hardened as she stood,

"Go and play with Swan out back please" Regina said, Henry went to reply but the look Regina gave him caused him to bit his lip,

"Yes Mom" Henry said as he ran out to the kitchen to the back door and opened it, almost getting knocked off his feet by an excited Swan. Regina looked at herself in the mirror by the front door and fixed her hair, before opening it ad coming face to face with her mother,

"Mother" Regina hissed,

"Hello Regina" Cora said with a fake smile.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to have a little bit between Henry Snr and Eve, and I thought, why not a trip to the aquarium, I may continue that adventure into the next chapter. I realize that I have another 'pregnancy', I couldn't help throwing something sweet in for August, I ate so much over Christmas and I think my mother thought I was pregnant, I lol'd :L Ohhhhh look at that...Cora also made another appearance, but what does she want? Well, hang around and find out.**


	72. Mother From Hell

**A/N: I also aged Nick in this story to be a teenager, seeing as I need one for later on in this chapter.**

* * *

 _Previously In Car Trouble._

" _MOOOMMM" Henry shouted as he ran through the door, Regina looked up from her paperwork,_

" _Henry, what have I said about shouting in the house" Regina said as Henry ran into the stidy, "and running in the house" Regina said taking off her glasses, Regina had went back to her own house as she had paperwork that she had left behind, Henry glared at his mother,_

" _Grandma is sitting outside" Henry said as he pointed behind him, Regina's eyes hardened as she stood,_

" _Go and play with Swan out back please" Regina said, Henry went to reply but the look Regina gave him caused him to bit his lip,_

" _Yes Mom" Henry said as he ran out to the kitchen to the back door and opened it, almost getting knocked off his feet by an excited Swan. Regina looked at herself in the mirror by the front door and fixed her hair, before opening it ad coming face to face with her mother,_

" _Mother" Regina hissed,_

" _Hello Regina" Cora said with a fake smile._

* * *

Regina leaned against the door with her arms folded across her chest as she glared at her mother,

"What do you want?" Regina asked, Cora smiled as she fixed her coat and walked closer, "Oh no, you are not setting foot in my house" Regina said as she glared at her mother, Cora looked slightly taken aback but composed herself quickly,

"I would like to discuss a matter with you Regina, darling" Cora said, she knew her sweet talk would get her nowhere near Regina, but she had to try, "and besides, Henry's birthday is soon and I wanted to see what he would like" Cora said,

"The lady said back off Cora" Emma's voice came from behind Cora, Regina visablly relaxed and Cora paled a little,

"Emma, how lovely to see you dear, you're looking rather well" Cora said,

"Cut the shit Cora" Emma hissed, "What. Do. You. Want" Emma said as she stepped closer and closer to Cora, Cora gulped and took a step back, Emma was an intimidating women in general, but even Regina had to admit that Emma was terrifying when someone she loved was challenged.

"I..I just wanted to speak with my daughter" Cora said composing herself and standing tall, Emma smirked and looked her up and down,

"Well she obviously doesn't want to speak to you" Emma said, "so fuck off" Emma whispered as she leaned closer,

"How DARE you speak to me like that" Cora said as she slapped Emma across the face, Regina gasped and Emma just chuckled as she wipe the side of her mouth where Cora's ring caught her lip and opened it, causing it too bleed, Emma looked at Cora and chuckled, Cora had visibly paled, Emma's eyes had narrowed and darkened, and even Regina didn't know what her girlfriend was capable of,

"You best be grateful for the fact that Henry is inside or I'll show you just what I do to people who make me spit my own blood" Emma said coldly as she stepped closer to Cora, Cora looked around not knowing where she could go, a growl from her feet made her look down to see that Swan had placed himself between his master and Cora, Cora looked up at Emma who was grinning widely,

"Call him off Miss Swan" Cora whispered as she looked at the dog, Emma and Regina both smiled, "I SAID CALL HIM OFF" Cora shouted, Emma chuckled but whistled and hit the side of her leg, Swan growled but obeyed and walked over to Emma and stood at her side, his glare not leaving Cora.

"I think it's time you left, _Mother_ " Regina spat, Cora looked to her and nodded,

"I…I'll just be going" Cora said as she even bypassed Emma, never taking her eyes off Swan. Emma turned around and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Cora all but run back to her car, arms wrapping around her waist made Emma look over her shoulder,

"Thank you my darling" Regina said as she kissed Emma sweetly on the cheek, Swan barked and both Emma and Regina laughed, "and thank you too Swan" Regina said as she scratched behind his ear, Swan wagged his tail and Emma rolled her eyes,

"If you were a guy, I'd seriously have to be watching my back" Emma said as she squatted down and rubbed her nose against his, Swan recuperated by licking her face, "Swan" Emma giggled, "down boy" Emma said as she pushed him away, Swan jumped back up onto Emma's chest and tried to lick her again but Regina grabbed his collar and pulled him back,

"Sit Swan" Regina said, Swan obeyed his tail never stopping wagging, Emma chuckled as she stood and pulled Regina towards her, "my aren't you my very own knight in shining armour" Regina said as she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and brought their lips together in a slow sweet kiss, Swan whined and turned around with his back to Emma and Regina, Emma smiled,

"We're grossing him out" Emma said as she kissed Regina again, Regina simply moaned and gripped the collar of Emma's shirt tighter and pulled her closer,

"Then perhaps, this should be taken inside" Regina said pulling back,

"Ah, the kid is inside" Emma said, Regina looked at her and smiled,

"That he is" Regina said, "come along dear" Regina said as she turned on her heel and swayed towards the house, Emma swallowed and looked to Swan who looked at her with his head tilted to the side,

"She's gonna kill me yet" Emma said as she took after Regina, Swan hot on her heels,

"But Mom, I wanna stay and play Star Wars with Emma" Henry said as Regina handed him a basket and pushed him towards the back door,

"And you shall play that god awful game, after, you have picked me a sufficient amount of apples" Regina said, Emma stood in the hall and shook her head with a smile, Regina looked at her when she came in and Regina raised an eyebrow,

"Very smooth baby, getting the kid to pick apples, while I'll be tasting the forbidden fruit myself" Emma said, cracking up at her own joke, Regina rolled her eyes,

"Perhaps I should let you go and help him" Regina said as she crossed her arms, the grin fell from Emma's face,

"Oh no, no, no, no, NO" Emma said as she walked towards Regina,

"Well then, come along" Regina said as she walked by Emma, Emma chuckled as she spun around and followed Regina up stairs,

"You're Mom's are so cool Henry" Ava said to Henry as she turned around to see Henry and her older brother Nick holding Henry on his shoulders,

"You're Mom's are so cool Henry" Nick mocked his little sister,

"They are Nicholas" Ava said as she walked over to her older brother and kicking him in the shin,

"Hey, watch it squirt" Nick said, "I've Prince Henry on my shoulders" Nick said motioning to Henry, Henry smiled down at Ava who looked at him then gasped, she bowed lowly,

"I'm sorry Prince Henry" Ava said as she stood up and bowed, Nick rolled his eyes at his sister and Henry's friendship but had to admit, Mrs Mills paid out pretty good, well Miss Mills, he even had to admit that Miss Swan paid out pretty good, and didn't look all that bad either.

"You are forgiven" Henry said, "you can put me down now Nick, Mom and Ma..Emma are back" Henry said correcting himself in time, Nick looked towards the kitchen and did in fact see that Emma and Regina were back, Emma was at the sink and Regina was standing behind her, Nick lowered Henry and he ran into the house, Nick grabbed Ava who giggled and lifted her into her arms before setting her down, he smiled at Emma as her walked through the door and Emma nodded at him politely, Nick grinned wider and made his way out to the foyer where Regina was talking to Henry,

"Ah, thank you Nicholas for taking care of the lawn, I would have had our usual gardener take care of it, but he was unavailable" Regina said as she handed him ten dollars, Nick smiled as he pocketed it, he then looked up and smiled and winked at Emma, which Emma was slightly taken aback by it, Regina didn't miss it and had to dampen down her anger, "Let me walk you to the door" Regina said sweetly, Emma bit her lip and shook her head,

"You're in for it now kid" Emma whispered to herself, as she squatted down for Henry to climb on her back, "where to Prince Henry" Emma said as she stood up,

"To the play room, valiant Knight" Henry said, Emma chuckled as she took off towards the playroom, leaving Nick in the hands of a very jealous Regina,

* * *

"Thanks Miss Mills" Nick said as he went to walk away.

"One moment Nick" Regina said, Ava stood at the gate waiting for her brother, Nick turned back to Regina and gulped when he say the look in her eyes, "I don't take well to people looking at things that aren't theirs" Regina said, Nick nodded, "Therefore, you ever look at Miss Swan the way you did today, I will have your eyes for supper" Regina said, Nick was visibly shaking as he nodded, "Good day to you Mr Zimmer" Regina said as she turned on her heel, leaving a red faced Nick standing there looking at Regina's retreating form.

"So, is he still standing?" Emma asked as she pulled the mask from her face and sheathed her sword,

"He has been taken care of" Regina said simply,

"Wow" Emma said, "Going all Evil Queen" Emma said as she jazz handed, "I like it" Emma said as she walked towards Regina, "He's going home with dry trousers this time though right?" Emma asked, Regina looked at her and Emma chuckled, "Alright My Majesty, you've been summoned by the Prince" Emma said as she grabbed Regina's hand and led her to Henry's play room where a fort was made and Henry was standing in the middle with his robes from Halloween on and was standing in the middle, with his teddies all around him,

"My fair knights, I, Prince Henry, have some news" Henry began as he started to walk around them, Regina and Emma standing at the door, "Queen Mommy and Knight Emma are joining us on our next quest" Henry said, Emma smiled and Regina leaned against her, Emma's hand going around her shoulder,

"Queen Mommy?" Emma whispered, Regina elbowed her gently and Emma smiled, "Why doesn't he just call you Queen Regina?" Emma whispered, Regina smiled and laid her head on Emma's shoulder,

"Regina is my first name, therefore I find it very inappropriate for him to use my first name" Regina said simply, Emma just nodded before leaning over and kissing her check, she squeezed her side before walking into the room and joining Henry on the floor, leaving Regina to watch over her two loves.

* * *

 **A/N: Firstly they're becoming a right pair of lovers aren't they, sending the kid to get apples while they go at it..tut tut tut :P I also would like to think that no adult would speak to a child like that, but again, this is Regina, In know she isn't the Evil Queen in this, but I can't help channeling a little into her every now and then! I hope you all had a good new year!**


	73. Black Dress, Black Tie

**So I saw a photo on Facebook of Emma and Regina obviously photo shopped, but Emma in a white shirt, braces and black trousers and Regina in what I assume is like a negligee and a blazer? So I thought about writing a scene about it, and also cause JMo looks HOT in a suit.**

* * *

"Why do I have to go?" Emma whined as she flopped down onto the bed face down, Regina rolled her eyes as she pulled a black dress from her wardrobe,

"Because you are my girlfriend and it is a family wedding" Regina said, Emma has rolled over onto her back and was looking at Regina with lust filled eyes, "no, we already behind because you couldn't keep you're hands to yourself" Regina said with a mock glare, Emma grinned,

"I didn't hear you complaining, and if I remember correctly, you called me god at one stage" Emma said with a smug grin, Regina couldn't keep her own smile from her face, she threw a pair of underwear at Emma, hitting her in the face before walking to the bathroom to get showered leaving a chuckled Emma lounging on the bed,

"Your suit is hanging up in Eve's wardrobe" Regina shouted from the bathroom, Emma smiled and pushed herself off the bed, she had just gotten out of the shower herself, her bra and boxer briefs the only thing on, Emma couldn't understand, it was a family wedding and yet Henry wasn't going but Regina informed her that it was her cousin who was getting married, her mother's sisters daughter, and Henry didn't want to be in the same room as his soon to be ex wife so he volunteered to mind the children.

* * *

"Let's go people" Zelena said as she opened the front door, Emma stood in the hall, black trousers, batman belt, a white shirt with braces, her hair in a lovely French braid that was wrapped into a bun, and she was finishing up tying her tie, Zelena stopped and just started, completely taken aback by the blonde,

"Hey Lena, Gina's just finishing up" Emma said as she turned to face her, Emma raised an eyebrow when she noticed Zelena staring, Emma chuckled and clicked her fingers in front of Zelena causing her to look up, "you back to the land of the living?" Emma said with a smirk as she turned and walked towards the kitchen, Zelena shook herself and followed,

"You look.." Zelena began,

"Breathtaking" Regina's voice sounded from the doorway, both Emma and Zelena turned to see Regina standing in a stunning black dress and red heels, Emma audibly gulped and Zelena smiled,

"Ok now I'm officially jealous, you guys are such a hot couple" Zelena said as she watched Regina walk over to Emma and straighten her tie, even though it was perfectly straight, Regina ran her hands down Emma's front and sides before wrapping them around Emma's waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

"You look rather dashing darling" Regina pulling out of the kiss, Emma smiled and leaned in again,

"What can I say, I clean up well" Emma said a smug smile on her face, she turned to Zelena who wore a elegant emerald Roman like dress, Walsh was just walking in through the door, in a suit with emerald tie to match his wife,

"You almost put me to shame Emma" Walsh said as he shook hands with Emma, Emma smiled and shook his hand, Regina and Zelena both smiled that their respectful others as they left the house, Emma locking up before holding her arm out for Regina,

"So how are we doing this? We going in separate cars or one?" Emma asked, Zelena and Walsh looked at each other,

"We actually book a room in the hotel, you know, just incase we have a little too much" Walsh said,

"Separate cars it is" Emma said as she pulled her keys out of her pocket, Regina and Zelena hugged before Zelena made her way to their car, Regina walking over to Emma's jeep,

"You even cleaned it out?" Regina said surprised,

"Well a chariot has to be clean for it's Queen" Emma said as she opened the passenger door and held her hand out to help her in, Regina smiled and gripped Emma hand as she got into the jeep, Emma smiled and closed the door before walking around to the driver's door and getting in, Regina linked her hands with Emma's as they pulled off.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Zelena asked her sister as she sat beside Regina, Regina didn't take her eyes of Emma who was dancing with Walsh, Zelena followed Regina's gaze to her husband and one of her new best friends and coulcn't help but chuckle, "They're as bad as each other" Zelena said as Walsh almost made them fall over, Regina just smiled, Zelena rolled her eyes and waved her hand infront of her sister, "Earth to Regina, you have plenty of time to drool over you're lady love later" Zelena said, Regina turned to her sister with a small glare and Zelena smiled,

"I'm thinking about Emma" Regina said, Zelena rolled her eyes again,

"Of course you are" Zelena said with a smile,

"I want to marry her Zelena" Regina said, Zelena choked on her wine, she spluttered as she looked at her sister,

"You want to what"? Zelena said, Regina chuckled and turned to her sister, "The hell happened to you" Zelena asked as she dapped at her mouth,

"I fell in love" Regina said simply her gaze going back to Emma and Walsh who had improved some, Zelena just smiled, her sister was happy, that is all she had ever wanted.

* * *

Emma pushed the door open with Regina pressed up against her back, Emma just about got into the hall till Regina had spun her and pushed her up against the door, Emma groaned as she back hit it harder than she thought,

"Baby" Emma moaned against Regina's lips, Regina was relentless, she unbuttoned Emma's jacket and shoved it off her shoulder, it pooling at their feet, "G..Gina" Emma moaned when Regina's hands went to her belt, her restraint almost going out the window when Regina's mouth connected with her pulse point, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and lifted her into her arms spinning and placing her on the table, Emma pulled back, Regina growled and tried to pull her back in, when she failed she pouted, Emma chuckled and kissed her sweetly, "as much as I would love to continue, I need to call Pops and make sure Eve and Henry are ok" Emma said, Regina rolled her eyes,

"My father can cope with them" Regina said as she tried to pull Emma back in by her tie, Emma chuckled and stayed firm,

"I know, but for my own piece of mind" Emma said buzzing Regina on her nose before pulling away and walking towards the kitchen, her phone already up to her ear, Regina sighed and ran her hand down her legs, she smiled wickedly before getting down, grabbing Emma's jacket and all but running to their room, "So where were we?" Emma said as she pocketed her phone and walked out of the kitchen, she looked up with a smile only for it to turn into a frown, "Regina?" Emma said as she looked around,

"Emma" Regina's husky voice came from the hall leading to their room, Emma turned and her mouth fell open and her eyes went wide, "Like what you see darling?" Regina said as she pushed the jacket open, revealing a silk back negligee, Emma's eyes darkened and she licked her lips,

"Oh Gina" Emma husked and before Regina could say anything Emma was in her personal space, she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and pulled her close, "When did you get this?" Emma asked as she slid her hands down to Regina's ass and squeezed causing Regina to moan.

"I take it you like?" Regina said as tried to suppress another moan as Emma squeezed her ass again, Emma just smiled and latched her mouth to Regina's pulse point,

"I think my jacket looks better on you" Emma said against Regina's neck, Regina smiled and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, Emma lifted Regina as she wrapped her legs around Emma's waist, Emma squeezed Regina's ass as she walked them to the bedroom, "maybe we should go to wedding more often" Emma said as she connected her lips with Regina's.

'Maybe the next will be our own' Regina thought as Emma walked into their room, kicking the door behind her.

* * *

 **A/N: So I was planning on jumping till December so maybe a chapter or two before the Christmas chapter…you never know, maybe the next wedding they attend really will be their wedding!**


	74. Christmas Parties

**A/N: Don't hate me: But I actually had this chapter wrote yesterday evening but I was too lazy to update, and my laptop charger broke, like the little bit that actually goes into the laptop, it just snapped off, but luckily a friend had a spare charger…gives me a good excuse to get a new one! I apologize if you get a little misty eyed towards the end!**

* * *

With Christmas just weeks away, Emma felt even more pressure now with a few extra additions to the Swan household, Emma had asked if Regina would prefer to spend Christmas with her family, but Regina had corrected her to say that she was already spending Christmas with her family, and she would see Zelena, Walsh and the kids later that day to exchange presents and see what Santa had left, however the main agenda of today s was shopping for Regina's annual Christmas party, the first Emma would be attending and she was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable about rubbing shoulders with the higher end of society.

"There's times when I hate Christmas shopping" Emma groaned as she pushed the trolley around the shop as Regina filled it with the various foods they would be needing for an early Christmas party, "and I don't see the point in a Christmas party babe, it's just more stress" Emma said, Regina rolled her eyes as she put corn into the trolley

"I have held a Christmas party at my house for as long as I can remember, this year is no different" Regina said with a smile, Emma groaned and leaned against the trolley,

"It's not like, fancy dress or anything?" Emma asked as she threw a net of limes into the trolley,

"Well no, but my guests do come dressed up" Regina said, Emma smiled, "you of course will be required to dress up, you will be hosting it also" Regina said, Emma shot up and stood tall as she glared at Regina,

"Come on Regina, you know I don't really like these kind of things, lots of people, small places" Emma said, Regina smiled and leaned over to kiss Emma sweetly,

"Don't worry my love, I will be there to hold your hand" Regina said as she walked over the wine department pulling the trolley and Emma with her.

* * *

"We have enough food to feed like three armies and the entire population of America Regina" Emma said as she looked at the food on littering almost every counter of Regina's kitchen, including parts of the floor littered with bags, Regina rolled her eyes and scoffed,

"Don't be ridiculous" Regina said as she swatted Emma's fingers away from the grapes, "Will you stop complaining, you'll be eating most of it anyway" Regina said looking at Emma with a raised eye brow, Emma smiled not denying the statement at all as she popped a grape into her mouth, "However, I do need you to do a huge favor for me my love" Regina said as she walked up behind Emma who was rummaging through a bag for something,

"Anything for you" Emma said looking over her shoulder and smiling, Regina smiled, knowing how true that statement really was,

"I need you to woman the barbecue, I usually had someone else do it, but I think you would be much better" Regina said kissing Emma's cheek, they had made it a thing not to mention Daniel's name, Emma smiled and nodded,

"It would be my pleasure" Emma said as she turned her head to kiss Regina's cheek before moving away and walking out back, "Rusty old boy, don't fail me tonight" Emma said to her faithful barbecue that Regina had asked Emma to take over that morning.

* * *

"Regina?" Henry's voice sounded through the house, he walked into the kitchen and smiled at his daughter, "Ah, I see you've been doing the party shopping" Henry said as he walked over to his daughter and kissed her cheek, Regina smiled,

"Hello Daddy" Regina said, Henry looked out back and chuckled, Regina followed his gaze and shook her head, "please don't ask, I think it's her second baby, she had it securely strapped down when she came over" Regina said,

"Emma takes care of things she loves" Henry said simply, looking to Regina, Regina blushed slightly but continued to put the shopping away, "how many are we looking at this year?" Henry asked,

"Well 50 less than every other year now that Daniel is no longer a part of this family, however I did think that perhaps we could invite Emma's family" Regina said, Henry turned to smile at his daughter,

"I think that is an excellent idea" Henry said grabbing an apple of the table and leaving the kitchen, Regina rolled her eyes, Emma and her father were starting to become to alike.

* * *

"You look pretty Mommy" Eve said as she looked up at her mother in awe, Emma smiled down at her daughter, Emma squatted down and pulled Eve over to her, Eve had decided to match with Regina, who wore a red dress, Eve however, didn't wear dresses and went for a red shirt, black shorts and was bare foot, Emma chuckled at her daughter, she was so much like her it was ridiculous, Emma decided to go with a simple white shirt, red tie and black jeans, Henry came strolling into the room, he too wore a white shirt and red tie, his hair was combed nicely to the side and his eyes shown as he looked at Emma and Eve,

"You guys look really pretty" Henry said shly, Emma chuckled and lifted Eve into her arms and walked over to Henry, bending down to kiss his head before taking his hand and walking out of the room, they came to a stop when Regina walk out of her own room, dressed in a beautiful red dress that went to just above her ankle at the front and trailed behind her at the back, Emma gulped as she locked eyes with Regina, Regina smiled and looked at the three people she loved more than anything in the world,

"My don't you three look lovely" Regina said, Henry smiled and let go of Emma's hand and ran to his mother hugging her tightly,

"You look pretty too Mommy" Henry said sweetly, Regina smiled at her son and leaned down to kiss his head,

"And you look very handsome my little prince" Regina said, Henry grinned up at his mother before walking back over to Emma and looking up at Eve, Eve smiled and wiggled out of her mother's arms, Emma chuckled and kissed her head before setting her down, Henry took Eve's hand, stopping at Regina where Eve grinned up at her before wrapping her arms around her knees,

"You look pretty R'gina" Eve said with a shy smile, Regina smiled and squatted down to the little girl and tickled her stomach causing her to giggle and push Regina's hand away,

"And you look lovely too princess" Regina said leaning over and kissing her forehead, Eve giggled before pulling Henry along the corridor and down the stairs, "Walk please" Regina said after them, Emma just chuckled as she walked up beside Regina,

"You look absolutely stunning baby" Emma said as she wrapped her arm around Regina's waist and kissed her cheek, Regina smiled and turned into Emma's embrace and kissed her,

"And you look very sexy darling" Regina said as she pulled on Emma's tie, "Red is definitely your colour" Regina said as she pulled Emma to her by her tie, Emma smiled into the kiss, she pulled away before Regina could deepen it however, Regina pouted and Emma chuckled.

"You have a party to host babe, I can't keep you from them" Emma said, Regina linked their fingers and stood at Emma's side,

" _WE,_ have a party to host my love" Regina corrected, "and with you at my side, it shall be the best party that was ever hosted at Mills Manor" Regina said, Emma chuckled as she squeezed their joint hands and heading down the stairs.

* * *

"How did you two meet again?" A snobbish blonde asked Emma as she looked her up and down at one of the various tables filled with finger food, Emma took a mouthful of her beer before looking a the blonde,

"Through my work" Emma said, the blonde smirked,

"And what is that again?" she asked as she downed the last of her glass of wine , Emma was about to answer when familiar arms wrapped around her waist,

"I think you've had enough, Mallie" Regina said with a tight smile as the snobbish blonde reached for another glass.

"I was just getting to know your girlfriend here" Maleficent said, Regina glared at her 'friend',

"You were prying, and I would like it if you would leave please, I would like this year's party to go smoothly" Regina said as she glared at the blonde, she held Regina's gaze but pulled away and sighed,

"You are obviously wasting your talent on something…" the blonde couldn't finish her statement, she started to chock when Regina grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her close,

"Finish that sentence and our partnership will be out the window quicker than you can say bibbity bobbity fucking boo" Regina said pushing her back as she released her, "Get out Maleficent" Regina said, she turned to look at Emma who was nowhere to be seen, she locked eyes with Katherine who pointed outside, Regina smiled and she all but ran outside, she spied Emma by her apple tree, she knew Emma wasn't one to cry but she also knew that Emma already felt like she didn't deserve Regina, "My love" Regina whispered as she wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, Emma sniffed and Regina tightened her grip on her girlfriend, "don't listen to her Emma, you are everything and more than I ever dreamed of" Regina said as she placed a kiss on Emma's neck,

"But she's right Regina" Emma said as she turned around, "I'm not talented, I'm not even in your league" Emma said as she pulled out of Regina's arms and walked over to the tree and slid down it, Regina crossed her arms,

"Now you just listen here Emma Swan, I do not _care_ what anyone says, I am in charge of my life, and who I love, I chose you Emma, I chose you and that beautiful little girl, and I wouldn't trade either of you for the world" Regina said as she walk over an squatted down in front of Emma, "I know that you get scared and I know you over think things Emma, I know you darling, and I will always be here for you, loving you" Regina said as she linked her fingers with Emma's and brought them up to her lips and kissed over her knuckles,

"B…but why Regina? I mean, you could be with someone more worthy of your love" Emma said, Regina sighed and shook her head pulling Emma's hands to her chest over her heart,

"Emma, my love, look at me" Regina said, she waited until Emma lifted her head and her heart broke at seeing the tears stream down her lovers face, and the quivering lip broke Regina's heart, "Oh Emma" Regina said as she all but pulled Emma into her arms, "I love you Emma, I love you so much" Regina said as she kissed Emma's head.

* * *

"What happened?" Ruby asked as she looked out the kitchen window with August and Killian,

"I don't know love, someone upset Swan" Killian said taking another mouthful of rum,

"Who?" Ruby growled, August looked to Ruby and smiled,

"Some blonde, Regina dealt with her" August said,

"Yeah well, she hasn't been dealt with by me" Ruby growled, August chuckled,

"Easy Rubes, Emma's in perfect hands, and I'll also be looking into said blonde" August said, a look in his eye making Ruby calm down and nod at her 'brother', "Em's in capable hands, I need more whiskey, this stuff is good" August said as he walked out of the kitchen,

"Hold up mate, the rum is almost gone" Killian said holding up his near empty glass, August rolled his eyes and grabbed Killian to stop him from banging into someone.

"She's in good hands" Belle said as she wrapped her arms around Ruby,

"I know, but she looks like that vulnerable teenager I first met all those years ago" Ruby said,

"And you feel like you should be the one to comfort her?" Belle said, at Ruby's small nod Belle smiled, "Regina isn't taking your place baby, you're always going to be her big sister, protecting her, Regina, well, Regina is there to love her" Belle said, Ruby smiled and wrapped her arms around Belle's,

"I love you Belle" Ruby said, Belle pulled back and looked at Ruby before smiling and leaning up to kiss her cheek.

"And I love you" Belle said.

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" Regina said as Emma had seemed to have calmed down, Emma nodded against her chest but made no movement to move, Regina smiled and kissed her head, "as much as I would love to sit out here with you, it is getting rather cold" Regina said, Emma sighed and pulled away from Regina,

"Does it look like I've been crying?" Emma asked wiping at her cheeks, Regina smiled,

"No my love, you look beautiful" Regina said as she leaned over and kissed Emma sweetly, Emma smiled bashfully and stood, holding her hands out for Regina, pulling her into her arms and kissing her sweetly,

"Thank you Regina, I…I had a little wobble" Emma said biting her lip, Regina smiled,

"It's expected my love, but know that I am here to love you and make everything better if I can" Regina said as she kissed Emma once more before taking her hand and walking back inside.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll hunt her down and skin her, then make you a lovely new throw for the couch" Granny whispered to Emma, causing the blone to erupt into loud laughter, gathering the attention of her family, Ruby and Regina locked eyes, both smiled, Emma did have a wobble, but she was where she was suppose to be, surrounded by her family.


	75. Next Year Is Our Year

**A/N: Tell me lads…how does a….naw I'm not gonna give you that! *grins evilly***

* * *

"I must say Ms Mills, I was rather shocked to see a message from you this morning" a tall man said as he opened a door and Regina stepped in,

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice Judge Matthews" Regina said taking a seat in the chair provided,

"Not that I'm happy to see you Regina, what are you doing here? In Boston of all places" the judge said as he sat down and pulled his chair closer to the desk, "I thought you had moved back to New York with Henry and Daniel?" he said, Regina smiled,

"I have a, favour, of such to ask you Donald" Regina said, "myself and Daniel are separating, divorcing to be exact, and I have entered into another relationship during this time," Regina said with a smile, "I wish for their hand in marriage, is there any way of speeding up the divorce proceedings or will I have to wait?" Regina asked, Donald smiled,

"I'm glad Regina, Daniel, he was a nice man, but he was never right for you" Regina smiled at that, "with regards to your lucky other half, you may still ask them to marry you, however you actually get married will have to wait until the divorce is finalized" Donald said, Regina sighed but smiled,

"That's wonderful, thank you Donald" Regina said standing, "give my regards to Daisy" Regina said as she held out her hand, Donald smiled,

"Say hello to your father for me" Donald said, "oh Regina?" Donald said as Regina reached the door, she turned around with a small smile, "may I ask who the lucky man is?" Regina's smiled widened,

"Woman, the lucky woman, is the love of my life" Regina said, Donald smiled softly, "Emma, her name is Emma" Regina said before opening the door and leaving the judge smiling in his office.

* * *

"YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT!" Kathryn shouted after almost choking on her wine, Regina glared at her for causing a scene before throwing a napkin at her,

"I'm going to ask Emma to marry me, officially" Regina said, Kathryn looked at her wide eyed before smiling widely and throwing herself at her best friend,

"Oh I'm so happy for you Regina" Kathryn said as she kissed Regina's cheek, Regina smiled and patted her back gently, "when are you going to ask her?" Kathryn asked pulling back, Regina smiled.

"Christmas Day is too, cliché I feel" Regina began as she lifted her wine glass, "I was thinking New Years, everyone will be at our house to ring in the New Year, what better place to do it than around our family" Regina said, Kathryn was looking at her and Regina glared, "why are you looking at me like that?" Regina asked,

"You just said, _our_ house and family" Kathryn said with a sly grin, Regina rolled her eyes and nudged her best friend who chuckled, "but seriously Regina, I'm happy for you, I always thought that after Daniel you would never want to marry again." Kathryn said with a smile, Regina sighed and ran her hand through her hair,

"That was the case, but then Emma walked into my life and turned my world upside down, her and that beautiful little girl" Regina said, not able to hide the smile, Kathryn smiled,

"Well seeing as I am to be maid of honour we must start with the most important thing" Kathryn said as she grabbed Regina's arm and dragged her back into the living room, Regina rolled her eyes but let herself be lead, "What is you dress going to look like."

* * *

"Mommy?" Eve asked as she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, Emma smiled and put the pen down,

"Yes baby?" Emma said as she took her thick rimmed glasses off, Eve smiled and leaned in and rested her forehead against Emma's, something that she was doing a lot of lately, Emma smiled and kissed her nose causing her giggle, Eve pulled back slightly and looked at Emma seriously,

"Is R'gina and He'ry going to be our family now Mommy?" Eve asked her little hands going up to play with the tail of Emma's braid; Emma smiled and leaned her head against Eve's again,

"Regina and Henry have been our family for a little while now Evie Bean" Emma said lifting her onto her lap better,

"And Pop?" Eve asked excitedly, Henry Snr had formed a rather unbreakable bond, Emma chucked,

"Oh yeah, we can't forget about Pop" Emma said, Eve grinned,

"'Cause, cause he old and might be sad" Eve said, Emma had to bite her lip to stop her grin getting wider, Emma just nodded,

"That's right baby, just don't let Pop hear you call him old" Emma said as she tickled Eve's side causing her to squirm and lean into Emma more, Emma smiled and kissed her head, wrapping her arms around her and resting her chin on the top of her head.

* * *

"MOOOOOMM" Henry whined from the back seat, Regina rolled her eyes, she could feel a headache coming on and Henry really wasn't helping,

"Baby, I promise I will listen to whatever you havce to say but can you be quite until we get home?" Regina asked looking at Henry through the mirror, Henry huffed and folded his arms across his chest and pouted, Regina couldn't help but smile, Eve done the exact same thing when she didn't get her way with Emma, perhaps they were starting to be a bad influence on each other.

"But Momma" Henry whined, Regina raised an eyebrow, Henry had taken to call her Momma over the past week, he use to call her it all the time till he started school, he started calling her it again, and she couldn't keep the smile off of her face,

"Henry, I promise when we get home you can tell me everything" Regina said as she stopped at the traffic lights, Henry huffed once more causing Regina to chuckle, he was like a mini Emma when she didn't get her way with Regina.

"Can I tell you _now_ Momma?" Henry asked as he climbed out of the car and took Regina's hand, Regina smiled,

"Yes Henry, what did you want to tell me" Regina asked as she turned him around and lifted him into her arms, he wasn't the heaviest child and Regina was stronger than she looked, but Henry was starting to get that little bit heavier,

"I made this for Emma" Henry said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a keyring, Regina took it out of his hands and had to hold back the tears,

"Oh Henry" Regina breathed out, Henry looked at her curiously, Regina looked up at him, tears falling form her eyes, Henry's eyes widened slightly and he launched forward to wipe them away, "Oh baby, Emma will love this" Regina said pulling him into a hug, Henry smiled and wrapped his arms around Regina's neck squeezing tight, neither noticing Emma and Eve standing on the porch in much the same position.

* * *

"What did you do today darling?" Regina asked as she wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and kissed her neck, Emma hummed and turned her head to peck Regina's lips,

"Caught up on that stack of paperwork" Emma said, Regina chuckled as her lips went to Emma's neck again, "and just chilled with Evie Bean" Emma said with a sigh, she placed her hands on the counter but spun causing Regina sway and before the brunette could protest she was pinned up against it with Emma's lips on her neck nipping and sucking gently, Regina's eyes rolled as she let out a low moan and gripped Emma's hips.

"I'm really going to have to start hosing you two down" Ruby's voice filtered into the kitchen causing Emma and Regina to spring apart, Ruby chuckled as Regina blushed, Emma just glared at her, "I also come bearing gifts" Ruby said, "I know we usually do the whole opening presents thing at Granny's but I figured that since this is the first year the Swan-Mills clan is gonna be together we'd at least give you guys one present to open" Ruby said with a wide smile, Emma chuckled,

"You know we still are coming to Granny's? We're just not having 'Santa' at Granny's this year, I think one hyper kid from two am is plenty for Granny" Emma said with a smile as she took the bags of presents from Ruby and walked them over to the window where they had the tree sitting waiting to be assembled, Ruby however was still looking at Regina grinning,

"What?" Regina asked her hand going to her neck causing Ruby to chuckle,

"Oh nothing, just, a little bird told me that you're gonna be asking for my little sister's hand in holy matrimony" Ruby said wiggling her eyebrows, Regina rolled her eyes,

"Kathryn" Regina hissed, Ruby just chuckled and wrapped her arms around Regina,

"I hope you know that you're gonna have to talk to Granny and the boys" Ruby said with a gentle squeeze, Regina rolled her eyes and pulled away,

"Why are you constantly hugging my girl Rubes?" Emma said as she glared at Ruby wrapping her arms around Regina, Regina chuckled as Emma glared at Ruby, Ruby just smiled and pulled Emma into a hug,

"I love you Ems" Ruby said kissing her temple and pushing her away, "no go away, you know I hate mushiness" Ruby said putting her hand on her face, Regina couldn't help but chuckle. "so when are you putting up the Christmas decorations?" Ruby asked taking a seat on one of the kitchen island chairs.

"We're gonna put them up tomorrow, Pop wants to be here to help" Emma said taking one of Regina's cookies from the cooling tray only for her hand to be smack and Regina to glare at her, Emma smiled and bit into it holding the other half out to Regina who leaned in and took it and grinned at Ruby's shocked face.

* * *

"POP!" Eve and Henry shouted as they launched themselves at Henry Snr, Henry chuckled and squatted down just in time to scoop both of them into his arms and pepper their daces in kisses.

"Hello my loves" Henry said as he stood with both of them on his hip,

"Daddy!" Regina scolded when Henry walked in thought the door with Henry and Eve, Emma chuckled, "you are not getting any younger!" Regina said taking Henry from her father and setting him on the floor and then doing the same to Eve who ran to Emma and all but climbed up her mother until she lifted her into her arms,

"Thank you for reminding me of that Regina" Henry said pulling Regina to a hug and kissing her cheek, Regina smiled and wrapped her arms around her father, they pulled apart and Regina kissed his check before going back to Emma and Eve who were both wearing Red shirts and blue jean shorts, Regina was having a very hard time keeping her eyes away from Emma's legs, Eve reached for Regina when she got close enough and Regina happily took her kissing her head as she placed her on her hip, Henry running to Emma and pulling on her shirt, Emma chuckled and lifted him into her arms, Henry also wore a red shirt but went for black jeans to match his mother, Henry wrapped his arms around Emma's neck and rested his head on her shoulder, Emma smiled and kissed his head, rubbing his back, Henry smiled at the family that his daughter had created, and he was just happy to be a part of it.

* * *

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma as she stood looking at the Christmas tree.

"Penny for your thoughts my love" Regina said brushing her hair away and kissing her neck, Emma sighed and wrapped her arms around Regina's,

"Just thinking" Emma said with a smile as she turned her head slightly to meet Regina's lips.

"About?" Regina asked resting her chin on Emma's shoulder and squeezing her tighter,

"Us" Emma said with a smile, Regina lifted her head and turned Emma, Emma smiled at Regina's confused look, "Nothing to worry about, I'm just thinking about how happy my life is now that you and Henry are in it, same with Eve, she's come out of her shell so much, I..I don't want to ever change" Emma said as she pulled Regina closer.

"I would never change what we have for anything Emma, I love you, so much" Regina said connecting their lips in a delicate kiss, Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and rested her head on her chest, Regina smiled and kissed her head, turning slightly so they could look at the tree, their tree, Regina smiled, she knew that this year was going to end on a high, no matter what had happened, Regina knew that next year was going to be her year, the year for her and her family.


	76. Fairytale of New York - Swan-Mills Style

**It's currently 4:10 am here in Ireland and I just watched the Super Bowl, I honestly would have been better off going to bed, it was so confusing and the least entertaining think I have ever watched, my apologies to anyone who enjoys the sport but this is from an Irish persons perspective. I'll stick to rugby, which Ireland drew today. Anyway, I finally got around to writing this chapter, I wrote it on my iPad and uploaded it from it, well I say upload it would only let me copy and paste. . So yeah, I promised you a Swan Queen proposal and that will happen, just maybe not in this chapter! *runs and hides* Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma stretched in the bed as the light seeped thought the window, Regina groaned and buried her head into Emma's shoulder muttering a 'no' as she did, Emma smiled and turned her head to kiss it,

"We gotta get up" Emma said as she went to move, Regina growled and tightened her arm that was around Emma's waist,

"You are not leaving this bed unless I say so" Regina said placing a kiss on Emma's collar bone.

"As you wish, my majesty" Emma said with a smile as she turned into her side and kissed Regina's nose, then moving to each cheek and finally her lips, Regina tongue wanting entrance the minute their lips touched. Emma moaned when Regina pushed her onto her back and straddled her, Regina pulled back and laid kisses on her bare chest as she moved her way down, Emma moaned and opened her legs wider so Regina could settle between them, Emma moaned when Regina sucked the skin above her belly button and then licked at her belly button cause Emma to moan and raise up off the bed, Regina smiled, placing a kiss on it before moving lower settling between Emma's legs,

"I love you so much my love, you are the greatest gift I could ask for" Regina said kissing above Regina's prize, Emma licked her lips,

"I…I love you too Gina" Emma said, Emma closed her eyes when Regina's mouth connected with her clit, she moaned loudly and her head fell back onto the pillow, one of Emma's hands went to Regina's hair the other went to the headboard and gripped it tightly, she didn't have bars but it was low enough for her to grab onto for dear life when Regina was feasting on her, "fuck" Emma moaned, over the past few morning Emma had woken up and Regina had been waiting to pounce, Emma wanted to get her taste of the brunette but Regina held her ground and ravished Emma, Emma wasn't complaining, she never felt love like this from anyone, and she had never had such an active sex life, with the one person. Emma's hips jolted off the bed and she moaned loudly when Regina's finger entered her slowly. Regina pulled back with a slurp and smiled,

"God I love your taste" Regina said as she slowly moved her finger in and out of the blonde, Emma gripped the headboard tighter when Regina inserted another finger and then another, the three fingers halting letting Emma get use to their presence, when Emma locked eyes with Regina and nodded, Regina grinned and lowered her head once more, taking Emma's clit in her mouth as she thrust her fingers gently and slowly into Emma, Emma groaned and moved her hand back to Regina's hair, gripping it that little bit harder,

"Mmmm, G…Gina" Emma moaned when Regina started to pick up her pace, Regina smiled against Emma and let her teeth glide over here clit causing Emma's hips to Buck and her to moan loudly, "fuck baby" Emma moaned feeling her organism approach at lighten speed, Regina smiled and drove her fingers that little bit faster and sucked her clit harder, Emma's hips shot up off the bed as her orgasm hit her,, she bit her lip to stifle her moan but Regina still heard it, she slowly moved her fingers inside of her and kissed her clit gently helping Emma down from her high, she rested her chin on Emma's stomach watching as the blonde relaxed,, Emma sighed and tugged on Regina's hair, Regina grinned and kissed her stomach before crawling up Emma's body, placing kisses as she went, she settled on top of the blonde and kissed her sweetly,

"Good morning my love" Regina whispered against Emma's lips, Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist,

"Good morning to you too baby" Emma said as she nuzzled Regina's nose, giving her a Eskimo kiss, "its Christmas Eve" Emma whispered, excitement in her voice and her eyes, Regina rolled her eyes, she was going to have another child on her hands today, one who was twice as much work as the actual children.

"Indeed it is" Regina said as she kissed Emma gently, "and you are on breakfast duty" Regina said kissing Emma once more before pushing herself up and off the blonde and rolling off the bed, she stood and stretched, Emma whined and pouted, Regina rolled her eyes, "breakfast" Regina said before disappearing into the bathroom leaving a pouting Emma partly covered in the bed.

* * *

"IT CHRIS'MAS" Eve shouted as she barrelled into the kitchen and ran straight to Emma who was plating the pancakes, she just managed to put the pan down in time to scoop Eve up into her arms. Emma kissed Eves head as the little girl wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and squeezed. "Morin' Mommy" Eve said into Emma's neck, Emma smiled and kissed her head,

"Morning baby" Emma said, "you excited" Emma asked, Eve pulled back and smiled widely.

"Santa coming tonight!" Eve said as she shook Emma's shoulders, Emma chuckled and pulled Eve close placing a kiss on her head,

"Indeed he is Squirt, go sit down and I'll bring over breakfast" Emma said kissing her once more before setting her down, Eve took off towards the table before gasping and turning around to run the other way back out the door almost colliding with Henry and Regina. "There's my main man" Emma said with a smile, Henry smiled and much like Eve had dome ran to Emma who scooped him up and kissed his head. Henry wrapped his arms and legs around Emma and squeezed her tight,

"Morning Mo…Emma" Henry said, Emma's eyes widened, that wasn't the first time he'd done that, Emma just said nothing, not wanting to make anything of it and embarrass him so she just kissed his head and hugged him tightly,

"Morning kid" Emma said with a smile kissing his head, "go grab your spot at the table breakfast is done" Emma said setting him down, Henry nodded and took off towards the table just as Eve ran back into the kitchen, with Teddy. Regina walked up behind Emma and wrapped her arms around the blonde tightly resting her head on her shoulder, "breakfast is done, go take a seat I'll bring it over" Emma said turning her head just enough to kiss Regina's. Regina hummed and squeezed Emma's waist.

"R'gina" Eve said when Regina sat down, Regina looked at her and smiled

"Yes sweetheart?" Regina said smiling when Eve beamed at her, the love she had for this little girl was unbelievable, she loved her so much that it scared her mist hoe much she had fallen in love with the little girl so quickly.

"Can we make 'sange tonight." Eve asked, she clapped in delight when Emma set down a plate of pancakes in front of her, "thank you Mommy" Eve said with a toothy grin, Emma smiled and leaned down and kissed her head,

"No problem baby" Emma said, doing the same to Henry and getting pretty much the same reaction. Emma kissed his head too before walking back to the island and grabbing Regina and her plates and walking back over to the table, she placed Regina's in front of her and kissed her head, a hand on her tank made her smile as she was pulled into a proper kiss, Emma ran her tongue over Regina's lips before pulling back and taking her own seat st the table, Emma smiled as she looked around, this was what she wanted, a family, and she was going to be thanking Santa that extra time this year for giving her that.

* * *

Emma collapsed onto the couch beside Regina who chuckled and handed her a bottle of beer, Emma grinned and took it, leaning over and placing a kiss on Regina's lips.

"I though Christmas Eve with one kid was tiring" Emma said as she took a mouthful of the cool beverage, Regina smiled an curled into Emma's side, turning the volume of the T.V down a little more so she could here her girlfriend. 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' was tonight's movie choice on the telly, Regina couldn't see why it was even showing but Emma explained that it was kinda Christmasy, Regina rolled her eyes seeing as the children had decided on it with Emma's input, Regina couldn't argue, and she had to admit, she really was a Potterhead, she even set up her own Pottermore account, it named her a Slytherin with a 13' Dragon Heartstring wand, Emma thought it was rather fitting seeing as she was a Gryffindor with a 13' Phoenix Tail Feather wand. Regina smiled, her girlfriend had brought so much joy into her life, and hopefully they would be ringing in the new year as a engaged couple.

"We'll get use to it, just think, once they become teenagers, the novelty of this will wear off and they will no longer believe" Regina said, sadly, she didn't want to believe it but she had to, I'm a few years her children, yes her children, would no longer believe I'm the man in the big red suit who came down their chimney and leaving them presents, instead they will most likely come with them to buy their own presents, which will more than likely be bought by Regina and Emma, Regina sighed, trying to push that thought to the back of her mind, they still had well over 9 years until that happened, Henry would be getting an extra year or two as Eve was younger than him, Regina even had the thought that perhaps there would be an even younger child running around the house, she could picture it, adding another child to their family, oh how she would love one, and she knew that Emma would like one, maybe someday imps the near future, if everything went well, a baby Swan-Mills would be running around the house after their older brother and sister. Regina came back into the present and chuckled, Emma had dozed off and was curled up against her, her beer bottle that was now empty just remaining in the weak grip the blonde had on it, she eased the bottle out of Emma's hand and placed it on the coffee table in front before turning around and waking Emma gently, "my love" Regina whispered kissing Emma's head, Emma groaned in her sleep and buried further into Regina's chest, Regina chuckled and kissed her head again shaking her a little harder, Emma groaned and Regina knew that she was now awake as she heard the dang curse word fall from Emma's lips, Emma stretched her back and neck cracking as she done so, she then looked up and smiled shyly at Regina, "come my little elf, we need to get so,e sleep, I know for a fact we will be getting woke in less than six hours" Regina said looking at the clock, it was just going on 10 and if the past few years with Henry was anything to go by, they would be getting a wake up call close to 3 am.

* * *

 **A/N: *peeks out from hiding place* so this has kinda turned out to be like part one of two possible three parts until I actually get to said point, I did try and push this chapter along but I didn't want to skip the actual Christmas Day and presents part, I mean come on, it's Henry, Eve and CHRISTMAS! Cuteness overload alert. Also is anyone on Pottermore? I don't really like the new website, I miss being able to do the chapters, I was on Prisoner of Azkaban, I had it for years but never completed every chapter so I went back through the them again. I was Gryffindor, but in the new one I'm Slytherin, guess my bad girl side is coming out that little bit more ?. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, part two shall be up soon, hopefully.**


	77. Fairytale of New York - Swan-Mills II

**A/N: (Technically this is a double update, just a few hours apart.)Santa never wrapped his presents at our house, we always assumed that he was just too tired when he got to Ireland so he left them unwrapped, turns out that it was just Mammy being lazy. Anyway, please enjoy guys.**

* * *

 **Christmas Morning.**

"MOMMY, R'GINA WAKE UP" Eve's excited voice sounded as the door to Emma and Regina's bedroom flew open and an excited four year old ran in, Swan hot on her heels as she climbed up onto the bed and started to jump, Emma groaned and Regina buried her face into Emma's unruly hair more,

"She's your daughter, go see to her" Regina groaned out burning more into Emma's hair, Emma groaned and rolled over onto her back only to have Eve jump on her,

"Wake up Mommy!" Eve said opening Emma's eyelids, Emma groaned and grabbed the little hands,

"Ok,ok" Emma said, Eve giggled but stayed put, straddling her mothers hips. Regina smiled in triumph at being allowed to stay in bed that little bit longer, that was short lived however as Henry ran into the room and jumped on top of Regina who just groaned.

"SANTA WAS HERE, GET UP MOMMA, EMMA, COME ON" Henry said shaking Regina as he too straddled his mother, Emma chuckled as she leaned on her elbows, one hand going to Eve who had slipped a little, Emma chuckled when Henry dome the exact same as Eve and pried open Regina's eyes only to gasp and roll off as Regina reached for him, Emma chuckled.

"Rise and shine beautiful" Emma said grabbing Eve and getting out of bed, pulling the blankets down from around Regina's shoulders, Emma smiled and threw Eve onto the bed and watched as both kids attacked Regina with tickles, Swan sitting happily his tail wagging watching his little humans play with his big human, he barked happily and ran to the bed jumping on and wiggling his way under the duvet, this caused Regina to gasp as she, ungracefully, fell from the bed, she looked and saw four heads hanging over the bed, three of them first had concern then one by one grins formed before they all started to laugh, the last just looked at her curiously before barking happily, Regina sighed and pushed herself up from the ground and looking at Swan who's tail had stopped wagging sensing that he was I'm trouble,

"You are lucky it is Christmas and that you are cute or you would be outside after that stunt mister" Regina said pointing her finger at Swan, he did have the curtesy to look a small bit guilty before Regina herself erupted into laughter and nuzzled her face against Swan's who mangled to lick her cheek, Emma chuckled as she got off the bed pulling Henry and Eve with her,

"Alright troops, let's see what Santa left" Emma said flinging Eve over her shoulder and reaching for Henry who squealed and shot off the bed and out of the room before Emma was even near him, Regina chuckled and shook her head, following her son out. They walked into the living room to see it filled with presents.

"Woah" Emma said as she looked around the room, "Santa was REALLY good" Emma said putting eve down so she could run to the tree, Emma walked over to Regina and wrapped her arms around her waist resting her chin on her shoulder as they watched Eve and Henry rummage through their stacks of presents from Santa, Eve gasped and ran to Emma,

"A sk'te board Mommy!" Eve almost screamed as she shook it in front of Emma, Regina turned her head with a raised eyebrow causing Emma to shrug,

"She wanted a stake board" Emma whispered, Regina looked at her,

"She is four Emma" Regina said, Emma 'pfft'ed causing Regina's eyebrow to shoot even higher,

"I was the same age when I first learned" Emma said,

"Well I hope Santa left safety gear, she will not be leaving this house without it" Regina said turning back to see Eve pulling out said gear, a red helmet with matching elbow and knee pads, "that's a good start, I see no chest or back protection" Regina said, Emma chuckled and kissed her cheek loving how protective Regina had become of Eve.

"Relax babe, she'll be a natural" Emma said kissing her cheek once more, Regina just scoffed and folded her arms, Emma chucked before pulling away and walking over and squatting down beside Henry and Eve, Henry pulled out a huge box, a train set, something that he had been asking for since he saw it in a toy store Emma had taken him too, Emma had said if he was good then maybe Santa would bring it, Emma had cleared it with Regina before going back and buying it, putting it into the Santa box that was in Granny's, the only place that Emma knew the location wouldn't be compromised as Granny had it under lock and key and it was also upstairs somewhere Henry or Eve weren't allowed to go without an adult.

* * *

 _Emma and Henry pulled into the car park at the doctors office, Regina had a meeting that she couldn't get out of and had asked Emma if she would accompany Henry to his monthly check up, Henry reached for Emma's hand when she rounded the jeep, Emma gladly accepted and took his hand squeezing it gently as he moved to her side, walking like he was glued to her, Emma knew Henry wasn't a fan of the Doctor, no kid was, so she had an idea to hopefully have a tear and tantrum free trip._

 _"How about we go to the toy store after kid?" Emma said,_

 _"Can we go now?" Henry asked, Emma chuckled, the kid was good, and if Emma didn't already know, she could have said that she gave birth to him, he was a lot like her, the more she got to know him, he was smart and cunning, much like Eve who was a mini Emma through and through, Emma smiled and shook her head,_

 _"I'm sorry kid, you gotta get your check up" Emma said squeezing his hand once more, "tell ya what, if you get through the this and get the all clear, then I'll buy you something special" Emma said lifting his chin, Henry smiled at her and nodded, he knew he always got the a-okay, from the doctor on every visit but he hoped, extra hoped, that today would be the same, it wasn't about the present it was about being brave, for Emma, to show her that he was strong and could face anything, like a knight, like her knight, like his family's knight._

 _-/-_

 _"I'm proud of you Henry, that needle even freaked me out" Emma said as they walked out of the doctors office. Henry grinned up at Emma, he wasn't scared of needles, Emma however seemed to be pretty scared of the one that was used on him, it was a pretty big needle, Emma pales considerably but held her ground, holding Henrys hand, who was holding tighter however was unknown,_

 _"It didn't even hurt" Henry said, Emma just smiled at him, paling again slightly at the memory,_

 _"You're brave Henry, just like a knight" emma said knowing that that was exactly what he wanted to be, a knight, and Emma had an idea on what she was going to get him._

 _-/-_

 _Emma and Henry walked through the the doors of the biggest toy store in New York, 'Duncan's Toy Chest' Emma smiled remembering standing outside and looking in when she was a kid, and the first time she ever went in, it was her 16th birthday and she had been saving up to buy herself something from Duncan's, she remembered the joy she felt when she wake,d through the doors, much like the joy she could feel from Henry even though they were just holding hands, she had walked around the store for what felt like hours before stopping in her tracks, her eyes zeroed in on a medium size black and white panda teddy, Emma knew then that, that was what she was going to buy, and but it she did, she named him Lucky, because he was the last one on the shelf but also because, she had got him for half the price, Lucky was still a huge part of Emma's life, he could be found on top of her wardrobe, where Emma had relocated him when Regina had moved in, she didn't want to be judged for still sleeping with a teddy, but she still did, when Regina was working late or decided to spend the weekend with Pops, she would take him down and cuddle with him, and Eve._

 _"Emma!" Henry said a little too loudly as he tried to contain his excitement, Emma was right, the dress up section in the toys store was what Henry had gone straight for, his eyes widened as he looked around him, Emma stayed close behind him watching his little face lit up in excitement and wonderment, she loved it, and felt herself getting giddy and smiling just from looking at Henry. After much deliberating, Henry decided on the Knights costume, Emma had also instructed him to get a sword, saying that no knight went without a sword, Henry smiled at this, he ran off to look at the toy swords that where at the end of the isle, after choosing one, a fine one, they made their way towards the cheek out, Emma stopped when she noticed Henry had stopped, Trains, Emma chucked, he had s new found obsession with trains she looked at him and followed his line of vision to a electronic train set at the top shelf, his little neck tilting back just to look at it, Emma walking over and squatted down beside him,_

 _"Maybe if you're good, you never know, Santa might surprise you with it" Emma whispered, Henry looked to Emma with a smile and joy in his eyes, she Leaned over and kissed his cheek before taking his hand and walking towards the check out. Emma returned later than day and bought the train set, smiling as she pictured his little face._

* * *

3 am was the current time to get up this year and Emma was feeling it, she had instructed Eve and Henry to go play and went to cheek on them to find them both out for the count on the floor, Emma chuckled and lifted them both into Henrys bed where they curled into each other, Emma kissed their heads before leaving and getting on with dinner, Regina had left to get Henry Snr who was at home, it took some convincing for him to agree to join them, Ruby, Belle, Granny, Killian, August, Lily, Leroy were all coming over for Christmas dinner, just like they did every year, Emma smiled as she watched Killian and August fight over the controller of the X-Box Henry and Eve had gotten from Santa, Regina had swatted them across the ear more than once when they had gotten a little too loud,

"You wake the children and you'll regret it" Regina said glaring at them, they at least looked a little scared, Lily chuckled as she helped Emma with the Turkey,

"She really does have power over everyone" Lily said with a smile, Emma smiled,

"That she does, so how's things going with you and my niece or nephew?" Emma said with a smile, Lily smiled widely,

"Things are going good, doctors are happy and he or she is progressing well, I just have to take it easy as I've got low blood pressure" Lily said, Emma looked at her with s raised eyebrow causing Lily to chuckle, "small things, like helping you isn't a problem though" she said placing her hand on Emma's arm and giving it a squeeze, Emma raised her eyebrow but went back to preparing the vegetables, arms wrapping around her waist made her smile,

"It smells amazing my love" Regina whispered kissing Emma's neck, Emma hummed and leaned back into Regina's embrace, Regina wrapped her arms further around Emma and rested her chin on her shoulder, this was the first Christmas and hopefully the first of many that she was spending with her family, Zelena, Walsh and the kids were due to arrive for dimmer also, Regina had instructed the men to go to Henry's car and take out the two fold up tables that would be needed, their kitchen/dinette had been transformed into something from Harry Potter with the two tables connecting to the main on to make a huge long table that would fit everyone, Granny had suggested that one of the tables be used to sit the children but Emma wasn't keen on that wanting to have them at the table too.

"Mommy!" Eves voice and a tug at her jeans made her look down, Emma smiled at her sleepy little girl before squatting down and lifting her into her arms, her arms and legs wrapping around emma resting her head on her shoulder,

"Sleep well baby?" Emma asked kissing her head, Eve nodded and snuggled into Emma more, her thumb finding her mouth as she closed her eyes and signed, Emma chuckled and walked around the island over to where the boys where playing Batman, Emma smiled as she watched them fight over the remote whenever one of them died, "I thought Santa brought that for our kids, not the big ones" Emma said loud enough to Regina do that everyone could hear, August and Killian turned and glared at Emma who bit her lip to stop form laughing,

"Mommy?" Eve's said sleepily, Emma turned her head and looked down at Eve who was looking up at her from her shoulder,

"Yes baby?" Emma said kissing her head,

"When are we openin' the other pre'ents?" Eve asked, Emma smiled, it was tradition in the Swan house that after dinner and everything was put away that they would all gather in the living room and open the wrapped presents, something that Emma had ensured happened every year.

"After dinner baby" Emma said kissing her head, Eve smiled, Regina turned and leaned over to kiss Eves nose, Eve moved and wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and Emma lifted her over Regina wrapped her arms around her, Emma smiled as Eve rested her head on Regina's shoulder and played with a loose strand of her hair, Eve and Regina had formed a special bond, much like her and Henry, Regina being a excellent influence even got Eve to wear a dress much to everyone's surprise, Eves head shot up as she giggled loudly, Regina following with a laugh of her own, Emma smiled as she felt tiny arms wrap around her waist, she looked down and saw a mop of brown hair pressed against her leg, she leaned down and lifted Henry into her arms the little boy wrapping himself around her and resting his head on her shoulder, Granny shared a knowing smile with Henry Snr as they watched the family of four in the middle of the living room.

* * *

 **A/N: I can also say that I actually intended to get a little more in that chapter but it didn't seem to work out that way, next chapter we have the final part (hopefully) of Christmas with the Swan-Mills and the opening of presents and we'll find out what it was that Henry had got for Emma that had reduced Regina to tears. Stay awesome my lovely readers! Mwah!**


	78. Fairytale of New York - Swan-Mills III

**A/N: fluff ahead, read with caution!**

* * *

Zelena, Walsh, Charlie and Merida arrived just as Emma and Lily were plating up dinner, Merida had went straight for Emma, her crawling skills making her rather fast, Emma chuckled as she felt little hands at the bottom of her jeans and she looked down to see a mop of red hair pulling herself up. Emma chuckled and picked her up putting her on her hip and kissing her head, her hands going straight to Emma's hair, Emma chuckled as she ran her hands through it and giggled,

"How are you" Emma asked in her best baby voice causing Merida to giggle and lean her head against Emma's, Emma chuckled, Eve done that all the time when she was Merida's age and she couldn't help but smile at the small similarity between them.

"I see Auntie Emma is already more favourable" Regina teased as she ran her hand down Merida's back, Emma chuckled,

"Well what can I say babe, kids just love me" Emma said with a cheesy grin before kissing Merida's head and handing her to Regina as she needed to finish off plating the food, which Lily was almost finished doing, "you go grab a seat, I can finish this" Emma said putting her hand on Lily's back, Lily up just looked at her and Emma raised an eyebrow before Lily nodded and went to the table and took a seat beside August who pulled the chair out for her, his hand going to her stomach when she sat down, Emma smiled, there was so much love In this room, you could probably light the whole of New York, Granny came up behind her,

"Now this is what I call a family Christmas dinner" granny said as she lifted four plates and walked towards the table setting them in front of Killian, Leroy, Henry and Walsh, Emma followed with four plates of her own, setting them down in front of August, Lily, Belle and Ruby, Granny and Emma worked together placing the food and everything else on the table before sitting down themselves, Emma beside Regina and Granny beside Henry Snr, Emma narrowed her eyes as she watched Pop pass everything to Granny and his hand linger on hers that second longer, she shook herself, she was seeing things, but when Regina kicked her under the table and Emma glared at her before following her line of sight, she almost chocked on her ham when she saw Henry lean over and place the smallest kiss on Widow's cheek, Emma and Regina both looked at each other with wide eyes,

"They have some serious explaining to do" Emma whispered to Regina who just nodded and went back to their dinner.

* * *

Dinner was a success, everyone having asked for seconds and Emma was thankful that she listened to Regina whine she had suggest they but three large hams and two turkeys, Emma looked at the counter that has only the body of turkey left and the sting of the ham, it was all devoured.

"Present time" Emma announced walking back into the living room to join her entire extended family, Henry and Eve squealed in joy before jumping up and running to Emma and pull her over to join Regina on the couch, Henry and Eve where on present duty, giving out the presents once by one watching as they opened them, Henry gave Emma his present, it was small and wrapped by himself, Emma smiled at him and took it placing it on her lap,

"This is from me" Henry said walking over to Regina and wrapping his arms around her neck, Regina smiled and kissed his head, Emma smiled and gently opened one corner, then the other then moving to the middle and taking the present out of the wrapping, Emma turned it around and gasped, one hand going to her mouth as the other held the key ring,

"Henry" Emma said looking up at him with tears in her eyes, Henry smiled and moved from Regina to Emma and almost caused the blonde to fall onto her back with the force of his hug, "wh…what is this kid?" Emma asked, Henry smiled,

"I…I want you to be my Mom". Henry said ducking his head, Emma gasped and pulled him close kissing his head, Regina and everyone else in the room in tears.

"I…I would love to Henry" Emma said with a smile causing the little boy to smile and launch at Emma again causing Emma to laugh and kiss his head, she looked at the key ring that was around her finger, she smiled and closed her hand around it, August raised his eyebrow at Emma and she smiled opening her hand and turning it to revel the key ring, Augusts eyes widened at it, he smirked at Emma before nodding. Emma smiled and closed her hand on the key ring again. 'Mommy' she could get use to that, especially from Henry, she looked over to Regina who had Eve in her lap hugging her tightly as tears fell from her eyes. Eve smiled at Emma and slide of Regina's lap walking over to Emma,

"What He'ry get you Mommy?" Eve asked pulling on of Emma's arms away from Henry and wrapping it around herself, Emma chuckled and opened her hand revealing the 'Mommy' key ring and showing it to Eve, Eve looked at it curiously, "why he give you that?" Eve asked looking at Henry, Emma smiled and pulled Eve into her lap, Henry walking over to Regina and wrapping his arms around her,

"Henry asked me to be his Mommy" Emma said, Eve looked at her with a small pout, Emma chuckled and kissed it away, "that isn't gonna change how much I love you though Evie Bean" Emma said, Eve looked at her,

"B…but you my Mommy" Eve said her lip starting to quiver, Emma smiled, eve was protective and territorial but she knew that Eve loved Henry,

"I know baby and I will always be your mommy, always, but I think there is enough of me to give to Henry too, don't you think" Emma said nuzzling her nose, Eve giggled and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and squeezed tightly, Emma chuckled and kissed her head,

"Mommy, does that mean that R'gina will be my mommy too?" Eve whispered into Emma's ear, Emma pulled back and looked at Eve, she smiled and pulled her close,

"How about you go ask her" Emma said as she patted her bottom and Eve giggled before running over to Regina and climbing into her lap,

"R'gina" eve said wrapping her arms around Regina's neck, Regina wrapped her arms around Eve and pulled her close,

"Yes, my sweet, sweet girl" Regina said kissing Eve's nose, eve giggled and pushed Regina's chest,

"Can you be my mommy too, like Mommy is gonna be He'ry's?" Eve asked her little hand playing with the necklace Emma had got Regina. Regina felt tears come to her eyes once more as she pulled Eve closer.

"Oh my sweet girl, I would love to be your Mommy" Regina said wrapping her arms around eve and pulling he into her chest, Eve giggled and wrapped her arms tighter around Regina, Henry and Emma smiling from their spot on the floor.

* * *

Emma and Regina walked out of Eve and Henry rooms respectively after tucking them into bed.

"Well today was eventful" Emma said as she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and pulled her close kissing her sweetly,

"Indeed it was" Regina said as she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and pulled her into another kiss, Emma smiled against her lips and kissed her once more before pulling away.

"Ho…how long has Henry had that idea in his head for?" Emma asked, ever since Emma has said yes to being Henry's mommy he hadn't stopped calling her Mommy, Regina was Momma and even Eve had taken to call Regina Momma every now and then.

"For quite a while actually, it first occurred while at Daddy's he ran the idea by him and Daddy seemed to approve, then he asked me could he ask you as your Christmas present." Regina said, Emma smiled tears forming in her eyes once more, Regina smiled and leaned over and kissed her sweetly, "come my love, we must get some sleep, I have a feeling that we will be awoken at a god awful hour" Regina said with a smirk as she pulled Emma down the corridor towards their room, Emma grinning behind her.

* * *

 **A/N: AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH! So yeah, I hope you all enjoyed that and I done the whole Henry asking Emma to be his Mommy justice. I also decided to throw that little thing with Eve in too. I was gonna have her freak out a first, but she has come a long way, so I threw in a little twist. Now to more slightly serious business, I'm heading down to Wexford for a few days, I've All Time Low on Tuesday in Dublin so I'll probably not be back with the next update for a week or more. Till next time my lovelies.**


	79. To Spend The Rest Of My Life With You

**A/N: ask and thou shall receive. Tissues at the ready we have a swan Queen proposal…hopefully.**

* * *

Regina was nervous, today was the day she asked Emma Swan to be her wife and spent the rest of her life with her, she was nervous because even though she knew Emma loved her, she could still reject her proposal, and that was something that Regina, couldn't get over, she loved Emma and even if Emma refused she would still stay with her, because she loved her.

"Hey babe" Emma shouted from the bedroom shaking Regina from her thoughts, she put the ring box back in the drawer covering it with her underwear and pushing it closed,

"Yes my love?" Regina said as she walked to the door,

"I gotta run into town and get some more beer for tonight, think you'll be ok with Henry and Eve?" Emma asked as she walked out, her hair in a plait as she buttoned her shirt, Regina let her eyes take her girlfriend, Emma wore a pair of light whitewash denim jeans with the knees out, a AC/DC t-shirt covered by a black and red shirt, her hair in a plait falling down her shoulder, Regina locked eyes with Emma who just smiled, "baby?" Emma said taking Regina out of trans, Emma chuckled at Regina's darkened eyes,

"Yes my sweet, I think I can manage a few hours" Regina said walking over and wrapping her arms around Emma's waist, Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and leaned in to kiss her,

"I'll be back before lunch" Emma said pulling away with a final kiss, Regina pouted and Emma rolled her eyes before leaning in and kissing her once more, "I love you" Emma whispered against her lips causing Regina to smile and kiss her harder.

"And I you" Regina said finally letting Emma go, Emma grabbed her brown leather jacket from the bed and threw it on, it was still early but Emma wanted to go and get back without Eve throwing a fit because Emma wasn't there, she knew that Jasper's would be open till at least till midday, he didn't celebrate Christmas or New Year and was open pretty much all year around.

"Where are you sneaky off to" Ruby said walking into the kitchen, Emma turned and smiled at her,

"I've to get more beer, the boys drank into the New Year boxes and I need to replace them if we have any hope of having a drama free New Years" Emma said putting the pancake she had buttered into her mouth, Ruby looked at her and smiled,

"We'll make sure you stock up on the orange juice too, you'll never hear the end of it from Granny if you only have alcohol.". Emma chuckled, she walked over and hugged before lifting her keys and walking out, leaving Ruby alone in the kitchen.

"Ruby, how lovely to see you dear" Regina walking into the kitchen ten minutes later, Ruby looked up from the paper and smiled my

"Lovely to see you too, future sister in law" Ruby said with a cheesy grin and wiggle of her eyebrows, Regina rolled her eyes and walked over to the coffee pot, pouring herself s cup and topping up Ruby's,

"She has to accept my proposal first of have you forgotten how the whole proposing of marriage goes?" Regina said with a teasing smile, Ruby scoffed,

"Of course I know idiot" Ruby said smacking Regina gently upside the head,

"No hit" a sharp voice came from the door way, Regina and Ruby both turned around to see a glaring Eve standing in the door way her hands on her hips, she was a mini Emma and Regina rolled into one, Regina smirked as Eve eyed up Ruby before darting to Regina,

"Why you hit Momma?" Eve asked patting Regina's chest, Ruby bit her lip to stop from smiling at the cuteness, Regina smiled even wider, in just a few short days the dynamic of their little family had changed almost completely,

"She was just playing sweetie" Regina said kissing Eves cheek, Eve glared at Ruby,

"No hit Aunt Ruby" eve said wiggling her finger, Ruby had to bite down hard on her lip to stop form laughing,, almost drawing blood. Regina smiled and kissed Eves head before setting her down beside Ruby, Eve looked at Ruby before grinning and crawling into her knee.

"Good morning handsome" Ruby said as a tired Henry shuffled into the kitchen, a head full of bed hair and rubbing his eye,

"Morning Aunt Ruby" Henry said through a yawn as he walked over to the island and crawled up onto the chair, Ruby held it place as it slide across the floor slightly, he smiled at her when she ruffled his hair, kissing Eves check before standing and setting her on the seat,

"I gotta head as well. Belle's working on reopening the old library, if she can get her way around Gold" Ruby said leaning down and kissing both Eve's and Henrys heads be off standing and walking over to Regina, "7 o clock right?" Ruby said, Regina nodded and hugged her back,

"Now my loves, what shall we have for breakfast" Regina said turning back around from watching Ruby leave, Henry and Eve looked at each other before grinning, Regina grinned two.

"Pancakes!" They all said together.

* * *

Emma pulled up outside, Xtreme Tattoos, she put the jeep in park and leaned forward, she had been wanting a new tattoo for a while, and she had thought of nothing better at Christmas.

"Emma!" Archie said as Emma opened the door,

"Hey Jimini" Emma said with a smile, Jimini was a tall red haired man with glasses, he was a friend of Emma's growing up and was her tattoo artist,

"You still wanting to get what you wanted?" Jimini asked walking out to the studio Emma following closely behind,

"Yeah, I even drew the design out for ya" Emma said with a smile as she followed him, sitting on the seat and handing him the paper that she took out of her pocket, Jim looked at it and looked to Emma with a raised eyebrow, "it's a sort of present" Emma said smiling shyly, Jim looked at her and smiled.

 **Some Hours Later**

"So, who's Henry?" Jim asked as he dipped the needle into the green ink, Emma looked at him and smiled,

"He's my son" Emma said looking at him as he brought the gun back to Emma's arm, Jim looked at her and smiled,

" I didn't know you had a son Swan" Jim said, Emma smiled,

"its been a while since I've seen you Jim, a lot has happened" Emma said with a chuckle, Jim chuckled along,

"Indeed it has, I hear you've got together with Regina Mills" Jim said, dipping the gun into the green ink once more,

"Indeed I have, she's amazing, nothing like what people say" Emma said, wincing a little as she felt the needle in a soft part of her arm, "Henry is her son, but he's mine too" Emma said,

"How'd Eve take to the news?" Jim asked, Emma smiled,

"Pretty well actually, she's come out of her shell so much since they came into our lives" Emma said, "she got a little territorial in the beginning but she's ok now" Emma said, Jim smiled,

"She's a sweet kid" Jim said, he wiped at Emma's arm, "and we are dome" he said pushing his chair back and putting the tattoo gun in the holder, Emma smiled and lifted her arm, she smiled,

"It looks amazing Jim thank you" Emma said standing and stretching, Emma walked over to the tall mirror that was behind the door and held her arm out, Emma smiled, the tattoo looked amazing, she just hoped that she didn't over step and Regina liked it. 'Henry' was tattooed on her arm, much like Eve's, it was surrounded by vines and two dinosaurs, Emma smiled, she loved it, she hoped that Regina approved of it, she just had to wait till she went home.

* * *

"W…w…want Mommy!" Eve screamed as she curled up on Regina's lap, Regina rocked her and kissed her head, she wasn't sure what had happened, one minute they were watching Tarzan and the next Eve was bawling her eyes out asking for Emma, Regina looked at her watch, Emma should have been home at least an hour ago, the sound of Emma's jeep pulling up, she sighed in relief, she stood with Eve in her arms snd walked to the door, Henry and Swan on her heels, she opened the door and Eve all put launched herself into Emma's arms,

"Hey what's wrong?" Emma asked rubbing Eves back as Eve buried her face in Emma's neck and wrapped her arms and legs around Emma, Regina smiled shyly at Emma when she looked at her, Emma smiled and walked over, kissing her cheek, "what happened?" Emma whispered as she ran her hand through Henrys hair,

"I'm not sure, we were watching Tarzan and then she just started to cry" Regina said, Emma smiled,

"Yeah, not the best movie to watch without me" Emma said with a small smile, Regina looked confused and Emma chuckled, "I'm not sure why either but she could never watch that movie with anyone unless I'm there" Emma said kissing eves head as she started to calm down, Regina smiled, releasing that it wasn't her fault, Emma reading her mind reached for her hand and brought it to her lips, "don't worry babe, it wasn't your fault, simple enough mistake to make" Emma said with a smile, Regina smiled and squeezed Emma's hand before lacing their fingers and pulling her towards the house, her other hand holding Henrys, Emma kissed Eve's head once more before putting her on the couch, with a little struggle on Eve's part, Emma was wanting to show her tattoo to Regina before Henry, she didn't want Regina to think she over stepped so she wanted to tell her first, she stopped 'Tarzan' and put in 'The Incredibles', walked over to the island and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and kissed her cheek, "can I talk to you for a sec?" Emma asked, Regina hummed and turned in Emma's arms, kissing her sweetly before pulling away and grabbing her hand, Emma linked their hands and walked them to the bedroom, emma closed the door and leaned against it, Regina looked at her curiously, starting to worry slightly,

"Are you alright my love?" Regina asked walking over and rubbing Emma's shoulders,

"I done something today, probably should have got your permission first but I wanted it to be a surprise" Emma said turning around and taking off her jacket, Regina looked at her curiously, Emma smiled shyly before holding out her arm, Regina looked at her then her arm and gasped, her hand going to her mouth, Emma smiled shyly,

"Oh Emma" Regina said walking over and taking her arm in her hand, she helped up her arm and traced it over the wrapping, Emma smiled, Regina smiled at her arm in awe, "it's beautiful Emma, Henry will love it" Regina said looking up at her with small tears in her eyes,

"Why are you crying?" Emma asked as she lifted her other hand and wiped the escaped tear, Regina looked at her and smiled sadly,

"I..I just love how much you love Henry and me, you love us so much and I am so happy that I can be apart of your life, Henry, he always was a lonely little boy but you and Eve made him feel like he was worth something and fir that I love you my love, I love you so, so much" Regina said leaning over and kissing her sweetly. Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around Regina and deepened their kiss, Regina grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her closer, Emma smiled when Regina ran her tongue over Emma's lips, Emma opened her mouth and moaned when Regina's tongue stroked hers, Emma placed her hands on Regina's hips and squeezed, Regina moaned and ran hers up and down Emma's back stopping at her ass and squeezing, Emma moaned and pulled back,

"Mmmm,, baby, w..w…we gotta get back to the k..kids" Emma said as she pulled away, Regina growled and bit Emma's lip, Emma smiled and kissed her once more before pulling away completely,

"Come, we must show Henry" Regina said pulling on Emma's hand, Emma chuckled and linked their fingers, waking back into the living room where Henry and Eve where curled up on the couch, Emma walked over and sat down between them, eve crawling into Emma's lap and Henry leaning into her side, Emma kissed both their heads and settled down to watch the movie, there was still a few hours till they had to get ready for the party, and Regina could relax a little before she asked the woman of her dreams to marry her.

* * *

"Come here kid" Emma said when Henry came back from the bathroom, Henry walked over and stood in front of Emma, Emma positioned eve better so she could sit up, "I want to show you something" Emma said pulling her arm from around eve to hold in front of her, Henry looked at it and Emma smiled, "turn my arm over" Emma said with a smile, Henry turned her arm over and he gasped slightly, Emma chuckled as she watched his eyes widen, Henry ran his hand over the covered tattoo, eve sat up and looked at it too, eve gasped too and then looked to Henry and smiled,

"He'ry, Mommy got you a tattoo like mine" Eve said as she pulled Emma's other arm from behind her and turned it over, Emma chuckled, she was expecting a total different reaction from Eve but she couldn't ask for a better one.

"It looks so cool Mommy" Henry said launching himself at Emma and wrapping his arms around her neck, Eve joining in the hug, Emma chuckled and hug both of them, she kissed Henrys head, Regina stood at the side and watched as Henry and Eve were in awe over Emma tattoo, she smiled even wider when eve said that it was his tattoo just like Emma's tattoo or 'Eve' was hers.

"Alright my loves, we all must get ready, who wants to have bath time first?" Regina asked walking over to the them, Henry and eve looked up and smiled,

"Want Mommy to baff me" eve said wrapping her arms around Emma's neck and squeezing Emma smiled and tickled her stomach,

"I want to get a shower" Henry announced as he ran to Regina, Regina ran her hand through his hair and smiled at him,

"Of course baby, go get ready and I'll put it on" Regina said, Henry smiled up at her and ran out of the kitchen, Swan running after him barking happily, Regina walked over to eve and Emma and ran her hand through Eve's hair as Eve looked at Emma's tattoos, she traced her own tattoo with a smile before doing the same to Henry's,

"Why this on it?" Eve asked as she touched the cling film, Emma smiled and pulled her hand away when she tried to unwrap it,

"It's to keep it clean and make sure it doesn't get infected" Emma said nuzzling Eve's nose with her own, eve giggled,

"What infec'ed?" Eve asked tracing her own name again, Emma smiled,

"It's when a boo boo gets another boo boo that makes it sore and yucky" Emma said, not exactly sure how to explain it to her four year old. Regina smiled at Emma and leaned down to kiss Eve's head before being called by Henry.

"Mommy?" Eve asked when Emma lifted her into her arms and walked them to Eve's room where eve picked out her pyjamas, going for a pair of Harry Potter ones that Regina had bought her for Christmas, Emma smiled as she thee them at her and they landed on her head causing Eve to giggle

"Yes baby?" Emma said setting the jammies on the bed,

"Are you gonna get momma a tattoo?" Eve asked walking over to Emma, Emma smiled, she knew that Regina had wanted to get a tattoo of her own but knew she wasn't a huge fan of needles.

"I might baby, we have to check with Momma first" Emma said kissing her nose as she helped her take her t-shirt off,

"Mommy?" Eve asked, Emma chuckled,

"What baby?" Emma said unbuttoning Eve's jeans and pulling them down, eve stepped out and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck as she lifted her into her arms and took her jammies into her other as she walked them to the bathroom, Regina having took Henry to their room to have a shower, Emma set Eve on the floor with a giggle as Emma turned and started to let the water run, she took Eve's favourite bubble bath, lavender and emptied some of it into the

"Can me and He'ry and Momma and Mommy go to the zoo tomorrow?" Eve asked with one final big jump into Emma's waiting arms, Emma chuckled and kissed her head,

"The zoo won't be open tomorrow baby" Emma said walking them over and setting her on the floor once more taking her underwear off and throwing them into the hamper before lifting her into the bath, Eve grinned and reached for Ducky, Eve's bathtime friend, Emma chuckled and sat on the toilet seat as she watched eve play in the water for a little while, a knock at the door caused both eve and Emma to look up, Regina poked her head around the door, eve grinning widely and waving with a suddy hand, Regina smiled and walked in with,

"It smells very nice in here" Regina said wrapping her arm around Emma's shoulder as she sat on her knee and kissed Emma's head.

"Mommy gave me vavender bubbles" Eve said with a toothy grin, Emma and Regina chuckled at Eve's pronunciation of 'lavender as she dipped the duck into the water and moved him around under the water before pulling him up and bringing him back into the water with a crash, water going everywhere, Emma and Regina laughed as Eve played with the duck.

"I love you Emma" Regina said, Emma had heard it so many times but this time made her look at Regina curiously, Regina said it seriously and with so much emotion,

"I love you too baby" Emma said lifted her chin and turning her head and kissing her sweetly, Eve giggled before a gush of water hit both women causing them to gasp and pull apart, Eve giggled even more and dropped her hand under the water to hide the gun Henry had sitting on the edge of the bath. Emma chuckled and kissed Regina once more before pushing her to stand, "I'll get her raisin over her ready then ill come help" Emma said kissing Regina once more before walking over to Eve, Regina smiled before leaving the bathroom and walking back out to Henry who was sitting in the couch petting Swan, Regina smiled and walked over to them, sitting beside Swan who repositioned himself so his head was on her lap, Regina smiled and ran her hand over his head,

"Momma?" Henry asked looking to Regina, Regina looked at him and smiled,

"Yes Henry?" Regina said with a smile,

"Are you gonna get a tattoo like Mommy's?" Henry asked with a smile, Regina smiled, she wasn't a fan of needles of any sort, but she has been thinking of getting a tattoo, Emma was starting to become a bad influence on her she thought with a smile.

"Possibly, maybe I'll take Mommy with me and she can help me pick one" Regina said kissing his head, Regina's vision was blurred with blonde before something jump onto her, Regina chuckled as Eve positioned herself on her lap and wrapped her arms around her own waist Eve's little hands patting Regina's. "Did you have a nice bath baby?" Regina asked kissing Eve's head, Eve nodded and sat back against Regina's chest, Henry smiled as he slid off the couch and ran over to Emma who was rummaging through the fridge,

"Mommy?" Henry asked, Emma turned around and smiled down at him, she squatted down and pulled him to her by his open waist coat, Henry giggled and wrapped his arms around Emma's neck.

"What's up buddy?" Emma asked running her hand through his hair, Henry moved his head away and Emma chuckled.

"Can I help you tonight?" Henry asked, Emma smiled and kissed his nose,

"Course you can Henry" Emma said standing up and wrapping her arm around his shoulder, Henry smiled and wrapped both his arms around Emma's waist. Emma smiled and walked them over to the island helping him onto the stool, he smiled and waved to Regina and Eve who waved back, Emma chuckled and handed him a plate that he stacked on top of the others that where sitting in front of him.

* * *

10:35

"I'll get it" Zelena said as she walked into the hall and opened the door, August and Lily stood on the other side with a bottle of champagne and a bouquet of flowers, Zelena smiled and welcomed them in. "Everyone is in the kitchen" Zelena said pulling back from hugging August, they smiled and walked into the kitchen, August being tackled by Eve, he scooped her into his arms and peppered his face in kisses, Zelena walked in after and walked over to Regina and Ruby who where standing at the island,

"They are quite the couple" Ruby said motioning to Killian and his date, "you know she was married to Gold before he fucked their marriage up" Ruby said

"As in Robert Gold? He's a rich man" Regina said, Ruby nodded,

"He is, I know Milah, and I can honestly say I haven't seen her this happy since she had Neal, Killian either, he lost his brother a few years ago, they were in the Marines" Ruby said, Regina had become quite friendly with Emma's 'family' but there was still things she didn't know, like Killian had a brother and that he had died,

"I didn't know" Regina said taking a sip of wine, Ruby nodded,

"He isn't the sharing kinda man unless you really know him, he's known Emma since she was a teenager and I've known him just as long, a lot of people think he's just a drunk who wears eyeliner and fixes cars, he's actually probably the sweetest man on earth, and would do anything for Emma and Eve." Ruby said with a smile as she lowered the last drop of beer and walked over to grab another for her and Emma, walking over and handing it to her, Emma smiled and took it.

"So when are you gonna ask her?" Zelena asked nudging her sister, Regina looked at her and smiled,

"At midnight, in the garden" Regina said,

"What's at midnight in the garden?" Emma asked, Regina's eyes widened and Zelena chuckled

"Fireworks" Zelena said, "Walsh has gone to get some, it's a surprise for the kids" Zelena said covering Regina's ass, but also not lying.

"Well that's thoughtful" emma said wrapping an arm around Regina's waist and kissing her cheek, "we're gonna go put the grill on" Emma said squeezing her waist and kissing her once more before pulling away and walking out back closely followed by Killian and August.

"You're gonna make her the happiest woman in the world sis" Zelena said as she leaned over and kissed her cheek before walking over to Charlie and Henry, Regina smiled and slide her hand into the pocket of her trousers, she wore her suit trousers and a green shirt, Emma wearing something similar, her suit trousers, a white shirt and a green waist coat, Regina felt the box and smiled, she hoped above everything that Emma would say yes, she had a small doubt that she wouldn't but that didn't outweigh the positive that she would say yes but there was still that small doubt that slightly unsettled her.

* * *

"THREE, TWO, ONE. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted as they watched the fireworks light up the sky that were set off by Killian and Walsh, Regina turned to kiss Emma, the first New Years kiss she actually was looking forward to, Emma smiled and leaned over to kiss Regina, Eve clinging to her neck and leaned over to kiss Regina to, Henry doing the same from Regina's arms.

"I love you, my loves" Regina said looking at all of them, everyone smiled and Emma leaned over to kiss her once more, Regina sighed and set Henry down before walking over to stand in front of their guests, "can I have everyone's attention please" Regina said, the garden grew quite as Emma looked at her curiously, "I..I have an announcement, or rather a..a request" Regina said, she handed her glass to Ruby as she walked over to Emma and pulled her up beside her, Eve ran to Ruby who lifted her up, followed by Henry who Belle wrapped her around,

"Gina, what are you doing?" Emma asked as she looked at Regina only smiled and held Emma's hands that little bit tighter,

"Emma, I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone. You and Eve have brought joy to both mine and Henrys lives, for which I will always be grateful, the past year has made me look at life differently and make me realise that everything I have, I want forever, I want to spent the rest of my life with you." Regina said as she pulled the box from her pocket and kneeled down, Emma gasped and lifted her hand to her mouth,

"Oh Regina" Emma whispered as tears filled her eyes, Regina smiled.

"Emma Marie Swan, will you do me the greatest honour of marry me?" Regina asked, Emma looked over to Eve and Henry who were grinning from ear to ear, Emma looked up to Ruby and Belle, who both were smiling at her, then to the boys who were grinning like Cheshire cars, Emma turned back to Regina, Emma smiled and nodded,

"Yes Regina Cleopatra Mills, I would be honoured to marry you" Emma said, Regina smiled widely and stood putting the ring on Emma's finger then lifting her into her arms and spinning, Walsh and Killian let off the remaining fireworks and Regina set Emma down, kissing her passionately,

"Alright, let's keep it PG ladies" Granny's voice sounded over the fireworks causing everyone to laugh, Eve and Henry tackled Regina and Emma almost to the ground, Emma scooped up Eve and Regina done the same with Henry, peppering their faces in kisses before turning and kissing each other.

"I love you" Emma whispered pulling back from Regina, Regina smiled brightly,

"I love you too" Regina said leaning in and kissing her once more before turning to watch the final few fireworks going off, their arms wrapped around each other and their kids in their arms.

* * *

 **A/N: so there we go, I hope you all liked it, the tattoo idea came to me as I was getting my own tattoo, I got a feather, and not just for being an Evil Regal, I've always wanted one but there is a tiny little part of me that is jumping at having a feather like Lana, mine is in my collar bone though, hurt like a right bitch too. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and you all grinned with cuteness, I know I did even while writing it. I'm gonna be really nice and give you another chapter, just don't put away those tissues too quickly!**


	80. The Cora Mills Effect

**A/N: Cora is always up to something lads! ALWAYS! I hope you like is chapter guys!. I've also hit over 600 reviews which is the most I've ever hit for any story, so thank you all. The concert was amazing also I didn't address it in the previous chapter, and I will try and get to all your reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cora Mills wasn't one to back down without a fight, and the news that her daughter was recently engaged to the blonde mechanic didn't sit well with her at all. She scrunched the page of the newspaper up that had Emma and Regina's smiling faces on it and threw it into the bin.

"Love is weakness my sweet Regina, sooner or later you will realise that" Cora gritted out.

* * *

"Fuck" Emma gasped out as she rolled off Regina, Regina grinned and followed her, leaning on her side and resting her head on Emma's chest, Emma ran her hand up and down Regina bare back as Regina drew a pattern on Emma's breast.

"Perhaps we should get engaged everyday" Regina said as she kissed up Emma's neck, Emma moaned and wrapped her arms around Regina tighter, Regina ran her hand under the covers and gripped the shaft of the strap on and twisted it slightly causing Emma to gasp then moan, "tell me my love, how does it feel to pound into me with Regal hmmm?" Regina asked as she twisted her wrist again causing Emma to moan and lift her hips off the bed slightly,

"Fuck Gina" Emma moaned, Regina grinned widely and started to kiss along Emma's chest, Emma growled and flipped Regina suddenly who gasped at the move, she moaned when Emma gently pushed herself into her, Emma grinned and slowly moved her hips as she kissed up Regina's neck, Regina dragged her nails down Emma's back and squeezed her ass, Emma moaned and started to move that little faster,

"O..ooo...ooh E..Emma" Regina moaned, Emma grinned and bit down on her pulse point as she thrust her hips a little harder and Regina gripped her ass and moaned as she felt her orgasm start to build, "y..you feel so so good baby" Regina moaned out, Emma grinned,

"Good, I..I don't want you to ever feel nothing but g..good" Emma said as she moved a little faster, Regina spread her legs a little wider, Emma hitting at a different angles one that was sending shock waves of pleasure through her as her orgasm built more and more,

"O..ooo…ooohhhh" Regina moaned as she felt her orgasm about to erupt, Emma grinned and thrust harder,

"Come for me baby" Emma hissed as she bit down on Regina's pulse point, bringing her over the edge with a muffled scream, Emma following closely behind, she slowly her thrusts before eventually stopping, she fell on top of Regina and buried her face in her neck. They stayed like that for a good few minutes till Emma's phone took them out of their bliss trans, Emma growled as she gently removed herself from Regina who moaned slightly, Emma rolled and grabbed her phone from the dresser and answered it without looking at the caller I.D,, "Swan" Emma said falling onto the pillow, Emma sighed and threw her arm over her eyes, "OK, I'll be there in twenty" Emma said with a sigh, Emma hung up and sighed,

"You have to go to work?" Regina asked with a sad smile, Emma turned to look at her and smiled sadly too, Emma turned onto her side and ran her hand through Regina's hair, it was growing that little faster recently,

"There's a break down in lower Manhattan, Rubes called it in" Emma said as she leaned over and kissed her, Regina sighed and pushed Emma back down and straddled her,

"Giinnnnaa" Emma whined when Regina straddled her, Regina smiled the covers falling and pooling around her waist revealing her naked chest, Emma licked her lips and ran her hands up Regina's thighs, "you're gonna make me late" Emma said with a smile, Regina grinned and leaned down pecking Emma on the lips sweetly.

"You are the boss my love, you can be as late as you want" Regina said before kissing her way down Emma's body.

* * *

"Well you took you're time" Ruby said with a smirk as Emma all but shot from the jeep, she tied the bandana around her head and tucked her vest in, Ruby grinned as Emma shot her s death glare,

"Traffic was a bitch" Emma said as she walked to the front of the broken down Porsche and lifted the lid, "what happened?" Emma asked looking around it to the woman in the drivers seat, she looked Emma up and down and grinned, Ruby could feel herself getting territorial and knew she could seeing as Emma was a taken woman,

"I'm not sure, one minute I was driving along and the next it decided to just stop" the brunette said as she flipped her hair, Ruby rolled her eyes and Emma smirked, she knew what she was doing and Emma couldn't help but chuckle,

"Ok, I'll take a look at it back at the garage, Rubes, load it up" Emma said, she turned to the brunette, "I would offer you a lift to the garage but I have to be somewhere, Ruby will gladly give you a lift" Emma said with a smile and a wink, Ruby had to hold back a laugh as she watched the brunettes face fall.

"O..ooh o..of course" the brunette said, Emma chuckled as she walked back to the jeep, but not before catching the brunette as she tripped slightly, emma grabbed her and helped her onto her feet, the brunette smiled and leaned in and kissed Emma's lips, Emma immediately pushing her away,

"What the hell lady!" Emma shouted as she wiped at her mouth, the brunette smiled at her sweetly,

"I was just expressing my thanks" she said as she twirled her hair around her finger, Emma hissed,

"Actually you know what Rubes, there was a call out in Brooklyn that we need to go to" emma said, Ruby nodded and unclipped the hook from the front of the car and attaching it to the back of the truck, Emma smiled tightly at the brunette, "I'll arrange for someone else to tow your car, ma'am" Emma said, before turning and walking back to the jeep, getting in and taking some deep breaths, she watched as Ruby threw the brunette a dirty look and got into the truck herself, Emma sighed before starting up and pulling out, no one but the brunette noticing the man with the camera standing in the bushes only a few meters away.

* * *

"Regina" Sidney called as he walked into Regina's office, Regina looked up from her files and took off her glasses,

"What is it Sidney?" Regina asked, Sidney smiled shyly before handing her a long brown envelope,

"S..someone dropped this off for you at reception" Sidney said handing her the envelope, Regina looked at it curiously before taking it,

"Thank you Sidney" Regina said, Sidney bowed before running from the room and closing the door, Regina looked at the envelope, not recognising the writing and opened it, she reached inside and pulled out a photo, she turned it over and gasped, there was Emma, her Emma, kissing another woman, her heart stopped and tears formed in her eyes, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, she dropped the photo and couldn't help the tears as they fell onto it, her heart had just be crushed into tiny pieces.

* * *

"Who the fuck did she think she was, kissing me like that!" Emma said as she paced around the office, "she's lucky I didn't smack her" Emma said, Ruby sat on the table and tried to keep calm as well.

"I didn't even get a name, all I got was the call" Ruby said,

"Something doesn't feel right Rubes" Emma said, her phone vibrating in her pocket caused her to stop and take it out, "it's Regina" Emma said with a smile, "hey baby" Emma said, her face dropping immediately, "yeah sure, I can meet you, give me ten minutes" Emma said, "I.." but she pulled the phone away looking at it curiously,

"What?" Ruby asked standing suddenly,

"I..I don't know, she sounded off" Emma said, "s..she didn't day I love you" Emma said, "she always says I love you" Emma said feeling the tears come on, Ruby smiled sadly and hugged her,

"Maybe she's just having a hard day" Ruby said, Emma smiled,

"Yeah maybe" Emma said as she wiped at her eyes.

* * *

"Hey baby" Emma said as she sat beside Regina on the bench, Regina didn't even turn to look at her, instead just handed her the brown envelope, Emma looked at her curiously before taking the envelope, she opened it and pulled out the photo, her face paling considerable,

"Care to explain Miss Swan" Regina said, Emma looked at her,

"Gina..baby..I…I don't know where these even came from" Emma said, Regina scoffed,

"Oh so you aren't denying you are having an affair" Regina said,

"WHAT!" Emma said standing suddenly, "you can't be serious Regina!" Emma said,

"Then tell me what the fuck that is" Regina shouted as she too stood up, Emma looked at the photo again and sighed,

"This was from a call out this morning" Emma said, Regina scoffed, "no, seriously, the call Ruby called in, this was it, it was in the exact same place where we met, a black Porsche had broken down and the driver was looking at me like she wanted to jump me" Emma said with disgust, Regina looked at her and saw she was shaking, she knew deep down that Emma would never do this to her but she still had photographic evidence of her kissing another woman, "when I looked under the hood it had blew the water cooler, I told Rubes to load it up, she was making me uncomfortable so I said I had to be somewhere else, I was walking by her and she sorta slipped, I grabbed her to steady her and then she kissed me, I pushed her away straight away" Emma said, "I swear to you Regina, I would NEVER cheat on you, ever, I…I love you" Emma said as the tears started to fall, Regina couldn't take Emma crying and pulled her into her arms as Emma broke down, "i…I swear to you Regina…I…I didn't cheat" Emma gasped out,

"Sshhh, it's ok" Regina said as she kissed Emma's head and rubbed her back, "I know you wouldn't my love and I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions but when it landed at my office this morning I didn't know what to think" Regina said, Emma pulled back and sniffed,c

"Y…you still love me?" Emma asked, Regina bit her lip, it was as if she was looking at a teenage version of her fiancé, she looked so small and vulnerable.

"Of course I love you Emma" Regina said kissing her head and pulling her close once more.

"I..it's just y..you didn't say it o..on the phone, y…you always tell me you love me on the phone!" Emma said as another fresh round of tears took over her, Regina wrapped her arms tight,y around her and peppered her head in kisses, "y…you can ask Ruby if you don't believe me…s..she was there when it h…happened" Emma said,

"Sshh, there is no need, I know you are telling the truth, I'm just sorry I jump to conclusions and not telling you that I love you" Regina said as she pulled back and lifted Emma's head, with a little struggle, "I love you Emma Marie Swan, from now till the end of time" Regina said leaning km and kissing her sweetly, Emma grasped onto her jacket and pulled her close, Regina smiled into the kiss, she sighed and kissed Emma's head when they broke apart, Emma resting her head on Regina's chest, Regina vowing to find out who was behind trying to destroy her relationship, and she had a idea who it was.

* * *

"SIDNEY!" Regina shouted as she stormed into her office, the entire place jumped and side my whimpered before coming out of his cubicle, "my office, NOW!" Sidney whimpered again as he followed Regina into her office,

"Y..yes R..Regina?" Sidney said, Regina spun around,

"That envelope that was delivered to me this morning, who brought it in?" Regina asked,

"I…I'm not sure ma'am" Sidney said,

"Well fucking FIND OUT!" Regina shouted before waving for him to leave, Sidney whimpered and bowed before running from the room, he took a deep breath and walked down to reception to ask for the cctv from this morning, he needed to give Regina answered if he wanted to keep his job.

* * *

"I done what you asked, now I want my money" the brunette said,

"When I am satisfied that you done what I asked well, then you shall be paid" the figure in a big black sun hat said from the other side of the table, the brunette hissed before standing,

"You are a twisted woman Cora Mills" the brunette said as she turned on her heel and walked away, Cora looked up and grinned,

"Oh I'm just getting started darling"

* * *

 **Later that night**

Regina couldn't sleep, Emma still hasn't come to bed, she wasn't angry, just worried, how could she even think that Emma would cheat on her, Emma wasn't Daniel, was nothing like Daniel, but she knew that she was waiting for the other shoe to drop and for her perfect new life to come crashing down around her, she realised, that she may be the cause of that.

"Come to bed sweetheart" Regina said as she walked into the living room to see Emma curled up on the couch with a blanket and 'The Hobbit' playing, Emma didn't even answer her, Regina rounded the couch and smiled, Emma was fast asleep, Swan curled up at her feet and Teddy in her arms, Regina reached for the remote and hit stop and turned the to off, she gently shook Emma's shoulders, "time for bed" Regina whispered, Emma looked at her and yawned before slowly standing, she allowed Regina to help her to the bedroom before she collapsed onto the bed and was lost to the world. Regina just smiled and hoped that she didn't fuck the greatest thing in her life up.

* * *

The next morning, Regina reached across to find Emma's side of the bed empty, she sighed and let her head fall back into the pillow, she cursed herself before rolling over and getting out, she spotted a note on Emma's pillow and lifted it,

 _'Went for a run'_

Regina sighed, no x's, she couldn't help but think that she had seriously just wreaked the first good relationship she ever had, she sighed and dropped the note onto the dresser and went to get showered and dressed. Half hour later she walked into the kitchen to find Ruby making pancakes, Ruby looked at her and smiled sadly, Regina returned it sadly and walked over, kissing Eve and Henry on the head before grabbing some coffee for herself, she watched as Henry and Eve talked about nothing in particular over their pancakes as Ruby came and stood beside her,

"So you want to tell me why Emma ran out of here at the crack of dawn?" Ruby asked, Regina sighed,

"I received a photo yesterday or Emma kissing another woman and jumped to conclusions" Regina said, Ruby looked at her curiously and she sighed and turned around, sticking her hand behind the microwave and pulling out the brown envelope and handing it to Ruby, Ruby looked at it before pulling out the photo and gasping herself.

"You know Emma would never do this to you right?" Ruby said, she looked at the photo again and noticed the time stamp, "this was taken during that call out yesterday, that bitch faked her fall then kissed Emma when she stopped her from falling" Ruby said, Ruby's eyes widened, "oh Regina, please tell me you didn't seriously think Em would do this to you" Ruby said,

"I know she wouldn't, but at the time, I wasn' t exactly thinking that" Regina said, Ruby just shook her head and placed the photo back into the envelope, "what was I suppose to think after I receive a photo of my fiancé kissing another woman" Regina said.

"That there would have been a reasonable explanation for it" Ruby shot back, both Henry and Eve turning to look at them, Ruby took a deep breath before speaking again, "I don't care what you have to do, just fix whatever it is between you, before it's too late" Ruby said walking around and kissing the kids before leaving the house.

 _Gina._

 _'My love, I know you are upset, will you please come home, we need to talk, I love you'_

Emma had been gone all morning, she knew she was hiding but she still couldn't get Regina's disgusted look out of her head, nor the face that she would even consider the fact that Emma would have an affair, she sighed as she started up the jeep and drove home, Ruby text her to say that her and belle would take Henry and Eve for the day, something that she was grateful for knowing that Emma wouldn't want them in the house if they started to fight, she pulled into the drive and sighed again,

"You did nothing wrong Swan, so stop feeling like you did" Emma told herself as she turned off the jeep and got out of it, she walked into the house and set the keys on the table and took her shoes off, leaving them at the corner of the table beside the others, she walked into the kitchen and her heart almost broke, Regina was sitting on the couch, a box of tissues on the table, tears flooding down her face, she looked up and smiled at Emma, Emma smiled back and walked over to her, sitting down beside her,

"I…I am s..so sorry my love" Regina said as she started to cry again, emma pulled her into her side and kissed her head,

"I'm sorry too. I didn't realise that you would automatically think that given everything that's happened with Daniel" Emma said kissing her head again, Regina shook her head and pulled back,

"That shouldn't be an excuse, I…I should have known first hand after seeing that photo that you could never do that to me" Regina said, Emma smiled,

"It's understandable Regina and I forgive you, for whatever it is you feel guilty about, I know you, I trust you, I love you and I forgive you" Emma said, Regina looked at her and smiled,

"So I haven't fucked everything up?" Regina asked, Emma chuckled and shook her head,

"No baby, you haven't fucked anything up" Emma said leaning down and kissing Regina, Regina's hands going to Emma's hair and pulling her down, Emma sighed into the kiss, letting it take over her and settle her, Emma smiled when Regina moved and straddled her waist, she knew that they hit a bump in the road, a huge bump, but she also knew that she wouldn't lose Regina if she could prevent it.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not gonna lie lads I did actually shed a few tears writing this chapter, it actually hurt to write this, but I did tell you all Cora wasn't gone for good, but don't fret, the Swan Queen ship will sail. I'm also thinking of writing another swan queen fic, but have a student teacher fic, I love those kinda ones. I'm also hoping to work with another author in the summer on a another Swan Queen story so look out for more details on that. I hope I didn't make too many of you cry or upset.**


	81. Wedding Plans

**A/N: Firstly, I would like to apologise for not updating this sooner, I've had so much to do lately work wise and personal wise! Anyway: I know in Ireland you have to go to like couples therapy before you get married to see if you can actually deal with the other person or something like that, I don't know if they do it in America, but for the case of this story they are having couples therapy. Also, I hope you all had a good Paddy's day, (not Patty's day) and you all drank responsibly. I had to work today, with a hangover, which isn't fun. I also changed my name from Superwoman21 to Batgirl21, I'm not the biggest Superman fan, I'm more a Batman kinda girl, and the name was available last week! Just in case any of you was confused! Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Things had settled back down after the photo had surfaced, Regina had a gut feeling that her mother was behind it but had no proof, the woman who had dropped off the envelope at her office was just a currier and Regina was no closer to figuring out who had actually sent it.

* * *

Regina lay on her back and stared at the ceiling, the past week had almost cost Regina her future with Emma, but they had come back from that, stronger than they had ever been before, Emma was a little more protective around Regina, and Regina knew that if her mother showed her face, Emma wouldn't think twice about showing her how she felt, Regina looked over to Emma who was laying on her stomach, one hand was thrown over Regina's stomach and the other was laying under Emma, Regina grinned and rolled onto her side, she ran her hand down the side of Emma's face, Emma's nose scrunched up and Regina smiled before gently rolling Emma onto her back, Emma groaned but didn't waken. Regina grinned and shimmied under the duvet and spread Emma's legs gently before digging in.

"Mmmm" Emma moaned, Regina smiled and continued her licking, Emma spread her legs wider and moved her hands under the duvet and gripped Regina's hair, Regina licked and sucked at Emma's clit causing Emma to moan a little louder, Regina smiled when she felt Emma clench around her tongue, she pressed down on Emma's legs as Emma's hips lifted off the bed as she moaned loudly, "fucking hell" Emma moaned when Regina kissed her way up Emma's body,

"Good morning my love" Regina said placing a kiss on Emma's lips, Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around Regina's neck,

"Best morning ever" Emma said sliding her tongue into Regina's mouth when she kissed her and moaned when she tasted herself on her tongue. Regina gasped when she found herself on her back and Emma's thigh pressing hard into her, Emma grinned and started to kiss her way down Regina's body, licking and sucking on both nipples, Regina moaned and arched off the bed her hands going to Emma's hair and tugging, Emma pulled away and looked at Regina, "can I help you?" Emma asked with a smirk, Regina rolled her eyes,

"As much as I would love you to continue, we do have a meeting with the reverent at 12" Regina said with a smile, Emma growled and kissed along Regina's jaw.

"Well then, I better make use of my spare time" Emma said as she moved down Regina's body, Regina moaned and moved her arm over her eyes,

"Fuck!" Regina breathed out as Emma's tongue worked relentlessly on Regina's clit bringing her to the edge rather quickly, "mmmm" Regina moaned and moved her hand to her other breast and squeezed as Emma worked her other, in a matter of moments Regina was falling over the edge and trying hard to keep quite as her orgasm hit her hard. Emma crawled up Regina's body placing kisses in random places, she lay on top of her and kissed over her face, finally kissing her sweetly on the lips, Regina sighed and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, "I love you so much" Regina said, Emma smiled and kissed her again,

"And I love you" Emma said rolling off Regina and out of bed, she stood and stretched, her muscles rippling in the morning sun light and Regina had to keep herself grounded from pulling Emma back into the bed. "I'll grab the kids and make a start on breakfast" Emma said turning around and leaning over the bed to kiss Regina before leaving the room. Regina sighed and lay back down, the smile never leaving her face.

* * *

"Thank you both for coming" Fr Damien said as he walked into his office, Emma and Regina walked in behind him hand in hand, Emma pulling out Regina's chair and taking a seat in the on beside, Regina reconnecting their hands, "now I know I spoke to you both about couples therapy, and I know that you had some worries, but it is just to ensure that your marriage is long and happy and you are comfortable with each other" Emma and Regina smiled, "now is there any questions?"

"How long is this therapy?" Emma asked, the priest smiled,

"Think of it more like a course, and it's only one day for about four weeks, it's just to prepare you for married life." He said,

"We had a wobble" Regina blurted out, Emma looked at her and squeezed her hand,

"Would you care to elaborate Regina?"

"I…I received a photo of Emma, kissing another woman, I should have known that it was nothing but I…I reacted badly, I…I know now that how I reacted was terrible and it could have lost me the greatest gift, my Emma" Regina said smiling lovingly at Emma, Emma blushed and dropped her head, looking up and smiling at Regina, Regina grinned at the bashfulness of her fiancé, "it almost cost me the best relationship I ever had" Regina said, Emma smiled and pulled their joined hands to her mouth and kissed along Regina's knuckles,

"That is understandable Regina, Emma how did you feel about the situation?"

"To be honest, I was kinda pissed that she would believe that I would do that to her, but yet I understood exactly where she was coming from after everything with her former husband" Emma said, "but no matter what, I love her and will always be there for her, it was a small wobble but it made us even stronger" Emma said, Regina smiled st her and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on her lips, the priest smiled and sat back in his chair, happy with today.

* * *

"Mr Hunter, you broke the restraining order filled against you by Miss Swan correct?" The judge asked as she looked up from the papers sitting in front of her, Daniel nodded and the judge frowned," that matter however is to be dealt with by your probation officer, the matter today, is the attempted murder of Emma Swan, how do you plead?" The judge asked looking down at Daniel,

"Not guilty" Daniel said looking at the ground,

"I suggest you think long and hard before facing me again Mr Hunter" the judge said looking down her glasses at Daniel, "the accused will be held in contempt until his trial" the judge said striking her gavel before standing and leaving, Daniel sighed and was lead out by two officers, back to his holding cell, where Cora was waiting,

"What are you doing here?" Daniel asked, Cora smiled,

"How lovely to see you too darling, I thought you would like a friendly face at this time" Cora said walking over and kissing him, Daniel sighed and kissed her back, "it seems our plan to break my daughter and the mechanic up has backfired" Cora said, Daniel looked at her,

"This was all your idea Cora, don't bring me into this" Daniel said, Cora looked at him,

"Now don't be like that, we know that I am doing this for you" Cora said running her hand through his hair, Daniel sighed but leaned into the touch, "I will have to step up our game" Cora said, Daniel reached up and took her hand,

"I…I don't think it's worth it Cora" Daniel said, Cora looked at him and he sighed, "all I ever wanted deep down was for Regina to be happy, and I know you want that too" Daniel said, she tried to hide it, but he was right, she may not have been the most loving mother but all she ever wanted was for her daughters to be successful and happy, even if she went about it the wrong ways, "and she is, even if it is with a woman" Daniel said a bit too bitter, "but, by hurting Regina, you're hurting Henry, and I don't want my son brought into this Cora" Daniel said, Cora smiled,

"But you don't have a son anymore, that was taken away from you" Cora said,

"I know, and that was primarily my fault, I hurt Regina, badly through the years, and I…I want her to be happy" Daniel said, Cora sighed,

"If that is what you want" Cora said, Daniel nodded and Cora smiled, she wasn't backing down that easily, but what Daniel didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

* * *

Emma ran her hands through her hair, she was standing in a dressing room trying on suits, Henry in the one beside her, Ruby sitting outside flipping through magazines, she took a deep breath and pulled open the curtain, Ruby dropped the magazine, and her jaw, as she stood up slowly,

"Y..you look amazing Emma" Ruby said, Emma smiled shyly, and turned around slowly,

"Wow!" Henry's voice came from behind her, Emma looked over her shoulder and smiled, Henry was standing in a white suit with a black shirt and white tie, Emma smiled at him and walked over,

"You look very handsome buddy" Emma said fixing his tie, Henry smiled,

"You look really pretty too Mommy" Henry said wrapping his arms around her neck. Emma smiled and kissed his cheek, before lifting him and standing,

"Y…y..Jesus swan, you clean up well" Ruby said, Emma smirked at Ruby's flustered face,

"I don't look too bad do I?" Emma said, Ruby and Henry both grinned at her.

 **Across Town.**

"You look stunning Regina" Belle said when Regina emerged from the dressing room in a beautiful white wedding dress, jewels dawning both sides and a lovely bow in the back,

"Thank you" Regina said smiling shyly, Belle smiled made Regina spin, Regina smiled and spun her dress turning with her, Belle's eyes widened and she grinned.

"Oh Regina, Emma is one lucky lady" belle said taking her hands, Regina smiled,

"Oh no Belle, I am the lucky one" Regina said with a smile, belle smiled and handed Regina a flute of champagne, clinking their glasses.

"Mama, don't like this" Eve's voice came from behind them, Regina and belle turned to see Eve in a beautiful pale pink dress, belle smiled and walked over and squatted down,

"You look very pretty" belle said ticking her tummy, Eve giggled and grabbed Belle's hand, Regina smiled.

* * *

"So, did you have fun?" Emma said when they met for lunch after their fitting's, Regina grinned and leaned over to kiss Emma, linking their arms. Regina rested her head against Emma's shoulder and sighed,

"I did, I've found the one" Regina said, Emma's eyes widened and she looked at Regina and smiled,

"Really?" Emma asked, Regina smiled and nodded, Emma grinned and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her into her arms and spinning her, Regina giggled like a little girl as Emma smothered her neck and face in kisses, Ruby and Belle smiled at them as Henry and Eve giggled along, Emma set her back on the ground and Regina leaned in for a kiss before pulling back and linking her arm with Emma's,

"Did you find something?" Regina asked, taking Henry's hand as Eve took Emma's, Belle and Ruby walking hand in hand behind them, Emma just grinned and looked to Henry, Henry grinned,

"Mommy looked really pretty Mama, like _really_ pretty" Henry said with a toothy grin,

"I'd also like to add that Swan does scrub up well" Ruby said, Emma shot her a glare over her shoulder and Ruby stuck out her tongue, both Regina and Belle shook their heads.

* * *

The Swan-Mills' plus Lucas' dinned in a small café on main street in downtown Brooklyn, Emma, Ruby and Eve were in mist of conversation as was Belle, Regina and Henry.

"So, I've got a question to ask of you Rubes" Emma said taking a bite out of her beer claw, Regina rolled her eyes at Emma's table manners in public but couldn't keep the smile from her face, Ruby smiled around her coffee cup before setting it down,

"Hit me Swan" Ruby said, Emma had a glint in her eyes and Ruby smirked, "I meant that figuratively, not literally, or I'll set Regina on ya" Ruby said with a smirk, Emma's smirk fell slightly as she looked over at Regina's table who was looking at her curiously, Ruby smiled widely before a napkin hit her in the face, Regina cleared her throat when Ruby went to retaliate, Belle chuckled and shook her head.

"I..eh..I know that this isn't gonna be the most traditional wedding" Emma began, her hand rubbing the back of her head, Ruby smiled at her nervousness, "but eh, we still want to keep most of the traditions" Emma said, "so, what I'm really trying to ask you is" Emma looked up and locked eyes with Ruby, "would you do me the honor of being my best woman?" Emma asked, Ruby, literally, squealed, before launching herself over the seat and into Emma's lap as she hugged her, Emma laughed and hugged her back, Regina and Belle looked on with smiles on their faces, Regina knew what Emma was asking and Regina was on the same wave length with Belle,

"Perhaps I should follow her lead" Regina said, more to herself but still loud enough to be heard, Belle looked at her curiously, "Belle, you are perhaps, my best friend, after Katherine and Lena, and I would be honored, if you would be a bridesmaid" Regina said, Belle chuckled at Regina's sudden shyness, Belle grabbed her hand,

"I would be honored Regina, thank you" Belle said pulling her into a hug, Regina smiled and wrapped her arms around Belle's waist tightly.

* * *

Regina pulled the covers down as both her and Emma got into bed, Emma settled down and Regina curled into her, resting her head on Emma's chest, Emma sighed and wrapped her arms around her fiancé, kissing her head and tightening her arms.

"I can't wait to see you in a suit Emma" Regina said, Emma smiled,

"You've already seen me in a suit babe" Emma said, Regina scoffed and slapped her stomach gently causing Emma to chuckle,

"You know what I mean" Regina said, Emma chuckled and kissed her head,

"Yes, I do, and I can't wait to see you, you will be the most beautiful bride." Emma said rolling over and spooning Regina, Regina smiled and turned around too, she wrapped her arms around Emma's, they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **A/N: I want to apologise again for not updating this sooner, I've been working and dealing with personal things, I hope this was worth the wait, I might have another chapter or two before the wedding one, maybe one on actual wedding plans and both women freaking out! Drop me a review, cause they really do make my day so much better!**


	82. Wedding Plans and Mommy Time

**A/N: I didn't actually realize I had this chapter wrote! A little more Cora drama for you guys, and a little Eve and Emma! Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma ran her hands through her hair and bit her tongue as Regina told her what to do, Emma was never good at taking orders, from anyone, and she was trying to be patient with Regina, but the bossiness was starting to get to her,

"Honey, if I'm not doing it right, then how about you come over here and do it?" Emma said getting down from the table and setting the banner on it, Regina's hands went to her hips as she looked at Emma, Emma glared back at her. Ruby, August, Killian, Belle, and Zelena were all standing close by watching them,

"A tenner says that Emma looks away first" Zelena said pulling out her wallet from her pocket, Ruby scoffed,

"Please, Emma is the champion of staring, tenner says the Regina breaks first" Ruby said pulling out her own wallet, Belle looked at them shake hands as she shook her head,

"Both of you get back to work" Belle said pushing against Ruby's shoulder. Killian and August chuckled,

"Never thought I'd see the day that Swan got married mate" Killian said turning back around and tying the balloons together, August smiled,

"I'll agree there, she was probably the last person I would have thought of to get married" August said, "then again, I never thought I'd see any of us in stable relationships" August said as he took balloons from Killian and standing up on the ladder to attach them to the wall. Everyone chuckled when Regina grabbed Emma by the collar of her shirt and pulled her in for a kiss, no one could deny that the amount of love between them was anything but true.

* * *

"I swear Emma, if you don't sit your ass down I will strap you to this chair and make you sit through the entire process" Regina hissed when Emma sighed and stood once more, they had everything chosen, bar the food and the flower arrangements, and Emma really wasn't one for picking things.

"Baby, you know I don't do good with those kind of things, and you know I'll eat anything" Emma said with a wiggle of her eyebrow, Regina couldn't help the small smile, "But honestly babe, you're going to end up choosing the arrangement anyway cause you won't like what I've chosen" Emma said crossing her arms and looking at Regina, Regina sighed, she knew that Emma was right, she wanted Emma to have a part of the planning, she knew that Emma had decorated the venue and had also chosen the venue which Regina still wasn't sure of, but she knew that Emma wanted her to have the wedding of her dreams, the planning of her wedding to Daniel was all done by her mother, even her dress was chosen, even though she didn't hate it, it wouldn't have been her first choice, Emma on the other hand had given Regina free rein of basically everything bar the venue, and Regina was ok with that.

"Fine, you may go and entertain your sister" Regina said, Emma pretty much squealed and went to run from the room when Regina spoke up again, "and if I even get a whiff of your mischief" Regina said with a glint in her eye, "then you can be assured that you will be submissive for a _very_ long time" Regina said pulling Emma closer by her belt buckles, Emma grinned before smashing her lips against Regina's and lifting her onto the table, Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist as Emma's hands explored her chest, she pulled back when said hands went to her skirt, "Ah-ah-ah, you have to meet with Ruby" Regina said pushing Emma away, Emma growled and walked towards her but was stopped by Regina's foot in her stomach, "go Emma, before I change my mind and keep you at home" Regina said pulling her in once more for a quick kiss.

* * *

"I swear she does it to drive me insane" Emma said as she took a mouthful of beer, Ruby chuckled from beside her,

"Don't take it to heart Em, Belle does it constantly too, I think they want to keep some sense of control on the relationship, I remember you're teenage years Em, you were pretty much a horny slut" Ruby said, Emma gasped and slapped her, pretty hard, on the shoulder,

"I was not a horny teenager, nor was I a slut" Emma said, "and you ever say that infront of Regina, I will laugh as she tells you off" Emma said smiling smugly, Ruby chuckled but knew that she would be on the receiving end of Regina's wraith, one thing they all learned, rather quickly, was that no one spoke bad about Emma when Regina was within ear shot.

* * *

" _Yo Em, remember that night you became a stripper and the entire bar tried to get in your pants" Ruby said from the other side of the couch, she had a little too much to drink and it was showing, Regina turned her head slowly towards Ruby and Emma, who had gone as red as her shirt, Ruby was smiling smugly oblivious to Regina's glare, everyone else felt it and saw it._

" _Excuse me?" Regina said, a little too calmly, Ruby snapped her mouth closed and turned her head to look at Regina, Regina looked at her and it wasn't that nice,_

" _I…I…nothing" Ruby said, trying to hide how scared she actually was of the brunette, Regina glared at her and looked around the room to everyone else,_

" _For future references', if any of you, ever, talk about my fiancé like that again, you will all wish that you had never met me" Regina said, "she is not to be a drunken subject of conversation, am I understood?" Regina asked, everyone nodded, Ruby a little more viciously than the others, Emma couldn't help but smile, Regina was her knight in shining armor, even if Regina always said that Emma was hers but in this instance, the roles were reversed._

* * *

Ruby shook herself and glared at Emma,

"Setting your Mrs on me is not cool Emma" Ruby said throwing a napkin over Emma's face, Emma erupted into laughter as Ruby left to pay the bill, Ruby came back to the table to Emma looking at her phone curiously, "what's up?" Ruby asked, Emma looked at her.

"Cora" Emma hissed passing the phone to Ruby, Ruby looked at the phone curiously before looking back at Emma, darkness in her eyes,

"Has she sent it to Regina?" Ruby asked passing the phone back,

"I don't know, I hope not, I…I need to call someone" Emma said getting up and leaving Ruby by herself, Ruby pulled her own phone from her pocket, dialling a number she knew off by heart, "Hey baby" Ruby said with a smile, "Baby, I'm not going to be home for another while, something's come up with Em" Ruby said, she smiled, "no it's nothing bad don't worry, tell baby Mama say's hi" Ruby said, "I love you, I'll see you soon" Ruby said as she saw Emma coming back into the bar,

"Zelena is gonna meet us" Emma said sitting down, Ruby just nodded, not really sure why but she would do anything for Emma, even follow her into a fight.

* * *

" _Soon to be baby sister-in-law" Zelena said answering the phone, "what can I do for you?" Zelena asked, Emma smiled,_

" _I have a favor to ask Lena" Emma said,_

" _Anything for you blondie" Zelena said,_

" _I'm sending you a picture I got, I want to know the nExt course of action" Emma said pulling he iphone form her ear and going back into the main menu before forwarding the message, she put the phone back up to her ear and heard Zelena gasp._

" _i…is this real?" Zelena asked, Emma sighed,_

" _I don't know, I don't want Regina to see this, t…this is horrible" Emma said,_

" _I agree, any ideas who sent it" Zelena said,_

" _I've got a few, your mother comes to mind, I've no doubt that she was behind the little photo that was sent to Regina, and I've a feeling she's doing the same here" Emma said,_

" _I know my mother is twisted Emma, but would she really stoop this low as to send a racy photo of her own daughter like that to someone?" Zelena asked, Emma sighed,_

" _I don't know Lena, I really don't, but there's already been a spanner thrown in the works and I just…I don't want this to cause any more trouble so close to our wedding day" Emma said as she ran her hand through her hair,_

" _Ok, give me ten minutes, where are you?" Zelena asked, Emma smiled,_

" _Oscars on main" Emma said, Zelena chuckled,_

" _Has she left you loose?" Zelena said, Emma chuckled,_

" _I think she would had murdered me if I didn't get out of there, as much as I love her, I can only take so much wedding stuff" Emma said, Zelena chuckled,_

" _I'll be with you as soon as I can" Zelena said, they said their goodbyes before they hung up._

* * *

Half hour later, Zelena swooped into the restaurant, Emma chuckled, she worn an extremely floppy sun hat, huge sun glasses and a trench coat, Emma stifled her laugh as Zelena sat down,

"Eh, hello, Detective" Emma joked, Zelena took her sun glasses and hat off and glared at Emma,

"Whatever Swan, I was taking precautions" Zelena said, the waiter came over to their table, "Martini, shaken not stirred" Zelena said with a smile, the waiter smiled and Zelena turned back around, "What?" Zelena asked,

"What is it with you English drinking at noon?" Ruby asked with a smile, Zelena rolled her eyes,

"Technically I'm American, I picked up things!" Zelena said with a smile, "Now, on to more pressing things" Zelena said taking out an envelope from her bag, "I have a friend, who works in Scotland Yard" Zelena said,

"You called the cops?" Emma said her eyes widening, Zelena rolled her eyes,

"I called in a favour, but yes, Detective Liam Jones" Zelena said, Emma and Ruby's eyes widened,

"Killian's brother?" Emma asked, Zelena nodded, Emma and Ruby's mouths fell open and Zelena chuckled,

"Mr Jones forgot to mention that his brother is a Detective Inspector " Zelena said, Emma and Ruby where gobsmacked and shook themselves, "Believe me I was shocked too, however, he has come in useful over the years" Zelena said, "Liam pulled some interesting information up on mother dearest" Zelena said, "seems that when she visited she was suspected to be involved in a raid of the British Museum, there wasn't enough evidence to convict her" Zelena said passing a file across the table, Emma opened it and shit it quickly when the waiter came over with the drink, Zelena smiled at her and turned back to Emma and Ruby,

"Jesus Christ" Emma said, "She really did try to steal this?" Emma asked holding up the Queen's Royal Jewels, "Fucking hell" Emma said, Zelena smiled,

"Mother, however she done it, got away with it, but there is photos that prove she was there" Zelena said,

"How do these help us with our current problem?" Emma asked suddenly, Zelena smiled,

"My mother likes to play dirty, I think it's time she got a taste of her own medicine" Zelena said with a wicked grin, Emma couldn't help but grin back, Ruby even joined in.

* * *

Cora pushed the door open and almost walked into it when it suddenly stopped, she looked down and saw letters under the door, preventing it from moving, she sighed and bent down to lift them, the large brown envelope catching her eye, she dropped the others back to the floor and walked in with the envelope in her hands, she walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, dropping her bag as she sat, she ripped open the envelope and reached in, she pulled out photos and a sheet of paper, she paled,

' _In case you were thinking of trying anything else'_

The paper read, Cora set it down and turned over the photos, she gulped and blinked, the photos that Zelena had where now in her hand, she didn't know that anyone had known about this, but apparently all her secrets weren't safe. She flipped through them until she came to another piece of paper,

' _You want a fight you will get one'_

* * *

"MOMMY!" Henry and Eve came barreling out of the kitchen into Emma as she just managed to drop her duffle on the floor and squat down to get them.

"Hello my babies" Emma said kissing them both on the side of the head, they didn't let go when she went to stand up so she wrapped her arms around both of them and carried them into the kitchen.

"Good afternoon my love" Regina said walking over to kiss her sweetly, Emma grinned and set Henry down, she had tried to set Eve but her daughter wouldn't let go,

"No Mommy, want to stay wif you" Eve said burying her head in Emma's shoulder, Emma looked to Regina and she shrugged but rubbed Eve's back,

"What's up baby?" Emma asked walking over to the sofa and sitting down, Eve curling up on her lap and playing with her hair,

"Missed you Mommy" Eve said, Emma smiled and kissed Eve's head, lifting her feet and setting them on the table, Henry was engrossed in his Justice League cartoon, something that Regina had even found herself interested in, Emma ran her fingers through Eve's hair as her thumb made it's way to her mouth, Emma sighed and sat back closing her eyes.

"Mo'my?" Eve said around her thumb, Emma chuckled and opened her eyes,

"Yes baby?" Emma asked,

"You h've to w'rk tomo'ro'?" Eve asked, Emma chuckled and pulled Eve's thumb from her mouth causing Eve to glare at her,

"Tell me again" Emma said with a smile holding her little hand in her own.

"You have to work tomor'ow?" Eve asked curling back into Emma, Emma smiled,

"I have to go to work for a little while" Emma said, she sighed, she hadn't been spending as much time as she would like and Eve felt it,

"Miss you Mommy" Eve said, tears in her eyes, Emma lifted Eve into her lap and hugged her tightly,

"How about this, you come to work with me tomorrow and then we'll have Mommy and Eve day?" Emma said, Eve pulled back and her eyes were wide and bright a huge smile on her face,

"Re'lly?" Eve asked, Emma nodded and Eve literally squealed and launched herself at Emma wrapped her arms around her neck lightly.

* * *

"So Eve tells me you are having Mommy and Eve day tomorrow" Regina said as she pulled the duvet down and got in, Emma looked over her shoulder from the bathroom as she brushed her teeth, she smiled around the brush and spat,

"Didn't realize she missed me so much, I thought she'd be ok, with you and Henry at home so much" Emma said, Regina smiled,

"But she missed her Mommy" Regina said with a smile,

"But she missed her Mommy" Emma repeated, "Mommy and Henry day will happen too, I don't want either of them to feel left out" Emma said as she pulled off her t-shirt and threw it into the basket for washing, Regina licked her lips, Emma was stunning, her six pack was getting more and more impressive and Regina couldn't help but drool over it, she loved Emma's body, and Emma loved how much Regina loved her body.

"And you can stop looking at me like that" Emma said throwing her shorts at Regina who caught them and grinned evilly, Regina grinned and sat up and crawled over to the end of the bed, hooking her fingers under the seam of Emma's boy shorts, Emma chuckled when Regina pulled her and kissed her, wrapped her arms around her neck and pulling her down, straddling her, Emma moaned when Regina thrust her leg between her own and pressed up, Emma gripped the back of Regina's top and fisted it tightly moaning when Regina pressed harder.

"You should NEVER tease me" Regina growled into Emma's ear as her hand traveled down from her neck to her chest and squeezed,

"Fuck!" Emma moaned, Regina grinned and moved down her body slowly, Emma's hands went to Regina's hair, she loved Regina's hair, and ran her fingers through it before she gripped it tightly and moaned when Regina wrapped her mouth around an erect nipple, they sprung apart when a scream came from Eve's room, Regina threw a t-shirt at Emma as they bolted out of the room,

"M…M…MOMMY!" Eve screamed, she gasped when her light turned on and Regina and Emma ran through, Eve launched for Emma almost knocking her onto the floor,

"Easy baby" Emma said wrapping her arms around Eve, "Tell Mommy and Mama what happened" Emma said walking over and sitting on Eve's bed, Regina wrapped her own arm around Eve as best she could,

"M…M…Mommy g…got h…hurt" Eve said through hiccups and trying to calm down, Emma bit her lip and kissed her head, Eve was still having nightmares of Emma's accident, the doctor had said that they weren't uncommon and the best way to help her was to comfort her and show that everything was alright,

"I'm ok baby" Emma said kissing her head, she took her little hand and placed it over her heart, "see" Emma said with a smile, "I'm ok" Emma said kissing her head, Regina ran her hand through Eve's hair,

"Mommy is ok baby" Regina said, Eve looked at Regina and smiled,

"Not let anyfing happen to my Mommy?" Eve asked as she reached her hands up and around Emma's neck, Regina smiled,

"Nothing will happen to Mommy" Regina said leaning forward and nuzzling her nose, Eve giggled before burying her head in Emma's neck,

"Sing Mommy" Eve said after a few moments of silence, Emma smiled.

" **Come stop your crying,**

 **It'll be alright,**

 **Come take my hand,**

 **Hold it tight,**

 **I will protect you from, all around you,**

 **I will be here, don't you cry"**

Eve curled into Emma more and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, Regina leaned her head on Emma's shoulder and hummed along,

" **For one so small, you seem so strong,**

 **My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,**

 **It bond between us,**

 **Can't be broken,**

 **I will be here, don't you cry"**

Emma and Regina locked eyes, Regina smiled and joined in, in the chorus.

" **Cause you'll be in my heart,**

 **Yes you'll be in my heart,**

 **From this day on**

 **Now and forever more,**

 **You'll be in my heart,**

 **No matter what they say,**

 **You'll be here, in my heart,**

 **Always"**

Emma smiled as both her and Regina ended the chorus, Emma looked down to see Eve was sound asleep, her thumb in her mouth and her other hand buried in Emma's hair. Regina ran her hands through Eve's hair and kissed Emma's head,

"I will never get over the bond you have with her, it's beautiful to see" Regina said kissing Emma's head again and resting her head on Emma's shoulder, Emma smiled and kissed Regina's head, Emma wrapped her arms around Eve and stood, Regina grabbing Teddy as they made their way into their room, Emma crawled onto the bed and placed Eve in the middle, she still gripped her t-shirt with like a vice and Emma had to pry her hand from it so she could move,

"I'll feel better knowing that she's here" Emma said looking over her shoulder, Regina just smiled and watched as Emma climbed in and Eve moved and straddled her mother's stomach and buried her head in Emma's hair, her hand going around her neck, Emma sighed and kissed her head as she closed her eyes, she reached her hand out a few moments later when Regina didn't move, Regina smiled and changed into her night wear and snuggled down on Emma's other side, all three asleep within minutes. Emma woke a few hours later to a new weight on her, she lifted her head to see a mop of brown hair sprawled out on her stomach, Henry was lying on her one arm thrown over Eve and one arm over Regina who was curled up on her other side, Emma smiled, she had everything she could ever want, she lifted her hand from around Eve and ran it though Henry's unruly hair, he moved slightly and Emma smiled before wrapping her arm back around Eve and falling back to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I got a new latop, a chromebook to be exact, and I had to transfer everything over, I'm not even half way through the shit I have on the old one. Anyway I'll hopefully be a little quicker with my updates seeing as my old laptop is just about to kick the bucket :P**


	83. Wedding Day - Part 1

**A/N: well lads, the day has finally come, the day our ladies get married. I'm thinking of wrapping this story up soon, I don't know when or how many chapters will be left but I'm starting to think about it. Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

 **Swan-Mills Residence**

Emma yawned over the breakfast table, causing Granny to give her a glare, Emma smiled, she couldn't sleep last night, she never could when she wasn't with Regina, she had tossed and turned all night, finally giving up on sleep and getting up at 5:30, Eve following closely behind, Eve giggled when Granny smacked Emma's hand when she reached for a pancake,

"Just cause your getting married doesn't mean you can grab for food" Granny said, Emma smiled shyly and then looked at Ruby who was biting her lip,

"So Swan, nervous?" August asked walking into the kitchen and kissing Eve's head as she passed her,

"No, not really" Emma said stifling another yawn, "just anxious, I can't wait" Emma said finally biting into a pancake when Granny _finally_ set three in front of her, August chuckled,

"Yeah, I'm sure, she's a wonderful woman" August said placing some jam on his pancake and grabbing it putting it into her mouth, "besides, I'm sure she's got you wiped" August said, Emma glared at her and August chuckled,

"You can't deny it Em, Regina has you whipped" Ruby added setting a cup of coffee down in front of Emma and a glass of juice in front of eve,

"Mommy" Eve asked, Emma chuckled as she looked at Eve, chocolate covered her mouth and hands, even the ends of her hair had some, Eve grinned at Emma and took another bite of her chocolate covered pancake, "when we gonna see Mama and He'ry?" Eve asked grabbing her juice, Emma chuckled, she couldn't deny that Eve's eating habits came from her, Regina had tried to get them eat with some form of dignity but they both were messy eaters there was no denying it,

"We're gonna see them soon baby" Emma said, "you excited?" Emma asked, Eve grinned and nodded her head vigorously, Emma chuckled, "good, you're gonna look beautiful baby" Emma said catching her pancake before it fell into her coffee.

* * *

 **Mills Manor**

Regina walked into the kitchen, the smell of bacon, eggs and coffee filled her senses, she smiled when she saw both Henry and her father standing over the stove, Henry on his stool, both of them dawned aprons, Regina chuckled and alerted both of them to her presence, Henry smiled and jumped off his stool running and barrelling into his Mother's legs,

"Happy Wedding Day Mama" Henry said squeezing her tightly, Regina smiled and wrapped her own arms around him,

"Thank you sweetie" Regina said leaning down and kissing his head, Henry grinned up and her and grabbed her hand, leading her to the island where he pulled out her chair,

"Sit" Henry said pulling her to the front of the chair, Regina smiled and got onto, Regina smiled when her father slid a fresh cup of coffee towards her, she looked up at him and he smiled widely,

"Henry" Henry said motioning to his grandson, Henry grinned and ran from the room after Henry whispered in his ear, Regina chuckled,

"What's got him so excited?" Regina said casually, Henry lifted an eyebrow that would put Regina's to shame and Regina chuckled. "Ok" Regina said chuckling looking back down at her coffee cup.

"He has a surprise for you, and well, Emma, Eugina is taking care of her side of the present" Henry said, Regina looked at her and smiled.

"Should I be worried then?" Regina said with a chuckle, Henry chuckled and shook his head,

"No, my sweet, sweet child, it is something I think you both will appricate" Henry said with a chuckle.

* * *

"What's this?" Emma asked holding up a brown file with a bow on it as she came into the kitchen, Granny smiled and nodded to Ruby,

"I may have overheard something you said to Regina a few nights ago about wanting to feel like a proper family, including being able to call Henry your's and Eve Regina's so I may have conspired with Granny and Mr M" Ruby said walking over to Emma and grabbing one of her hands, "I love you Em, I love you more than I think I've ever loved anyone, bar Belle obviously" Ruby said causing Emma to chuckle, "all I ever wanted since we were teenagers was to see you happy" Ruby said leaning in an kissing her head, Emma couldn't help but let a few tears fall, Ruby smiled and raised her hand and wiped the tears away, Ruby leaned over and kissed her head before pulling away and leaving Emma to it, Emma took a deep breath before undoing the ribbon and opening the file, she gasped and dropped it, her hands going to her, Ruby and Granny both chuckled as she dove after it,

"A...are you serious?" Emma asked looking from Ruby to Granny and then back to Ruby, "H...how did you get this?" Emma asked walking over to Ruby and hitting her on her shoulder, Ruby chuckled,

"It's actually not that hard to get them, all you have to do is sign them" Ruby said, Emma looked back down at the papers and then to Ruby before jumping into her arms causing them to fall onto the couch,

"Watch her hair!" Killian shouted as he came into the kitchen with straighteners, Granny smacked him and he winced, "watch the suit woman" Killian said running his hand down the sleeve, Granny chuckled before walking back over to the island to fill some flutes.

"Rubes" Emma said pulling back and standing, taking Ruby with her, "Does Regina know about this?" Emma said showing Ruby the file, Ruby smiled,

"Little Henry is doing the honours" Ruby said with a smile.

* * *

Henry came back into the kitchen with a file in his hands, Regina was sipping at her coffee and talking to her father,

"Mama, I have something for you" Henry said with a smile, Regina set her coffee down and got off the stool and squatted down, Zelena and Walsh were coming over, Zelena was doing her hair and Walsh was helping both Henry's get ready.

"What is this?" Regina asked looking at the file, to Henry and then to her father, they both smiled, Regina looked down to the file her hand and undone the ribbon, Regina opened it and gasped, Henry giggled, Regina looked to her father and then to Henry, "A...are these real?" Regina asked standing up and looking at her father, Henry smiled and nodded, "And Emma is ok with this?" Regina asked, Henry smiled,

"I think so, why don't you find out" Henry said handing Regina her phone, Regina literally grabbed it and dialed Emma's number,

" _Gina?" Emma's voice came over the phone, Regina could hear the smile in her voice_

"Hi baby" Regina said with a smile of her own,

" _You eh..you get the same thing I got?" Emma asked with a chuckle, Regina couldn't help but smile either, the excitement in her voice,_

"Yes, I...I don't know how you feel about this" Regina said with a smile, Emma chuckled,

" _I know we spoke about this before, I...I'm ok with this Regina." Emma said, Regina couldn't keeo the tears at bay as she wiped at her eye,_

"Then shall we sign them?" Regina asked grabbing a pen and hovering it over the paper, Emma chuckled and Regina could hear the scruffling,

" _Ok, I've found a pen." Emma said with a chuckle, Regina smiled, "Regina" Emma said, Regina smiled,_

"Yes my love" Regina said,

" _I love you" Emma said, Regina smiled,_

"I love you too" Regina said, clicked the pen and signed the papers.

* * *

 **A few hours later.**

"I can't do this" Emma said as Ruby fixed up her tie and Killian fluffed out her hair,

"Come on Swan, you've made it this far" KIllian said, Emma sighed and nodded,

"I know it's just, this is a huge step" Emma said looking Ruby in the eye, Ruby smiled,

"It's normal to be nervous Em, it's ok, I"m sure Regina is nervous too." Ruby said.

* * *

"Oh Regina" Zelena said as she walked into the room to Granny fixing her dress at the back, "You look absolutely beautiful" Zelena said with a smile,

"I look ok?" Regina asked running her hands down the front of her dress, Zelena scoffed and rolled her eyes,

"Reggie, you look stunning, Emma is a lucky woman." Zelena said, Regina locked eyes with Zelena and smiled,

"No, I"m the lucky one" Regina said giggling came from the corner and Regina turned her head, "and you two can come out now" Regina said, Eve and Henry appeared hand in hand, they both stopped when they saw Regina,

"Mama you look pwetty" Eve said with a smile, Regina smiled and turned around fully, Eve smiled, "you look like a Queen" Eve said her eyes still as wide, Regina, Granny and Zelena all chuckled,

"Well thank you darling, you look very pretty too: Regina said tickling her tummy, Eve giggled and pushed her hand away,

"Stop Mama" Eve said with a giggle, "Mommy is getting ready too" Eve said looking up at Zelena and holding her arms up, Zelena smiled,

"I can't mess your dress up Boo" Zelena said, Eve glared at her and Zelena bit her lip before squatting down and opening her arms out, Eve smiled and jumped into them,

"You look nice too Auntie Wena." Eve said burying her head into Zelena's shoulder, Zelena chuckled and kissed her head,

"You're look very beautiful too Eve" Zelena said kissing her cheek, Eve giggled and wrapped her arms around Zelena a little tighter,

"Mama?" Henry asked with a smile, Regina looked over and smiled at her son,

"You look very handsome Henry" Regina said with a smile, Henry smiled,

"Are you happy?" Henry asked, Regina smiled and kissed his head,

"I am very happy Henry, very, very happy" Regina said with a smile, Henry grinned,

"Good" Henry said grabbing her hand and squeezing it, a knock at the door took everyone's eyes to it, August look around the corner and smiled,

"It's time guys" August said, Regina smiled and nodded, August held out his hand for Eve and she ran to him, Henry following close behind. "We'll see you guys out there: August said walking out, Regina turned to Granny and Zelena,

"Just relax sis, you're going to be fine" Zelena said walking over and kissing her head, Regina took a deep breathe and nodded, Granny came up behind them,

"I'll see you out there ladies." Granny said kissing both their checks, Regina smiled and turned around,

:You ready?" Zelena asked, Regina nodded,

"Ready".

* * *

 **A/N: I actually didn't realise I haven't updated this in so long, so I apologize for that. I'm finished college for the last time, so now I have a little time before I start back at work, so I'll hopefully have some more chapters wrote. I'm thinking of maybe wrapping this story up soon, but I still have a few ideas up my sleeve, drop me a review or a PM if you have any ideas.**


	84. Wedding Day - Part 2

**A/N: The day has arrived….I think. I may have got a little teary eyed writing this this morning, so I hope you're all ready!**

* * *

 _Previously in Car Trouble._

" _It's time guys" August said, Regina smiled and nodded, August held out his hand for Eve and she ran to him, Henry following close behind. "We'll see you guys out there." August said walking out, Regina turned to Granny and Zelena,_

" _Just relax sis, you're going to be fine" Zelena said walking over and kissing her head, Regina took a deep breath and nodded, Granny came up behind him._

" _I'll see you out there ladies" Granny said kissing their cheeks, Regina smiled and turned around,_

" _You ready?" Zelena asked, Regina nodded,_

" _Ready."_

* * *

"Stop fidgeting" Ruby whispered, Emma looked over at her and glared, "Seriously Em, stop, you look amazing" Ruby said as she swatted Emma's hand away from fiddling with her glared at her harder and was about to retaliate but Killian cleared his throat, Emma looked at him and he shook his head with a smile, motioning to Granny, who was glaring at Emma, Emma nodded and turned back to KIllian and narrowed her eyes, he smirked and nudged his shoulder.

* * *

"You look beautiful darling" Henry's voice came from the door, Regina and Zelena both turned around, Henry's eyes widened as he saw just how beautiful his daughters were, "Oh Regina" Henry said walking over to his daughter and grabbing her hands, leaning up and kissing her cheek, "You look stunning:" Henry said, his eyes glistening with tears, Regina smiled and tried to blink back her own tears, she was happy on her wedding day to Daniel, but nothing could compare to the happiness she was feeling now,

"Thank you Daddy" Regina whispered, her voice breaking, Henry smiled and then looked to Zelena,

"You look magnificent" Henry said taking her hands and kissing her on the cheek too, "my beautiful girls" Henry said, and this time, he left the tears fall, Zelena and Regina wrapped their arms around him as they had a few moments just basking in their emotions, Henry was the first to pull back, he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket and then smiled at his daughters, "Now, I believe their is a nervous young woman waiting for her beautiful bride" Henry said, he looked to Zelena who nodded,

"I'll get the kids" Zelena said, Eve and Henry were pageboy and flower girl and were standing outside with Belle who was Maid of Honour, Zelena wasn't at all bothered by the fact her sister had ask her friend to be her Maid of Honour, if Zelena was being honest, she was happy that Regina was making friends, and she was happy enough being head Bridesmaid, Zelena chuckled to herself as she walked into the next room where Belle was sitting with Eve and Henry, Zelena cleared her throat and Eve squealed in delight before running at her, Zelena smiled, she didn't think it would be possible to love the little girl more than she already, but Eve had surprised them all when she called Zelena, Auntie Wena, while they were at the park one day, and it made Zelena's heart soar, "Now, who is ready to be the best flower girl ever" Zelena said taking Eve's hand and walking back over to Henry and Belle, Eve grinned,

"ME, ME, ME!" Eve shouted as she jumped up and down, Zelena smiled and squeezed her hand gently,

"Ready handsome?" Zelena said moving his tie a little, Henry took a deep breath and nodded, Zelena smiled and nodded to Belle, "They are ready to go" Zelena said before walking out with both of them.

* * *

"What is taking so long?" Emma whispered to Ruby, Ruby smiled and saw Zelena walking up the side of the aisle with Henry and Eve out of the corner of her eye, Ruby smiled,

"Just relax Em, I promise it's not going to be long: Ruby said, and no sooner had she said it than 'Make You Feel My Love' began to play, Emma's head snapped around and she couldn't help but smile as she watched Henry start to walk down the aisle, followed by Eve, who was smiling widely and dropping the rose petals as she walked, then Zelena, Emma took a deep breath as she saw Belle make her way down, she held her breath when she saw the doors open and Henry and Regina step out, Emma smiled, the tears coming to her eyes once more as she locked eyes with her soon to be wife, she felt something tug at her jacket and looked down to see both Henry and Eve in front of her, Emma smiled and put her hand on both their shoulders and squeezed, Emma couldn't help but let a few tears fall as Regina finally made it to the altar, Henry kissed Regina's cheek before placing her hands in Emma's and kissing Emma, Henry squeezed both his grandchildren's shoulders and went to take his seat beside Eugenia, Henry and Eve both smiled at their Mommies and Henry moved to stand in front of Regina with Eve moving to stand in front of Emma, they both turned to the priest who smiled at them.

* * *

"Welcome everyone, to the wedding of Regina Cleopatra Mills and Emma Marie Swan, today is a day of celebration, were two families join together and become one" Fr Damien said as he look to Regina and Emma, then to Henry and Eve and finally out to the congregation, Eve giggled and Emma bit her lip and squeezed her shoulder, Emma and Regina had spoken to Damien about including Henry and Eve in the ceremony, something that they themselves were excited about, and the kids had been practising since they were told they two would be, 'getting married'. Fr Damien then proceed with the ceremony, soon it was time for the vows and Regina was secretly nervous, she hadn't heard from her mother or Daniel in ages and it was worrying her slightly that maybe they would try to mess this up for her, ""Before we proceed, I must ask that if anyone knows of any reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace" Fr Damien, Regina's eyes scanned the congregation along with Emma, and the twenty second pause was the longest either woman has had to face, Fr Damien smiled and looked back to Regina and Emma, "very well then, it is to my knowledge that both Emma and Regina has written their own vows, I will; now give them the floor" Fr Damien said nodding and taking a small step back, Emma and Regina smiled, they still hadn't agreed who would go first, but Emma nodded at Regina who smiled,

"Emma, my darling Emma, you have changed my life, and our son's life for the better/" Regina began, Emma smiled as did everyone else, "the first time I met you, I'm not going to lie, I did think you were cocky" August and Killian both laughed loudly at this causing Emma to glare at them playfully, "but I also thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen" Emma blushed a little, "and when I met Eve" Regina said, Eve smiled up at her with a toothy grin which Regina returned ten fold, "my heart melted, I was, still am, jealous of the bond you share, not only with Eve, but with Henry, you connected with him from the start, made him feel loved, and wanted, and for that I will always thank you" Regina said, tears starting to form in her eyes, she looked to Emma who's eyes were also filled with tears, "I knew, very quickly, that I wanted to marry you, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you, loving our children, Henry and Eve, and any others that will come along" this got a round of applause and whistles, mainly from Ruby, Zelena, Killian and August, Henry and Eve even chuckled, Regina then squeezed Henry's shoulder and he looked up at and nodded,

"Mommy" Henry began, Emma had to bite her lip very hard to not burst out crying, "I love you to the moon and back" Henry said, Emma chuckled and wiped at her eye, "and I love how you gave me my own room when I stay with you and Eve, and how you played with me, and showed me how to do tricks with the soccer ball" Henry said, Emma had given up trying to keep the tears at bay and was freely crying, "I give Mama to you today cause you love us, and I don't want anyone else to be my Mommy:" Henry said looking up to Emma and smiling, Emma couldn't help the sob that left her mouth and dropped down and pulled Henry into her arms, Henry and Eve both wrapped their arms around Emma,

"I love you kid" Emma whispered into his hair, Henry smiled,

"I love you too Mommy" Henry said, Emma smiled and kissed his head, pulled back and stood, she looked around,

"Well I don't know how I'm suppose to beat that" Emma said causing everyone to laugh, "Regina" Emma said with a deep breathe, "the first moment I saw you, I thought you were a stuck up bitch" Emma said, causing everyone to laugh and Regina to glare at her and nod to the kids, Emma's eyes widened, "sorry" Emma said, "but I also thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on, I could have easily got August to drive a car to you, but I didn't want you to get away from me" Emma said causing everyone, including Regina, to laugh, "I have never been one to fall in love with someone or trust someone with my life, other than Rubes and the boys" Emma said, causing them to smile proudly, "but I knew from the start, that I could trust you, when Eve came along, I didn't think I would need anyone but her, but I was wrong, turns out I need you a lot, you make this family what it is Regina, you hold us all together, the glue if you will" Emma said, "I know that it took us a while to admit our feelings, but I couldn't have asked for anyone else to spend my life with" Emma said, she nudged Eve who giggled,

"Dear Mama, Mommy and Eve want to tank you for being our Mama" Eve said, Emma chuckled as everyone else 'aw'd', Regina smiled, "You make nice 'sange, and give good kiss-kisses and hugs, but not as good as Mommy's" Eve added quickly that caused everyone to laugh and both Emma and Regina to laugh, Emma leaned down and kissed Eve's head, "Eve gives Mommy to Mama, forever and ever and ever" Eve said looking up at Regina and smiling widely, Regina smiled down at her daughter with tears falling steadily from her eyes, Fr Damien stood in front of Emma and Regina once more, wiping his own eyes,

"Well it's safe to say I have never cried so much during a wedding in all my years as a priest" Fr Damien said causing everyone to laugh, he cleared his throat, "now, Emma and Regina have professed their love for each other through their vows and now, they will exchange rings and commit themselves to one and other": Fr Damien said and nodded to Henry who smiled and walked over to Ruby who handed him the cushion and placed the rings on it, she him turned him around and he slowly walked back to the altar, everyone smiled at him and Henry smiled up at Emma who took the ring first,

"Regina, I give this ring to you as a token of my undying love for you, I will love you, cherish you and protect you, from now till my dying day" Emma said as she slid the ring onto Regina's finger, Regina smiled and squeezed Emma's hand as she lifted Emma's ring and held her hand,

"Emma, my Emma, I give this ring to you as token of my undying love for you, I will protect you, pick up your dirty socks" Regina said that causing Emma to smile widely and everyone else to chuckle, "I promise to care for you in times of sickness and to love you till the end of time" Regina said sliding her ring onto Emma's finger, Emma smiled wide and linked their, Emma gave Fr Damien a glare and he chuckled,

"I know pronounce you, Mrs and Mrs, Swan-Mills, you may kiss your bride" Fr Damien said, the congregation stood and cheered and Eve and Henry hugged as Emma and Regina kissed, Emma grabbed Regina and lowered her as she kissed, whistles could be heard from around the chapel, they stood up and smiled at each other, they linked hands, Emma held Eve's and Regina held Henry's as they made their way down the aisle.

* * *

 **Also I haven't been to a wedding since I was 5, and was flower girl, so I'm not really up to date on what is said before the 'I Do's' so it's probably gonna be very far off but we'll go with it, also I wanted to include Henry and Eve in this as much as possible so I thought why not have them up there with their mothers. I hope you all liked it!**


	85. Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

**A/N: I don't actually know how the reception at an American wedding goes, so I'm going to go with my own knowledge of Irish weddings from experience! And I am literally just home to get changed and go back for the reception, so I hope you all have an awesome day and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _Previously in Car Trouble,_

" _I now pronounce you, Mrs and Mrs, Swan-Mills, you may kiss your bride" Fr Damien said, the congregation stood and cheered and Eve and Henry hugged as Emma and Regina kissed, Emma grabbed Regina and lowered her as she kissed, whistles could be heard from around the chapel, they stood up and smiled at each other, they linked hands, Emma held Eve's and Regina held Henry's as they made their way down the aisle._

* * *

After posing for photos outside the church and outside the reception that was being held at Oheka Castle Emma, Regina, Henry and Eve walked into the main reception hall to futher cheers and whistles, Emma and Regina smiled as Henry and Eve ran to the table where the bridal party and family was, Henry and Eve took their seats at either side of Emma and Regina, Emma linked her fingers with Regina's as they walked up to the table, Emma pulling out the chair for Regina as she sat down, before pulling out her own and lifting Regina's hand and kissing it before resting in on the table, their fingers still intertwined.

* * *

Everyone looked to Henry who had tapped his glass, the room went quite as he stood,

"Firstly I'd like to thank everyone for coming today to my beautiful daughter Regina's wedding to the beautiful Emma Swan" Henry said as he smiled down at both, "today, two families have joined together and have formed one, and I can be no happier about that." Henry said looking at Eugenia then to Emma and Regina, Emma and Regina shared a knowing look, "When I first found out about Emma and Regina I was more than happy for them, Emma made my daughter and my grandson smile for the first time in months and for that I would always be grateful, so when I found out that they had decided to move their relationship a step further, I was rooting for them from the start" Henry said that caused everyone to laugh and Emma and Regina to shake their heads, "I never once doubted that Emma would make my daughter happy, and I am happy to welcome you and my new granddaughter into the family" Henry said with a nod to Emma, Emma mouthed a 'thank you' as she kissed Regina's hand, "I think you all will agree with me that the ceremony had everyone in tears" Henry said with a chuckle, "Father it was a lovely ceremony" Henry said motioning to Fr Damien who was sitting at the end of the table, he raised his own glass and nodded, "and Eve and Henry" Henry said turning around and looking at his grandchildren, "what lovely vows" Henry said, "you made me a very happy man" Henry said as he ran his hand through Henry's hair, "and to my beautiful daughters, Regina, Zelena and Emma" Henry said, "you three looked amazing, and your vows, you made me a very proud father" Henry said, "so I hope you all will join me in raising your glasses and toasting to the bride's" Henry said, the entire room lifted their glasses, "To Emma and Regina" Henry said, the room followed suit, "may you both be happy and content in your lives" Henry said before taking a sit and sitting down, Emma and Regina smiled, and Emma looked to Granny who was opening out a sheet of paper, her eyes widened,

"I will also like to say a few words" Granny said as she stood, everyone grew quite again as Granny stood, "Emma, Emma came to me when she was a teenager, how that happened I have no idea, but I know that she filled a piece of my heart with her nonsense" the entire room erupted into laughter and Emma just shook her head, "Through the years Emma has always been outgoing and funny, but she wouldn't trust anyone, hell it took her three weeks to sleep with her door unlocked" Eugenia said, Emma looked to Ruby who just smiled, "she was never one to trust easily, and when that beautiful little girl came along, Emma grew up, but she still wouldn't let anyone near her" Eugenia said as she looked to Eve and then to Emma, "and when Regina came along, I thought for sure Emma would close herself up and not let her in, but the entire opposite happened, Emma let her in, and with her, a handsome little boy, and a handsome father" she locked eyes with Henry and the crowd whistled, Emma and Ruby just shook their heads as Regina paled slightly, "You look after them girl, they are your family" Eugenia said looking at Emma, Emma just nodded, "to Emma and Regina" Eugenia said as she looked out into the crowd, waiters and waitresses were going around the room taking orders as Emma got ready to stand to make her own speech.

"My hand feels a little funny with this on it" Emma said holding her hand up and moving it around, Regina hit her side and Emma chuckled, "I never thought I would get married, hell I never thought I would have kids, but looks like I was wrong" Emma said as she lifted her glass, "I don't want to keep you all too long from your food so I'm gonna make this very quick" Emma said, "Regina, thank you, for making me the happiest woman in the world" Emma said, "and as Bryan Adams sang, I would give it all, I would sacrifice, cause everything I do, I do it for you, maybe not int that exact order but you get the meaning" Emma said with her own chuckle, everyone laughed and Regina reached for her hand, Emma smiled at her and raised her glass, "To you Regina, for making me the happiest woman on earth" Emma said, the entire room feel into applause once more, Emma squeezed Regina's hand, "so yeah, I hope you all have a lovely day and party hard" Emma said before sitting down, Regina leaned over and kissed her cheek,

"That was lovely darling" Regina said, Emma looked at her and smiled,

"Anything for you beautiful" Emma said.

* * *

After the starter was done, August and Ruby both got up to do their pieces, each embarrassing Emma in their own way, Emma sitting red faced through the entire thing, Eve had moved into Emma's lap and was laying back sleeping, Emma kissed her head every now and then and squeezed her little hands, Regina and Henry were sitting talking as the waiters came around with the main courses, Emma shook Eve gently who groaned,

"Wake up baba" Emma said kissing her head, Eve looked up at Emma with sleepy eyes, "food is here" Emma said, she chuckled at how Eve's eyes widened and a smile came on her face, Regina chuckled,

"That child is every part you" Regina said as Eve scrambled into her own seat as her nuggets were set in front of her, Emma and Regina had went for a traditional starter, however the main was Emma's choice and consisted of gourmet burgers, dino nuggets, fish and chips, there was ham and turkey, and the traditional veggies, along with beef and lamb, all of which were Emma's favourite, Regina couldn't help but smile, Emma was Emma and she wouldn't change her, Emma's own food of choice was the gourmet burger, Regina chuckled as Emma flicked out the napkin and put it into the collar of her shirt, Eve and Henry had both been given aprons, merely because both had Emma's eating habits, Eve was Emma's double with everything, and Henry and his careful eyes had learned from his mother that eating a little messy, was just as satisfying, Regina shook her head as she watched both Eve and Henry dig into their dino nuggets, Regina had opted for a more traditional course of turkey and ham, with all the extra veg, Emma looked at her and chuckled,

"I'm slightly proud yet disappointed you went for the turkey and ham babe" Emma said as she popped a chip into her mouth, Regina just shook her head and reached over and took a small handful of Emma's chips, Emma grinned widely and went back to her food,

"If I can have everyone's attention" the man said over the speaker, "It is time, for the first dance" the entire place erupted in cheers and whistles as Emma and Regina made their way through the crowd, Henry and Eve close behind them hand in hand, Emma and Regina walked out onto the floor and Eve and Henry stood in front of Ruby and Belle at the side, 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now' began to play as Emma spun Regina and brought her into her arms, as the first line started Emma leaned in and kissed her as they slowly moved around the floor, Emma spun Regina again and lowered her down slowly, taking her back up and kissing her once more, the shouts and cheers from the crowd made them both smile, as the chorus started Ruby gently pushed Henry, he looked up at her and smiled and walked out to the floor with Eve and started to dance, Emma and Regina stopped for a second and watched as their son and daughter, danced, properly, Emma felt a burst of pride as they moved closer to them and smiled down at them, Eve grinned up at Emma, Emma smiled down at her and spun Regina once more, Regina and Emma then broke off and took Eve and Henry respectively, Eve stood on Emma's feet before Emma lifted her into her arms, Eve wrapped herself around her mother and squeezed her neck,

"You look beautiful baby" Emma said as she kissed her head, Eve giggled in Emma's ear as they swayed, Emma smiled and rubbed her back as she locked eyes with Regina, Regina smiled and spun Henry who grinned at Emma before turning back to Regina, Henry let go of her hands and hugged her around the waist as they still moved, Regina put her hands on his back and bit her lip to keep the tears at bay, she had never felt so happy in her entire life, she squeezed Henry a little tighter and he pulled back,

"I love you Mama" Henry said, tears in his own eyes, Regina chuckled,

"I love you too baby" Regina said, a tap on her shoulder caused Regina to look up, Emma and Eve were standing beside them, both with their hands out, Regina smiled and held Emma's hand, with Henry holding Eve's and the four of them danced, Ruby and Belle, August and Lily and Henry and Eugenia taking to the floor to dance too.

* * *

 **A/N: Depending how much I have to drink this could be the last update for a few days! I hope you all like it and have recovered from the previous chapter, I can't thank you all enough for the love!**


	86. I Loved Her First

**A/N: Well I'm functioning, can't say the same for my feet, even though it's been like, four days! I love big family gatherings, and it's usually either at weddings or funerals it happens, but all my family from Monaghan, which is where I'm originally from, and it's like the North-East of Ireland, and is also twinned with Peterbourough in Canada, came up to it, and we showed everyone how to dance, my feet still don't feel right, as I took my heels off and danced in my bare feet, I think I also stood on glass at one point too. Anyway, my little rant is over and now onto the story. Just a side note, I know at Irish weddings when the band plays, it's usually a lot of irish songs and the place goes mental, so I had to google some others to make it, not so Irish. :P**

* * *

 _Previously in Car Trouble,_

" _If I can have everyone's attention" the man said over the speaker, "It is time, for the first dance" the entire place erupted in cheers and whistles as Emma and Regina made their way through the crowd, Henry and Eve close behind them hand in hand, Emma and Regina walked out onto the floor and Eve and Henry stood in front of Ruby and Belle at the side, 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now' began to play as Emma spun Regina and brought her into her arms, as the first line started Emma leaned in and kissed her as they slowly moved around the floor, Emma spun Regina again and lowered her down slowly, taking her back up and kissing her once more, the shouts and cheers from the crowd made them both smile, as the chorus started Ruby gently pushed Henry, he looked up at her and smiled and walked out to the floor with Eve and started to dance, Emma and Regina stopped for a second and watched as their son and daughter, danced, properly, Emma felt a burst of pride as they moved closer to them and smiled down at them, Eve grinned up at Emma, Emma smiled down at her and spun Regina once more, Regina and Emma then broke off and took Eve and Henry respectively, Eve stood on Emma's feet before Emma lifted her into her arms, Eve wrapped herself around her mother and squeezed her neck,_

" _You look beautiful baby" Emma said as she kissed her head, Eve giggled in Emma's ear as they swayed, Emma smiled and rubbed her back as she locked eyes with Regina, Regina smiled and spun Henry who grinned at Emma before turning back to Regina, Henry let go of her hands and hugged her around the waist as they still moved, Regina put her hands on his back and bit her lip to keep the tears at bay, she had never felt so happy in her entire life, she squeezed Henry a little tighter and he pulled back,_

" _I love you Mama" Henry said, tears in his own eyes, Regina chuckled,_

" _I love you too baby" Regina said, a tap on her shoulder caused Regina to look up, Emma and Eve were standing beside them, both with their hands out, Regina smiled and held Emma's hand, with Henry holding Eve's and the four of them danced, Ruby and Belle, August and Lily and Henry and Eugena taking to the floor to dance too._

* * *

"Can we have a round of applause for the Swan-MIlls ladies and gentlemen" the lead singer said as Emma, Regina, Henry and Eve all took a bow, "let's get everyone on the floor and get this party started" he shouted as the band started to play some well known songs, the band was Belle's idea, a woman she worked with, Tink, was manager of a local teenage band called "The Lost Boys" and they had to admit, they were pretty good.

"These guys are actually really good Belle" Emma shouted over the music of 'Teenage Dirtbag', Belle wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and kissed her cheek,

"I am so happy for you" Belle shouted back, Emma just smiled and pulled her close and kissed her head, "Now, go dance with your woman" Belle said pushing her towards Regina, Emma grinned and started her funny dancing over to Regina, who just grinned and swayed, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and spun her before kissing her, a tug on her trousers caused Emma to look down, Eve was holding up her hands, Emma smiled and leaned down, she lifted her into her arms and danced around the floor, Eve laughing as she held on, Regina and Henry dancing themselves, the band finished with 'Teenage Dirtbag' and moved onto a waltz with 'Piano Man' which turned Emma into quite the pro as she waltzed around the floor with Eve in her arms, the entire floor had formed a circle around the mother and daughter duo and clapped as Emma moved, Eve leaned away and giggled before wrapping her arms around Emma's neck once more, Emma dipped Eve who giggled and let go, Emma held her hand under her head as she spun, Emma lifted her up and bowed when the entire room clapped,

"Let's get everyone back on the floor" Peter the lead singer said, everyone cheered and shouted as 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love' was played, Regina and Emma wrapped their arms around each other and danced their way around the floor once more, Emma spinning Regina and bringing her back in and dipping her low, before they both broke away, Emma grabbed Henry and Regina grabbed Eve and they danced away, Henry standing on Emma's toes as she jumped around Regina and Eve, they all stopped and started to clap along and then Emma spun Henry and danced with him again, Regina lifted Eve into her arms and Eve giggled as Regina wiggled around the floor, Eve's laughter almost louder than the band, 'The Lost Boys' played another few songs before they took a break, 'Tea and coffee will be provided for everyone, we're gonna take a twenty minute break guys" Peter said as he set down his guitar and walked off the stage, Emma and Regina took a seat beside Belle and Ruby and waited for the staff to take out tea coffee, and some finger food.

* * *

"If I can ask everyone to clear the floor please, it's time for the father/daughter dance" Peter said as he started to play, 'I Loved Her FIrst', Regina and Henry walked onto the floor and started to dance to the music, Emma, Henry and Eve standing at the side watching, Emma with tears in her eyes, a tap on her shoulder made her look around to a smiling August who grabbed her hand and took her out on the floor, the cheers from the crowed caused August to smile proudly, Emma couldn't help but let the tears fall as August spun her and pulled her to him and kissed her cheek,

"Regina asked me" August said leaning in and whispering into her ear, "Seeing as Pop couldn't make it" August spun her once more, but instead of ending back up in his arms, she ended up in Henry's, Emma cried that little bit harder as he pulled her close,

"I feel it only right I get to dance with both my daughters:" he whispered in Emma's ear as he spun her, they danced a little longer before she was spun back into August's arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck as she cried,

"I love you sis" August said as he kissed her and swayed gently, as it ended Emma didn't let go of him, and August just continued to sway with her in his arms, he nodded to Peter who smiled and went on to play 'Because You Loved Me" Emma cried that little bit harder in August's arms as he started to sway again,

"I'm gonna kill you for making me cry" Emma said as she pulled back, August just chuckled, it was the sweetest moment Regina had ever seen, Emma swayed around the room with August, as the chorus came on, August spun Emma once more and she like before she didn't end up in August arms, but Killian's, Emma couldn't hold the tears and cried as he pulled her close, Emma wrapped her arms around him as he swayed around the room, Killian pulled back and spun and dipped her, and pulled her close once more, he spun her again into August's arms and she swayed with him until the last line was sung when she spun her into Killian's and the three of them hugged, Emma was a mess of emotions as she hugged the two men as she saw as her brothers lightly.

After the father daughter dance, 'The Lost Boys' played a few more, ending with Emma's favourite Irish songs, "I'll Tell Me Ma' mashup, Emma was in the middle of the dance floor with everyone else dancing around her as the band finished their last song, everyone cheered and whistled.

* * *

"I'm DJ Tommy D, who is ready to PARTY?" the DJ shouted, the entire room shouted and cheered. "Let's kick it off with a little, Black Eyed Peas" he said as 'I've Got A Feeling' began to play, Emma pulled Ruby onto the floor and they both started to dance, Regina sat and chuckled as Emma and Ruby ruled the dance floor, she looked over to Belle who had Eve in her arms, and smiled, Eve was sucking her thumb and playing with the ends of Ruby's hair, Henry had Henry in his lap, and the little boy was struggling to keep his eyes open, Regina chuckled,

"I think it's time these guys went to bed" Regina said to Belle, Belle nodded and just as she was about to get up, Emma and Ruby came back over, Emma kissed Regina's head and wrapped her arms around her,

"I am so happy baby" Emma whispered, Regina chuckled,

"Well good, cause so am I, but I think it's time for Henry and Eve to go to bed" Regina said as she kissed Emma's hand, Emma kissed her head before pulling away and walking over to Belle and lifting Eve,

"Come on baba, let's get you to bed" Emma said kissing her hair, Eve snuggled into Emma's chest and Emma chuckled as Eve pretty much went to sleep, Regina took Henry by the hand and they both left.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, it has been a pleasure being your entertainment of the night, if you all could stand for the National Anthem" the DJ said before playing the 'Star Spangled Banner' the entire room belting out the words, when it ended the place erupted in cheers.

* * *

"That was such a fun night" Emma said as they walked into their hotel room, she didn't get time to take her shoes off before she was being spun around and pinned against the dresser, Emma smirked at Regina and pulled her close as she kissed her neck, Emma unzipped her dress slowly and gently peeled it off her, Emma's eyes widened when she saw Regina wasn't wearing ANYTHING underneath, Emma swallowed loudly, Regina smirked as she made quick work of Emma's clothes, within minutes both women were standing naked in their hotel room, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her closer, "I love you so much, Mrs Swan-Mills" Emma said with a grin as she rubbed small circles on Regina's lower back, knowing fine well the effect it had on her wife, her wife, Emma still couldn't get over it, Regina smiled and leaned in and bit Emma's lip gently,

"I love you too, Mrs Swan-Mills" Regina said, that was all it took for Emma to connect their lips in a fierce kiss, Regina moaned when Emma lifted her, Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist, Emma's hands went to Regina's ass and squeezed as she made her way to the bed, she crawled up it and slowly lowered Regina, Regina never unwrapping herself from Emma, Emma grinned as she kissed down Regina's neck and bit her pulse point, Regina bucked her hips and both women moaned as their centre's collided, Emma moved her hands to either side of Regina's head and raised herself up,

"You know if I was a guy, I would probably say something along the lines of, let's make a baby" Emma said with a grin, Regina rolled her eyes and pulled Emma back down by the back of her head, Emma chuckled into the kiss and moved her hand down Regina's body, Regina moaned when Emma's fingers met her clit, Regina bucked when Emma pressed down that little bit harder and circled it with two fingers, Regina grabbed at Emma's shoulders, before sticking her nails in and sliding them down her back,

"Fuck baby" Regina moaned when Emma wrapped her lips around an erect nipple, Emma sucked and bit at it as she moved her fingers that little bit quicker, Regina coming closer and closer to the edge by the second, she dug her nails a little harder into Emma's shoulder, who hissed and bit down a little harder, just enough for Regina to tumble over the edge, Emma smiled widely as she kissed and licked the nipple, Regina moved her hands to Emma's hair and pulled her up by it, she connected their lips and flipped them over,

"Such a naughty little Swan you're starting to get" Regina said as her own hand traced patterns down Emma's body, Emma tried not to let it affect her too much, but the throbbing between her legs was getting uncomfortable, Emma tried to push up into Regina but the brunette was having none of it, Regina moved her legs so that the blonde's was pinned underneath and she started to slowly kiss her way down the blonde's body, Emma squirmed when Regina licked around her belly button, Regina smiled and nipped the skin under it, Regina licked at Emma's toned abs, her six pack was very impressive and Regina found herself getting turn on every now and then when she thought about it, she let her hands wander the top half of her wife's body, Emma moaned when Regina's finger and thumb pinched at her left nipple while her tongue licked up her slit and moaned at the taste, she took Emma's clit into her mouth, sucked and flicked at it as Emma moaned and used her free hand to pinch her neglected right nipple, her other hand going into Regina's hair.

"Fuck Gina" Emma moaned and arched off hte bed a little as Regina moved her tongue faster and sucked a little harder, Regina moaned as Emma fisted her hair harder, "G...gina..I...I'm gonna cum" Emma moaned as she pulled Regina's hair and arched off the bed, Regina wrapped her free arm around Emma's waist, pinning her hips down as she sucked and licked with abandon, "Fuuuccckk" Emma moaned out as he orgasm hit her unexpectedly, Regina licked and sucked Emma until she was fully spent, she pulled away wiped her chin on the sheet under her and crawled back up Emma's spent body, Emma moaned when Regina kissed her, she wrapped her arms around her wife's neck and they lazily kissed. "I love you" Emma said gently kissing Regina's nose, Regina smiled,

"I love you too" Regina whispered as she rested her head on Emma's chest, Emma sighed and ran her hand up and down Regina's arm as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So I just want to say a huge thank you to all of you! This is my most reviewed and favorited story that I have so thank you so much! Next chapter is almost finished so it could be up later today! Also the August/Emma/Killian dance idea actually came from my cousins wedding, she did do the dance with her father, but before it ended, she was spun into her brothers arms, it was really emotional and everyone was crying, cause they have the best brother/sister relationship ever, and he even wrote a poem for her called, 'My Sister' I swear the entire place, staff included, was in tears! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


	87. Love Will Set You Free

**A/N: I've never dealt with adoption cases before, even though I do touch on family law a little, but from reading files, if the parents are divorced and the father has no custody then he only has to be informed that his child is getting placed for adoption, but seeing as Henry is really only being adopted by Emma and Regina is still his legal guardian, it isn't actually that big of a deal, well it is, but you get the idea. I also didn't have a surname for Walsh and Zelena, but seeing as their daughter is called Merida, I thought DunBroch, only cause I couldn't think of anything else :P**

* * *

' _The wedding took place yesterday between property retailer Regina Mills and business owner Emma Swan, in St Peter's Church, New York, reception was held in Oheka Castle. Pictured below is Mrs and Mrs Swan-Mills, their children Henry and Eve Swan-Mills, who were flowergirl and page boy, Henry Mills, father of Regina, the wedding party, Best woman: Ruby Lucas, Groomsmen: August Booth and Killian Jones, Maid of Honor: Belle French, Bridesmaid: Zelena MIlls-DunBroch, and grandmother of Emma Swan-Mills, Eugenia Lucas. Mrs and Mrs Swan-Mills will be honeymooning on the French Riviera._

Daniel seethed as he scrunched up the front page of the paper and threw it across the table, "Business owner my ass" Daniel said, "more like a worthless mechanic" Daniel said, Cora walked into the kitchen and looked across at her lover,

"What could possibly be wrong with you at this time of the morning darling?" Cora asked as she walked over to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup, Daniel scoffed, he was accepting the fact that Regina had moved on, with Emma, but when he found out about Emma legally adopting his son from the Adoption Agency, he knew he had no chance of getting him or his mother back, Regina was granted full custody of Henry at the hearing and he was yet to challenge it, he knew deep down that if he challenged it then Henry would hate him, more than he already does, and Henry and Regina would crush him, Cora turned and raised her eyebrow at him, Daniel sighed and motioned to the crumpled up paper at the end of the table, Cora set her coffee down and done her best to open it without ripping it, he saw as he face reddened and then paled,

"Well" Cora said clearing her throat and putting the page down, "seems like we have to go shopping" Cora said walking from the kitchen, forgetting completely about her coffee, Daniel just sighed and shook his head.

* * *

"How long you go for?" Eve asked as she moved her legs back and forward over the end of the bed as Emma packed her bag, she chuckled and shook her head, Eve had asked the same question six times since they got home from the hotel,

"We'll be gone for 10 days baby" Emma said throwing a t-shirt at Eve, Eve giggled as it landed on her head, she pulled it off and threw it back with a laugh, Emma chuckled and reached over and folded the t-shirt,

"And were He'ry and Eve go?" Eve asked as she played with the ear of Teddy, Emma smiled,

"Well, you and Henry are so special that you are going to stay with Auntie Lena first, then Uncle Booth, then Auntie Ruby and Belle, and then Pop" Emma said as she walked around and squatted down, Eve grinned and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, Emma chuckled and kissed her head and stood, Eve wrapping her legs around Emma's waist,

"Mommy?" Eve asked, Emma smiled at her,

"What baby?" Emma asked as she lifted her socks and put them into the case,

"Gonna miss you" Eve said, her voice quivering, Emma smiled and kissed her head,

"I'm gonna miss you too baby, so much." Emma said kissing her head again, "but you and Henry have to look after everyone while me and Mama are gone" Emma said, Eve pulled back,

"'Specia'ly Pop cause he old" Eve said with a grin, Emma rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Very true baby, but don't let Pop hear you say that" Emma said tickling her, Eve squealed loudly which caused Swan to stomp into the room barking, when he saw it was only Emma he wagged his tail and barked once more before running and jumping onto the bed, "just cause Mama isn't here doesn't mean you can get up" Emma said looking at Swan, Swan looked as if he were smiling as he wiggled his butt and barked, Emma chuckled and rubbed behind his ear before setting Eve down beside him as she went back to 'packing', even if there was more around the suitcase than in it.

* * *

"Regina" Sidney's nervous voice came from the doorway, Regina was sorting out files before she left for her honeymoon later that night, unlike her wife, Regina had her suitcase already packed, Regina looked up and stiffened as she noticed the person standing behind him,

"Thank you Mr Glass" Regina said, Sidney bowed before disappearing, "Come in, mother" Regina said, Cora smiled and closed the door when she walked through, "what can I do for you?" Regina asked sitting up straighter in her chair, Cora smiled,

"I hear congratulations are in order" Cora said as she set a small bag down on top of Regina's desk, Regina raised an eyebrow before pulling it close and opening the bag, she looked at the wrapped gift and then to her mother, she took the bag from the desk and placed it on the floor,

"Thank you mother, what can I do for you?" Regina asked knowing that her mother was up to something, Cora smiled and took a seat,

"Can't I drop by and congratulate you on your wedding? Seeing as I wasn't even invited?" Cora said her smile dropping slightly, Regina smiled,

"Thank you Mother, but I don't need nor want your congratulations, nor did me or my wife, want you at our wedding" Regina said as she reached for the phone, "Sidney, please escort my mother out" Regina said, "Thank you for the gift mother, I will ensure that Emma sees it before we get rid of it" Regina said, Cora stood and smiled at her daughter sadly,

"Despite everything Regina, I would have hoped that we could have some sort of relationship, I have a new granddaughter for god sake!" Cora said, Regina smiled,

"And as if I would allow you anywhere near my daughter, I don't want to see or hear from you again Cora, you are not my mother, you are as well dead to me" Regina said as Sidney opened the door, "now if you please, I have a lot of work to do" Regina said, Cora hissed before she stormed out of Regina's office, Regina sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, she had a very bad feeling that, that may have been the wrong thing to say to her mother, but Regina didn't want her in her life, nor her families anymore.

* * *

"Mr Gold" Cora said as she stepped outside of Regina's building, "I want to make a deal"

* * *

"Now you both be good for Aunt Lena and Uncle Walsh ok?" Regina said as she handed Henry his bag pack, Henry nodded and wrapped his arms around Regina's waist, Regina smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed him tight, she looked over to Emma who was having a little harder of a time convincing Eve that they would in face be back, "Now, go and help your mother before she caves and doesn't go" Regina said with a smile, Henry looked up and her and grinned and took off to help Emma,

"I promise baby, me and Mama will ring every day" Emma said as she swayed gentle with Eve in her arms, Eve just shook her head and wrapped her arms tighter around Emma's neck, Emma smiled and kissed her head,

"Eve we have to go and build the fort" Henry said as he came to stop beside his mother and sister, Eve looked down at him and it was obvious there was a battle going on, she wanted to go with Henry but she didn't want her Mommy to go,

"He'ry, not want Mommy and Mama to go" Eve said as she hugged Emma that little tighter, Henry smiled,

"I don't either, but they'll be back soon" Henry said holding out his hand and making a grabby motion, Emma smiled down at him as Eve sighed and squeezed Emma once more before wiggling to be set down, Emma squatted down and hugged Eve close,

"I'm gonna miss you baby" Emma whispered into Eve's ear as she kissed her, Eve smiled,

"Kiss kiss" Eve demanded, Emma chuckled and kissed Eve who giggled and wrapped her arms arounf Emma's neck, "Miss you Mommy" Eve said into her neck, Emma ran her hands up and down Eve's back,

"I'll miss you too baby, now go say bye to Mama" Emma said turning her around and playfully hitting her bum, Eve giggled and grabbed Henry's hand and pulled him over to Regina, Emma stood and looked down when something, or someone, collided with her leg, Merida and her unruly red curls looked up at her and Emma smiled before bending and picking the little girl up, "and I'm gonna miss you too squirt" Emma said kissing Merida's cheek, Zelena came into the hall and smiled at Emma and Merida,

"Sometimes I wonder if she thinks you're her mother" Zelena said walking over and running her hand down her daughter's back,

"Oh believe me, with that red hair, it's obvious she is yours" Emma said kissing the little girls cheek and handing her back to Zelena, "Where's Charlie Boy?" Emma asked looking around,

"His father decided that a sleepover with his favourite niece and nephew wasn't complete without a tent, I swear I'm married to a child" Zelena said with a eye roll, Emma chuckled,

"Then you aren't the only one" Regina said as she walked up behind Emma and wrapped her arms around her waist, Emma leaned back and kissed Regina's head that was rested on her shoulder, Zelena smiled,

"Shouldn't you two be going? Your flight leaves soon." Zelena said motioning to the clock, Emma sighed and nodded, they spent another ten minutes saying goodbye to Eve and Henry, and even managed to meet Walsh and Charlie coming in as they were leaving.

* * *

"Welcome aboard Mrs and Mrs Swan-Mills, you're compartment is ready": the air hostess said as Emma and Regina walked onto the place, Regina had secured them a private compartment in the plane for their flight, she intended to spent the time with wife, on her wife, in her wife, and no one was going to disturb them until they got to Cannes.

"Thank you Lucy" Regina said with a smile as she followed the woman to the end of the plane, through a door and into a rather large room at the back of the place, "Oh this is lovely, thank you" Regina said handing Lucy a $50 bill, Lucy smiled and pushed the money into her breast pocket and smiled,

"Take off will be shortly, the captain will announce it, I ask that you both be strapped in" Lucy said motioning to the two chairs in front of the window, "have a enjoyable flight ladies" Lucy said before exiting the room, Emma dropped her rug sack that was their hand luggage onto the bed and kicked off her shoes,

"Oh this is amazing" Emma said as she face planted onto the bed, Regina chuckled and took off her own heels, putting on the socks that were provided,

"Only the best for you my love" Regina said as she crawled up Emma's back and peppered kisses along her neck and shoulders, Emma moaned happily and sighed, Regina ran her hands down Emma's sides and around the front, unbuttoning her shorts, but before she could get what she wanted the captain's voice sounded in the room, making Regina squeal and jump slightly, Emma chuckled and turned over and pushed herself to the end of the bed, before grabbing Regina and walking to the seats,

" _Welcome aboard French Airlines, this is your Captain speaking, please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare for take off"_

Emma and Regina clasped hands as they felt the turbulence, Emma turned her head slightly and smiled at Regina, Regina gripped Emma's hand that little bit tighter, she was never a fan of flying but the turbulence was always so frightening,Emma squeezed her hand and leaned over and kissed her cheek gently, Regina closed her eyes and pictured her family, her wife and kids, her life, she whimpered a little as the plane shook a little and Emma covered their hands with her free hand, Regina sat rigid and waited until the sensation stopped before opening her eyes and looking out at the clear blue sky, she then turned her head and smiled at Emma,

"I love you" Regina whispered, Emma smiled,

"I love you too baby" Emma said leaning over and kissing her gently.

* * *

 **A/N: We are coming to an end soon guys, I wanna try and hit 100 chapters, or close to it, I have a few more ideas up my sleeve, Daniel and Cora will make an appearance again soon, and it may be the opening for a sequel if it goes as planned. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Much love!**


	88. Along the French Rivera

**A/N: I have myself been to the French Riviera, it is absolutely stunning, I stayed in like a old historical apartment in a little town, which was lovely, with a few friends, I spent just over a week there and it was the best 7 days of my life, I would love to go back, but it is much more expensive now than it was then. Villa Belle vue is an actual real villa too, it is marvellous, this huge white mansion, with a pool, and at night it is amazing, it's like christmas with all the lights on, it's amazing!**

* * *

 _Previously in Car Trouble._

" _Welcome aboard French Airlines, this is your Captain speaking, please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare for take off"_

 _Emma and Regina clasped hands as they felt the turbulence, Emma turned her head slightly and smiled at Regina, Regina gripped Emma's hand that little bit tighter, she was never a fan of flying but the turbulence was always so frightening,Emma squeezed her hand and leaned over and kissed her cheek gently, Regina closed her eyes and pictured her family, her wife and kids, her life, she whimpered a little as the plane shook a little and Emma covered their hands with her free hand, Regina sat rigid and waited until the sensation stopped before opening her eyes and looking out at the clear blue sky, she then turned her head and smiled at Emma,_

" _I love you" Regina whispered, Emma smiled,_

" _I love you too baby" Emma said leaning over and kissing her gently._

* * *

Emma and Regina walked into Cannes airport, Emma inhaled and smiled,

"God I've always wanted to come here" Emma said as they walked to check-ins.

"As have I my love." Regina said as she leaned over and kissed Emma gently, Emma grinned as they walked to the check-in desk,

"Good afternoon welcome to Cannes" the check-in girl said with a smile, Regina smiled at her and handed her their passports, she smiled at her and took their passports, scanned them and stamped them and handed them back to Regina, "enjoy your stay Mrs and Mrs Swan-Mills" Emma grinned and fixed the rucksack on her shoulder before grabbing their suitcases and wheeling them behind her, Regina was standing outside speaking to a man in a suit, Regina smiled at him and turned to Emma,

"I arranged a driver" Regina said simply, Emma nodded and Regina smiled and got in as Emma put their suitcases in the boot, she then hopped into the back beside Regina who gave the driver the address to their villa, Villa Belle Vue, in Saint Tropez , it was a surprise for Emma, Regina had spent her life living and staying in elegant places through travel and vacations with her parents, even with Daniel, and she knew that Emma, even though she was wealthy enough, she knew Emma didn't like splurging, she saved it all for Eve's college funds and had a trust fund set up, Emma was good with her money, and spent it wisely, manly on her daughter, and insuring that she was safe, so Regina wanted to do something for Emma, she wanted Emma to have the honeymoon of her dreams, and she was going to ensure that she had it, although that was already taken care of by Henry Snr.

* * *

"Oh my god" Emma breathed out as they pulled up outside the Villa, Regina smiled widely at the look on Emma's face, Regina chuckled as Emma's mouth opened and closed like a gold fish, she smiled at the driver before she grabbed Emma's hands and pulled her from the car, Regina walked around and grabbed their suitcases, Emma finally shook herself when she saw Regina try to put the rucksack on her shoulder, she chuckled and took it off her before grabbing their suitcases, Regina smiled sweetly at Emma and walked up the set, "Holy shit Regina, this place is massive" Emma said when they walked in the door, Regina smiled and placed her own bag on the table at the front door,

"Daddy's present to us" Regina said as she turned around and smiled at Emma, Emma grinned and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, Regina smiled and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, she leaned in and kissed her gently, Emma smiled into the kiss and lifted Regina onto the table,

"Jesus, Regina, you do things to me that no one could ever do" Emma whispered as she latched onto Regina's neck, Regina moaned and ripped open Emma's shirt, Emma grinned into her neck and bit down into her pulse point, Regina moaned and moved her hands to Emma's shorts and opened them, her hand going inside and cupping Emma hard, Emma moaned and bit down a little harder onto her neck, Regina moaned and used two fingers to put pressure onto Emma's clit, Emma moaned and broke away from Regina's neck and rested her head on her shoulder, "fuck Gina" Emma moaned and moved her hands to the table to steady herself as Regina pleasured her clit,

"You do things to me do my love" Regina said as she moved her hand inside Emma's underwear, Emma jumped a little as Regina slide one finger into her, Emma moaned and dropped her head hard to Regina's shoulder once more, Regina didn't have much room to move inside Emma's pants, but she still managed to thrust her finger in and out enough that Emma was literally shking with pleasure, "You do things to me, things that I could only dream off" Regina said as she added a second finger, she didn't stop and continued to thrust, it didn't take Emma long to tumble over the edge, gripping the edge of the table as she bit down on Regina's shoulder, that almost caused Regina herself to cum.

"Then let me do things to you now" Emma said lifting Regina without warning and spinning her, pinning her against the wall and running her hand up and down Regina's thigh, Emma loved it when she made Regina quiver, she smirked and latched her mouth back to Regina's neck and sucked as her hand moved up Regina's leg, under her skirt and cupped her gently, Emma, surprisnly, was rather gentle, Regina couldn't get over how gently she actually was, Regina was the one who would be more rough when it came to sex, although when it came to Emma, Regina found that all she wanted to do was worship her wife.

"I swear to god Emm-aa mmmm" Regina was silenced when Emma thrust two fingers into her without warning, "God" Regina hissed,

"Emma" Emma said with a smile as she thrust in and out of Regina gently, Regina moaned as she moved to Emma's ministrations, she loved how Emma made her feel, she loved how much Emma loved her, she never really knew what being in love was like until she met and fell in love with Emma, and she wouldn't want to have it with anyone else.

"Fuck baby" Regina moaned as she felt her climax approaching, Regina grinned Emma's thrusting arm harder as her other hair went to Emma's hair, "fuck" Regina groaned out when her climax hit, she gripped Emma's arm harder and clenched, Emma continued to thrust into Regina till her climax was through, she gently lowered her to the ground and wrapped her arms around her waist as Regina wobbled a little, "that...was amazing" Regina said kissing Emma gently, Emma smiled proudly and kissed her nose,

"Well, I am amazing anyway babe" Emma said, Regina smacked her and rolled her eyes as Emma chuckled and picked up their bags once more and walked towards the stairs,

"Third door on the right is ours darling" Regina said with a smile when Emma looked at her, Emma smiled and nodded and walked up the stairs with the rucksack on her bag and both suitcases in her hands, she made her way up stairs and almost dropped them when she saw how big this place actually, she would insure that her father-in-law knew how grateful she was for this, she still couldn't get over the fact that she was married to the most amazing woman in the world.

* * *

Emma and Regina had relocated to the pool, which Emma still couldn't get over, with a glass of wine and bottle of beer respectively,

"You know, we should look about getting a pool babe, I think it would be awesome, and the kids would love it" Emma said taking a drink of her beer and setting it back on the side of the pool, Regina rolled her eyes and chuckled as she swam from the other end over to Emma,

"Are you sure the pool would be for the children or for you?" Regina said turning around and wrapped Emma's arms around her, Emma chuckled and kissed Regina's head,

"It would probably mostly be for me, but they could use it too, every now and then" Emma said, Regina laughed and turned around and kissed Emma gently,

"I was actually thinking darling, how about we look into getting a place of our own?" Regina asked, Emma looked at her curiously, "I know we already live in your home, or mine, but, what if we had a place, that was purchased by both of us?" Regina said, Emma looked at her and smiled,

"I think that's a brilliant idea baby, but, I don't know if I want to move yet" Emma said, Regina smiled and lifted her chin,

"I wasn't intending for us to move any time soon my love, I quite like the home we have made" Regina said, Emma smiled, "I just meant that in the future, whenever we get back and things settle down, maybe we could think about buying something together, buying a home, maybe moving out of New York" Regina said,

"You want to move away from New York? Babe, New York is your home" Emma said, Regina smiled at her and shook her head,

"No darling, New York may have been where I was born, but you, Eve and Henry" Regina said wrapping her arms around Emma's neck, "you three are my home" Regina said, Emma smiled widely and pulled Regina too her, crashing their mouths together, Regina moaned when Emma flipped their positions and pinned Regina against the wall of the pool, Regina moaned when Emma grounded her hips against hers, their centres rubbing against each other, Regina pulled away and looked at Emma, "Perhaps, mmmmm, perhaps we should take this inside" Regina said when Emma latched onto her neck, Emma growled but pulled back and pushed away from the wall, she jumped out of the side of the pool and helped Regina out, their beer and wine forgotten as they walked into the house.

* * *

"Emma?" Regina asked as she made her way down stairs in Emma's white shirt, she sniffed the air and smiled, Emma was cooking, she was making pancakes, Regina smiled as she watched Emma move around the kitchen in nothing but red underwear, Regina licked her lips and stood at the entrance and watched Emma flip a pancake then move to the coffee pot and refill cup,

" _Looking back on when we first met, I can not escape and I can not forget, Baby you're the one, you still turn me on, you can make me whole again"_ Emma sang as she moved the pancake onto a tray and pouring more batter into the pan,

"I love you like this" Regina said, causing Emma to squeal and jump, she turned around with a spatula in her hand and pointed it at Regina,

"You should be in bed" Emma said narrowing her eyes, Regina smiled and let her eyes wander her topless wife, Emma raised an eyebrow at Regina and shook her head, "Take a seat My Majesty, breakfast will be served shortly" Emma said leaning over and kissing Regina sweetly before turning back to the oven and flipping the pancake,

"Not that I'm complaining, I quite like you topless, but what if someone was to walk in or past a window?" Regina said with Emma set a cup of coffee in front of her, Emma smiled,

"Well I didn't actually think of that, but the doors are locked babe, and the majority of the blinds are still down" Emma said motioning to the kitchen, Regina looked around and noticed that the blinds were in fact still drawn bar for the patio doors where one was open with a small breeze blowing in, Regina raised her eyebrow at Emma and she chuckled, "Ok maybe not all doors are locked, but no one is gonna come in babe" Emma said, Regina justed 'hmm-ed' and Emma chuckled and turned back around to the oven to finish the pancakes, Regina sipped at her coffee and watched Emma dance around the kitchen with an extra sway of her hips, Regina smiled and looked on with a smile on her face, "creep" Emma said when she turned to Regina and saw her follow her ass, Regina locked eyes with Emma and Emma say the desire in them, she shivered but composed herself, "behave" Emma said as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of her wife, setting her own on the other side of the island and sitting down, she then hopped up rather quick and ran to the cupboard taking out the syurp, Regina shook her head at Emma's excitment for the sugar coated pancake as she herself cut up a strawberry and placed it on top of the pancakes, and squirted some cream, sticking her finger in and brushing it across Emma's unsuspecting cheek, Emma's mouth feel open as she turned her head slowly to a smirking Regina, "you will pay for that" Emma said with a glint in her eye,

"Oh I do hope so" Regina said popping a slice of pancake into her mouth and moaning a little, too much, at it, Emma shook her head and went about devouring her own pancakes, before she devoured her wife.

* * *

After breakfast, Emma and Regina had returned to the bedroom where another few rounds of love making took place before they showered and decided to go exploring, the housekeeper had arrived just as both women had come down the stairs, Emma had spoke to her and surprised Regina when she done it in French, Regina had to try and control herself when she went into the kitchen,

"You forgot to mention you spoke French my love" Regina said as she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, Emma smiled and wrapped her own arms around Regina's waist,

"bien , peut-être que je peux parler pour toi ce soir mon amour" Emma whispered into Regina's ear, Regina shivered and done everything in her power to stop from ripping the shirt from Emma's back and having her way with her.

* * *

"This place is beautiful" Emma whispered as she grabbed Regina's hand, Regina smiled, she always loved museums, and the ' _Musée De l'Annonciade'_ was wonderful, it was 16th century chapel that was converted into the small, yet, beautiful museum that showcases a collection of modern art. Emma always liked art, and museums, she could always get away from her life when she went to a museum and she was getting lost in it again, but now, she had Regina to get lost with.

"Perhaps we could go to that little bistro we saw on the way in?" Regina asked as she linked her fingers with Emma's, Emma squeezed her hand as they left they made their way to a small bistro, _'Bistro Pastis'_

* * *

"I swear babe, we should move here" Emma said walking out of the Bistro, Regina smiled and linked her arm with Emma's, Emma smiled and brought her other hand up and grabbed the one that was linked, Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder and sighed, it was getting late and the streets were all light up, it was lovely and Regina felt more alive than she had in years, she sighed once more.

"Thank you Emma, for making me more happy than I ever thought I would be" Regina said stopping and pulling Emma close, Emma smiled at her sweetly,

"It is my pleasure baby, your happiness is mine" Emma said leaning over and placing a delicate kiss on Regina's lips, Regina sighed into the kiss, "I love you" Emma whispered when she pulled back, Regina smiled and hugged her close,

"I love you too Emma, so much" Regina said as she closed her eyes and let the smell of her wife take over her senses, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and kissed her head as they stood and looked out over the water as the lights reflected off.

* * *

 **A/N: So I have an idea in mind, some may or may not like it, it does involve a 'death' of a major character, but whether they will stay dead is another thing, it literally just popped into my head when I was watching Castle, I'm playing around with it but I don't know if I will go with it as a possible option, I still have a few others. There will be another chapter on the honeymoon, but it probably won't be up till Monday/Tuesday as I've a conference in Dublin this weekend.**

 **French translation: "Well, perhaps I can speak it to you tonight my love". Everything was done by good old Google Translate so if it's wrong blame them! I did Spanish in school, but I kinda wish I done french, it sounds much more romantic.**


	89. Shine A Light On Her

**A/N: I have a lot of ideas running through this head of mine, but if you have one or something you would like to see happen before I wrap this up then please feel free to message me your idea and I will see if we can work something out. I have had some mixed reviews about the death idea, I'm still not 100% sure if I'll do it or not, I suppose I'll soon know if I'm going to go with it.**

* * *

Regina groaned and rolled over, she could hear Emma talking and rolled over onto her wife's side of the bed to see Emma sitting on the window seat on the phone,

"I know baby, but Henry will help keep them away" Emma said as she twirled a piece of her hair between her fingers, Regina sat up on her elbows and let the sheet fall down to her waist, the morning air hitting her bare chest causing her nipples to stand erect, she smiled at Emma who had a blanket from the bottom of the bed wrapped around her and from the coldness of the bed, Regina could guess that she had been up for a while, "Ok baby, Mommy and Mama will ring before bed" Emma said, she shook her head and chuckled, "kiss kiss to you too, I love you baby" Emma said and held the phone to her ear before smiling and dropping it into her lap, she sighed and looked out the window once more,

"You look so beautiful" Regina said causing Emma to snap her head to the bed, Regina smiled at the blush that creep onto Emma's face and neck, "so beautiful" Regina said as she pushed herself up and crawled to the end of the bed, Emma smiled and got up and shimmied to the end as the blanket was too big and would make her fall if she walked, Regina smiled when they both reached the end of the bed at the same time, Regina reaching up and unwrapping the blanket from her wife with ease, "especially in the morning light, and every other light of day and night" Regina said as she latched onto Emma's left nipple causing her to moan and grabbed Regina's hair,

"Jesus woman" Emma said when Regina pulled her close and flipped her onto the bed, getting on top of Emma, Regina leaned down and suckled gently onto Emma's nipple, her other hand moving to squeeze the neglected one, Emma moaned at the sensation and bit her lip when Regina spread her legs with her knee before positioning herself between them and grinding their centres together, both Emma and Regina moaned at the sensation, Emma's eyes rolling to the back of her head, "Fuck that's good" Emma said moving her hand to Regina's ass and squeezing, helping her with her thrusts as her other hand gripped onto the edge of the bed,

I love you" Regina said, moving up and biting down on Emma's pulse point as they both tumbled over the edge with muffled screams.

* * *

"Is it wrong of me to not want to leave?" Regina asked as they walked along the beach, Emma smiled,

"No baby it's not" Emma said squeezing their hands, Regina smiled and rested her head on Emma's shoulder, Emma smiled and kissed her head, as they walked along the water front.

* * *

"MOMMY!" Eve screamed, the lights in her room came on and she screamed again,

"Shhh, it's ok honey" Belle said as she ran to the bed and scooped the little girl into her arms, Ruby followed her in, pulling a t-shirt over her head and dropped to her knees in front of Belle and Eve, Ruby ran her hand through Eve's hair, Eve looked up with tears in her eyes and reached for Ruby, Ruby smiled and took Eve into her arms and smiled,

"It's ok sweetie" Ruby said rubbing her hands up and down Eve's back, Eve sniffed and wrapped her arms tighter around Ruby and squeezed burying her head in Ruby's neck,

"Want M...m...mommy" Eve cried as she buried her face deeper into Ruby's neck, Ruby bit her lip and looked to Belle who looked like she was about to cry,

"I know sweetie, but Mommy and Mama will home very very soon" Ruby said kissing her cheek and running her hand through her hair,

"Want..M..Mommy" Eve said a little quieter, Ruby sighed and handed her back to Belle, Eve curled up in her lap as Belle swayed back and forth on the bed, Ruby stood up and walked into the spare room and looked through her bag, she pulled out a cd out and pretty much ran back to Eve's room, Henry had joined them and was sitting beside Belle rubbing Eve's back, Belle looked to Ruby who held up the case, Belle smiled, Ruby walked over to the CD player in the corner of the room and turned it on, inserted the CD, Emma's voice came through the speakers, Eve and Henry's head both shot up at the sound of their mother,

" **Come stop your crying, it'll be alright,**

 **Just take my hand, hols it tight,**

 **I will protect from, all around you,**

 **I will be here don't you cry"**

Ruby watched as Eve's eyes started to tear up, her heart broke for Eve, she was never good with Emma gone during the day and Emma never usually left Eve overnight, so this was a first

for everyone involved, the little girl missed her Mommy, and even Henry was missing Emma too, Eve's thumb found her mouth as her other hand played with Belle's hair,

"S'ng Mo'my" Eve whispered as her eyes shut, Henry was leaning again Belle's shoulder and his eyes were also closed, Ruby smiled and walked over, lifted Henry into her arms, the little boy moved around until he was wrapped around his aunt, Ruby said down beside Belle and both women sat back, as they let Henry and Eve sleep, they both locked hands and snoozed against the wall for a few hours, until morning came knocking.

* * *

Emma stretched as she stood on the balcony, it was their final day in Italy, and they would be catching a plane back home, Emma had to admit that she loved the honeymoon, but she was really starting to miss her kids, the numerous texts from both Belle and Ruby reassuring her that they were fine wasn't making her miss them any less, even Regina was starting to get restless, 10 days away seemed perfect but once the week had passed, the newly-weds started to miss their kids, the endless phone calls and the skype calls wasn't the same as being with them,

"Morning beautiful" Regina said kissing her cheek as she wrapped her arms around her, Emma smiled and leaned back into her wife,

"Morning" Emma said wrapping her own arms around Regina's,

"What are you thinking about" Regina asked kissing Emma's neck, Emma sighed,

"As much as I've loved this, I just can't wait to get home, I'm missing the kids" Emma said, Regina smiled and kissed her shoulder,

"Me too, but we shall see them tomorrow" Regina said, Emma chuckled,

"Oh we could see them tonight, they know we are coming home, they'll make Pop's life hell until they see us" Emma said with a chuckle, "Well Eve will" Emma said with a chuckle, Regina smiled,

"Daddy absolutely adores her, she really has made his life much more adventurous" Regina said, "I have never seen him smile so much in years, even with Henry he was always smiling, but with both of them, he is a new man, and I have you to thank for that darling" Regina said turning Emma around and pushing her against the railing, Emma chuckled and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist,

"Pop is so good with her, I know I've said it before, but Eve, she isn't the type of kid who takes to people, even kids, straight away, she clicked with your entire family from the start" Emma said reaching up to push a strand of hair from Regina's face back behind her ear, Regina smiled and leaned in and kissed Emma gently, Emma blushed and set her head on Regina's shoulder before wrapping her arms around her,

"We have loved her from the start, she is a lovable child, much like her mother" Regina said with a smile, Emma blushed slightly and hid her face further into Regina's neck, Regina chuckled and pulled her out, Emma blushed even harder, "who is adorable when she blushes" Regina said placing a sweet kiss on Emma's nose. Emma giggled and pulled Regina to her and buried her head in her hair once more, Regina chuckled and ran her fingers through Emma's hair, Emma sighed and squeezed her wife tight.

* * *

"Where Mommy?" Eve asked as she looked at all the people walking through the doors at arrivals, Henry had offered to collect them as he would have the children, Eve was standing on the rail in her grand fathers arms, with Henry standing beside them with a 'Mommy and Mama' sign in his hands,

"THERE!" Henry shouted pointing to Emma walking through the doors pushing the trolly, Eve wiggled and Henry let her down as both kids took off towards their parents, Emma saw them coming and abandoned the trolley and feel to her knees and opened her arms as Eve and Henry shot into them, Emma stood with both of them on either side, their legs wrapped around Emma's waist, Emma peppered their heads and faces in kisses as Regina joined them and wrapped her arms around them all,

"Hello my babies" Emma said leaning back and looking at both of them, Eve was crying and buried her face back into Emma's shoulder, Henry just smiled and kissed Emma's check before launching himself into Regina's arms, Regina grabbed him and squeezed him tight,

"Miss you Mommy" Eve said pulling back slightly and looked at Emma, her lip quivering, Emma smiled and bit her lip,

"I missed you too baby, so much" Emma said rubbing Eve's back and kissing her head, Eve sighed and snuggled into Emma's arms, Emma turned and saw Henry and Regina in the same position, Henry snuggled into his mother, Emma and Regina locked eyes and smiled, Henry walked over to them and took over pushing the trolley with their luggage,

"Welcome home" Henry said leaning over and kissing Emma's cheek, Emma smiled,

"It's good to be home" Emma said, Henry smiled and done the same to Regina before pushing the trolley and walking them out of the airport to the car, Emma moved Eve a little and realised that she was asleep, "Well that's a first" Emma said motioning to Eve when Regina raised her eyebrow,

"She hasn't been sleeping, waking up from a nightmare" Henry said as he himself ran his hand down Eve's back, Eve sighed and snuggled into Emma more, Emma smiled at her father-in-law sadly, "she will be fine now, her Mommy and Mama are home" Henry said with a smile, Emma smiled at him and kissed Eve's head before putting her into the back of Henry's car into her carseat and strapping her in, Emma ran her hand though Eve's hair before pulling back and closing the door gently, she turned around and took Henry from Regina and kissed his head,

"Hey handsome" Emma said walking around the car, Henry squeezed her neck tightly, Emma smiled and kissed the side of his head, "I missed you kiddo" Emma said, Henry pulled back and smiled

"I missed you too Mommy" Henry said burying his head into her hair, Emma smiled and rubbed his back as she walked around the car, she opened the door and let him crawl into his bumper seat, "Can we watch Harry tonight Mommy?" Henry asked, Emma smiled at him and tapped his nose, Henry giggled and batted his hand away,

"We'll see what Mama says, but we can watch it ourselves" Emma said with a wink as she ruffled his hair and leaned over and kissed his head before getting out and turning to see Regina and Henry looking at her. "What?" Emma asked, Regina just smiled and walked over, kissed Emma gently and linked their fingers,

"I love how good you are with him" Regina said as she pulled Emma closer and kissed her cheek,

"He's easy to love, much like his mother" Emma said with a smile, Regina smiled and rested her head on Emma's shoulder, "Are you sure you don't wanna come to ours Pop?" Emma asked, Henry looked at her and smiled,

"I would love nothing more, but I have a meeting that I must attend" Henry said walking over, hugging and kissing both his daughters and walking to his own car, Emma and Regina waved him off before sharing one final kiss and getting into the car.

* * *

 **A few days later…**

"Again" Emma said as August hit the punch bag, "your slacking booth" Emma said with a smirk as the bag didn't even make her flinch, August glared at her and punch it once more, Emma smirked and pushed the bag back at him, "weakling" Emma said with a smirk as she grabbed her own gloves,

"Alright Swan, let's see how you do?" August said taking off his own gloves and walking around the bag and holding it, Emma smirked as she punched her fists together and stood in front of the

bag, August smirked, "GIve it your best shot Swan" August said, Emma smirked, put her fists up and punched out with her right, August didn't see it coming at all and ended up hitting the wall, rather hard, Emma smirked as she watched August's eyes widen, Emma smirked and hit her fits together again and bounced on her toes,

"Something wrong Boothy Boy?" Emma said with a smirk when August stood behind the bag again, August blushed slightly before gripping the bag,

"You took me off guard" August said putting his sholdler against the bag when Emma punched it, Emma chuckled,

"Sure I did" Emma said as she bounced on her toes once more before punching with her right, August staggered a little at the force of the punch but composed himself quickly, Emma and August punched it up for another half hour until Emma was dripping with sweat, "I think we'll leave it there" Emma said with one final punch, August looked out from behind the bag and smiled at her,

"Well I for one wouldn't want to meet you in a dark alley" August said as he shook his shoulders out and his legs, cracking his neck in the process, Emma smiled and took off the gloves,

"I forgot how much I loved boxing" Emma said grabbing a towel, putting it over her shoulder as she tired her hair into a messy bun and leaned against a weight bench, Emma lifted her phone and texted Regina, she looked up when she heard a snap, and then another one, "really?" Emma said as she glared at him, August just smirked and moved his fingers over the screen before Emma's own phone pinged, Emma looked down,

' _August Booth has tagged you in a post'_

Emma glared at him before sliding the notification across and seeing the photo on facebook,

' _Once again little Swan is making me look bad in the gym.'_ accompanying it was a photo of a very sweety looking Emma with her phone in hand looking at the camera, she couldn't help but smile at the phone, her abs were on point, and her biceps were stinging, but even sweety, she still looked pretty damn good, Emma shook her head and chuckled,

"You're probably the only guy I know who will publicly admit that you got beat by a girl" Emma said as she liked the post and put her phone back down,

"I know better than to argue with you, besides, I'm terrified of Regina" August said as Emma threw her own towel at him as he dodged it and walked towards the changing rooms. Emma shook her head and stood up, lifted the towel from the floor and went to the ladies changing rooms, she closed the door and turned around only to look down the barrel of a gun, Emma gulped before the gun moved to her stomach, the sound of a gun going off and Emma's scream sounded through the gym, moments later August burst into the changing rooms to find Emma in a pool of her own blood coughing,

"EMMA!" August shouted as he ran to her and dropped to his knees, he pulled off his t-shirt and pressed it hard against her stomach,

"A….august" Emma said with a bit of a struggle, August looked at her with tears in his eyes,

"Shhh, it's gonna be ok" August said, he looked up to see a crowd of people, "can someone call an ambulance" August said calmly, he was freaking out inside, but he wouldn't let Emma see it,

"A...August" Emma said again, August looked at her,

"What is it kid?" August said with a smile, Emma coughed and a blood trickled from her mouth, August's eyes widened,

"T...tell G...gina and t...the kids" Emma said closing her eyes and hissing, "t...that I...I love them" Emma hissed once more, "p...promise me" Emma said, August nodded,

"I promise" August whispered, Emma smiled as best she could,

"T..thank you" Emma said before her eyes closed,

"No, no, no, no, NO! EMMA! Don't you dare close your eyes on me!" August shouted, "Come on Swan, don't do this" August said as he pushed down on her stomach harder, he was pushed to the side by a paramedic as August looked at his hands covered in his sister's blood, he dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

"Emma….Emma...Emma….EMMA!"

Emma gasped as she shot up in bed, she couldn't catch her breathe and Regina rubbed her back, when she finally caught it she looked at Regina who was slightly white,

"You were moaning in you sleep, and kept saying no" Regina said running her hand down Emma's back, "what happened?" Regina asked, Emma looked to Regina and grabbed her hand, kissing the palm, then each fingertip, then the back before pulling it and holding it against her chest,

"I...I got shot" Emma said, Regina gasped and gripped Emma's hand tighter, "It was like today, but instead of meeting Ruby in the changing rooms, I...I met the barrel of a gun" Emma said her voice slightly shaky, Regina gasped once more and pulled Emma closer, "August was there, he heard the shot and ran in, I...I was lying on the floor in a pool of blood, I...I made him promise that he told you and the kids that I loved you and then...I...I died..I think" Emma said, she looked over her shoulder when she felt something wet hit it, "Hey...look at me" Emma said turning around and pulling Regina close, "it was only a dream" Emma said kissing her head, Regina grabbed Emma's vest tightly, Emma hissed when her long nails scratched down her abs, "I'm ok" Emma said,

"I can't lose you Emma, ever" Regina said as she sniffed and looked at Emma, Emma smiled sadly,

"I know baby, and I will do everything in my power to ensure that we grow old together and watch our babies and grand-babies grow up" Emma said kissing Regina's head once more, Regina curled into Emma and held onto her tight, Emma didn't want to admit that the dream had shaken her, seeing as she did see someone mysterious hanging around the gym, she just hoped that she didn't just dream her future, because it was both scary and a little creepy.

* * *

 **A/N: So I take it I'm not the only one that saw the photo of JMo with boxing gloves? I'm not gonna lie, it made me feel things :L Anyway, I was writing this chapter when I saw it and I ended up putting that last little bit in, it kinda doesn't really flow but it was spontaneous :L Also, I added a little twist at the end, please don't hate me for probably giving some of you a heart attack, it honestly just happened. I hope you all enjoyed, next chapter will be up soon, hopefully.**


	90. Cora's Surprise

**A/N: Just a quick note to say thank you to everyone, whether you were with me from the start or joined this half way through, thank you, this story is coming to a close soon however, it has been a pleasure writing it for all of you, we've shared laughter, tears, even anger, and I could not have asked for better readers to share it with. I have a few more ideas in mind before I wrap it up and I still aim to hit 100 chapters or close to it.**

* * *

"Wake up Mommy!" Eve's voice sounded as her body collided with Emma's unconscious form, Emma groaned and turned a little to look at her smiling daughter, Emma groaned again and pulled her arm free and wrapped it around Eve, Eve giggled and snuggled down into Emma, Emma kissed her head and went back into dreamland, the nightmare she had last night shook her a little too much. "Mommy" Eve's voice sounded after a few minutes, Emma opened one eye and looked at her daughter,

"Yeah?" Emma's sleep ridden voice sounded through the bedroom,

"Mama and He'ry making pancakes" Eve said through a yawn, Emma smiled and kissed her nose causing Eve to swat at Emma's hand before burying her head in Emma's hair and sighing,

"Well then, we better get up and get some before Mama and Henry eat them all" Emma said, Eve giggled and nodded, rolling and landing with her feet on the floor, she made a grabby motion with her hand to Emma who just smiled and pushed herself up and out of bed, Eve giggled when Emma scooped her up and blew raspberries on her neck as she walked into the kitchen, a squealing and squirming Eve in her arms, "Good morning" Emma said, Eve giggled and latched herself to Emma's side more securely, Emma smiled and kissed her head before setting her on the stool at the island beside Henry, she leaned over and kissed Henry's hair and ruffled it, causing Regina to glare at her, Emma chuckled and walked around the island and wrapped her arms around Regina from behind and kissed her neck then her cheek,

"Good morning my love" Regina said with a hum, Emma smiled into Regina's neck,

"Morning baby" Emma said squeezing Regina before pulling back and stealing a piece of bacon, Regina swatted her hand away when she tried to steal another bit only to have Eve steal it for her, Emma smirked and Regina's mouth fell open, "That's my girl" Emma said as she took the offered bitten bacon from Eve who popped it into Emma's mouth with a giggle, Emma grinned smugly at Regina as she chewed, Henry giggled and looked to Regina,

"Don't even think about it" Regina said pointing the spatula at him, Henry grinned and Regina turned around just in time to see Emma steal another piece of bacon, Regina glared at Emma as she divided it into three, each of them turning to Regina to throw it into their mouths, Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma but couldn't help but smile at the antics of her little family.

* * *

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as" Emma said as she walked into the kitchen with her phone against her shoulder held up to her ear, Regina looked up from her file to Emma who was tying a bandana around her head, Regina smiled, Emma was back into her while tank top and white wash oil stained jeans, along with the shirt tied around her waist, Emma had a little more muscle now than she was when they first met but Regina didn't mind at all, her wife was a smoking hot mechanic, Emma looked at Regina and gave her a toothy grin as she let the phone drop into her hand,

"Work?" Regina asked looking back down to her file,

"Yeah Ruby got a call from Queen Avenue" Emma said as she put the phone into her pocket, Regina looked up at the mention of the street she first met Emma on, "I'm gonna drop Henry's overnight bag at Pop's on my way." Emma said as she walked over to Regina and kissed the back of her neck, Regina hummed and dropped the pen, spun around in the chair and pulled Emma between her legs,

"You know, if you hurry home, I could always make it worth your while" Regina said running her hands inside Emma's vest, Emma hummed and kissed along Regina's jaw, Regina hummed when Emma bit along her pulse point, Regina ran the palm of her hands along Emma's toned six pack, running her nails down them the second time, Emma jumped slightly before biting down hard, causing Regina to gasp and move her hands to Emma's hips and digging her fingers in, Emma hissed a little and pulled back,

"We will finish this later" Emma said pulling back from Regina's neck fully, Regina grinned and licked her lips, Emma smiled and leaned down for another kiss before stepping away, Regina groaned and closed her legs, the wetness in her underwear making it uncomfortable to sit, Emma walked over to the island and lifted her jacket from the chair and put it on, a present from Granny, a brown leather jacket, to replace the worn red one that Regina really didn't like, she was tempted to throw it away on a few occasions when Emma left it lying around, Emma walked back over to her and kissed her once more, "Bye gorgeous" Emma said winking at Regina, Regina sighed and watched Emma leave, she watched her get into the jeep and drive off, she sighed and pulled out her phone,

' _Ensure she doesn't over-do it'_

Regina sighed, she knew that she was worrying to much, but knowing that both August, Killian and Ruby were all keeping an extra close eye on her gave her small relief.

* * *

"Mama?" Eve said looking up from the picture she was drawing, Regina looked over the top of her file and smiled at her daughter,

"Yes sweetie?" Regina said, Eve looked at her and smiled,

"Can we make 'sanga for Mommy?" Eve asked tilting her head a little and looking at Regina with her puppy dog eyes, Regina smirked, this child was so much like Emma if anyone were to say differently all she had to do was present the mother/daughter duo and show them that they not only look alike but they act alike, and a little more than Regina herself would like, but to both Regina and Emma's surprise, Eve was starting to resemble her Mama, her love for baking and cooking had obviously come from Regina, Emma was a good cook, but her skills were no where as near as Regina's, Regina had won awards for her cooking, her apple pie winning her New York's Baker of the Year three years in a row and she was very proud of being able to at least teach one of her children to art of cooking, Henry was showing interest in cars a lot more since Emma came into their family, Henry having went to work with Emma on days where she only had to service cars, Henry had bought himself his own overalls and had come home with more oil on him that the actual protection, Regina just shook her head and chuckled.

"Of course we can" Regina said with a smile, "But we have to go shopping first" Regina said, remembering that she needed lasagne sheets and sauce, Eve grinned and all but leaped from the chair and ran to Regina launching herself at her,

"Thank you, can we go now?" Eve asked wrapping her arms around Regina's neck and squeezing tight, Regina chuckled and squeezed Eve back and kissing her head,

"Why not" Regina said nuzzling Eve's nose with her own, Eve giggled and pushed against Regina's chest, "go get your shoes" Regina said kissing her nose and setting her on the floor, Eve ran from the room returning only seconds later with her shoes in hand and ran for Regina once more, Regina chuckled and opened her arms in time for Eve to run into them,

"Mama, put my shoes on pwease" Eve said with a toothy grin, Regina shook her head with a chuckle as she took Eve's batman shoes and put them on, if Eve didn't have long blonde hair, she would probably be mistaken for a little boy, with her batman t-shirt, her khaki shorts and batman shoes, she was a beautiful little girl, but dresses and pink wasn't her, Emma chuckled the first time Regina bought her a dress and Eve turned her nose up at it, telling her Mama that she really didn't like it and to take it back, Regina stood shocked before looking to Emma who was trying very hard not to burst out laughing, Regina couldn't help but laugh as she looked at Eve walking around her and glaring at the pink polka dot dress, she then stood in front of Regina and put her hands on her hip, pretty much a mini Regina, and went, "Mama I don't like it" Eve said seriously, Emma couldn't hold the laughter any longer and bursted out laughing, causing Eve to glare at her, Regina smiled at the memory as she lifted Eve back onto the floor and closed down her laptop, she stood and stretched before walking over to the island and lifting her car keys and her purse, she refilled Swan's water and food bowl and patted him before she walked to the door and put her shoes on, she opened the door and Eve shot out and ran towards her car.

* * *

"Mama" Eve asked from the trolley, Regina looked down at her and smiled,

"Yes darling" Regina asked, lifting her hand and pushing some hair out of Eve's face, Eve smiled and started to push at it herself causing Regina to smile,

"Hun'ry" Eve said rubbing her stomach, Regina burst out laughing and shook her head, Eve was definitely her mother's daughter when it came to her appetite, food was devoured and then craved a few hours later with Emma and Eve something that Regina found adorable as both blondes would look at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh I'm sure you are, let's go pay for this and then we'll get lunch yes?" Regina said running her hand though Eve's hair, Eve smiled and set Teddy on the handle of the trolley and wiggled him form side to side as she sang her version of " _The Wheels on the Bus',_ Regina turned the corner and stopped in her tracks, there looking straight at her was Daniel, she hadn't seen him since Henry's custody hearing and it was the last she had wanted to see of him, she straightened her shoulders and walked past him,

"What? Not even a hello Regina?" Daniel said turning and holding out his hands, a tin of soup in one hand and his phone in the other, Regina stopped and looked over her shoulder,

"Hello" Regina said, Eve looked past her Mama to Daniel,

"Hi there" Daniel said in a sweet voice, Eve moved back and covered her face with Teddy, "cute" Daniel said with more of a forced smile this time, "you look good" Daniel said not hiding the fact that he was looking Regina up and down, Regina scoffed and made a disgusted face, "what? If I remember correctly you use to love when I done that" Daniel said with an evil smile,

"Mama hun'ry" Eve said pulling on the sleeve of her jacket, Regina looked at her and smiled before turning back to Daniel,

"Excuse me, my daughter and I must be going" Regina said, Daniel's smile fell slightly as he gripped the phone and soup tighter in his hands, "she really has made you her little pet hasn't she?" Regina said with a evil laugh as she pushed the trolley away, Daniel stood and squeezed the can in his hand, dinting it slightly, he threw the can into the trolley and leaned against it trying to control his anger, even now his ex-wife could still push his buttons.

* * *

"Mama, is this right?" Eve asked as she stirred the wooden spoon in the pot, Regina looked over her shoulder and kissed the side of her head,

"That's perfect baby" Regina said as she chopped up some more onions and added it to the sauce that Eve was stirring,

"Smell nice" Eve said looking at Regina, Regina smiled,

"It smells really good" Regina said, adding some more garlic and a little more salt, "now we let that simmer" Regina said lifting the lid and putting it on top as Eve set the spoon on the side, Regina turned it down and lifted Eve from the counter, she placed the spoon on the board and insured that the lid was secure before taking Eve's hand and walking to the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

Cora sat at the doctor's office flipping through a magazine when her phone beeped, she opened her bag and took her phone out,

' _Got everything, ran into Regina and that brat while I was there'_

Cora sighed and rubbed her forehead, Daniel had turned very bitter since his divorce was finalized and it was starting to take effect on Cora, she was about to reply when someone called her name,

"Cora Mills?" a young doctor said poking her head out of a room, Cora looked up and smiled, she had been feeling off for a few days, she had been sick three mornings in a row, Daniel had told her it was probably a cold, but Cora, Cora thought it was something more, serious, and could perhaps throw a spanner in the works. Cora set the magazine down and lifted her bag, lifting it onto her shoulder as she stood, she smiled at the doctor as she walked into her office and sat down, "I'm Doctor Eva Zambrano" the doctor said, Cora realised for the first time that the doctor could almost pass for Regina's twin, something that made Cora a little more uncomfortable, "the results of your blood test came back" Dr Zambrano said as she flipped through a file, Cora shifted slightly in her seat as the Doctor looked at her, "would you like me to call someone for you or are you happy to receive the results of those tests on your own?" she asked looking at Cora with a soft smile, Cora had to shake herself,

"Oh no, I'm fine thank you" Cora said, Eve smiled,

"Well then" Eve said looking down at the file once more, "congratulations Cora, you're pregnant"

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, I was thinking of this for a while in terms of Daniel and Cora, there is still a lot I want to do with this story before it comes to a close, so don't be getting upset...just yet. Also I've never seen Miami Medical, but I get brownie points for knowing Lana was in it right? :D**


	91. Shock, Horror

**A/N: So the response from the last chapter was a mixture of both good, hilarious and unhappy? I'm not joking when I say that it was literally a spur of the moment thing to throw in. Anyway, I still have a few things up my sleeve before we bring this to a close. On a side note, I left this chapter unattended for ages and forgot where I was going with it, so I apoligies if it's a little jumpy or doesn't really make sense. I also want to apoiligies for leaving this story for so long, I've had so much on with work and family life etc, but I am back writing a few more chapters which will hopefully be up soon.**

* * *

"Mommy?" Eve asked when Emma and her walked into the kitchen, Eve had woken from a nightmare and almost screamed the house down if it wasn't for Emma going to the bathroom and hearing her stir, Emma ran her hand up and down Eve's back as she set her on the island,

"Yes baby?" Emma said as she leaned over and kissed her head,

"Don't wanna sleep no more" Eve said, Emma looked at her and smiled,

"I know baby, but you need to" Emma said as she turned the kettle on, Eve bit her lip and looked to Emma with tears in her eyes, Emma bit her own lip to stop herself from crying, she hated seeing her daughter this way, so she walked over and lifted Eve into her arms, Eve wrapped herself around her mother instantly,

"Not want to" Eve whispered into Emma's shoulder as her thimb also found it's way into her mouth, Emma sighed and kissed her head as she swayed from side to side and started to hum 'You'll Be in My Heart', Eve pulled back slightly and smiled around her thumb, "S'ng Mo'my" Eve said, Emma smiled and kissed her nose,

" **Come stop your crying,**

 **It'll be alright,**

 **Just take my hand,**

 **Hold it tight,**

 **I will protect from, all around you,**

 **I will be here, don't you cry"**

Eve's eyes were closed and her breathing evened out, Emma smiled, she could never get enough of this, she jsut hoped that Eve never stopped needing her or wanting her to comfort her, Eve was Emma's partner in crime, and she found that Henry was also a welcome addition, the three of them was quite the trio and Regina found herself outnumbered on many an occasion.

"S'in, Mo'y" Eve's sleep ridden voice sounded through the silent kitchen, Emma smiled and kissed her head and started to sing again,

" **For one so small,**

 **You seem so strong,**

 **My arms will hold you**

 **keep you safe and warm,**

 **This bond between us, can't be broken,**

 **I will be here, don't you cry.**

Emma continued to sing and sway in the kitchen, she made her way over to the sofa which was starting to become her make-shift bed the past few nights, and laid on her back, Eve snuggling into her mother's chest, Emma pulled the rug down over her and Eve and ran her fingers through her sleeping daughter's hair, Emma sighed and continued to gently sing, slipping herself into slumber.

* * *

Emma woke to the smell of coffee and bacon and smiled, she tried to lift her head but found she couldn't move, Eve was sprawled out on top of her, she moved her head and saw a mop of brown hair on her stomach and Swan curled up at her feet, Emma smiled, she chuckled when Eve moved and snuggled into her neck more,

"Psst" Emma said trying to look over the arm of the sofa, she heard Regina's chuckle and watched as the shadow of Regina moved towards her, she looked up with a goofy grin when Regina appeared at the sofa, Regina smiled down at Emma and chuckled, "Hi" Emma said with a grin, Regina shook her head and leaned down and kissed her gently,

"Good morning, sleepy head" Regina said, Emma grinned up at her again,

"Morning baby" Emma said, "A little help would be nice" Emma said with a smile, Regina chuckled and leaned down and lifted Henry as best she could from her wife, Emma smiled and maneuvered a little better with only Eve on her, she managed to sit up and Eve maneuvered herself in her mother's arms and sighed, Emma chuckled and kissed her head, Henry lifted his head from Regina's shoulder and yawned,

"Hi Mama" Henry said through a yawn, Regina smiled and kissed his head,

"Morning baby" Regina siad with a smile,

"Hey buddy" Emma said reaching over and tickling his foot, Henry giggled and kicked out caused Regina to glare at her, Henry wiggled out of her grasp and ran from the kitchen, Regina looked down and smiled as she watched Emma play with the ends of Eve's hair,

"Pancakes are almost done" Regina said running her hand through Emma's hair then moving to Eve's. Eve opened her eyes slowly and smiled sleepily at Regina, "Good morning Princess" Regina said, Eve smiled and lifted her arms up to Regina, Regina smiled and lifted Eve into her arms,

"Hi Mama" Eve said snuggling into Regina a little more, "where He'ry?" Eve asked pulling back and looking around her, just as she looked back to Regina, Henry came running back into the kitchen and slid to a hault when he saw Eve in Regina's arms, he smiled at her before running to the fridge,

"Ah young man, breakfast is almost ready" Regina said walking over to him, Henry spun and pouted at his mother, Regina rolled her eyes, if she didn't know any better she could swear that he was Emma's son, he had perfected her puppy dog eyes and pout look. Emma pushed herself from the couch and walked past Regina, smacking her ass gently before walking over and throwing Henry over her shoulder, the boy giggling as Emma walked back to the table and deposited him in his seat, Regina looked at Emma and nodded with a smile before handing Eve to Emma, Eve wrapped herself around her mother and Emma kissed her head,

"Morning sleepy head" Emma siad as she sat down with Eve in her lap, Eve nodded into Emma's shoulder and sighed, snuggling in once more,

"Breakfast is served" Regina said setting the four plates on the table, everyone tucking in, even Eve had perked up at the sight and smell of her mother's infamous apple pancakes.

* * *

"Booth" Emma shouted frim under one of the cars she was currently working on, the clanging of a spanner hitting the floor and the heavy footsteps made Emma smile, she was a little annoyed at first that everyone was keeping an eye on her, but now she played it to her advantage,

"Are you ok?" August asked bending down, Emma just smiled at him,

"I need three wrenches" Emma said, August glared at Emma before sighing and standing and walking over to the tool chest,

"You know, using our worrying nature to your advantage is not cool Swan" August said with a smile, Emma just grinned up at him and took the wrenches before sliding back under the car, August shook his head and stood up, he turned around to see Cora standing in the doorway,

"Eh, can I help you?" August asked, not recoginisning her"

"Yes, I'm looking for my daughter-in-law" Cora said with a tight smile, August opened his mouth and nodded,

"Hey Emma, there is someone here to see you" August shouted, he heard some banginf and clanging and then Emma rolled out, she looked up and sighed, turned around and pushed herself up and off,

"What do you want Cora?" Emma asked rubbing her hands on the overalls, Cora sniggered but smiled,

"I want to speak with you about a delicate matter if you would allow it?" Cora said motioning to the office, Emma nodded and walked towards it, for a garage, the office was a clean as it would be in an actual office block, Cora was slightly impressed at the blonde's house keeping skills,

"Look, I don't know why you're here or what it is you want to talk about, but Regina is coming for lunch in 10 minutes so spit it out" Emma said sitting on her chair after removing her overalls, Cora smiled and took a seat at the front of her desk,

"I'm pregnant" Cora said, the water that Emma had just drunk came flying out and went all over her desk, just missing Cora,

"Excuse me" Emma said wiping her mouth,

"Oh you heard right, I'm pregnant" Cora said, this time wth a lot less enthuasim,

"Wow" Emma said, her eyes wide as she just stared at Cora, Cora cleared her thoard and shifted uncomfortably under the blonde's gaze, "eh, sorry, it's just, how am I suppose to help exactly?" Emma said leaning further obto her desk,

"Well, you seemn to be familiar with having children out of wedlock: at that Emma raised her eyebrow, "and I am unable to inform Daniel"

"Why the hell not, you both attmepted to ruin our lives, why not ruin your own?" Emma snarled, Cora was slightly taken aback by the venom in the blonde's voice but wasn't at all surprised at the same time,

"I realise now that my mistake was to come between you and Regina"

"So not between Regina and Daniel?" Emma asked, Cora raised a eyebrow at Emma,

"Would you and my daughter be in the current situation you are in now if I did not?" Cora said, Emma sighed,

"Ok, point taken, but I still don't see where I come into this, and refer to my daughter as a child out of wedlock once more I will throw you out on your ass" Emma said, Cora smiled,

"I am having a hard time coming to terms with this" Cora said, for a moment, Emma saw the woman that Regina spoke about, the loving mother from her childhood, even if it was only for a few small years, but she saw her, she was open with her heart currently on her sleeve,

"Look Cora, I don't really know what you want from me, you caused havoc in our lives, tormented Regina and she'll probably kill me for taking to you, but you need to talk to Daniel about this, I mean, it's his kid at the end of the day, I was fortunate that I wasn't in contact with Eve's dad till years after I had her" Emma said,

"What will you tell Regina?" Cora asked,

"Nothing, I get that we didn't get off to the best start and all that, but this isn;t something I should tell her, I mean, not only is this kid gonna be both her step child and sibling, but it's gonna be Henry's aunt or uncle and little brother or sister, which is weird in and off itself" Emma said with a shiver, "my point is, this is your problem Cora" Emma said, "I have to get back to work" Emma said standing, "Look I know that we aren't exactly on the best of terms but if you do need someone to talk to, I will listen" Emma said squeezing her shoulder as she rounded the desk and walked out, Cora sat in Emma's office for a few moments looking around, her desk was filled with pictures of Eve, Henry and Regina, the wedding party photo was on the wall behind her, Cora smiled, she was missing out on her daughters life because she was so stupid.

* * *

"I had a visitor at work today" Emma said as she crawled into bed, Regina set the book she was reading down and took her glasses off,

"Oh?" Regina said, Emma smiled,

"Your mother" Emma said, Regina paled sightly,

"And I hope you told her where to go" Regina said, Emma smiled shyly,

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" Emma said, Regina rolled her eyes and set her book and glasses on the locker,

"What did she want? To poison you against me?" Regina bit out, Emma winced a little,

"No actually, she wanted my eh, advice, I suppose on something, I'm not sure if what I gave her was advise per say" Emma said, she turned and looked at an open mouthed Regina, she smiled and leaned over and kissed her,

"What? That's it? That is all you are going to tell me?" Regina said, Emma nodded, "Emma!" Regina whined, "my mother, the one who almost had you killed, came to visit you at work and you won't even tell me what for" Regina said her own pout forming,

"No, because believe me when I say that this is something she needs to tell you herself" Emma said pulling Regina into her side and kissing her head,

"Is it life threatening?" Regina asked, a small worry in her voice, Emma smiled,

"More like life changing" Emma said, Regina sighed and snuggled into Emma's side, Emma kissed her head once more before reaching over and hitting the lamp out.

* * *

 **A/N: So there we go, again I left it for far to long and forgot where I was going with it so the end was more or less thrown together in a couple of hours. I hope you all still like it either way. I'm not really sure what I'm going to do next in terms of this story, I lost my gran a few months ago so my life has kinda been thrown upside down. I hope you all enjoyed it and hopefully you shall be seeing updates a little more regularly.**


End file.
